Le cocon au cœur de l'horloge
by Nekomu
Summary: Aiolia se sent mal, et quand il va mal, il aime se retrouver seul. Mais un jour il fit la connaissance de quelqu'un, sans savoir qui ils étaient, ils s'apprécièrent. Et bientôt, son inconnu essaya de l'aider... A sa manière.
1. Chapitre 1: La grande horloge

**Bonjour, petite fanfiction, du drama, du pipou, du Shura, moi je suis heureuse avec ça ! J'espère que vous aussi !**  
 **J'ai fais des chapitres plus courts que dans mes précédentes histoires, à vous de me dire si vous préférez.**  
 **A un point cruciale de la fanfiction, je vous demanderais votre avis pour écrire la suite, votre voix compteras dans l'histoire :) On y est pas encore mais je préviens d'avance.**  
 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour était encore là lorsqu'ils poussèrent Aiolia au sol violemment. Ils avaient le droit après tout, en public, pendant les entraînements. Évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. C'était le jouet du sanctuaire, le gosse présumé fragile que tout le monde aimait rabaisser pour se sentir supérieur. Et cela marchait, toujours, car jamais il n'abandonnerait. Jamais il ne renoncerait.

Sauf lorsqu'il était seul, et la solitude, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. N'ayant plus de famille, pas un seul ami. Même son instructeur commis d'office ne l'appréciait pas et se moquait de lui en permanence.

C'était sûrement plus drôle…

Plus facile comme ça.

Plus logique.

Pourquoi être gentil avec le garçon ? Il ne comprendrait même pas de toute façon, comme tout le monde était violent avec lui, il ne connaissait pas ça. Puis, la terreur, ça marche toujours mieux, paraît-il ?

Ce soir-là, Aiolia sortit de l'arène, en piteux état, il n'était plus tout à fait un enfant, mais pas un adulte non plus. Mais ne plus être un enfant aussi facilement diminuable, ça en énerve plus d'un.

Il rendait les coups qu'on lui donnait, et manquait presque de gagner certains combats. Alors, quand on est le chef de sa bande de copains, et qu'on risque de se faire battre par la tête de Turc du sanctuaire, on se venge. Et pas de la manière la plus chevaleresque possible. Du moment qu'on gagne.

Le bras contre un mur, en train de passer de l'eau sur les plaies de son visage, le chevalier d'or du Lion les vit arriver du coin de l'oeil. Et sans qu'il en comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Il vit trouble, puis rouge.

Les plaies sur son corps étaient plus douloureuses. Comment savoir s'il y en avait eu de nouvelles ? Impossible. Il y en avaient tellement, et il y en avaient **eu** tellement. Ça pouvait se rouvrir si facilement...

Alors Aiolia se redressa comme toujours, bien qu'il pensait que c'était terminé, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'y voyait plus très clair de toute façon. Et perdre connaissance lui arrivait, ça le soulageait un peu, se disait-il parfois.

Quand il vit des silhouettes partir au loin et son corps rester en place sans bouger sous un nouveau coup de pied, il comprit que c'était fini, pour de bon. Il se releva lentement et douloureusement. Puis il partit.

Il avait pris un sale coup sur la tête et tituba il ne savait où, mais le plus loin possible, là où on ne l'entendrait pas. Son chemin le mena sur un sentier entre les reliefs de la montagne du sanctuaire, un sentier bien défini, mais pas si entretenu que ça. Peu de gens devaient passer par ici. Il continua, et arriva bien vite dans l'ombre de l'horloge du sanctuaire. Il se souvenait être venu ici autrefois, avec Aiolos. Mais c'était il y a plus de dix ans… Il continua de marcher, un peu mieux, vers les pieds de l'immense bâtiment. Des colonnes colossales se dressant devant lui, et personne dans les environs.

Il s'assit sur les premières marches et s'allongea ensuite sur la pierre froide. Regardant de dessous l'horloge. À quoi servait-elle lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'attaque ? Elle n'indiquait même pas l'heure.

Il discerna un peu mieux un détail, au fur et à mesure qu'il se remettait de ses coups. Il avait vu le petit escalier qui conduisait au sommet. Il mit presque dix minutes à se redresser et se lever, puis quinze de plus pour gravir toutes les marches, curieux et envieux d'un endroit secret.

Une fois en haut, il observa la trappe, la poussa et se hissa à l'intérieur. Dans un petit sas, la trappe se referma, une petite lumière avec marqué exit trônait au-dessus, comme une porte de sortie de secours. Dans la pièce il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout, tout était noir, aucune lumière ne pénétrait, et la lampe n'éclairait rien de plus qu'elle même. La pierre avait gardé la fraîcheur, un peu comme dans les temples au sanctuaire, et la chaleur de la Grèce n'avait pas pénétré l'endroit et sa muraille de pierres.

Aiolia laissa ses yeux se reposer à l'obscurité, il longea le mur, avec la main contre pour ne pas foncer dedans bêtement. Puis, lorsqu'il resta assez longtemps dans la grande pièce pour s'y sentir en sécurité, il ferma les yeux, et se laissa glisser au sol le long du mur.

Lentement, il recroquevilla ses jambes contre lui, et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Laissant échapper une larme, première d'une longue série.

La bouche ouverte, les dents serrées, il commença à sangloter. Ne remarquant même pas que ses larmes rentraient dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait même plus le faire dans son temple, le pope avait mis des gardes pour surveiller le frère du traître. Et il savait bien que même les gardes pourraient venir lui faire du mal s'il se montrait faible devant eux.

Là, il se laissa aller.

Seul dans le noir, à des centaines de mètres d'un autre être vivant.

* * *

De son temple, il la voyait, comme depuis tous les temples. De son temple, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre… Mais non loin de la maison du capricorne, se trouvait un sentier. Un sentier qui menait à une corniche, qui elle, s'en approchait énormément. De là, Shura pouvait sauter sans trop d'effort et atterrir sur l'immense horloge. Comme beaucoup de soirs lorsqu'il rentrait de l'entraînement et que le soleil n'était pas encore couché, il aimait sauter dessus et regarder le ciel et ses couleurs. Réfléchir à sa vie, et avoir un moment de paix où on ne lui rappelait pas quel héros il était d'avoir tué son meilleur ami. Où il pouvait non pas être un héros, ou l'assassin qu'il se répétait être chez lui, mais juste un homme un peu seul, qui regarde quelque chose de beau pour une fois dans sa vie.

Cette vue, aussi apaisante soit-elle, était pour Shura son radeau de sauvetage. La seule chose qu'il appréciait vraiment.

Servir Athéna, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, mais la seule fois où on lui avait dit qu'il était utile, lui avait valu le pire trauma de sa vie. Quelque chose qui le hantait encore jour et nuit. Et parfois du haut de son horloge, il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il "tombait" en bas.

Comme d'habitude, il se posa, en tenue d'entraînement, les jambes allongées, et les bras en arrière retenant son dos de tomber. Regardant le soleil se coucher dans le plus grand des calmes. Quand soudain, il entendit des sanglots, un nez qu'on renifle, des gémissements, presque des cris parfois. Comme si un enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Shura se demanda bien d'où le son pouvait provenir, pas de la corniche… Alors ça ne devait être que de l'horloge.

Qui diable osait déranger son petit moment à lui ? Enervé, il chercha un moyen d'entrer dans l'horloge, il ouvrit une autre trappe et descendit à l'intérieur. Il y avait trois mezzanines, pour accéder à tous les mécanismes et ensuite seulement, le sol. Shura le savait vaguement, mais n'avait pas prévu de descendre tout en bas.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

* * *

Aiolia arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Quelqu'un était là, quelqu'un l'avait entendu pleurer. Il ne dit rien.

\- C'est ça. Arrêtez de faire du bruit quand je pose une question, comme ça je suis sûre qu'il n'y a personne du tout.

Shura commença à descendre la première mezzanine dans un bruit métallique.

\- Voudriez-vous bien allumer la lumière, pour que je puisse voir où je mets les pieds avant de tomber bêtement ?

\- Non…

\- Comment ça, "non" ?

\- Je ne veux pas…

Shura soupira, étonné également qu'on ne lui obéisse pas.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Savez-vous au moins quel est mon grade ?

\- …

Le chevalier du capricorne n'entendit qu'un bref gémissement de refus. Il essaya néanmoins de descendre sans se faire trop mal, bien qu'il rata une marche et gémit lui aussi, jurant au passage. Il avança à tâtont, cherchant la lumière qui était proche de l'entrée par laquelle était arrivé Aiolia. Le lion tendit l'oreille, sentant quelqu'un passer non loin de lui, quand il comprit pourquoi, il se jeta sur le bras tendu avant qu'il n'atteigne l'interrupteur.

\- Non !

\- Mais pourquoi enfin ?! Il fait noir ! On n'y voit rien !

\- Je ne veux pas que vous sachiez qui je suis !

Shura retira son bras, intriguer, il réfléchit.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je… T'ais entendu pleurer ?

Il n'entendit pas de réponse, mais le capricorne avait d'ores et déjà compris qu'il avait sûrement à faire à un enfant, alors il avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement. Il ajouta, un peu plus sympathique.

\- Ya pas de honte à avoir. Tout le monde a déjà pleuré un jour.

\- Moi, je ne dois pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne dois pas ? Il ne me semble pas avoir lu un décret qui interdit aux gens de chouiner au sanctuaire, sinon crois moi, on en vireraient à la pelle toutes les semaines !

\- Si je pleure, ça veut dire que je suis faible…

\- Mais pas du tout ! Arrête tes bêtises. Tu as quel âge ? C'est normal de pleurer pour un enfant.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans.

\- …

Shura ne répondit plus rien. Le capricorne lui-même s'interdisait de pleurer, et se trouva soudain un peu bête de donner des leçons qu'il ne suivait pas lui-même. Puis bon, dix-sept ans… Ca faisait vieux pour pleurer comme ça, surtout que Shura imaginait la raison moindre, comme tomber par terre, un chagrin d'amour, ou même, vu la maturité du garçon, peut-être juste qu'il avait renversé sa glace.

Il essaya de changer de sujet. S'intéressant à autre chose.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

\- Je suis déjà venu en bas, tout en bas, il y a longtemps.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu l'intérieur de l'horloge?

\- Jamais.

Le plus âgé remarqua un petit défaut d'élocution chez le jeune garçon, comme s'il n'arrivait pas bien à formuler certaines syllabes.

\- Tu as un trouble du langage, quelque chose ?

\- Ben, non pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'un attardé c'est ça ?!

S'énerva tout de suite le jeune lion.

\- Non, juste que… Tu n'arrives pas à articuler certains sons, tu as une gêne quelques parts ?

C'est alors qu'Aiolia comprit. Il était tant blesser, qu'une de ses plaies au visage l'empêchait de parler comme il faut. Il ne répondit rien, se tenant un peu la joue, honteux.

\- Hey ? Tu réponds plus ?

\- Si si…

Bredouilla Aiolia. En entendant à nouveau le lion parler, Shura commença à comprendre, il sentit l'odeur du sang, de la sueur et de la terre sur le lion.

\- On t'a frappé ?

\- …

Devant l'absence de réponses, Shura avança une main à tâtont pour vérifier par lui même, pensant toucher la tête du garçon, il toucha l'épaule. Le plus jeune donna un coup dans la main qui venait de le toucher, ayant peur.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que-

\- Pardon, je te pensais plus petit.

\- Même, ne me touchez pas !

\- Je vais pas te faire de mal ! Je vérifie si t'es blessé, je te regarderais bien mais tu veux pas que j'allume la lumière !

Ils grognèrent tous les deux, et Shura remonta sa main vers la joue doucement, appuyant par endroit.

\- Tu as un os cassé, ici… Et à en juger par tes spasmes ici, tu dois être sacrément amoché.

Après son consta rapide, il arrêta de toucher au petit garçon qui lui était inconnu.

\- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ?

\- Oui…

\- À cause de la douleur ?

\- Pas que…

Shura ne dit rien un instant. Puis posa "LA" question.

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'on te frappe ?

\- Non...

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- J'aurais tendance à dire que si… pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir tes amis plutôt que de t'isoler dans un trou perdu ?

\- J'ai pas d'amis.

\- Ben tu vois que t'as besoin de quelqu'un, t'as besoin d'ami.

\- Non, j'en ai pas besoin ! T'es qui d'abord pour me dire ça ?! Tu crois que c'est facile !?

Il entendit la voix du garçon vaciller légèrement, comme s'il allait pleurer à nouveau. Shura stoppa tout de suite la discussion.

\- OK OK ! Excuse-moi ! Je connais pas ta vie. Si tu me racontes pas, je peux pas savoir cela dit. Mais pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux et regarda devant lui sans voir son interlocuteur. Cherchant dans l'obscurité, il ne vit rien.

L'inconnu venait de s'excuser, et de lui demander pardon..? Ça n'était jamais arriver. Même quand on le bouscule, on se moque juste de lui et on continue.

Une brève pensée traversa son esprit. Il avait envie que jamais il ne sache qui il est. Pour qu'un autre jour… Peut-être… Il soit à nouveau une exception, et lui demande pardon à nouveau.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il commença sa route et se dirigea vers le petit intitulé "sortie"

\- Hey petit. Si ont t'embêtes à nouveau, revient ici. Je ne suis pas très bon pédagogue, mais je ne suis pas méchant. Je suis là presque tous les soirs. Alors, n'hésite pas d'acc ?

Aiolia ne répondit pas, ferma la porte du sas, et descendit par la trappe. La nuit était tombée, puis il rentra chez lui péniblement.

Peut importe qui était ce mec, quelque chose en lui n'aimait pas trop son air "je suis plus vieux et je suis hyper moralisateur" mais, d'un autre côté, en dix ans, c'était peut être un des rare à ne pas avoir été simplement méchant, ni même indifférent à sa souffrance… Il avait eu le sentiment qu'il veuille l'aider. Et ça. C'était le premier, et ce serait sûrement le seul. 

* * *

**Je ne mord pas, les reviews sont là, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser :)  
Suivez l'histoire en bas, comme ça vous ne manquerez pas les prochains chapitres, j'essais de les publiés tout les samedi.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un premier ami ?

**Chapitre 2 en avance, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps ce weekend finalement. Puis, mieux vaut trop tôt que trop tard !**

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aiolia pour se faire agresser à nouveau, il ne vint pas le lendemain, bien qu'il ait reçu à nouveau des coups, mais il sembla vouloir en rendre plus, ce qui lui valut le jour d'après d'avoir une seconde séance de baston déloyale après l'entraînement, et, toujours pas en un contre un. Ce qui expliqua facilement l'état du jeune homme. Il hésita longuement avant de retourner dans l'horloge, mais il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un et personne d'autre n'aurait voulu lui parler, alors il y retourna, puis si curieux qu'il était, il avait envie d'en savoir plus au sujet de cette personne bizarre qui était gentille.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'horloge, il avança doucement, déjà plus en confiance avec le bâtiment.

\- Hey…! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il attendit un petit instant, puis il entendit quelque chose tomber à pieds joints sur les mezzanines.

\- J'arrive.

Lança la voix de l'homme de la dernière fois. Aiolia sourit, il n'avait pas menti, il était bien là… Il eut peur toutefois, que ce soit un piège et que plusieurs personnes l'attendent pour le frapper. Alors, avec l'aide de son cosmos, il sentit les présences, il n'y en avait que deux, la sienne, et celle de l'inconnu. Ouf...

Une fois rassurer, il laissa l'homme approcher sans crainte.

\- Alors ? On t'a fait des misères ou tu avais juste envie de discuter ?

\- Des misères…

Avoua Aiolia avec un peu moins de honte que la première fois.

\- Qui t'a fait des misères ?

\- Les mêmes que la dernière fois.

\- "Les" mêmes ? Eh bah mon pauvre… Viens t'asseoir, tu dois avoir mal partout, on peut s'asseoir par là, suis ma voix.

Il avança doucement et répéta plusieurs fois de le suivre pour qu'il sache où aller, Aiolia sauta sur l'occasion, il avait mal dans ses deux jambes à force d'être debout et de se prendre des coups. Une fois assis tous les deux, gardant 80 cm de distance de peur que l'inconnu ne fasse du mal au lion, ils commencèrent à parler.

\- Tu es beaucoup blessé ?

\- Pas tant que ça, j'ai connu pire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait pour qu'ils t'en veuillent à ce point ?

\- Ben…

Aiolia n'avait pas d'explication, c'était comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est parce que je suis moi, je suppose que personne ne m'aime.

\- Mais… pourquoi ils ne t'aiment pas ?

Shura lui, ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas sympathique et avait peu d'amis, mais il savait bien pourquoi. Si on veut, on peut, c'était sa devise.

\- C'est comme ça.

\- Tout le sanctuaire entier ne peut pas te détester quand même ?

\- Si. Tous, sans exception.

Aiolia avait peur qu'il finisse par deviner qui il était, et qu'il cesse de lui parler pour de bon.

\- Mais…! Pourquoi ?! Tu as fait quoi pour que tout le monde te déteste à la fin !?

\- Moi je n'ai rien fait de mal… C'est ma famille qui a fauté, et maintenant, je paie pour eux. Si on peut dire...

Dis assez vaguement le lion pour ne pas que son interlocuteur comprenne. Shura hocha la tête. Comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Je vois… Tu ne peux pas leur expliquer que tu n'es pas eux et que tu n'as pas à subir à leurs places, je suppose, sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait ?

\- Ils ne peuvent plus payer, ils sont morts.

\- Oh...

Un petit blanc s'installa au milieu de l'obscurité de la pièce, Shura ne savait pas quoi dire, et Aiolia stressait qu'on découvre qui il était. Le capricorne hésita longuement avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer ses mots, un peu gêner, mais bon, un enfant qui nous annonce ses malheurs et que toute sa famille est décédée… c'est particulier comme cas. Et cela a même touché le coeur de Shura.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux un calin ?

Le coeur du lion rata un bond et se mit à battre plus vite, stressant, sentant plein de choses parcourir son corps. Un calin ? Comment ça un calin ? À lui ? On le lui proposait ? Au frère du traître? Vraiment ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et son esprit hésitait à dire oui tant c'était surréaliste. Il avait l'impression de faire un rêve, un rêve qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire. C'était si prétentieux de sa part… Que quelqu'un comme ça, veuille être gentil avec lui.

\- Hey ?! Tu me réponds plus à nouveau ?

\- Je heu… Désolé… Mais je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me propose ça. Et… ça ne serait pas correct de dire oui si tu savais qui j'étais, car tu ne voudrais plus m'en faire un…

Aiolia regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir dit oui. Si ça se trouve il venait vraiment de dissuadé l'inconnu et il lui dirait que c'était idiot, parce que… C'était idiot.

\- On ne t'a jamais fait de câlins ? De toute ta vie ? Ou c'est seulement la première fois qu'on te propose ça à l'oral ?

\- Je crois que… le dernier câlin que j'ai reçu… remonte à plus de dix ans…

Shura fut choqué, lui même n'aimait pas trop les rapprochements physiques, d'ailleurs les calins eux-mêmes il était loin d'être fan, mais là… Dix ans sans calins, sans un mot gentil, pour un ado, c'est compliqué.

\- Tu me dis si je touche une blessure, hein ?

Calmement, Shura se tourna et prit le plus lentement possible le lion dans ses bras, resserrant tout doucement son étreinte pour qu'elle soit rassurante. Sans rien dire, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il posa sa tête sur celle plus basse sans trop appuyer nulle part, juste un calin, pour un enfant en manque d'affection.

Longuement, le contact dura, et Aiolia revit une expérience qu'il pensait oubliée. C'était chaud, c'était réconfortant, c'était rassurant, c'était… si bien. Aiolia leva le visage, sentant le cou chaud de l'inconnu contre son nez, doucement, il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, descendre ses joues et se loger jusqu'à son t-shirt. Un simple câlin l'avait fait pleurer, pensa Shura quand il remarqua que le jeune homme tremblotait. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas un "simple" câlin, c'était tellement plus, c'était quand même un "Câlin", un vrai de vrai, avec une autre personne et pas son oreiller, son doudou, ou le frère imaginaire qu'il avait eu à la mort de son vrai frère. C'était un calin. Avec quelqu'un. Il pouvait se laisser aller, et ne pas se sentir seul, pour la première fois depuis… Que sa vie de frère du traître avait commencée. Le premier câlin de sa vie. Oui… C'était ça.

Un tourbillon de sentiments étreignit son coeur, sentant des bons souvenirs aimants du passé ressurgir. Retrouvant un peu d'amour, bien que cet inconnu ne devait pas l'aimer plus que ça d'ailleurs. Mais ce qu'il avait fait pour lui… Comment l'oublier après ça ? Comment ?

Shura desserra ses bras, voulant se retirer, mais Aiolia l'agrippa et le sera à nouveau à lui, alors le capricorne suivit, et le serra encore.

Pour être honnête, Aiolia avait mal, mal car il appuyait sur ses blessures, mais peut importe où il le toucherait, ça ferait mal quand même. Il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas que ça cesse.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux mon garçon ?

Aiolia gloussa.

\- On dirait que t'es mon père quand tu dis ça.

\- Ah... Ah bon ? Pardon.

\- C'était rigolo.

Shura se défit de l'étreinte du lion, il avait mal au dos penché comme ça et Aiolia le lâcha à regret. Ça avait fait plaisir au plus vieux d'entendre autre chose que des pleurs et des gémissements de la part de l'enfant.

\- Je suis pas assez vieux pour être ton père de toute façon.

\- Ben ça dépend, t'as quel âge ?

\- Vingt ans.

\- Houaaaa ! Je n'aurais pas diiit !

Shura fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? T'aurais dit quoi ?

\- Humm… Je sais pas… Quarante !

\- Qua-..! Mais je n'ai pas quarante ans bordel de merde ! Je fais si vieux ?!

\- Ben physiquement je sais pas… Mais la voix et l'air moralisateur, ouais.

\- Ben j'ai une voix… d'adulte quoi. Pas d'enfant comme toi, j'ai mué.

\- Et l'air moralisateur.

\- Là je n'ai aucune excuse.

Aiolia sourit, et cela le surprit aussitôt. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis quand ça aussi ? De sourire ? Le simple fait de savoir qu'il avait souri le fit sourire davantage. Soudain, Aiolia sursauta, et sentit une main dans le haut de son dos le frotter doucement.

\- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux toi non ? Tu sembles plus détendu.

\- Ça… Veut dire que maintenant que je vais bien, je dois partir ?

\- Non, du tout, reste. Même si on a arrangé ton moral, le corps ce n'est pas ça. Mais tant que tu ne voudras pas de lumière, je ne pourrais pas te soigner tes blessures.

\- Je… Pourrais revenir te voir même si on ne me tape pas dessus ?

\- J'ai bien peur que si je te disais non, tu ailles te faire frapper exprès, alors oui, tu peux revenir.

\- Un peu plus un peu moins…

\- Non ! Ne dis pas ça imbécile. Jamais il ne faut abandonner, et s'ils te frappent tu rends les coups, au minimum, ça leurs passeras l'envie de recommencer.

\- Non… Au contraire… C'est parce qu'avant on me tabassait à l'entraînement, maintenant que je me défends un peu dans l'arène, on me tabasse à plusieurs après… Je sais pas si rendre les coups c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

\- Ça l'est toujours. Tu crois que le destin du faible c'est de le rester ? Non. Même si c'est dur, même si tu n'y arrives pas, il faut le faire. On est chevalier d'Athéna non ?

\- Toi aussi tu as une armure ?

\- Oui. Je sais bien ce que c'est comme fardeau. Il faut toujours se battre petit. Toujours.

\- Et voilà le moralisateur revient !

\- Ohhhh !

Fit Shura faussement indigner. Ils discutèrent de longues longues minutes, puis Aiolia vit une toute petite lumière s'allumer. C'était les quelques leds d'une montre qui pointait en vert.

\- Il est l'heure que je rentre, je suis de patrouille ce soir. Ça va aller pour toi ?

\- Oui. Je vais rentrer aussi… J'ai… Bien aimé discuter avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. Ça m'a occupé.

\- On… pourrait recommencer ?

Demanda gêner Aiolia, entendant l'inconnu se lever.

\- Bien sûr. Quand tu veux. Je suis là tous les soirs au coucher du soleil, après mon entraînement.

Aiolia sourit et se leva entendant l'inconnu monter les marches de la mezzanine.

\- Je peux savoir ton nom ?

\- Le jour où tu me donneras le tient.

Il s'en alla comme ça, et Aiolia sourit tout bêtement, seul, dans l'horloge. Avait-il… un ami ?

Ca y ressemblait bien. 

* * *

**Déjà finit, je voulais faire des chapitres courts, mais manifestement le découpage c'est pas mon truc X'D**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ça me fait progresser.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Et si c'était lui ?

**Je me suis rendue compte que mon chapitre d'avant était VRAIMENT COURT !**  
 **Du coup j'en reposte un bien en avance. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Shura s'en alla un peu à regrets, c'était intéressant de discuter avec le jeune homme, bien plus qu'avec ses amis. Peut être car ils ne se connaissait pas? Ou parce que ne pas se voir fait qu'on privilégie davantage la discussion. Il ne savait pas. Et il espérait que le garçon serait là le lendemain aussi. Allant faire sa patrouille dans son armure d'or, il discuta avec Deathmask, son ami, de service également qui lui, préférait de loin passer son temps à parler de tout et rien avec son ami que de faire son travail correctement. Puis vint dans la discussion un sujet, le moment ou le Cancer n'avait plus rien a dire et daignait enfin s'adresser à Shura pour lui demander comment cela allait. Shura, lui répondit la vérité, il petit sourire aux lèvres, amusé.

\- Oh… Ben plutôt bien. Je crois que je me suis fait un nouvel ami.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ? T'as envie d'être ami avec personne, même pas moi.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas qui ?

\- On s'est vu dans le noir, on a pas échanger nos noms ni rien.

\- Attends, t'a été au truc chelou d'aphro, les rencontres dans le noir dans son bar sordide ?

\- Non du tout. C'était juste une coïncidence à l'origine.

\- Mon cul ouais. T'a rencontrer personne, tu me fais marcher.

\- Mais si je t'assure !

\- Ton truc il a même pas de nom !

\- Non c'est vrais… Il ne veut pas me le dire, il a peur que je veuille plus lui parler après.

\- Ca commence bien dis donc…

Dis ironiquement Deathmask, mais Shura se vexa tout de suite.

\- Arrête ! C'est vraiment agréable de discuter avec lui, on se connait pas du tout, et il vit dans un monde bien différent du nôtre j'ai l'impression.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu sais quoi de lui, aller. Je t'écoute, sale menteur.

Deathmask jouait exprès avec ses nerfs pour en savoir plus, sachant bien comment fonctionnait Shura.

\- Il a dix sept ans… Il a peu d'ami, voir pas du tout… Il…

Shura réfléchissait essayant de se souvenir.

\- Il a dit que sa famille a merdée et que maintenant il est maudit ou je sais pas quoi, et que c'est pour ça que tout le monde l'embête. C'est une grosse victime, mais je sens qu'il a de la ressource et qu'il va arriver à s'en sortir un jour. Il te plairait bien, toi qui adore emmerder les faibles. Mais si un jour on sait qui c'est, je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit, je sens qu'il en veut vraiment.

\- Ahah ! Mais bien sure ! Tu y crois vraiment ? J'en fais de la paté pour chat ton machin. ...Tu deviens pote avec les mômes qui serons jamais chevalier toi, maintenant ? C'est la meilleurs. Laisse le tomber dans deux semaines il est mort, il va se barrer, ou il va finir comme Aiolia du Lion.

\- C'est clair…

Shura se moqua un peu pour donner raison à Deathmask, mais soudain… Il eu un éclair de lucidité… Et si ..?

* * *

Et si...? ...C'était Aiolia ? Tout collait, même son âge ! La famille qui a fauter: Aiolos, aucuns amis, se fait tabasser super souvent, la famille morte, ce qui était un peu sa faute du coup… Tout collait. TOUT.

Combien pouvait-il y avoir de garçon avec les mêmes attributs au sanctuaire ?

Un autre ? Pas plus… Et encore, même un, ça lui paraissait déjà être une belle coïncidence.

\- Hey Shu, tu dis plus rien, ça va pas ?

\- Si, je réfléchissait à un truc.

\- A quoi ?

\- Hum… J'ai des endives au frigo, il faut que je les fasse en rentrant.

Mentit à moitié Shura. S'il expliquait sa théorie à Deathmask, il pouvait être sur qu'il allait faire chier Aiolia dès la fin de la patrouille. Et ça, Shura voulais d'abord le vérifier. Savoir si c'était bien du lion qu'il sagissait.

Le lendemain, après son entrainement, Shura alla prendre sa douche pour retirer toute sa transpiration dû à l'effort. Seul devant son miroir, la serviette sur les cheveux, il se regarda. Pour vérifier si le jeune homme était bel et bien Aiolia, c'était plutôt simple. Il suffisait d'écouter vraiment sa voix, de toucher ses cheveux, ou de le questionner un peu plus. Le souci des questions… C'était qu'il risquait d'en poser à son tour… Et s'il s'agissait bien du Lion… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il découvre qui il était.

Oui, il parlait avec Shura, si Aiolia le comprenait, il s'en irait et ne reviendrait plus jamais le voir. En dix ans, le jeune homme avait été suffisant clair sur ce que lui inspirait le capricorne. Du dégoût, de la colère, de la haine même.

Et si Aiolia ne se confiait plus à lui… Ben, Shura perdrait quelque chose qu'il appréciait, et surtout, cela ferait encore plus de peine au lion et il n'aurait plus personne à qui se confier. Ça serait terrible. Alors que Shura se rendait bien compte qu'il pouvait être un soutien de taille pour lui. Et réellement l'aider à avancer.

Que faire ? Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il était évident qu' Aiolia allait lui poser des questions auquel il ne pourrait pas répondre, pour son bien…

Shura se regarda dans la glace. Il savait bien qu'il s'engageait dans quelques choses de dangereux et de risquer. Mais… Si tout fonctionnait, ça pourrait vraiment être génial.

Il se sécha et se plaqua les cheveux en arrière avec un peu d'eau. Il comptait bien tâter la tête du jeune homme pour connaître son identité, il était probable qu'il fasse de même ensuite, alors il tenta de se "cacher" ainsi. Ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête étaient trop facilement reconnaissables.

Il prit ses vêtements et emprunta le petit chemin vers la corniche et sauta sur l'horloge, il se rattrapa avec élégance, alla jusqu'à la petite trappe et passa dedans, arrivant sur la mezzanine au sommet.

\- Tu es là ! Ça fait quelques minutes que je t'attendais, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Shura fit un sourire en entendant la petite voix.

\- Oui pardon, là, fallait vraiment que je prenne une douche.

Toujours dans le noir il descendit, commençant à avoir l'habitude. Il prit une inspiration et s'approcha du jeune homme, proche, très proche, c'était volontaire.

Quand Shura posa une main sur la petite épaule, Aiolia tressaillit, pas prêt. Il lui fit simplement la bise, essayant de faire passer ça pour quelque chose de normal, puis comme pour le rassurer il posa sa main sur le dessus de sa tête. Rapidement, mais sûrement, il enregistra le plus d'information.

Cheveux bouclés, en bataille, plutôt longs pour du cheveu court quand même. Ça pourrait coller avec Aiolia… Mais il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il fit comme s'il s'intéressait à ses cheveux.

\- T'as les cheveux épais ?!

\- Ils sont souvent gras après l'entraînement, désolé, si j'avais su que tu les toucherais j'aurais pris une douche aussi.

\- C'est pas grave…

Shura récupéra sa main et ne put s'empêcher de l'essuyer sur son pantalon… Il était bête aussi, il sortait d'entraînement, les cheveux gras humides et pleins de sueurs, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour leurs faire des compliments. Esseyant d'être discret, il demanda.

\- Tu as les cheveux de quelle couleur normalement ?

\- Je suis blond… Ou châtain très clair, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Oh… Je vois.

Dans le mile ! Ça ne pouvait être qu'Aiolia, à coup sûr. Il n'avait pas non plus d'accent étranger, il devait être grec. Tout collait. Heureusement pour Shura, son accent à lui ne s'entendait plus pour ainsi dire.

\- Et toi ? Tes cheveux sont comment ?

\- … De quelle couleur tu veux dire ?

Paniqua un peu Shura, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Je… Je suis roux.

Il eut envie de s'écraser le visage dans les mains en disant ça… Lui roux ? Et puis quoi, il avait les cheveux si noirs qu'il se demandait parfois pourquoi ils ne déteignaient pas sur sa peau et ses vêtements ! Plus noir que le noir foncé lui-même ! Puis le lion ajouta.

\- Oh. Tu as des taches de rousseurs sur le visage ?

\- Non, hélas. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon.

\- Moi j'en ai… Mais je ne trouve pas que ça soit mignon.

\- Ben si pourtant.

\- Sur une fille oui... Mais moi je suis un garçon.

\- Ça va aussi au garçon, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un garçon que tu n'es pas mignon.

Shura fit une grimace et serra les dents. Ce n'est pas le moment de gaffer ! Tu n'es pas censé savoir de quoi il a l'air ! pensa t-il très fort.

\- Enfin, je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles, mais il y a beaucoup de petits garçons mignons aussi...

\- …

Shura soupira, et là, ça faisait juste gros pédophile. Bravo ! Félicitations Shura ! Grand malin va !

\- Quoi ? J'essaye de te rassurer, t'as l'air d'avoir des gros soucis d'estime de toi. Je sais que ça faisait bizarre… Mais je t'assure que la plupart des filles préfèrent les mecs mignons.

\- Oui… Sauf qu'aucune n'a envie de sortir avec un petit garçon qui se fait taper, humilier et qui est plein de bobos.

\- Tu serais surpris.

Essaya Shura, un peu plus confiant. Ils partirent s'asseoir, marchant lentement jusqu'aux marches de la mezzanine.

\- Du coup, désolé d'être indiscret… Mais tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille ? Je sais que t'as que 17 ans, mais vu notre espérance de vie, on n'a pas trop intérêt à traîner, nous autres, chevaliers.

\- Je sais… Mais personne ne veut de moi rien qu'en ami, alors, pour sortir avec moi et m'embrasser, j'ai peu d'espoir.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on nous appelle "les chevaliers de l'espoir" parfois ?

Aiolia lui donna un bref coup de coude.

\- Arrête un peu, c'est bon. C'est tiré par les cheveux comme arguments ça. Je me suis fait une raison. Puis, ce que je ne connais pas ne peut pas me manquer.

\- C'est pas très positif comme façon de voir les choses. J'espère pour toi qu'un jour tu connaîtras ça.

\- Déjà, j'ai eu un calin hier, mine de rien, sur l'échelle du rapprochement avec un autre être humain, j'ai déjà explosé mon score de l'année !

Shura fit un léger sourire.

\- Au début je pensais que tu n'avais pas d'humour. Je suis rassuré. Même si l'autodérision, ya mieux pour l'estime de sois.

Aiolia fit un sourire aussi.

\- Sinon ta journée ? On t'a embêté aujourd'hui.

\- Non ça va. Pas trop. Comme d'hab, quelques insultes, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de me battre aujourd'hui.

\- Tant mieux… Je suppose.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne leur réponds pas quand ils t'insultent ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Après ils viennent me frapper.

\- Et si c'était eux qui avaient peur de toi ? Je suis sûre que tu es capable d'en affronter plusieurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Shura se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'il était chevalier d'or, et que par déduction, il avait du cosmos très puissant.

\- Tu es chevalier, tu me la dis. Tu as forcément du cosmos.

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser, si eux n'en ont pas je ne dois pas. C'est déloyal.

\- Parce qu'attaquer à plusieurs un ennemi seul c'est loyal peut-être ?

\- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à leurs niveaux, sinon je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'eux. Puis, ils pourraient le dire au pope et je serais puni.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir le pope ?

\- Pour me plaindre contre le sanctuaire entier ?

\- Non, mais tu pourrais te défendre un minimum avec.

\- C'est eux qui menacent d'aller le voir si je me défends trop au contraire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu es à moitié mort à chaque fois qu'ils ont fini avec toi. Je suis sûre que le pope préférerait gronder des minables, que de perdre un de ses chevaliers. Je ne sais pas quel grade tu es, mais même un chevalier de bronze il se battrait pour le garder, alors un silver, tu n'imagines pas.

Shura savait bien qu'Aiolia était un chevalier d'or, et que le pope, certes, le détestait aussi car il se méfiait, mais qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de se le mettre trop à dos pour ne pas avoir un autre traître goldé dans ses rangs.

\- Je… non.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Rien, j'allais te donner mon rang, mais j'ai peur que tu me cherches et que tu me trouves grâce à ça. Et j'ai encore envie de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? N'ait pas peur si tu es chevalier de bronze, je ne juge pas. Même si tu es chevalier du corbeau ahah !

\- Non… Mais… Je suis une victime, mais je suis haut gradé.

\- Hmhm.

\- Je… Suis chevalier d'or…

\- Ohh !

Fit Shura faussement surpris.

\- Ben tu vois ! Y'en as que douze, il se battra forcément pour te garder toi !

\- Y'en a même moins de douze, certains sont morts et on n'a pas toutes les armures.

\- Bon, OK, moins de douze. Mais en tout cas tu vois, c'est bon. Tu peux utiliser ton cosmos, seulement s'ils sont plusieurs contre toi, et pour le pope, tu leurs expliqueras mon raisonnement, ça devrait les dissuader.

\- C'est vrai qu'au début, quand je n'avais pas mon armure, je n'osais pas trop… De peur qu'on me renvoie simplement.

\- Il ne faut pas garder cette habitude. Maintenant tu as grandi, tu as du grade. Je doute que le pope, aussi puissant soit-il, se mette volontairement un chevalier d'or à dos.

\- Oui… Tu as sûrement raison… J'essaierais… Mais j'ai peur que ça me porte plus de préjudices.

\- Écoute petit… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre solution pour te tirer d'affaire. J'ai même que ça pour le moment. Alors si tu veux t'en sortir, il va falloir y mettre du tien… D'accord?

Il chercha à tâtont le menton du lion, posant sa main dessous pour lui faire lever le visage, essayant de le regarder dans les yeux, bien qu'ils étaient dans le noir.

\- Hoche la tête et dit oui si tu vas essayer.

\- O..Oui…

Il hocha faiblement la tête, puis Shura s'avança un peu et le prit dans ses bras à nouveau.

\- Tant pis pour ton compteur de câlins, on le fera exploser c'est moi qui te le dis.

\- ..hm oui !

Aussitôt, Aiolia s'accrocha fort à lui, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille et le faire prisonnier de ses bras les quelques instants qu'il lui accorderait.

\- Puis t'en fais pas. On trouvera bien quelqu'un qui t'embrassera. Ça va juste demander du temps et un peu d'effort de ta part. Mais on finira par y arriver.

\- Là, je suis moins sure…

\- Courage.

Aiolia le serra encore plus fort, tellement que Shura n'aurait pas soupçonné qu'un enfant blessé ait tant de force.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Tu es quel chevalier ?

Shura hésita un moment, et mentit, purement et simplement.

\- Je suis chevalier d'argent.

\- D'accord.

Fit Aiolia tout mielleux. Il lui avait fait un câlin, soit, ça voulait dire que l'inconnu n'était pas au courant de qui il était, malgré le gros indice qu'il lui a donné. Soit il l'acceptait… comme il était… Et ça, ça le remplissait de joie. Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu. Shura s'inventa un passé de chevalier d'argent revenu de campagne depuis peu après plusieurs années pour ne pas qu'Aiolia fasse trop de recherches et qu'il ne lui pose pas trop de questions. Ensuite, le lion se demanda pourquoi il rentrait par le sommet de l'horloge, ou Shura répondit simplement la vérité, il connaissait un chemin pour s'y rendre simplement en sautant.

Seulement à la fin de la discussion, ce qui restait du câlin pris fin, ayant tous deux migrer vers une position plus confortable.

\- Demain il faudra que tu viennes un peu plus tard, je vais essayer de ramener un pouf ou quelques choses, les marches sont douloureuses pour mon dos, et pour tes blessures le métal froid avec de petits carrés ça ne doit pas être du luxe non plus.

\- Non, c'est même fort désagréable.

\- Je me disais.

\- Sauf que demain et après-demain je ne serais pas là. J'ai une petite mission à faire, je suis plutôt content, car je vais partir du sanctuaire, mais… Je ne pourrais plus venir te voir. C'est la première fois que je suis un peu triste en partant.

Shura fit un sourire.

\- Alors j'ai tout le week-end pour aménager tout ça.

\- Merci…

\- C'est normal.

\- Non. C'est beaucoup, et ça me rassure. Je me dis que quand je rentrerai tu seras toujours là. Et que tu t'investis un peu dans notre… Je sais pas si je peux dire ça..?

\- Amitié ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu peux le dire. Nous sommes amis dorénavant.

Aiolia sourit, Shura également. C'était un grand moment pour le lion.

\- Merci. Merci merci merci !

Il se blottit une dernière fois contre son nouvel ami, puis ils durent rentrer. Aiolia sentait son moral aller de mieux en mieux, et il s'endormait enfin avec des pensées positives sur sa journée le soir.

Quant à Shura, il avait le sentiment de réparer quelques choses qu'il avait brisé il y a de nombreuses années, et s'endormit lui aussi, un peu plus léger, mais commençant à être rongé par une nouvelle angoisse, un nouveau complexe, celui d'être lui même.

* * *

 **Je ne mord pas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Première nuit dans le cocon

Le week-end étant là, Shura se débrouilla comme il put, il avait vraiment envie de faire de la pièce un endroit plus agréable pour Aiolia. Un petit cocon rien qu'à eux.

Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter un mobilier adéquats ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, alors il se débrouilla, fit toutes les maisons du sanctuaire et demanda aux gens avec qui il s'entraînait pour récupérer des matelas et des oreillers, il finit même par aller voir à la déchèterie s'il trouvait quelque chose d'encore utilisable et de pas trop sale.

Il lui fallut bien tout son week-end pour que tout soit fin prêt. Prêt pour le retour d'Aiolia.

Lundi soir, Shura attendait sur le dessus de l'horloge, il avait laissé des instructions plus bas, Aiolia devait l'appeler quand il serait entré, et aurait éteint.

Il vit la petite silhouette arriver en bas, prendre le sentier et arriver sous l'horloge, Shura ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire, puis il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière.

Quand le lion arriva dans le sas, il y avait une bougie, et un petit mot.

"Regarde la pièce, puis éteint tout, et après seulement tu pourras m'appeler. Je suis juste en haut."

Aiolia fit un sourire, et souffla sur la première bougie. Il entra dans la pièce et vit plusieurs matelas sur le sol, avec des couettes, et des oreillers un peu partout. Et toutes les bougies tout autour. Le sol de la pièce était de base, légèrement sous-élever de deux petites marches, ainsi, Shura avait posé les matelas dans le grand trou et les bougies sur les marches. Aiolia remarqua également le radiateur disposer là pour chauffer un peu, mais il s'en ficha presque et se dépêcha d'éteindre toutes les bougies pour ensuite appeler son ami.

\- C'est bon ! Tu peux venir !

Ni une ni deux pour Shura qui sauta presque littéralement dans la trappe. Il descendit en grande vitesse et sentit Aiolia courir contre lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Oh là… Toi ça ne va pas ?

\- Si… si… C'est juste que j'avais peur que tu ne sois plus là.

\- Faut pas avoir des peurs comme ça. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Si je dis que je serais là, c'est que je le serais.

\- On m'a si souvent menti dans ma vie, je ne suis pas habitué aux personnes sincères.

Shura eut l'impression qu'on avait retourné sa propre excalibur contre lui, en plein coeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il mentait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensait aussi que mentir était la meilleure solution. Et pour un homme comme lui, qui mettait les règles, et la justice au dessus de tout, c'était violent.

\- Je suis là.

Il caressa un peu son dos doucement, puis Aiolia le traîna jusqu'aux matelas où il s'assit en tailleur.

\- Comme je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu ressembles, tu m'autoriserais à toucher ton visage ? J'ai vu ça dans un film. Et, je suis un peu curieux.

\- Bien sûr… Si tu m'y autorises après.

Après réflexion, Shura se dit qu'il serait normal que lui aussi soit curieux, comme il n'était pas censé connaître son visage. Il s'assit en face de lui et laissa faire. Il sentit une main hésitante sur sa nuque, puis après avoir compris qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit, Aiolia remonta sa main. Il passa ses mains tout doucement sur son menton, son pouce sur ses lèvres, et quand les mains montèrent trop haut, Shura ferma les yeux. C'était étrange, et plutôt agréable de se faire toucher le visage comme ça. Les sourcils ensuite, et il caressa un peu ses cheveux.

\- C'est drôle, je t'imaginais différemment, même si clairement, je ne suis pas plus aidé sur la forme de ton visage !

\- J'ai les traits plutôt fins pour un garçon, et des yeux bizarres, qui sont très larges mais pas grands pour autant.

\- De quelle couleur ?

\- Vert.

\- Jolis pour un roux.

\- Merci. À moi ?

\- Oui, vas-y !

Bêtement, Aiolia ferma les yeux et avança le visage. Shura l'imagina faire et il avait raison, ainsi, il posa ses mains délicatement sur ses joues, bien que pour lui, ce n'était pas vraiment un jeu car il savait, et il tricha même un peu.

\- Je devine que tu as de grands yeux, des lèvres plutôt pulpeuses... Des sourcils plutôt fournis.

\- Si c'est pour me dire que tout mon visage est bouffi, ce n'est pas gentil.

\- Non, du tout. Les grands yeux c'est mignon, les lèvres plutôt épaisses, paraît que c'est très agréable pour embrasser, bon, et les sourcils, ça fait de toi… toi.

Aiolia rougit un peu.

\- Et ton nez.. Je dirais, petit, un peu rond et retrousser ?

\- Tu es fort.

\- Merci. On sent aussi tes taches de rousseurs au toucher sur tes pommettes.

\- Vraiment ?

Shura retira ses mains, et Aiolia se toucha lui même le visage.

\- Ah oui. J'aime pas trop… J'ai pas une jolie peau lisse.

\- Quoi ? Tu préférerais être absolument parfait ? Et n'avoir rien à toi, aucun caractère, rien ?

\- Si ça me permettait d'avoir des amis et une copine…

\- hm… ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas constructif. Ça ne va pas t'aider de te dire "et si"... " et si j'étais différent ?" " Et si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça?" C'est comme ça, et à nous de faire en sorte que sur ses bases là on arrive à construire quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à être différent pour avoir des amis. C'est juste que les autres ne voient pas qui tu es vraiment.

\- Qui je suis vraiment ? Je suis le frère d'un traître.

\- Non. Tu es un jeune homme gentil, certainement très mignon, qui souffre énormément de sa solitude. On s'en fout de ta famille.

\- Explique ça à tout le sanctuaire, s'il te plaît. Mais ça ne marchera jamais.

\- Ça a bien marché avec moi ? Moi je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'a fait ta famille, c'est toi qui m'intéresses, et tu n'es pas eux, tu n'es pas ton frère, et je doute qu'un jour, avec un exemple pareil, tu fasses la même sottise. D'après moi, il n'y a pas plus sûre que toi. Même moi, qui suis un chevalier fidèle et dévoué, j'ai parfois le sentiment que je pourrais avoir trahi ou trahir un jour. C'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça. Mais parfois je n'en dors plus. Crois-moi. C'est la vérité.

Shura avait dit la pure vérité, et sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Aiolia resta une longue minute sans rien dire, à essayer de comprendre, puis il se rendit simplement compte que d'une manière ou d'une autre, son ami souffrait aussi. Et bien qu'il en ignorait la cause, il proposa.

\- Tu veux un câlin ?

Shura releva les yeux surpris. Aiolia lui proposait un câlin ? Exactement comme lui le lui avait proposé au début.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On ne t'a jamais proposé de câlins ou tu n'en as pas eu depuis dix ans toi aussi ?

\- Cesse de m'imiter.

\- Alors ? J'ouvre les bras là, je commence à avoir mal dans cette position.

Shura soupira et serras le jeune homme à son tour, il sentit ses bras se refermer sur lui un instant après.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on m'a pas fait de câlins ni que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir. C'est juste que… Je crois que ça ne m'avait jamais plus intéressé de me rapprocher de quelqu'un.

\- Jamais plus ?

\- J'ai eu des amis pendant un temps, des amis très proches. Mais le meilleur d'entre eux a dû partir trop tôt. Et ça ne me branchait plus du tout les câlins et être gentil. Parce que quand ça s'arrêtait brutalement, c'était trop douloureux.

Le lion ne dit rien, resta muet longtemps. En fait, cet inconnu n'était pas si différent de lui. Lui aussi il avait aimé, lui aussi il avait espéré, et pour lui aussi, ça s'est terminé trop tôt.

\- Pourquoi suis-je une exception ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu es un enfant, on te violente, tu es tout seul, tu n'as plus de famille… Quelle personne prétendant être un être humain pouvait te laisser seul ?

\- Je dirais presque tout le monde à vrai dire. L'humain est cruel. Et est capable de faire beaucoup de mal autour de lui, gratuitement et sans raison. Et parfois même, ça lui plaît.

\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça.

\- Je ne dirais pas que d'après mes calculs nous ne sommes que trois, mais pas loin.

\- Trois ?

\- Toi, moi, et mon frère.

Shura ne dit rien mais resserra légèrement ses bras. Entendre Aiolia prononcer cela comme ça, comme quand ils jouaient ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ou plutôt quand Aiolia voulait jouer, que lui voulait s'entraîner, et qu'Aiolos le poussait à jouer avec son frère en surveillant avec bienveillance. Une époque que Shura voulait oublier, mais dont il n'arrivait à se séparer.

C'était trop précieux pour lui.

\- Dit.

\- Je t'écoute petit ?

\- On peut rester ici… Toute la nuit ?

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne posera pas de problème ?

Demanda Shura, sachant bien que des gardes veillaient sur son temple et toutes ses allées et venues, et que s'il découchait, le pope en serait averti, et il risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

\- Oui. Je peux. Je rentre juste de mission, je n'ai même pas encore signalé ma présence, j'étais trop pressé de revenir te voir.

Il fit un petit sourire.

\- D'accord, alors je reste aussi. Par contre, demain, je pars tôt. J'ai patrouille à Rodorio.

\- Tu es souvent de patrouille.

\- Bah, comme je rentre de campagne, on m'assigne souvent à la maison, plutôt que de me refaire voyager. Puis je suis plutôt doué dans le domaine on va dire.

\- Je vois.

Ce soir-là, ils continuèrent à discuter, de chose superflue en rigolant et de choses sérieuses à ne pas prendre à la légère. Et quand la fatigue gagna Aiolia qui rentrait tout juste de voyage Shura ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer dormir, en restant à côté de lui. Il avait tant envie d'allumer, et de voir son visage endormi et serein. Les seules fois où il voyait Aiolia dans la vie de tous les jours, c'était ce regard noir de haine qu'il lui adressait.

De toutes les personnes du sanctuaire qui voudrait être amies avec lui, il était le seul qu'Aiolia refuserait catégoriquement, et aussi triste ce soit… C'était pourtant le seul qui voulait être son ami et qui souhaitait l'aider.

Shura se leva des matelas et partit chercher des couettes et des oreillers un peu plus loin, il couvrit le garçon et se cala ensuite sous la même couverture, calant sa tête sur son bras, lui même sur un oreiller. Puis il passa sa main libre dans le dos du lion, et fit reposer sa tête contre son torse, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Se voulant rassurant. Et c'est là que Shura s'endormit.

* * *

Aiolia ouvrit plusieurs fois les yeux au cours de la nuit, il savait que c'était toujours la nuit, car l'inconnu avait dit qu'il partirait tôt et il était encore là. Il changea plusieurs fois de positions, comme à son habitude, reprenant toujours un bras de Shura pour qu'il le serre contre lui, le corps du capricorne était inerte et se laissait lourdement transporter sans difficulté. Aiolia n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien, alors même qu'il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois et que cela interrompait son sommeil. Chaque réveil était un rêve éveillé. Il dormait avec son inconnu à lui. Son ami. Son sien à lui. Et il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils se faisaient confiance, Aiolia lui avait même avoué être le frère d'un traître et il n'avait pas bronché.

Il se dit que si ça se trouve, il n'était pas au sanctuaire du temps de la traîtrise d'Aiolos, et que donc, il ne savait rien de tout ça. Quelle chance pour lui. Il était sans doute tombé sur la seule personne qui ne savait pas. Et ça lui faisait si plaisir.

Il avait parfois des moments de doutes, quand il se réveillait, se disant que peut-être, c'était une farce, et qu'il allait raconter ça à tout le monde pour se moquer de lui. Mais dès qu'il était contre lui, il oubliait ces angoisses, et pouvait se rendormir.

Quand il se réveilla une fois de plus, cette fois-ci, il était seul sur le lit, il parcourut les autres matelas adjacents à tâtons et ne trouva malheureusement personne. Il ralluma une bougie et décida de traîner un peu au "lit". Il faisait bon, le radiateur était là et chauffait bien, les draps avaient tous été lavés bien qu'aucun n'aille avec un autre, pareil pour les oreillers. L'inconnu lui avait créé un cocon parfait. Un endroit loin de tout, confortable, spacieux et si accueillant malgré sa noirceur.

En sortant bien plus tard, Aiolia trouva un mot au pied de la porte.

-" À ce soir, je serais là à 18 heures."

Aiolia partit, tout sourire, et emporta le petit mot avec lui.

* * *

 **Ca commence à être pipou, mais ça va bientôt se gâter, vous le sentez ?**  
 **Les review sont en bas, pour follow et lire la suite si ça vous a plus aussi !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Il veut un baiser

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis cette nuit là. Et Aiolia venait tous les soirs voir Shura, qui lui, prenait soin de passer tous les jours à l'horloge. Régulièrement Aiolia s'éclipsait de son temple la nuit pour revenir dormir avec Shura.

Il lui avait demandé s'il ne pouvait pas juste aller chez lui, mais Shura prétexta d'avoir honte de son petit appartement de silver, que ça ne serait pas le luxe de la maison d'Aiolia, mais comme il insistait, il lui rappela qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils se voient en vrais.

Un fils du temps qui passait Aiolia avait de plus en plus confiance en Shura et l'excuse de la lumière, n'était plus vraiment une excuse pour lui. Au contraire, il commençait à avoir vraiment très envie de voir son inconnu, et bien qu'il ne semblait pas le remarquer, le lien d'amitié qu'il avait tissé n'était plus que du besoin, mais du désir. Il voulait le voir, tout le temps. Et juste l'horloge commençait à ne plus lui suffire.

Shura lui avait du mal, beaucoup de mal, il mourrait d'envie de revoir Aiolia, mais il en appréhendait chaque visite. Il lui mentait. Tous les jours. Et bien que cela était dans l'intérêt du lion, il sentait que la situation glissait dangereusement. Lui mentir pour l'aider avait marché, en quelques semaines, il avait grandit, avait arrêté de se faire violenter aussi souvent, et luttait sans relâche, après chaque bataille il revenait vers Shura était consoler et remotivé.

Mais il devenait prisonnier de son propre mensonge, il aimerait arrêter de mentir, mais comment ?

\- Je suis là !

Dis une petite voix qui avait tendance à partir dans les aigus ces temps-ci.

\- Je descends !

Il sauta sur les matelas, et il entendit quelques pas dans les tissus puis sentit une petite bombe se heurter rapidement contre lui. Il tomba en arrière et rit de bon cœur.

\- Tu es pressé de me voir dis donc ?

\- Comme toujours ! Aujourd'hui ! Ils m'ont embêté, et je suis resté debout, ils ont fini par abandonner !

Ça ne paraissait pas être grand-chose, mais pour Aiolia. C'était un grand pas en avant.

\- Vraiment ! Je suis fier de toi !

Il lui caressa la tête doucement, très fier de son élève. Mais Shura ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre quelque chose d'important qui changeait chez lui.

\- Arrête de me caresser la tête comme ça. Je ne suis pas un petit chien.

\- Et tu voudrais que je te récompense comment ?

\- Tu sais bien.

\- Ah non… Je ne sais pas là?

Shura se redressa pour montrer qu'il était sérieux.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que quand je serais suffisamment fort, je pourrais essayer de me trouver une copine ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien c'est ça que je veux.

\- Ça quoi ? Tu veux qu'on te trouve une petite amie ?

\- Non, pas du tout, enfin, pas tout de suite… Je voudrais juste un baiser.

\- Ben il faut qu'on trouve une petite amie avant. Y'a quelqu'un qui te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors ?

\- Rousse. Chevalier d'argent. Ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?

Shura ne percuta absolument pas. Sachant bien qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et était chevalier d'or. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui dont il parlait, ne se souvenant même plus de son mensonge initial.

\- La chevalière de l'aigle ? Elle est plutôt mignonne, c'est vrai. Tu es sûre de toi ?

Aiolia eut du mal à comprendre l'ironie de Shura. Ça voulait dire que son inconnu était chevalier d'argent de l'aigle ? Ou qu'il y en avait vraiment une autre ? Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Heu… Oui. Sûre.

\- Bon, bah on verra ça la prochaine fois ?

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Shura fit un sourire et caressa le haut de la tête du lion qui grogna un peu. Le capricorne comptait bien aller parler avant le lendemain soir à la jeune Marine de l'aigle. Qui, dans son souvenir, était rousse.

\- Bon sinon petit, quel cadeau tu voudras quand tu arriveras à mettre la pâté aux mecs qui te tabasse, et à mains nues ?

\- On pourra voir ce jour-là ? Dit ? Si j'ai mon baiser je ne saurais pas quoi demander de plus.

\- D'accord. Mais je sens que la date se rapproche.

\- Moi aussi. Puis je t'ai pas dit, mais j'ai pris presque 15 Kilos ces deux derniers mois !

\- Nan ?!

\- Si ! Je me suis pesé ce matin.

Shura passa sa main sur le ventre d'Aiolia, se demandant s'il ne c'était pas juste gavé de sucreries pour faire passer son début de dépression. Mais il fut impressionné de voir que son ventre était plat, dur, et même, franchement musclé. Il tâta ensuite les bras, pas de graisses non plus.

\- T'as pris des kilos de muscles en fait ! On dirait le chevalier du taureau !

\- Non c'est pas grand-chose… Vu que j'étais tout maigre et tout petit, j'ai juste grandit et prit un peu de muscle, il était temps, j'ai l'air déjà moins chétif.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis sûre que ça va plaire ça.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Aiolia devina le clin d'œil de son ami.

\- On dort ensemble ce soir ?

\- Je sais pas, je préfère qu'on dorme ensemble demain a vrais dire.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai envie que ce soit demain, et j'ai peur que ça fasse trop pour toi deux soirs de suite. Puis, j'ai envie d'attendre mon baiser de demain pour dormir avec toi.

\- Bon d'accord. Demain soir alors.

\- Super.

Aiolia se blottis contre lui, et Shura lui raconta sa journée à son tour, il le félicita à nouveau pour son combat. Il ne lui dit pas, mais il était presque pressé qu'on l'agresse à nouveau pour savoir s'il était capable de se défendre ou toujours pas.

Le lendemain matin, Shura se leva tôt, et passa aux arènes des femmes chevalières. Il demanda à la jeune fille qui gardait les arènes s'il pouvait parler à Marine. Elle lui dit de ne pas bouger et qu'elle allait la chercher, Shura resta dos aux arènes, essayant d'être respectueux de l'intimité de ses demoiselles, et mine de rien, un peu gêner de faire une telle de demande, encore moins pas en son nom propre.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

Demanda une voix timide, mais sûre d'elle.

\- Bonjour, je viens de la part d'un ami a moi, je sais que c'est un petit peu bizarre…

Il se gratta la tête rouge de gène.

\- Je lui ai demandé avec qui il voulait sortir et il m'a répondu avec vous. Je ne vous demande pas d'accepter arbitrairement. Mais… J'aimerais bien que vous preniez le temps de lui parler un peu et de le connaître. Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

La jeune fille sourit derrière son masque, ce qui s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas de vous dont il s'agit ? Vous me semblez bien gêner monsieur le chevalier d'or.

\- Ben… Je suis pas très doué pour ça, et j'ai promis de l'aider du mieux possible.

\- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui même ?

\- Il s'agit d'Aiolia du lion… Comme beaucoup de gens ont de l'amertume envers lui, il pensait que jamais vous n'accepteriez et que ce n'était même pas la peine de demander. Shura haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

\- Et donc… Vous, Shura, vous jouez l'entremetteur pour Aiolia ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Vous ne lui tendez tout de même pas un piège ?

\- J'ai peut-être la réputation de traîner avec Deathmask, mais je ne suis pas lui.

\- Je vous propose quelque chose. Je vais passer chez lui, la prochaine fois que je monterai voir le temple du Pope, je passerais chez lui pour lui parler. Pas de piège possible, je ne promets rien à l'avance, j'y vais pour discuter. C'est entendu ?

\- C'est bien plus qu'il n'espérait. Je vous remercie infiniment. Et… s'il vous plaît… Ne lui dites pas que c'est moi qui suis venu vous voir… Juste… Que l'initiative vienne de vous… Je préférerais rester dans l'ombre.

\- Le héros du sanctuaire qui souhaite rester dans l'ombre ?

Shura commença à partir.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça… S'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord.

Marine n'avait pas compris grand-chose, à part qu'elle avait sûrement une touche avec le chevalier d'or du lion, qui lui paraissait plutôt lâche sur le moment. Mais elle irait le voir, on lui avait demander gentiment et poliment sans la rabaisser à son statut de femme chevalier. Alors elle irait. 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Erreurs

Shura était embêté, Marine lui avait dit qu'elle passerait voir Aiolia, mais elle n'avait absolument pas donné de date ou d'heure, alors qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire à Aiolia lorsqu'il viendrait. Et si jamais ça se passait mal ? Aiolia serait à nouveau anéanti et il faudrait tout recommencer depuis le début. S'il était encore possible de recommencer…

\- Bonsoir ! Dit une petite voix fluette venant d'en bas.

\- Bonsoir.

Shura leva la tête et partit accueillir Aiolia, marchant, pas très sûre de lui, un jour de plus à cause du poids de son mensonge.

\- Alors ?! C'est tout bon pour mon baiser ?

\- Disons que c'est en bonne voie, elle…

Avant que Shura ait le temps de finir sa phrase, il se fit tirer légèrement en avant par le col.

.

.

Et sans qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

.

.

Il se fit embrasser.

* * *

Shura écarquilla les yeux, ne voyant rien d'ailleurs, ne sachant vraiment si c'était ce qu'il pensait qui se collait contre ses lèvres. Et que ça arrivait réellement. Il ne bougea pas et attendit qu'Aiolia se retire, et les bras coincés le long du corps dans un câlin presque forcé. Le capricorne ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que..;?

\- Merci !

Le lion semblait plus que ravi. Et était tout heureux, comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Shura resta interdit face à ce qu'il venait de se passer pendant un long instant puis explosa.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

S'énerva le capricorne d'un coup.

\- Ben… Tu as dit que c'était bon hier ? Tu avais même promis, tu sais ?

\- J'ai promis de t'aider à trouver une copine, pas à être moi même ta copine !

\- Mais quoi ? A quoi tu as pensé quand je t'ai dit chevalier d'argent, roux ?! Enfin ?! J'en connais pas cent cinquante !

\- Tu as dit chevalière ! .Lière. Alors j'ai été voir Marine de l'aigle pour toi ! Elle est rousse et chevalière d'argent ! Et c'est une fille, elle !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche que ça soit une fille ou un garçon ! T'es le seul qui veut de moi ! Pourquoi je voudrais d'une nana que je ne connais pas ?!

\- Ben j'en sais rien c'est toi qui m'as dit ça ! Mets toi à ma place !

Shura se calma quand il entendit les sanglots commencer chez son ami. Il inspira silencieusement et ferma les yeux. Il lui caressa la tête doucement.

\- C'est pas grave, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. On s'est mal compris. Ca peut arriver.

\- Et maintenant tu vas plus vouloir me voir… Parce que j'ai fait ça et que je suis bizarre.

\- Mais non. Tu n'es pas bizarre et je ne t'en veux pas… C'est moi qui n'ai pas du tout compris. Pardon.

Aiolia le sera plus fort. Continuant de pleurer. Le capricorne se sentait mal, à cause de son mensonge toujours… Il avait dit ça en l'air il y a longtemps, et ne s'en souvenait plus. Il n'avait pas vu l'évidence de ce qu'avait dit Aiolia, car il avait menti, et n'était ni chevalier d'argent, ni roux, et l'avais complètement oublié.

\- Je suis désolé petit… dès fois, je te vois encore comme un enfant, et d'autres fois tu es tellement mature, je n'arrive jamais à savoir quand tu es sérieux sur certains sujets. Et je ne pensais pas que je pouvais t'intéresser.

\- Bien sûr que tu m'intéresses.

\- Non, mais je veux dire que je t'intéresse comme ça…

Aiolia attendit un long moment puis se lança à demander.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Moi.

Aiolia tiqua.

\- Oui, tu voulais ?

\- Est-ce que… enfin… Si ce n'est pas trop te demander ...tu voudrais bien -

Shura devina immédiatement de quoi il était question, et lui coupa la parole.

\- Non. Désolé. Je suis ton ami. J'essaye de te paterner. Je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose avec toi en étant dans cet optique, ça serait bizarre. T'en fais pas… Tu trouveras quelqu'un fait pour toi.

Le lion ne dit rien, et Shura sentait qu'il ravalait son gros chagrin très difficilement. S'il avait su qu'il en serait la cause finalement… Ils partirent s'allonger l'un contre l'autre, mais pour Shura, tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple câlin innocent comme avant. Ou il caressait son dos sans crainte. Là, c'est à peine s'il osait bouger, il n'osait plus coller tout son corps contre le jeune homme tout comme avant. D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus un petit garçon, c'était un jeune homme. Et toutes leurs relations prenaient une direction étrange à partir de ce fait là. Le capricorne ne savait vraiment plus sur quel pied danser. Il avait peur aussi que ses câlins et ses intentions soient mal interprétés, et ainsi lui donner de faux espoirs.

Un simple baiser, qui renversait tout.

L'ambiance était tendue, et même Aiolia sentait que ça ne se passait pas bien et décida de se relever.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je voulais dormir avec toi, mais là tant pis. J'ai tout gâché. Désolé.

\- Non, non... Tu n'as rien gâché du tout.

\- Tu n'oses plus me toucher, tu ne me parles plus. Ça ne va pas. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te le dire, mais regarde les choses en face. Ce soir… Ça ne fonctionne plus.

\- J'ai peur que si tu pars, tu ne reviennes plus.

\- J'ai peur que si je reviens ça ne se passe plus jamais bien.

Ils regardèrent chacun vers le bas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Ne plus jamais revenir pour garder le souvenir ? Ou tu veux te battre pour garder nos moments ?

\- Un très très vieux sage tel que toi m'a dit de toujours me battre et de ne jamais abandonner.

\- Alors tu reviens demain ?

\- Je reviendrai la prochaine fois que je me battrai comme avant. Et que je gagnerais. Je veux que tu sois fier de moi.

\- Je suis déjà fier de toi.

\- Non. J'aimerais te prouver que je suis suffisamment fort. Et que je n'ai plus besoin que tu te conduises comme mon père. Et espérer qu'un jour tu m'aimes. Que tu m'aimes comme je suis. Frère d'un traître ou pas.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel.

\- Ce jour-là, je te dirais mon nom, quand je n'aurais plus peur que tu partes.

\- Arrête de dire tout ça.

Shura fermait les yeux, qu'est-ce que le lion pouvait être stupide et niais ! Et lui il était ridicule à lui cacher tout ça.

\- Mais je.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et lui avoua.

\- Je sais qui tu es Aiolia. ...Depuis longtemps.

Le lion sentit son coeur rater un battement, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il savait. Il savait ! Il savait… Et pourtant il était toujours là ? Et s'il savait depuis plus longtemps, ça voulait dire qu'il l'acceptait...depuis longtemps ? Qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher ?! Aiolia mit un certain temps avant de se calmer et de demander, le coeur battant si fort qu'il sentait ses pulsations dans ses tempes au point que s'en était douloureux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Pour ne pas que tu fuies, et pour ne pas que je te dise mon nom.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit… Que si toi aussi tu découvrais mon identité, tu me détesterais?

\- Non. Jamais. Comment je pourrais te détester ?

\- Moi je sais que tu ne m'aimeras plus. Et c'est égoïste, mais je veux continuer de te voir. Quitte à ne rien te dire.

Shura caressa le front et la naissance des cheveux du lion qui ne cessait de trembler comme une feuille depuis que son prénom avait été prononcé.

\- Hey… Calme-toi, tout va bien.

\- Je.. J'ai du mal là… J'y arrive pas...

\- Viens avec moi.

Il le prit par la main et le tira jusqu'en haut des mezzanines, là, il disposa Aiolia devant lui le dos contre son torse. Et fit quelque chose jusqu'à lors interdit.

Il ouvrit la trappe, et laissa entrer la lumière.

Il dit à Aiolia de monter, mais il tremblait trop pour le faire, trop parce qu'il savait que son inconnu allait le voir. Shura posa ses mains sur ses bras et frotta doucement.

\- Ça va aller. Je sais qui tu es. Et ça ne me dérange pas.

Il l'incita à monter l'échelle et Aiolia s'exécuta tant bien que mal.

\- Monte et va quelques mètres devant, attention à ne pas tomber.

Shura suivit juste en dessous, il fit attention et fit vite pour rattraper Aiolia avant qu'il ne se retourne par mégarde ou autre raison et lui fit un câlin, le bloquant dos à lui pour ne pas qu'il le voie.

Une fois pris dans ses bras, il les fit s'asseoir. Shura posa ses jambes de part et d'autre d'Aiolia assis et le serra contre lui, regardant le coucher de soleil que le brun admirait tant.

\- Avant que tu ne viennes me voir, je venais juste pour voir ça.

\- C'est joli.

Aiolia était mal à l'aise et terriblement bien à la fois. Il voyait quelque chose, les bras de son inconnu autour de lui. Ses jambes aussi, il était là, juste derrière lui. Et c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait pour de vrai. Qu'il voyait vraiment son corps.

\- Tu sais… Parfois… Je me disais que j'étais fou, et que t'étais p-t-être pas vraiment là.

\- Si si. J'existe. Je suis bel et bien là. N'en doute jamais.

\- J'en douterais toujours, je crois. C'est surréaliste.

Aiolia poussa un soupir de bien-être et sentit la tête de l'inconnu se poser sur son épaule. Juste à côté de son visage. Il n'aurait qu'à tourner la tête, et il le verrait. Mais il respecta leur règle, celle de ne pas se voir, et n'en fit rien.

\- Et du coup… Qu'a répondu la femme chevalier ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle passerait te voir.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas avec elle ?

\- On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

\- … D'accord.

\- Reviens demain. C'est tout ce que je veux.

\- Oui…

\- Ne sois pas triste, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir dit non.

\- Je sais.

Après le coucher du soleil, Aiolia redescendit et Shura suivit. À nouveau dans l'horloge, ils se firent un dernier câlin, dans le noir complet et Aiolia partis. Ne pensant hélas, pas revenir le lendemain. C'était une fin si parfaite… Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses beaux souvenirs avec de nouvelles déceptions.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'aime pas la fin de ce chapitre, ça serait mentir que de dire "ce n'est pas moi qui décide" mais pardonnez moi, j'aime le drama !**

 **Comme d'hab, en bas : Review pour m'encourager et/ou m'aider à m'améliorer. Follow pour la suite de l'histoire. Follow me pour d'autres histoires niaises et drama !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : La vérité en face

**Update :  
Réponse à la guest review : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un message, ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plairas :)  
**

* * *

Shura avait attendu toute la soirée, et personne ne vint jusqu'à l'horloge.

.

Il était inquiet.

.

Très inquiet.

.

Et ne savait pas pourquoi il devait s'inquiéter. Si Aiolia c'était fait tabasser et était laisser pour mort quelques parts entre deux maisons au fin fond d'une ruelle perdue ? Ou s'il ne viendrait définitivement plus le voir..? Peut-être aussi était-il parti en mission ? Si seulement c'était ça. Mais il savait bien quelles étaient les missions. Il en avait une le lendemain, et de ce fait, avait vu le panneau, Aiolia n'était noté nulle part...

Alors… Il ne restait que deux options. Soit il était mort, soit il ne voulait plus le voir. Et aucune des deux ne convenait à Shura.

Il retourna chez lui à plus de trois heures du matin, rongé par l'inquiétude… Il lui avait pourtant dit à demain ? Non ?

Shura essaya de se calmer, et de dormir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le lendemain à la première heure il se leva et alla descendre tout le sanctuaire.

Quelque part, il fut rassuré, et quelque part, il fut anéanti.

Aiolia était chez lui. Et dormait certainement encore.

Il allait bien, mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, très égoïstement, Shura aurait sûrement préféré qu'il se fasse tabasser et qu'il ne soit pas venu pour ça.

L'adrénaline parcourut ses veines brusquement et il remonta toutes les maisons et partit comme une furie préparer ses affaires pour la mission. Aiolia ne voulait plus le voir !? Très bien ! Alors, pourquoi se casser le cul à s'inquiéter pour lui ?!

Pensa très précisément Shura. Son sac sur l'épaule, il attendit à la sortie du sanctuaire avec l'ordre de mission, un peu avant midi, étant en avance, et pressé de partir.

Quand son compagnon de route arriva, pas très content d'avoir quitté sa méditation pour ça, il salua Shura, qui était plus sur les nerfs que frais et dispo.

\- Salut Shaka. bon, on y va ?!

\- Oui oui. Pas la peine de s'énerver, je suis à l'heure.

\- Ouais. Désolé. Faut qu'on se bouge quand même.

Shaka s'abstenu de tout commentaire. De toute évidence, Shura n'était pas de bonne humeur, et ne souhaiterait pas en discuter. Et à vrai dire, la vierge commençait à en avoir marre d'être le psy du sanctuaire, alors surtout, ne poser aucune question.

Ils partirent rapidement. Deux jours de missions et une nuit seulement, mais ça s'annonçait être plutôt long. Bien que l'objectif ait été atteint rapidement et que face à leur adversaire Shura laissa l'honneur à Shaka d'affronter leur cible, et que Shaka lui renvoya la pareille. C'est en boudant que Shura fit son affaire rapidement et revint avec la tête d'un Minotaure géant.

\- Bon. Voilà, c'est fait.

\- Tu avais raison, pas besoin de deux chevaliers d'ors pour ça.

\- À croire que le pope ne me fait pas confiance parfois.

\- Non. Je pense surtout qu'il voulait que je parte un peu en mission pour lui et que je prouve mon allégeance. Comme je ne sors pas beaucoup et que mes adeptes suivent plus mes ordres que les siens... Il voulait se rassurer.

\- Ouais peut-être. Ca n'empêche que j'aurais pu trouver ça vexant.

\- Vois-le différemment. Il te fait suffisamment confiance pour me servir de tuteur, en quelques sortes.

\- La confiance du Pope, ça me fait une belle jambe.

Shaka soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Un coup tu te plains qu'il ne te fasse pas confiance et le coup d'après tu t'en fiches ? Je connais plein de citations pour les indécis comme toi.

\- J'men fou de tes trucs bouddhistes.

\- Un vrai plaisir les missions avec toi.

\- La prochaine fois, t'iras buter le Minotaure tout seul alors. Puisque tu le prends comme ça.

Shaka ne répondit rien. Bien qu'il aurait pu le remettre à sa place très facilement, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, les conversations stériles avec un abruti n'étaient pas si passionnantes.

Le capricorne reprit la route inverse et commença à marcher.

\- Shura, il va falloir monter le camp, on ne se déplace pas dans la forêt des mythes la nuit.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer.

\- Moi aussi. Alors j'aimerais bien qu'on ne se fasse pas tuer cette nuit. Ne te gêne pas si tu veux y aller tout seul, moi je m'arrête ici.

Face à la résolution de Shaka, Shura n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que de rester, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul, enfin, si, il pouvait, mais c'était contraire aux ordres du Pope et il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Le camp étant installé, et le repas en train de chauffer, Shura se posa sur son tronc d'arbre et se frotta les yeux. La fatigue tombant, les nerfs lâchant. Shaka observa la scène sans rien dire, se fichant pas mal de ce qui arrivait à Shura. Mais ça serait mieux qu'il soit de meilleure humeur et dorme un peu pour ne pas qu'il soit insupportable le lendemain. Mais Dieu sait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler… Et que s'il ne posait pas de question, Shura garderait son problème pour lui.

\- Bon aller. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- Je viens de passer une journée à subir tes nerfs, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir.

\- …

Shura réfléchit longtemps.

\- Tu ne dis rien à personne ? Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Jure-le sur Athéna.

\- Je le jure.

Dit Shaka en soupirant. Le capricorne prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Je vois quelqu'un. Je lui ai menti, ça me ronge, et récemment, je l'ai repoussé, et depuis je ne l'ai pas revu. Je crois qu'on me fait la gueule. Ou que c'est finit.

Shaka leva un sourcil.

\- Attends, tu es infecte avec tout le monde pour un souci de cœur ? C'est sérieux ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait quel âge pour se laisser atteindre par un truc comme ça ? Et se défouler sur les autres ?! Franchement ?

\- Oh ça va la vierge hein ? Tu veux que j'en parle, voilà, mais si c'est pour me juger c'est pas la peine.

\- C'est étonnant de ta part, et de celle d'un chevalier d'or surtout.

\- Ouais je sais, je suis l'assassin sans cœur que rien n'atteint jamais… Et patati et patata… Toi t'es peut-être pas un assassin, mais rien ne t'atteint.

\- C'est faux, bien sûr que certaines choses m'atteignent, mais je le gère différemment de vous tous.

Shura se calma un peu, voyant que même Shaka mettait de la bonne volonté pour lui. Alors il en mit aussi un peu.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire. Je m'inquiète d'un rien. Je ne peux pas en parler à mes amis, ce ne sont pas des gens bien. Je suis perdu. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir cette personne, pour lui expliquer que tu regrettes de l'avoir repoussé ?

\- Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. C'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Shura semblait embêter. Puis cracha le morceau.

\- C'est Aiolia que je vois, il ne sait pas à quoi je ressemble, pense que je suis roux et chevalier d'argent ! Il ne sait pas qui je suis, si je lui dis, tout est foutu. Je voulais l'aider à avancer, à se remettre un peu sur pied, ne plus se laisser faire, j'ai un peu joué le rôle du grand frère pour lui. Et récemment, il a eu des sentiments pour moi. Sauf que… Je peux pas faire ça avec lui, je suis pas là pour être son copain, je suis là pour remplacer sa famille.

\- C'est compliqué apparemment. Répondit Shaka assez étonné.

\- Très.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce qu'il te demande ? Parce que tu te vois comme étant sa famille ? Mais si lui ne te voit pas comme ça, alors tu n'es pas de sa famille. Ça va dans les deux sens.

\- Oui, tu as raison, et prendre conscience de ça c'est étrange. Moi je me voyait vraiment comme quelqu'un de paternel avec lui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ? Tu as dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi. Mais toi ? Tu en as pour lui ?

\- … Je… Enfin…

Shura essaya de nuancer.

\- Oui, mais pas les mêmes que lui. De toute évidence.

Shaka le regarda, il avait l'air fatigué, et complètement perdu.

\- Alors… Ne sors pas avec lui. C'est aussi simple. Dis-lui que tu veux rester son ami.

\- Je lui ai dit, et il n'est pas revenu me voir.

\- S'il t'aime vraiment, il reviendra. Sois-en sûre. Surtout qu'il doit être assez dépendant de toi.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre. Je suis son seul ami, il a fait beaucoup de chemin, il pourrait en avoir d'autres facilement maintenant, et il ne serait plus du tout dépendant de moi.

\- Tu en es à culpabiliser de l'avoir aidé ? De toute façon Shura à quoi tu t'attends ? Tu ne lui as même pas dit qui tu étais. Il est évident qu'un jour votre relation prendra fin. Plus tu alimentes le secret, plus il t'explosera au visage. Et retarder l'inévitable ne changera pas grand-chose.

\- Mais on était heureux ensemble.

\- Mais lui ne l'est peut-être plus. Il pensait que vous étiez amoureux, et là, il tombe de haut, tu ne veux être qu'un vague soutien pour lui. Tu l'aimes, mais de manière platonique, tu n'as aucun désir pour lui. Juste de l'affection. Si justement il t'aime, c'est normal que ça lui fasse mal et qu'il veuille prendre du recul. Tout comme ça te fait mal qu'il ne te voit pas comme étant de sa famille, à plus petite échelle.

\- Mais… J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Au contraire… Il faut que je sois gentil avec lui.

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as tué son frère ?

* * *

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as tué son frère ?

Shura le regardait, entre " comment oses-tu ?" et le "Et si tu avais raison ?".

\- Shura, que tu aies tué Aiolos ou pas. Il serait mort. Quoi qu'il arrive, supporter la culpabilité de l'avoir fait, c'est à toi que ça revient de le faire. Mais tu ne dois pas te servir d'Aiolia pour te soulager. On pense que c'est Aiolia qui est dépendant de votre relation, mais moi maintenant je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qui es accro. En faisant ça, tu te soulages, tu penses réparer ce que tu as fait. Qu'être gentil avec le garçon que tu as rendu orphelin te pardonneras. Mais tu ne pourras jamais y arriver. C'est impardonnable. Tu as pris la vie. Et tu n'avais sûrement pas d'autre choix.

Les mots de Shaka étaient violents. Au point que Shura, qui essayait pourtant de se retenir depuis le début de la conversation craqua, et se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement, avec dignité, mais il pleurait.

\- Qu...qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Temps que tu ne te pardonneras pas à toi même, Aiolia ne pourra pas le faire. Tu peux l'aimer sincèrement si tu en es capable. Mais cesse de l'aider pour toi. C'est égoïste de lui faire croire que tu es quelque chose pour lui, si c'est toi qui te serres de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu me servir de lui ! Jamais tu m'entends !?

\- Oui. Au début sûrement. Mais, au fil du temps, tu as commencé à avoir besoin de lui, plus que lui n'a besoin de toi. Ça explique pourquoi tu souffres autant qu'il ne soit plus là. Et que tu ais peur.

Shaka prit son assiette et commença à manger.

\- Mais tu as raison sur un point. Tu n'es pas insensible, tu l'es même peut-être plus que la moyenne. D'un autre côté, la moyenne ne tue pas ses amis en règle générale. Alors mes impressions sont sûrement faussées.

Il donna son assiette à Shura, et continua de parler un peu tout seul alors que Shura pleurait.

\- C'est super bon, je sais pas comment tu as fait ton riz, mais j'aime beaucoup.

Le Capricorne ne dit rien et ne mangea pas pleurant bêtement en silence dans son assiette. Un tourbillon d'émotion dans son ventre l'empêchant de manger quoi que ce soit, et un tourbillon dans sa tête l'empêchant de cesser de pleurer.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire celui là, ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent pourquoi :')**

 **Comme d'hab, en bas :  
Review pour m'encourager et/ou m'aider à m'améliorer.  
Follow pour la suite de l'histoire.  
** **Follow me pour d'autres histoires niaises et drama !**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles compliquées

**Réponse à la guest review :** **Merci pour ton message et ton soutient, ça me touche de savoir que je suis lu et apprécier :) J'espère que le reste te plairas :)Bonne lecture à toi.**

* * *

Après le retour de mission de Shura, il s'écoula quelques jours avant qu'Aiolia ne prenne une décision.

C'était un jeudi, et il s'en souviendrait longtemps.

Le jeudi ou une jeune fille toqua à sa porte. Elle était plus jeune, mais bien plus mature que son âge, stricte, élégante, et certainement très belle derrière son masque.

Aiolia s'en souviendrait longtemps, car elle venue en amie. Sans qu'il ait besoin de vraiment montrer qu'il veuille son amitié.

Elle lui fit confiance presque tout de suite.

Et ça, c'était incroyable.

Quand le bruit retentit chez lui, il alla ouvrir et sans qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, Marine entra, avec une tarte à la myrtille dans les mains.

\- Salut, j'ai fait ça, mais à mon avis elle n'est pas bonne, je ne comprends pas comment ça fonctionne vos recettes occidentales.

Aiolia n'avait VRAIMENT, rien compris. Pourquoi elle entrait comme ça chez lui ? Pourquoi elle lui parlait gentiment ? Pourquoi bon sang avait-elle fait une tarte elle même ?! Y avait-il du cyanure à l'intérieur ? C'était un piège ? Il se souvenait que l'inconnu de l'horloge avait dit qu'elle passerait… mais entre passer et violer son domicile à coup de tarte aux fruits il y a une grosse différence.

\- Bonjour... euh, Marine… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'aime pas les moments de gêne qu'il y a parfois, alors je fais comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours pour que ça passe mieux, allé, assied toi, sors des couverts. On mange.

Aiolia ne comprit pas, mais fit ce qu'elle demandait et sortit des assiettes et des couverts. Il n'avait jamais reçu personne et regarda la tarte sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu la coupes pas ?

\- Euh oui pardon !

Il se précipita sur un couteau et trancha les fruits.

\- Et serre les parts ?

\- Oui…

Il s'exécuta, un peu gêner.

\- C'est bon, je dois faire autre chose ?

\- Je veux bien un verre d'eau aussi.

Il ne trouvait pas Marine chiante, il pensait juste manquer cruellement d'éducation. Et que tout ceci était normal, et il avait bien raison. Sans s'en rendre compte, Aiolia avait énormément gagné en maturité. Et bien que Marine ait eu un comportement légèrement impolie de manière volontaire, elle savait aussi que c'était pour son bien.

\- Tu aimes la myrtille ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui beaucoup, et toi ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais une des filles en a ramené beaucoup trop. Du coup je l'ai transformée en tarte, j'espérais que ça passerait mieux.

Le lion remarqua les efforts de la jeune fille pour engager la discussion, mais il avait du mal. Il tenta maladroitement.

\- Et sinon, tu… T'entraînes souvent ?

\- Oui, tous les jours, comme tout le monde. Pas toi ?

\- Si, je suis même obligé d'aller aux arènes, sinon j'ai des sanctions.

\- À intéressant.

\- Intéressant ?

\- Oui, j'ai un jeune apprenti, qui n'a tendance à en faire qu'à sa tête. Je t'avoue que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais j'ai du mal à le tenir, même en étant stricte. Donc les idées de sanctions et d'entrainements obligatoires m'inspirent.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un apprenti, surtout à ton âge.

\- Oui. Heureusement que j'ai de l'avance sur lui, sinon… Je serais mal. Je comprends pas pourquoi le Pope ne veut pas donner l'apprentissage des bronzes à d'autres personnes plus expérimentées.

\- C'est vrai, après je m'estime pas capable de faire ça, mais d'autres chevaliers d'or pourraient le faire. Ils sont plus vieux et ont plus d'expérience, après, je suis sûre que tu t'en sors très bien avec lui.

\- Je sais pas trop, turbulent comme il est, c'est difficile à dire, mais par rapport au temps qu'on passe à s'entraîner et son niveau actuel, on s'en sort bien, je crois.

\- J'aimerais bien voir comment il s'en sort ton disciple.

\- Plutôt mal, puisque je lui donne toujours trop dur pour qu'il se sente pas à la hauteur.

\- Étrange stratégie, mais si ça fonctionne…

\- Je fais comme je peux.

Ils discutèrent assez longuement ensemble et cela se passait franchement bien, malgré que ne pas voir le visage de Marine était perturbant, Aiolia avait l'habitude de ne pas voir les gens à qui il parlait, avec son inconnu...

La tarte était bonne et Aiolia appréciait beaucoup la demoiselle qui avait promis de revenir. Tout sourire, il se dit qu'il avait un second ami et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il aille le dire au premier… mais… Il avait dit qu'il n'irait plus. Il ne voulait plus y aller.

Aiolia resta chez lui, se préparant lentement pour l'entraînement, prêt à se faire taper dessus. Se demandant si vraiment, bouder son inconnu était la bonne solution.

C'est quand il arriva aux arènes, et que personne n'eut envie de l'affronter, car cela devenait fatigant et parfois douloureux de se battre contre lui. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures que le châtiment ne s'abatte sur lui, et finalement rien.

Il constata à quel point sa vie s'était améliorée.

Il s'entraîna seul, sur une cible en forme de pantins constituée de sac de sable enrouler autour d'un bout de bois avec une corde.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu il l'avait, il devenait un guerrier redoutable, avait une vie sociale, des gens qui l'aimait… Et pourtant… Il se sentait seul. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha de la cible et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte imaginaire.

Devant quelques personnes encore présentes, il se sentit soudainement bête.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce t'a ? T'as jamais fait de câlin à un mannequin ?

Lança-t-il à un passant qui le dévisageait. Il lâcha son ami inanimé, et se décida, il avait envie de le voir, il avait envie de câlins, et c'était peut être un peu tôt pour serrer Marine dans ses bras.

Alors Aiolia se résolut, devint plus mature encore, et changea d'avis. Il avait envie de le voir. Alors, pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Si ça se passait mal, c'était aussi de sa faute, L'inconnu ne pouvait pas tout arranger tout le temps à sa place.

Alors il soupira, prit sur lui et se dirigea vers l'horloge, espérant y trouver son inconnu sur le toit.

* * *

Shura était sur la corniche, regardant le dessus de l'horloge avec peur. Toute sa vie il avait sauté au-dessus du vide sans crainte, mais ces derniers temps, il avait peur, peur qu'il n'y ait personne là où il aille, ça faisait cinq jours qu'il attendait pour rien. L'attente était si pesante, et la déception si grande à la fin de la soirée.

Mais il s'était promis de toujours être là pour Aiolia. De toujours l'aider, peu importe si ça lui faisait mal. Et ainsi il ne serait plus égoïste. Car il ferait les choses pour le jeune homme, pas pour l'homme blessé qu'il était lui même.

Il ferma les yeux et sauta, et, ne pensant pas mériter de regarder le soleil se coucher, il attendit sur la dernière mezzanine, les jambes se balançant, son armure à côté de lui, il avait patrouille peu après.

.

Il attendit.

.

Il attendit peu, mais pour lui, ce fut une éternité.

.

Il savait qu'il devrait partir bientôt, mais il voulait rester, le plus longtemps possible.

.

Au cas où il vienne, au cas où il ne le détesterait pas totalement… Au cas où il l'aimerait encore. Au cas où il soit encore utile à ses yeux.

.

Il espérait, et enfin, la trappe en bas fit du bruit. Et quelqu'un entra.

\- Aiolia ?!

Shura sauta en bas et atterrit sur un matelas et se dirigea en courant jusqu'à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il ouvrit grand ses bras et le serra avec force.

\- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus !

Soudain il se sentit poussé en arrière, et tomba, fesse contre le sol.

* * *

Soudain il se sentit poussé en arrière, et tomba, fesse contre le sol.

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu m'chie? Depuis quand tu fais des câlins à Aiolia ?

Soudain la lumière s'alluma, sur Deathmask, l'air plutôt en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Jte cherchait, alors j'ai suivi ton cosmos, j'allais monter t'voir, mais j't'ai vu sauté sur l'horloge. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce chantier ? Pourquoi y'a des matelas partout ici ?

Shura ne dit rien, gêner, mais fronça tout de même les sourcils, fortement déçu qu'Aiolia ne soit pas là et que le cancer soit au courant. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Shura répond ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais si tu veux pas que je fasse… Mon moi-même, disons, t'as plutôt intérêt de me répondre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Dire qu'on a fait une cabane dans l'horloge du sanctuaire? Je suis même pas sûr qu'on te croit.

\- Je pourrais aller demander moi même à Aiolia ce qu'il fait avec toi.

Shura écarquilla les yeux et se releva immédiatement. Si il savait… Si Aiolia savait… Ce serait vraiment la pire des situations, déjà qu'il le boudait...

\- Tu ne dis rien ! Il n'est au courant de rien ! Il sait pas qui j'suis !

\- Ohhh ça y est ? J'ai touché un point sensible ? Il ne sait pas qui tu es ? Se moqua le cancer.

Shura grogna, à deux doigts d'en foutre une à Deathmask.

\- Et bien sûr, puisqu'il n'est pas au courant qu'il couche avec l'assassin de son frère… Ça la foutrait mal pour tes plans cul s'il le découvrait !

\- Bordel Deathmask ferme là ! Je l'ai pas touché ce gosse ! J'essayais juste de l'aider !

\- Ah "l'aider "? Tu appelles ça l'aider ? Très bien, et du coup, tu veux pas qu'on s'aide à plusieurs, tous les trois ? J'aime bien m'aider tout seul ces derniers temps, mais plus on est de monde plus on s'amuse !

\- Death bon sang tais-toi !

Le Cancer se mit à ricaner, quant à Shura, il vira au blanc livide quand il entendu, un peu plus bas, un bruit se rapprocher.

\- Merde ! Aiolia arrive ! Il faut que tu partes et qu'on éteigne la lumière ! Va en haut et saute !

Le Capricorne se jeta littéralement sur l'interrupteur, mais son "ami" ralluma immédiatement.

\- C'est con, la lumière s'éteint pas, ça serait dommage s'il nous voyait, ça serait même pire s'il pensait que tu ramenais d'autres gens ici…

\- Deathmask putain, je te jure, si tu te barres pas tout de suite…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me faire un autre câlin ?

Shura le regarda, plus sérieusement que jamais, parlant même de la gorge alors que la trappe s'ouvrait dans le sas.

\- Remets-toi entre ma main et l'interrupteur, et je te jure, que tout ce que je trouve sur mon chemin, je le découpe.

Deathmask n'osa plus rien faire, puis sourit et partit vers le sommet de l'horloge.

\- Très bien très bien ! À tes ordres mon bon Shura, on en reparlera plus tard.

Shura éteignit la lumière précipitamment et s'écarta un maximum, puis il entendit la trappe se fermer et la porte du sas s'ouvrir. Timidement, une petite voix s'éleva.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Souriant, étant rassuré de le voir, enfin, de l'entendre, mais toujours très inquièt à cause de Deathmask, Shura se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

\- Où tu étais Aiolia ?! Demanda le plus vieux en sentant les bras du jeune homme se resserer sur lui.

\- Désolé… J'avais… Un peu peur de revenir.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi. Je suis désolé...

Aucun des deux n'eut envie de lâcher l'autre. Mais Il le fallait pourtant.

\- Viens sur les matelas, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Rien de grave ?

S'inquiéta Aiolia de peur qu'il ne lui en veuille ou qu'il ne veut plus jamais qu'ils se voient, ou quelque chose d'autre approchant.

\- Si on veut.

Une fois assis, Shura passa sa main dans le dos d'Aiolia qui sembla presque ronronner tant le contact physique lui avait manqué.

\- Avant que tu ne viennes, il y a quelqu'un qui est venu, un ami à moi qui me cherchait, j'ai cru que c'était toi… et j'ai dit ton prénom…

\- Hein..?

Shura ne dit rien de plus et Aiolia réfléchit avant de dire.

\- … Avant… Ça m'aurait embêté, parce que j'aurais pu avoir des ennuis, maintenant je m'en fiche, je me sens assez fort pour surmonter tout. Mais… J'ai un peu plus peur pour toi, qu'on ne t'embête si on apprend que tu traînes avec moi.

\- Le truc c'est qu'en voyant les matelas, c'est pas le mot "traîner" qui est ressorti…

\- Oh… Je suppose que ça te dérange ?

\- Les rumeurs je m'en moque de mon côté, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

\- Et bien, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi. Je vais bien. Je m'en sors bien aux arènes, on ne s'en prend plus à moi gratuitement. Ça va aller, et… Je pense même que Marine va être une bonne amie à l'avenir.

\- Elle est venue te voir ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses que ça marchera entre vous ?

\- En tant qu'amis oui. Mais je pense que je ne lui plais pas plus que ça et... à vrais dire elle est très mignonne, mais à moi non plus, elle ne me plaît pas vraiment. Je me vois pas passer ma vie avec une femme comme ça.

\- Oh… Tant pis pour cette perspective-là. Au moins tu as une nouvelle amie.

\- Oui. Et toi ces derniers jours ?

\- Pas grand-chose, j'étais surtout inquiet, je suis parti en mission aussi. Mais ce n'était pas très intéressant. Je suis de patrouille ce soir. Comme hier.

\- Oh non… ça veut dire qu'on ne dormira pas ensemble ?

\- Désolé. Mais j'ai pas le choix. C'est le deuxième soir de suite, normalement on a jamais trois jours d'affilés, alors ça sera pour demain… Si tu reviens bien demain..?

Demanda timidement Shura, qui avait un peu peur de devenir occasionnel pour le lion, qu'il ne vienne le voir que de temps en temps.

\- Bien sûr que je reviens demain, promis, comme avant.

\- Super.

Shura fit un petit baiser sur le front du lion qui eut envie simplement de fondre, il s'était tant inquiété qu'il était tout mielleux avec lui, c'était adorable.

Les câlins et les discussions reprirent, comme si de rien n'était, Aiolia raconta plus en détail sa journée, et Shura s'enfonça toujours un peu plus dans son mensonge.

* * *

Allongé sur le côté, le dos contre le torse de Shura, le lion n'avait plus envie de parler de quoi que ce soit, et redoutait simplement le moment où son inconnu devrait partir faire sa patrouille. Il jouait avec sa montre, allumant régulièrement le cadran toutes les minutes pour vérifier l'heure et voir l'inévitable arrivé.

\- Je pars à moins le quart.

\- Hm…

\- Ne sois pas triste… Je serais là demain, ou je peux revenir à la fin de ma patrouille si tu veux ?

\- Non, tu finis tard, tu vas être fatigué.

\- Oui, mais passer du temps avec toi ça me repose.

\- Je ne vais pas être capricieux, j'attendrais demain…

Shura enfouit son visage dans la nuque du lion et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais, sûrement à cause de Deathmask. Mais il se rendait bien compte à quel point lui même n'arrivait pas à se libérer l'esprit d'Aiolia. Il était sûrement amoureux, il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne chose pour son ami le lion. Puis, bâtir une relation dans le noir, basé qui plus est sur un mensonge, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

\- Comment fait-on… Si demain mon ami vient te dire qui je suis ?

\- Je ne l'écoute pas ou je me réjouis de simplement connaître ton nom. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Hum… J'espère.

\- Puis, je ne déteste personne, faut que tu arrête de douter.

\- Quand tu me dis ça, comme je sais que ce n'est pas vrais, j'ai l'impression que tu me mens. C'est assez atroce.

\- J'étais persuadé que tu me rejetterait aussi si je te disais qui j'étais, et pourtant, tu es toujours là pour moi.

\- Je t'avais promis.

\- Tu voudrais que je te promette aussi de ne pas te repousser si ça peut te rassurer ?

\- Non… Je ne préfère pas… Je veux que tu puisse tenir toute tes promesses.

Shura soupira, alors Aiolia se décida.

\- Tant pis, je te promets, que peut importe qui-

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de la montre de Shura, qui annonçait qu'il était l'heure. Il embrassa sa nuque et se leva.

\- Pas de promesse le chevalier d'or, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Mais… Je sens bien que ça te tracasse. Si tu me disais, on en serait débarrassé.

\- Non. Ma réponse est toujours ferme et négative.

\- ...Bien…

Shura partit chercher son armure dans un coin, et la mit sur son dos.

\- Ne descend pas tout de suite, le temps que je m'habille et que je parte.

\- D'accord. Passe une bonne patrouille.

\- Et toi une bonne soirée Aiolia.

Ils se firent un sourire, bien que dans le noir il ne pouvait se voir, puis Shura partit par le bas de l'horloge. Finalement Deathmask ne les avait pas embêtés et était simplement parti. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Tout en bas. Shura mit son casque et son armure, glissant sa cape plier proprement dans la pandora box sous les épaulettes de son amure. Shura était officiellement en service, cachant sa box derière une colone. Il commença à prendre le sentier tranquillement avant de rejoindre le village. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il vit sortir du petit sentier Aiolia qui chercha autour de lui et qui s'avança avec crainte jusqu'au brun, qui fut assez surpris et mal à l'aise de le voir ainsi l'approcher. Et si… Il avait deviné ? Pensa Shura.

\- Capricorne. Pas que j'apprécie te parler, mais tu n'aurais pas vu quelqu'un passer ?

Le cœur de Shura rata plusieurs bonds, mais vu la façon de s'adresser à lui, il est clair que le lion ne se doutait de rien.

\- J'ai vu un silver partir par là. Pourquoi ?

Il pointa l'opposé de sa direction.

\- Pour rien. Merci du renseignement.

Le sage petit Aiolia continua dans la direction opposée à celle que Shura avait montrée, ne voulant pas risquer de tomber sur son inconnu à l'extérieur de l'horloge. Le Capricorne sourit en voyant tant de rigueur de sa part sur une règle arbitraire qu'il avait certainement très envie d'enfreindre.

Le plus âgé continua son début de patrouille, sur quelques mètres, précédent le lion.

De toute évidence, son secret était pour le moment bien gardé, il avait mûri pour pouvoir lui parler de la sorte en assumant, et Aiolia avait un bon cul.

Pensa-t-il très exactement dans cet ordre.

Si seulement il se le permettait et qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il était, il aurait peut-être glissé sa main dessus avec un petit sourire content, mais, dans de telles conditions c'était impossible. Et bon sang… Que ça avait été difficile de se contrôler ce soir, quand il l'avait eu contre lui, qu'il avait embrassé son cou, caresser son dos, ses bras… Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait, mais il allait bien falloir pourtant. Pour Aiolia, il devait résister.

Shaka avait eu raison, il avait des sentiments, et du désir pour le lion. Même si c'était masquer par le fait qu'il devait se comporter en héros pour lui, pour se soulager de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais une fois que Shura l'avait compris, il avait réussi à dissocier cela, et s'était rendu compte que de l'autre côté, il n'y avait pas rien, bien au contraire. Au final, penser que ce n'était que du devoir et de l'héroïsme, c'était plus simple. Plus contrôlable.

Aiolia changea de direction et prit la route des maisons zodiacales, sans un mot, Shura continua sa propre route, ne résistant pas à l'envie de le regarder partir, se retournant sur son chemin un bref instant.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Enfin ils se retrouvent ! Mais... Ca va devenir plus compliqué...**

 **Tout en bas, il y a ça ! :  
Review pour m'encourager et/ou m'aider à m'améliorer.  
Follow pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Follow me pour d'autres histoires niaises et drama !**

 **A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les portes

**Réponse à la guest review :** **Merci pour ton compliment.** **Ça** **me fait très plaisir !** **A vrai dire j'ai tout écris pour le moment sauf la fin ! J'espère aussi que ça finiras bien, j'ai le suspense tout comme vous ! Bonne lecture de la suite !**

* * *

Shura n'arriva pas très sûr de lui sur le toit de l'horloge, il arrangea ses cheveux, et entra, avec son armure à nouveau, Aiolia l'attendait déjà, sagement assis sur les matelas près du chauffage.

\- Je nous ai fait des sandwichs pour ce soir ! Sonna-t-il tout fier.

\- Aiolia... Désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester...

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Aiolia ne comprenait plus rien, il venait d'arriver, et déjà, il se faisait remballer.

\- Mais tu as dit que tu restais ce soir ? Tu as quoi comme empêchement ?

Le Capricorne arriva à son niveau et voulu faire un câlin à Aiolia, un peu déçu, il le refusa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben... Comment dire ? J'ai encore patrouille ce soir…

Face à l'hésitation de son ami, le lion se dit qu'il devait lui mentir.

\- Bon. Si tu veux pas rester avec moi la nuit tu peux le dire hein?!

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Je crève d'envie de rester toute la nuit avec toi ! Seulement, je ne peux pas.

\- Mais c'est injuste, ça fait deux jours que le pope te fait faire patrouille. Même pour un chevalier de bronze, ça craint. Alors pas toi. Puis ya suffisamment de monde au sanctuaire.

Aiolia réfléchit intensément, et face au silence de Shura, il comprit enfin.

\- C'est ton ami

\- Oui.

\- Il te fait chanter ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal.

\- Et alors ? Je peux me défendre maintenant.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, il est vil et méchant, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Puis, ce n'est qu'une patrouille...

\- C'est n'est pas qu'UNE patrouille. Là c'est une patrouille et ça en seras d'autres, et peut être même d'autres choses après ! Si tu en accepte une ce seras pareil pour les autres.

Shura soupira, il le savait, mais il avait peur pour son lion, il voulait le protéger, de tout.

Le plus jeune prit son ami dans ses bras, et son menton dans sa main, il était presque au même niveau que lui maintenant.

\- Un jour, tu m'as dit de ne jamais me laisser faire par les brutes, de ne jamais abandonner, tu me l'as dit, presque à chaque fois au début. Alors pourquoi tu n'appliques pas tes propres conseils ? Les rumeurs, les bagarres, j'en ferais mon affaire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être à toi de me rassurer.

\- Bien sûr que si. On est amis. Ça ne serait pas correct s'il n'y avait que toi qui m'aidais.

Ils marquèrent tout deux une pause puis Shura ajouta.

\- Tu ne le vois pas Aiolia, mais je te souris.

\- Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.

Doucement, Aiolia passa son pouce doucement sur la bouche de Shura, voir le sourire avec son sens du toucher.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as un beau sourire en plus.

\- Je suis sûre que le tien est plus beau.

\- J'aimerais bien un jour voir le tien, et comparer avec le mien.

Shura prit les mains d'Aiolia et les tenues avec les deux siennes.

\- Un jour j'espère aussi.

\- Tu as dit à ton ami que tu irais ce soir ?

\- Oui. Mais, je ne vais pas y aller finalement. Tu m'as convaincu. Il se prendra une chasse de la part du Pope, et ça sera bien mérité.

\- Tu as de drôle d'ami quand même. Je pensais que les amis, ça se réjouissait pour un truc positif, pas le contraire.

\- Je ne suis pas perçu comme quelqu'un de gentil, alors j'ai toujours supposé que je n'avais le droit qu'à des amis qui avaient la même image que moi. Sauf que pour eux ça ne semble pas être qu'une image...

\- Maintenant tu m'as moi. Et moi... Je suis gentil ?

\- Non. Adorable.

Aiolia sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Là c'est toi qui souris.

Avoua Shura avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir, écartant les jambes et calant Aiolia tout contre lui, le serrant tout en sentant sa tête renversée en arrière sur son épaule.

\- Tu as revu Marine aujourd'hui ou hier soir ?

\- Non. Pas encore. Par contre j'ai croisé quelqu'un que j'aime pas hier.

Shura fronça les sourcils... se pourrait-il que..?

\- Tu as croisé qui ?

\- Un connard.

\- Mais encore ? J'aime pas trop quand tu dis des mots comme ça, j'en dis plus que toi, mais sur toi ça me fait bizarre.

\- Ahah, désolé. Non, j'ai croisé l'assassin de mon frère en sortant de l'horloge.

Shura ferma les yeux, comme si la porte qu'il attendait de se prendre dans la figure depuis des mois lui arriva enfin en plein visage.

\- Je suppose que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Je le déteste.

Deuxième porte.

\- Ah bon ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il n'avait pas le choix ?

\- Le choix ou pas. On tue pas ses amis et ses camarades. Je sais pas, ça se fait pas. En plus, petits, on jouait souvent ensemble, il ne m'a plus jamais reparlé.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'osait pas affronter ta colère ?

Se défendit comme il put Shura.

\- Attends ! S't'eut plaît ! Il bute mon frère et c'est à moi de prendre sur moi ?

\- OK OK. Tu as raison, ce mec est un sale con.

\- Merci ! En plus je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, avec son regard froid, je suis sûre qu'il n'est même pas capable de sourire ou d'être heureux, il n'a aucun honneur, quand j'étais plus petit je voulais qu'il meurt. Mais ce n'est pas bien de vouloir la mort des gens, je sais, alors maintenant j'essaie de pas trop y penser, mais lui c'est un cas à part. Il le mérite. Crois-moi. Ça aurait été le pied que mon frère ne soit pas mort, qu'il revienne, et qu'il le tue. T'imagines, ha ha !

Ce n'était plus une troisième porte, c'était la maison qui s'effondrait sur lui.

Shura le serra fort, très fort. C'en était trop, il avait envie de craquer, de crier, et de lui dire. Mais comment ? S'il lui disait, après tout ça ? Il était maintenant persuadé qu'il ne le prendrait jamais bien.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si si... Je me dis juste que tu as dû morfler, à le voir passer souvent sans qu'il ne te parle.

\- Hm, en attendant, si j'ai pu lui parler, c'est bien grâce à toi, sinon je n'en avais pas été capable.

\- C'est sure que sans moi, tu n'aurais pas pu... Fatalement… Maugréa Shura tout bas.

Il ne dit plus rien, et laissa Aiolia parler d'un autre sujet un peu tout seul. Jamais il n'aurait pensé Aiolia capable de dire des choses aussi cruelles sur quelqu'un... alors sur lui...

Il caressa le bras du lion doucement, le laissant parler sans vraiment l'écouter, essayant de se remettre et de ne rien laisser paraître. Il l'aimait, vraiment... Mais ce qu'il avait dit... Shura s'était senti bête de penser que peut-être, Aiolia ne penserait pas ça de lui. Qu'il l'appréciait peut être toujours un peu après toutes ces années, ou même qu'il l'avait pardonné. Il avait ce maigre, très maigre espoir… Et là... Forcé de constater que non.

* * *

Après la nuit dans l'horloge, Shura partit au petit matin, laissant son ami en boule sous les couettes, il avait mal dormi cette nuit, très mal dormit, et pensait d'ailleurs rejoindre son lit le plus rapidement possible pour avoir quelques heures de sommeil et se calmer par rapport aux propos d'Aiolia la vieille.

Seulement voilà. Rien ne se passait jamais comme Shura le voulait, aussi à peine eu-il fermer les yeux sur son oreiller, qu'il bruit fracassant fit irruption chez lui. Il se leva d'un bon et revêtit son armure, pensant à une attaque, bien qu'à cette heure-ci et jusqu'à la maison du Capricorne ce soit peu probable.

Arrivant dans la grande salle de son temple, sur son petit balcon intérieur, il vit Deathmask fou de rage. L'air satisfait, Shura sourit.

\- Ta patrouille s'est mal passée on dirait ?

\- Toi ! Tu as osé ne pas y aller ?! Tu sais ce que le Pope m'a disputé ce matin ?!

\- Oh, J'imagine... Quoi que... non. Moi je fais ce qu'on me dit, je ne délègue pas, et j'ai toujours tout réussi, du coup, non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de se faire disputer par le Grand Pope.

Deathmask sauta sur le balcon, très en colère, le Capricorne reprit immédiatement.

\- Hey hey hey ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en me frappant parce que j'ai refusé ton chantage le Pope sera encore plus sympa ?

\- Espèce de-

\- Et bah oui. Tu réfléchiras un peu plus la prochaine fois.

\- Sale con. En plus j'ai vraiment cru que tu irais, tu joue bien la comédie, t'es un beau menteur.

\- J'ai été à bonne école avec toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais retourner dormir. J'ai eu une nuit agitée. Dis Shura avec un clin d'oeil laissant penser qu'il s'était bien produit ce que Deathmask imaginait avec le lion.

\- Toi ! Je vais dire à tout le monde ce que-

\- Tu vas dire quoi ? Hein ? On s'en fou. Dis le tout haut. Aiolia le sait, et il m'accepte quand même. Alors, amuse-toi, vas-y, montre à tout le monde qu'il est à moi, qu'il m'appartient. Comme ça personne ne me le prendra jamais. Étant toi-même mon propre territoire !

Shura n'était certes pas fort pour mentir à Aiolia, mais pour mentir face à Deathmask, il excellait. Le bluff ça marchait toujours bien, sûrement car quand il faisait délibérément un mensonge on ne le croyait jamais, que ça s'entendait, et aussi, car les gens pensent que quand on ne sait pas détecter le mensonge, on ne peut pas en user.

\- Aller, rentre chez toi. Et fais ta prochaine patrouille. Ou va te plaindre à Aphrodite si tu veux, je m'en moque. À plus tard.

Et là, Shura tourna les talons, laissant Deathmask seul, puis il rentra. La raison à cela, c'est que le Cancer savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à Shura. Pour le moment en tout cas, car il pouvait se venger...

Et il le ferait. C'était certain.

* * *

 **Tout en bas, il y a ça ! :** **  
** ** _Review_** **pour m'encourager et/ou m'aider à m'améliorer.  
** ** _Follow_** **pour la suite de l'histoire.  
** ** _Follow me_** **pour d'autres histoires niaises et drama !**

 **A bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Catastrophe

C'était pourtant une journée que personne n'avait vue venir, où tout avait bien commencé.

Shura avait correctement fini sa nuit, avait remis ses idées en place, et avait aussi remis son maître-chanteur à sa place. Un bon début de journée quoi.

Aiolia lui, avait dormit comme un loir dans les bras de son amoureux, même s'il était parti tôt, il savait qu'il avait été là toute la nuit. Et ça lui avait franchement manqué, tellement heureux, il alla même s'entraîner aux arènes sans y être obligé, n'ayant plus peur d'être embêté. Une journée dynamique.

Deathmask lui aussi, avait commencer sa journée plutôt bien, café, canapé, télé, et puis un garde le fit quérir au temple du Pope pour sa patrouille de la veille désertée. Il se fit sévèrement tirer les oreilles, tapé sur les doigts et alla voir Shura. S'étant plus ou moins fait blackbouler, il alla chercher des petits cons pour accomplir sa vengeance, sans que personne ne sache que ça venait du cancer, une journée normale pour lui en somme.

* * *

\- J'en ai marre, regardez le frimer tous seul contre sa cible, en train de se pavaner maintenant que le petit à grandit... Ça me fou la haine sérieusement.

\- Ouais, moi aussi ça me gave, la dernière fois à l'entraînement, il t'a bien bolossé en plus.

\- La ferme, il avait son cosmos, c'était de la triche.

Soudain une voix parvint de derrière les gradins.

\- C'est clair que c'est la honte. D'un autre côté, si tu l'avais niqué sans cosmos, ça aurait été la honte pour lui surtout. In hin !

Les six amis se retournèrent, qui leurs parlaient ? Le chevalier du cancer, assis volontairement mal et négligé sur les grosses marches leurs annonça.

\- Vous n'aimeriez pas prendre votre revanche ? Le frapper comme avant, quand le monde marchait droit et que les frères de traîtres étaient mis à leurs places ?

\- Si bien sûr. Mais ça devient chiant de se battre contre lui à force.

Dis un autre des jeunes gens. Le cancer ajouta.

\- Et si je vous filais un peu de cosmos pour ce soir, ça vous dirait ? Ça seras pas grand-chose, mais de quoi prendre le dessus et l'immobilier un peu ? Ça vous défouleras, je me sens d'âme charitable aujourd'hui.

Bien que l'offre soit tentante, les jeunes garçons n'osaient pas trop. De peur de se prendre une raclé lionnesque.

\- On a la haine contre lui c'est sûre, mais bon. Ça vaut pas le coup.

\- Quoi ?! Y'a pas même pas un homophobe parmi vous ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben ouais, le petit là, il est gay, il suce des queues et tout, ça vous écœure pas ? C'est tout neuf comme nouvelle, j'habite à côté de chez lui, je sais ce que je dis.

\- Non, vraiment ?

Les amis se regardèrent chacuns tour à tour. Puis, le chef de la petite bande se tourna, et réclama.

\- Passe ton cosmos le goldé.

\- Faites-en mauvais usage d'accord ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

\- Promis.

Il distribua un petit peu à chacuns, qui découvrirent d'une nouvelle manière la cosmos-énergie, autrement qu'en se la prenant en plein visage, mais en la sentant parcourir et enveloppée leurs corps, même si c'était celle du cancer et que sa mauvaise réputation le précédait, le cosmos d'un Gold Saint était pur, et puissant. La sensation était géniale.

Jamais ils n'avaient connu ça. C'était la première fois que de simples gardes goûtaient au Cosmos. Ils n'avaient pas pu être chevalier, car cette chose mystérieuse leurs faisaient défauts, pour la première fois, ils pouvaient l'utiliser.

* * *

Trois d'entre eux ne virent pas finalement quand le soir arriva, deux ne voulant pas vraiment voir un autre garçon dans cet état et avait sûrement un peu peur, et le troisième, avait compris qu'avec ce cosmos il pourrait accéder à une vie meilleure et repartit s'entraîner pour essayer de puiser dans une force qu'il pensait peut-être enfouis en lui. Même si les intentions du cancer étaient mauvaises, il avait finalement fait un peu de bien sans le vouloir... Mais ce bien était-il réellement suffisant pour contrebalancer ce qui allait arriver ?

Aiolia se passait de l'eau sur le visage bien tranquillement, ils reconnaissaient la façon de faire des jeunes qu'il avait matés il y a peu. Il fut presque content de les voir revenir à la charge, sûre de lui, il savait que ce serait une occasion pour lui de faire ses preuves et impressionner son inconnu, et d'être digne de son amour. En gagnant, à la loyale, sans cosmos. Aussi, quand la bataille commença, il y alla avec le sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'enrager un peu plus ses adversaires.

Tout allait pourtant bien seulement... Soudain, l'un deux attrapa Aiolia part la nuque, voulant contrer, il se retourna, mais, il ne savait pourquoi, l'autre jeune homme avait bien plus de force que prévu, et ne lâcha pas. Le lion avait failli se briser la nuque en forçant trop fort, et fut bien obligé de rester sage le temps qu' un autre acolyte ne vienne l'immobiliser à son tour.

À partir de ce moment, Aiolia ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Il avait pourtant gagné haut la main la dernière fois. Et ils étaient six la dernière fois.

S'attendant à se prendre des coups dans le visage il fronça les sourcils prêts à encaisser, mais cette fois-ci, on coupa la fermeture de son pantalon, qui finit très vite sur ses chevilles. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais plus que l'adrénaline du combat, c'était la peur et la honte qui parcourraient ses veines.

Quand ils lui prirent son t-shirt, il voulait **vraiment** partir, l'autre l'espèce de chef de meute, disait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sur sa prétendue sexualité. Des choses obscènes, sales. Des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre et qui n'étaient pas vraies. C'est lorsqu'il se retrouva nu que ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. L'autre lui attrapa le menton, et il avait fermement décidé de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Jamais. JAMAIS.

Il ne voulait pas. C'était sale, et si jamais cette chose le touchait, jamais plus son Inconnu n'allait avoir envie de l'embrasser ou de le toucher. C'était son rêve qui se jouait, sa pureté, la seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir plaire à son Inconnu. C'était son amour qu'il perdrait s'il ouvrait la bouche. Et ça, plutôt mourir.

La honte, il l'avait déjà eu dans sa vie, le traumatisme des coups, étrangement, il pensait pouvoir le supporter. C'était l'angoisse de ce qui arriverait après qui le terrifiait.

Peu importe avec quelle force ils lui tiraient les cheveux, il ne céderait pas. Même s'il entrait de force, il mordrait jusqu'à couper cette chose et la lui recracher dessus.

Mais il y eut une phrase, qui changea tout.

* * *

Quand Aiolia rejoignit l'horloge, torse nu, et son pantalon tenant dans sa main pour qu'il ferme encore, il n'arriva même pas à appeler son ami tant il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs. Après avoir complètement bouché l'entrée à renfort de matelas pour ne pas que quelqu'un monte, il se prostra dans un coin, et continua sa crise de larmes.

Shura arriva un peu plus tard, d'humeur un peu plus guillerette, et assez fier d'avoir envoyé chier son maître-chanteur, pressé de l'annoncer fièrement à Aiolia. Mais à peine avait-il mis les pieds sur le bâtiment qu'il entendit des plaintes, des pleurs, des cris. Le Capricorne se cru le tout premier jour, et cette fois-ci il prit peur, plus jamais Aiolia n'avait pleuré de la sorte depuis leur rencontre, même la première fois ça, n'était pas aussi fort, aussi déséspéré. Il sauta presque dans la trappe tant il était pressé de le secourir.

Mais il devina bien vite que la situation était catastrophique, au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, car quand il posa la main sur le genou d'Aiolia il se dégagea avec violence.

\- Aiolia, ça ne va pas ?

\- …

Les pleurs continuèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse sortir de la bouche du lion.

\- Évidemment que ça ne va pas sinon tu ne pleurerais pas comme ça... Je peux te toucher ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te promets.

Il réessaya et toucha le bras du lion, qui le dégagea aussitôt en gémissant.

\- Aiolia c'est moi. C'est moi ! Je ne te ferais aucun mal, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? Ou juste, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît.

Shura était désemparé, et tout comme Aiolia un peu plus tôt, il se sentait impuissant. Avec calme, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Shura mit les bouts de ses doigts sur ceux du lion, sans être repoussé, lentement, de minutes en minutes, il progressa jusqu'à lui tenir la main, et la lui caresser du pouce. Il continua de parler d'une voix calme et douce pour le rassurer, puis, à un moment, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le lion se blottit contre lui brutalment. Évidemment, il l'accueillit à bras ouverts et le serra fort contre lui, remarquant la non-présence d'un t-shirt. Il caressa son dos, tout froid, et remarqua aussi que le pantalon avait glisser, certainement sous ses fesses, mais il ne se précipita pas pour vérifier, par politesse et surtout, ce n'était pas le moment de palper ses fesses.

\- Aiolia... Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

\- .. Je ...l'ai fait.

\- Fais quoi ?

\- La bouche, j'ai ouvert la bouche...

\- Tu as ouvert la bouche ? Comment ça ? Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Non... J'ai ouvert la bouche...

\- Je ne comprends pas Aiolia.

Le lion ne parla plus à nouveau et ce fut à Shura de deviner tout seul comme un grand. Il remarqua le pantalon arraché, et le boxer pas remis correctement.

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait des misères ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Des misères qui font mal ? Où ..?

Aiolia n'hocha la tête qu'à la phrase inachevée de Shura.

\- Ils t'ont fait quoi à la bouche ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant mourir de honte que d'avouer cela. Shura caressa ses cheveux et le serra plus fort. Shura passa son pouce sur les lèvres du lion, il n'y trouva pas de blessures, et en conclu enfin quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne lui plu pas du tout. Car si il n'était pas blesser physiquement, c'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginer...

\- Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'ils ont fait, tu en es conscient ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus, hein ?

Il n'hocha pas la tête, alors Shura le prit par les épaules et le regarda en face, bien que dans le noir ils ne voyaient rien.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Aiolia, enfin. Jamais ta faute.

\- l'a dit... Que si j'ouvrait pas la bouche, il me prendrait autre chose !

Shura réalisa alors. Que même si ce n'était pas le pire, c'était quand même un viol, et que... Il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit quelque part la faute à Deathmask. Alors il risqua LA question.

\- Aiolia. Je vais te demander quelques choses de très important. Il faut absolument que tu me répondes.

Le plus jeune prit peur, peur que son inconnu lui pose une question indiscrète, sale, sur ce qu'il c'était passé et qu'il ne veuille plus de lui.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Je veux les noms. Ou leurs visages. Je veux pouvoir les identifier. Tu m'entends ? C'est important.

Il fut si rassuré de ne pas se faire rejeter, qu'il obéit, et donna les trois noms.

Shura aussi fut rassuré, rassuré, car le nom de son "ami" Deathmask n'apparaissait pas. Et que ce n'était donc pas sa faute, sinon, il s'en serait voulu, énormément, et n'aurait rien pu faire contre ça.

\- Aiolia. Je pars d'ici peu pour faire un truc assez bref en ville, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais je vais faire un détour. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

\- Non ! Restes ! Reste ici ! Avec moi ! Je ne veux plus sortir !

\- Je dois y aller, ça ne sera pas long et je ferais mon détour rapidement. C'est promis, je ferais vite.

\- Je veux rester en sécurité, avec toi.

\- Non Aiolia. Écoute-moi. Cette fois encore, fais-moi confiance. Rentre chez toi, prend une douche, gargarise-toi, lave-toi partout où tu te sens sale, fais-toi vomir s'il faut. Mais nettoie tout. Ensuite, éteins toutes tes lumières.

\- Éteindre mes lumières ?

\- Oui, fais en sorte qu'aucune lumière n'entre. Dès que la nuit tombe, je viendrais te rejoindre. Chez toi. Au sanctuaire.

\- Mais... comment tu veux venir ? Seuls les chevaliers d'ors ont le droit d'entrer ou ceux qui ont une autorisation spéciale à voir le pope.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer. Je vais venir. Pour toi. Et on passera la nuit tous les deux.

\- J'ai peur... Qu'ils me retrouvent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça aussi je m'en charge, je vais aller les voir et les mater s'il le faut.

\- Je suis chevalier d'or, comment pourrais-tu luter contre eux ?

\- Crois-moi. Ils auront peur. Et ne recommencerons jamais. Je ne suis peut-être pas d'un haut rang, mais je suis redoutable, et sans trop de vantardise, je pense être capable de battre certains golds saints.

\- Très présomptueux pour un chevalier d'argent. J'ai peur pour toi.

\- N'ai pas peur. Je suis fort. Et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour t'aider. Il est plus que temps que j'agisse moi même, plutôt que de te donner des conseils, c'était insuffisant. Je regrette, et je me sens coupable. Si j'avais agis plus tôt...

\- Vraiment, je m'inquiète, ils étaient plus fort que d'habitude...

\- J'en fais mon affaire. Pas de panique.

Il serra plus fort Aiolia, Shura était confiant, mais extrêmement en colère et n'avais qu'une envie: agir, et venger son lion.

Le Capricorne sourit, un peu triste, depuis quelques minutes durant la discutions, il avait essayer de se lever pour s'en aller et faire son petit compte rendu de son ancienne patrouille en ville et disputer les jeunes gens qui s'en étaient prit à son ami. Mais à chaque mouvement pour s'échapper, il se faisait un peu plus happer par Aiolia.

-Tu sais qu'il va falloir que je parte hein ?

-Oui, mais je veux pas.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie moi ?

Shura se leva, un peu en traître par rapport à Aiolia qui s'accrochait.

\- Tu vas mettre ça.

Le Capricorne commença à retirer son t-shirt, qu'Aiolia sentit tomber sur lui doucement.

\- C'est quoi ? Ton t-shirt ? Il est tout chaud.

\- Ouais, je te passe mon pantalon, le tien ne ferme plus.

\- Mais toi tu vas mettre quoi ?

\- J'ai toujours un pantalon dans la box de mon armure et je peux mettre l'armure directement sur mon torse.

\- Et dire que ça fait des mois que j'aimerais te toucher torse nu et que ma seule occasion; je n'ai pas du tout le cœur à ça...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y en aura d'autres.

\- Je veux que tu restes.

\- Et si je t'offrais quelque chose si tu me laissais partir ?

\- Tu veux m'offrir quoi ?

\- Un baiser.

Le cœur d'Aiolia rata un battement, vraiment ? Il le lui proposait pour de vrai ?

\- T'inquiète pas, un gentil, je ne vais pas être un monstre comme les petits cons qui t'ont maltraité.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas fait quelque chose de ce genre...

\- D'accord, tant mieux. Comme ça, ça m'est réservé rien qu'à moi.

\- Il faut que j'attende que tu viennes me voir et que je me sois lavé la bouche ?

\- Non.

Shura sourit, se pencha, ayant remis pantalon et ayant même enfiler la partie centrale de son armure. Doucement, de sa main il chercha le menton du lion, et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un simple baiser, gentil, presque amical en somme. Mais bel et bien un baiser de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ça valait, tellement plus pour Aiolia.

Le Capricorne lui, avait eu plus de mal, il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qui avait touché les lèvres du lion auparavant. Il venait surtout d'enfreindre une promesse qu'il s'était faite tout seul. Celle de ne pas faire ce genre de choses avec son petit Aiolia. Mais... Si ça pouvait apporter à son amour un petit peu de réconfort après cette chaotique journée, et qu'il en garde au moins quelque chose de positif... Il savait bien que c'était un grain de sable ridicule après le nouvel océan de traumatismes qu'il avait subi. Mais sa première mission. C'était de faire en sorte que ça ne recommence jamais. Alors il s'en alla.

* * *

 **J'ai eu si peur en écrivant ce chapitre !  
J'avoue que les scènes d'agressions me mettent mal à l'aise, j'ai peur d'en faire trop, ou pas assez pour que ça soit explicite. J'ai peur aussi de banalisé quelque chose, mais j'en ait parler longtemps avec une amie, qui pense qu'on peux aborder le viol dans un texte sans tomber dans cette banalisation qui me fait si peur et que je ne trouve pas correcte. A la condition que : ****_ça ne soit pas vu comme quelque chose de positif ou de romantique,_** **donc j'ai finalement été rassurée.**

 **Pour m'encourager ou m'aider à m'améliorer ( ou bien me rassurée sur ce chapitre qui me fait stresser ! ) il y a** **les reviews** **!**  
 **Pour suivre l'histoire : Ya le** **follow story** **  
Et si vous voulez d'autres histoires niaises Il faut cocher le petit** **follow me** **!**

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Nuit presque paisible

**Réponses aux dernières reviews :** **Merci pour vos commentaires :) J'étais pas mal stressée mais au final les retours sont bons :) Pour les publications c'est assez variable. Comme j'ai pour habitude de faire mes textes en entier avant publication (pour éviter la frustration de ne jamais voir la fin d'une histoire) d'habitude je me fixe une date, genre tout les mois ou toutes les deux semaines. Mais comme celle ci, j'attend vos avis pour choisir ce que je vais faire ( ça devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder, je vous le dirais en fin de chapitre le moment venu ) Je n'ai pas vraiment de date définit. J'essais tout le jours, quand j'ai du temps pour le faire.  
Je suis assez pressée moi même de savoir ce que vous allez choisir comme fin, donc j'essais de publier régulièrement. voilà :)**

 **Et je parle bcp trop x'D**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Le chevalier d'or du capricorne était arrivé en ville depuis quelques minutes, le temps d'entrer et d'aller au point de rendez-vous des quelques patrouilles de la soirée._

 _Il fit rapidement le rapport sur le vol de la bijouterie d'il y a deux jours, puis, Shura donna trois noms, et demanda une adresse aux gardes._

 _On la lui donna, et sans plus attendre, il partit là-bas._

 _Il venait d'arriver devant la petite maison, rectangulaire parmi un champ d'autres comme elle. C'était ça, Rodorio, la petite ville ou la moitié des petites gens qui faisait fonctionner le sanctuaire vivaient._

 _Le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment. Shura essaya de repenser aux pleurs de son petit Aiolia, histoire de remotivé sa colère et à se montrer le plus ferme possible._

 _Il toqua à la porte. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit, sur un jeune homme surpris de trouver un chevalier d'or devant sa porte._

 _\- Que faites-vous ici, seigneur du capricorne ?_

 _\- Je cherche trois personnes. Ont m'a dit qu'elles se trouvaient ici._

 _Il entra sans y être invité. Et vu cinq autres jeunes hommes dans la pièce._

 _\- Je cherche Maxi, Agénor et Damon. Sont-ils ici ?_

 _Les jeunes hommes concernés ouvrirent un peu plus les yeux, tandis que les autres regardèrent bêtement leurs amis._

 _\- Les autres, sortez._

* * *

Shura avait du sang sur le bras, il coulait le long de son armure et s'écoulait sur le sol au niveau du coude, d'un geste de main, il laissa retomber l'un des jeunes hommes qui avait tenter de fuir par la porte.

\- Au nom de la loi, du sanctuaire, et du monde extérieur je vous condamne. Vous avez enfreint les règles du Code civil, les lois du Sanctuaire et de la Déclaration des droits de l'homme, je vous condamne. Pour outrage, crime organisé, violences répétées, coups et blessures, humiliation, vol, viol, atteinte à la liberté d'autrui, harcèlement, violence : morale, émotionnelle et mental, traumatisme psychologique, insultes, dénigrement, menaces, non-assistance à personne en danger, mise en danger d'autrui d'ailleurs... La liste est tellement longue, je ne sais même plus par quoi commencer ni dans quel ordre le dire en fait. Vous vous rendez compte vous deux ?

Les deux amis restant se regardèrent terroriser. L'un se mit en garde, tremblant, prêt à se battre pour sa vie, et l'autre se mit dans un coin de la pièce, espérant se faire oublier dans la panique.

\- Vous en cumulez tellement, ici, au sanctuaire, plusieurs de ses choses entraînent directement la peine de mort.

\- Vous... vous avez dit viol... Ça veut dire que le gamin a cafté ?

\- Ça fait des mois qu'il me tient au courant de tout ce qu'il subit. Vous vous seriez arrêté, je serais passé outre, mais là, ça a été la goutte de trop. J'aurais dû agir plus tôt, mais sachez tout de même que ça m'embête de tuer des gamins.

\- On est désolé !

Cria l'autre dans son coin.

\- Croyez bien que je le suis aussi. Maintenant si vous avez des choses à dire, c'est le moment, un mot pour votre chère mère, ou votre tuteur par exemple. Je transmettrais, c'est la règle. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, alors faites vite. Punir les petits cons c'est pas censé être mon boulot.

Sans trop de mal, il se débarrassa de celui qui tenta de le charger, avec excalibur comme arme, ce n'était pas difficile. Quand Shura arriva au niveau de celui du fond, il avait le regard froid et aiguiser des hommes qui savent très bien comment la situation va finir et que cela peine.

\- Toi, tu as deviné tout de suite que j'étais venu vous tuer. Et tu as compris tout de suite que vous ne gagnerez pas.

\- Par pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je vous en supplie !

Shura fut réellement touché par les derniers mots du jeune homme, et son regard implorant, mais il fit son devoir quand même. Son regard, ses mots, ils les avaient entendus il y a longtemps, il eut une soudaine impression de déjà vu devant le corps du garçon qui bougeait parfois légèrement. Se rappelant certainement la fameuse nuit qui avait gâché plusieurs vies. Celle de sa victime, Aiolos, la sienne aussi, et bien sûr celle d'Aiolia.

Mais là, avec ces jeunes-là, ça avait été trop loin, bien trop loin, et tant qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, Aiolia n'était plus en sécurité. Alors Shura se rassura, se disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Qu'il avait fait au mieux. Que c'était la seule chose à faire pour la garantie de la sécurité de son amour.

En rentrant, il repassa voir les collègues de la patrouille, et fit un bref rapport sur _"Pourquoi il y a trois gardes morts dans le quartier Héphestion de Rodorio."_ En décrivant la cause de ce qu'on leur reprochait, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas pu les emmener, car ils avaient usé de violence et que, de toute évidence, ils allaient être condamnés à mort, Shura fit tamponner son rapport. Et il le garda dans sa box, prêt à être emmené jusque chez le Pope le lendemain.

Il remonta les marches du sanctuaire, puis, prenant sa respiration, il entra chez le lion, espérant le trouver chez lui, dans le noir, plus en forme, comme prévu.

Il entra dans le temple, aucune torche n'était allumée, aucun garde n'était là non plus, alors, le Capricorne chercha à tâton la direction des appartements, puis, sans prévenir ou quoi, il se fit attraper par la taille. Rassuré immédiatement en entendant le petit gémissement de satisfaction d'un jeune homme blond qu'il connaissait bien dans son dos.

\- Tu as pu venir finalement.

\- Oui, bien sure. Je t'avais promis.

Il se tourna maladroitement entre les bras du garçon.

\- A... Aiolia. Désolé de te demander ça, mais, est-ce que je peux prendre une douche chez toi ?Je... Suis plein de sueur.

Shura reprit son bras ensanglanté, même si les tâches avaient un peu séché, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait que le lion touche.

\- Je m'en fiche si tu as transpiré, le nombre de fois où je suis venu plein de terre et de sueur... J'ai envie de câlins.

\- Sueur c'était un mot plus sympa pour te dire que j'étais couvert de sang...

\- Oh... Il y a eu un souci ?

\- Cambriolage de bijouterie. Rien de grave, ce n'est pas mon sang.

Aiolia crut au petit mensonge, et conduisit Shura lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le capricorne avait un peu menti, mais pas tant que ça. La bijouterie c'était l'autre jour, par ce soir. Aiolia qui par chance, n'avait pas reconnu l'armure du Capricorne en se collant à lui l'emmena au centre de la pièce, et lui expliqua.

\- Tu peux te déshabiller ici, la douche est à un mètre sur le côté, là. Quand tu seras dedans, l'eau chaude est à gauche, vas-y doucement, il est sensible et monte vite en température.

\- D'accord, merci. Je peux te prendre du savon ou du shampoing ?

\- Tu en as sur la tête ?

\- Peut-être, j'ai pas vérifier, mais autant me laver tout entier.

\- D'accord, mais... dépêche-toi, j'ai envie de tes câlins.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi sous l'eau si tu veux.

Shura lui demanda, le sourire au lèvres, quand à son Lion, il se mit immédiatement à rougir.

\- Avec toi... Tout nu... sous la douche ?

\- Ben oui, tu veux venir habiller ?

\- C'est tentant... Mais ça me gène trop.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je mate ? On est dans le noir, tu sais ?

\- Non... Mais même…

Shura se mit à rire.

\- T'inquiète, à la base, je plaisantais. Détends-toi.

\- Ah...

Aiolia était rouge de honte, il en avait envie, très envie, mais pas ce soir, il n'était pas d'humeur, et ça risquait de faire trop...

Le propriétaire des lieux entendit des bruits métalliques, l'armure était en train d'être enlevée. Et rapidement, il entendit des pas dans le bac de douche. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Son inconnu était là.

Chez lui.

Sous la douche.

Complètement nu.

Et il avait du mal à imaginer ne pas être avec lui en cet instant.

Il résista longtemps, à l'envie de retourner dans la salle de bain, mais il finit par le faire, pour une raison justifiable. Une serviette. Il ne lui avait pas indiquer.

\- Je te pose une serviette juste là, au-dessus sur le paravent.

\- Merci, j'ai presque fini.

Aiolia fit un sourire puis attendit calmement contre la porte, mais il n'était pas sorti. Et bien que Shura ait le bruit de chute d'eau dans les oreilles, il sentait bien la présence du lion dans la pièce, même dans le noir, il savait qu'il était observé. Il coupa l'eau après être rincé et propre, puis il prit la serviette et frictionna ses cheveux et sa peau avec. Histoire d'être sec rapidement.

\- Tu... Tu... Tu veux des sous-vêtements propres.. ? Si tu as sali les tient hein !

\- Ça ira, mon boxer est propre.

Il entendit le vêtement être remis et bon sang qu'Aiolia aurait aimé que la lumière soit allumée. L'ambiance était calme, détendue, et terriblement exaltante. Son imagination fusait, dans tous les sens. Et bien que chaque minute il se rappelle l'épisode peu glorieux de la fin d'entraînement, grâce à son inconnu, il arrivait à s'extirper à cette pensée, pour en avoir des plus agréables. Sans lui, il aurait passé la soirée à se morfondre.

Même Aiolia avait suffisamment de recul pour savoir que ces pensées ne le quitteraient pas de si tôt, et que même s'il vivait vieux, il y repenserait sûrement encore.

Moins souvent, mais elles seraient toujours un peu là...

\- J'ai fini. Tu m'emmènes à ta chambre ?

Aiolia leva la tête et sentit un corps brûlant contre le sien. Shura était en boxer et l'entourait d'un de ses bras, posant un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Ça me fait un peu étrange d'emmener un homme jusqu'à mon lit.

\- Je serais un parfait gentleman.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

\- Tu pourrais, j'ai souvent des pensées un peu déplacées à ton égard depuis quelque temps, mais jamais je n'oserais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Aiolia sourit, bizarrement, ce soir, chez lui, dans son cocon, malgré sa journée, tout ce que lui disait Shura était doux et rassurant, et il arrivait encore à le faire sourire. C'était ça. Le plus important, se dit-il.

S'il arrivait à le rendre heureux, même lorsqu'il ne l'était absolument pas. Alors c'est que c'était vraiment lui qu'il aimait, c'était lui qu'il lui fallait.

Il lui prit la main et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Tu as faim ? Je peux te faire un sandwich dans la cuisine.

\- Non pas faim. Merci quand même.

Aiolia le conduisit jusque dans sa chambre, et se posa sur son lit, continuant de tirer doucement sa main. Le Capricorne compris qu'il devait être précautionneux et que le lit était là, alors il posa son autre main à tâtons et posa son genou sur le matelas avant de s'allonger avec son Lion.

Tout sous les draps il sera fort Aiolia, entre lui et le mur contre lequel reposait le lit. Sans un mot ils échangèrent, des câlins des baisers timides sur les mains ou les épaules. Et rien de plus n'arriva, finalement, à part peut-être le sommeil qui fit son entrée progressivement pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'agir pour garantir les rêves de ses deux protégés.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Les review sont toujours là si vous avez un commentaire, des suggestions... ect...**

 **On approche de la fin de mes écrits réalisés pour le moment, on doit être à 3 chapitres. Après je vous demanderais votre avis sur la suite et je ferais en fonction de ça :)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Réveil dangereux

Shura s'éveilla, lentement. Souvent il faisait des rêves, si immersif qu'il en oubliait la réalité, et quand il revenait à elle, ses rêves aussi étaient oubliés. C'est dans ce genre de moment. Entre le sommeil et l'éveil, que Shura ne pensait plus à rien. Perdu entre ces deux dimensions, parfois si différentes.

Ce matin-là fut comme ceux-ci. Il ouvrit les yeux, dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Devant lui, un jeune homme blond, endormi profondément avec le sourire et qui l'étreignait avec amour. Derrière, un mur, en pierre blanche, suivit d'une armoire, sur le mur était accroché plusieurs choses. Un dessin, certainement réaliser par un enfant avec des craies grasses, représentant un personnage blond bouclé qui tenait la main d'un autre personnage bien plus grand, et aux cheveux marrons, toujours bouclés, un peu plus à gauche, trônait une photo, un portrait, scotché au mur, d'un jeune homme souriant avec un bandeau rouge. Et, encore plus à gauche, un autre dessin... Certainement réalisé par un enfant, mais plus récent. Le premier dessin, Shura estimait un enfant d'environs 5 ou 6 ans à la réalisation. Là, peut-être 9 ou 10 ans. Ou simplement quelqu'un qui dessine très mal et très peu.

Shura reconnecta de plus en plus à la réalité, ce dessin. Était un homme roux, aux cheveux plaqués en arrière. Avec des bras démesurément musclés, comparez au reste de son corps.

C'était... Censé être lui ?

Aiolia avait tenté, tant bien que mal, avec ses faibles compétences en dessin, de lui tirer le portrait, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ne se fiant qu'à son touché et à la vague description que Shura lui avait faite un jour. D'où les épaules et les bras musclés, car Aiolia adorait se blottir dedans et les caresser.

Le Capricorne sourit. Son plus grand attribut, il avait toujours pensé que c'était ses bras. Mais pas pour la même raison. Il se souvenait, il avait une épée à l'intérieur, son Excalibur, mais Aiolia adorait ses bras aussi, mais parce qu'ils étaient doux et rassurants envers lui.

Par Athéna, s'il savait qu'il pouvait le tuer à chaque câlin, il ne serait plus jamais en confiance avec lui...

Shura percuta enfin, s'il voyait les dessins, et l'adorable visage du lion, c'est parce qu'il y avait de la lumière, s'il y avait de la lumière... Aiolia pourrait voir son visage et comprendre son identité dès son réveil. Le cœur de Shura battu soudain très vite, il devait faire quelque chose, maintenant !

Aiolia le serrait fort, mais il essaya de se défaire de la prise doucement.

Lentement, sans le réveiller.

Une fois chose faite, il se leva, se souvenant de sa tenue... plus que légère. C'est en caleçon qu'il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et qu'il entendit Aiolia gémir, et se tourner dans les draps. Sûrement l'absence de Shura, le froid et la lumière qui le gênait maintenant qu'il était parti.

Il ferma les stores, en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

\- Oui. Parti fermer les volets. La lumière entrait.

\- Tu as bien fait, même si, égoïstement, j'aurais aimé me réveiller un tout petit poil plus tôt.

Aiolia souriait, la lumière passait encore un peu, ses stores, même fermer laisser entrer très finement la lumière en petites rangées de points. Même s'il ne voyait pas son inconnu, cela laissait à la lumière le loisir de découper doucement le corps de son si précieux amoureux, et de pouvoir en admirer quelques éléments. Son ventre, plat, musclé. Son torse, sec, portant les marques d'un entraînement acharné et répété. Ses cuisses, longues, fines, gardant la jolie courbe des belles jambes.

\- Tu es beau.

\- Tu me vois ?

\- Un peu, je discerne la forme de ton corps. J'aime beaucoup.

\- N'use pas de flatterie, et ferme les yeux. Pas envie que tu me reconnaisse.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à résister.

\- Essaie quand même.

\- Je t'aime.

Shura s'arrêta alors qu'il allait revenir dans le lit, il soupira, en souriant et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa la joue et les cheveux du Lion doucement, alors qu'il se tournait dans le lit.

Shura aussi admira un peu le torse de son ami. Il avait tant grandi en quelques temps. Il a poussé d'un coup. Comme certains champignons. Pensa t-il sans vraiment de rapport.

\- Toi aussi, tu es beau. Dis Shura, descendant sa caresse dans son cou.

Aiolia sourit, et demanda avec douceur.

\- Dis, tu veux bien m'embrasser, comme hier ?

\- D'accord.

Shura se pencha, et Aiolia passa ses bras autour du cou de son inconnu. Calmement, ils échangèrent en long et doux baiser. Le chevalier du Lion était si heureux qu'il avait envie d'en pleurer.

Longtemps il avait voulu que son inconnu l'aime, et qu'ils puissent découvrir l'amour, et enfin, c'était le cas, il pouvait y goûté. Et c'était magique.

Il avait ce qu'on appelle souvent, les papillons dans le ventre. Quant à Shura, mis à part sa culpabilité et sa voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, adorait ça aussi. Il avait sauvé le Lion, en avait fait un jeune homme sûr de lui, et aujourd'hui, il était en quelque sorte récompensé. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, il le sentait. Et pour quelqu'un comme Shura, qui bien qu'apprécier pour les actes d'héroïsme qu'il avait fait, n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'être aimé pour lui même.

Et par lui même, Shura ne se décrivait pas comme chevalier, mais comme personne. Son « Lui » a priori était mauvais, mais, depuis qu'il avait réussi à être gentil avec Aiolia, c'était comme s'il avait enfin laissé son vrai lui-même s'exprimer.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Shura se pencha plus pour qu'Aiolia se repose sur le lit à nouveau.

\- Ça t'a plus ?

\- Énormément.

\- C'est drôle, j'aurais pensé que tu réclamerais encore.

\- J'essaie de ne pas être capricieux.

\- C'est bien. Mais tu sais, s'il y a un endroit où tu peux être toi même, c'est dans mes bras.

\- Je veux devenir meilleurs c'est tout. Mais si toi tu re-veux un baiser, tu peux le dire aussi.

\- Oui, j'en revoudrais bien, plusieurs... Mais je suis l'adulte responsable ici, c'est à moi de me retenir, sinon tu vas passer à la casserole plus vite que tu n'imagines.

\- Bizarrement, ça me dérange pas. J'ai confiance en toi. Bien que je ne connaisse pas ton nom ni ton visage. Je sais que si on en vient là un jour, tout sera parfait, parce que ça sera avec toi, avec mon inconnu. Rien que nous deux.

\- Tu es adorable. Mais pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt pour toi. Même si tu te sens prêt, prends du recul. Je veux pas que ça soit une mauvaise expérience, tu en as eu assez des comme ça.

\- Hm... Je vais essayer. Tes conseils sont toujours bons.

\- Je sais.

Shura sourit, Aiolia aussi, puis le plus vieux se remit dans le lit, et l'embrassa encore et encore, et ce, jusqu'à midi, où Aiolia du partir et où Shura fit de même, dans l'autre sens, donner son rapport au Pope.

* * *

 _\- Tu as été, semble-t-il, bien zélé hier soir Shura._

 _\- Oui. Votre grandeur, navré si cela vous déplaît, mais comme expliquer dans mon rapport, ils ont refusé d'être arrêter et emmener._

 _\- Tu aurais pu te faire accompagner par d'autres chevaliers. D'autant plus que je vois les accusations que tu leurs portaient, mais... aucune preuve n'est là, et tu n'as pas fait ouvrir d'enquête._

 _\- Simplement, car j'ai eu le témoignage chez la victime et son corps en était la preuve à de maintes reprises._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi plus tôt dans ce cas ?_

 _\- Jamais la victime n'avait voulu me donner les noms. Jusqu'à hier. Et la victime souhaitait rester anonyme._

 _\- Je vois... Mais croire cette personne comme cela, sans preuve._

 _\- Je n'ai pas été idiot, votre sainteté. J'ai posé des questions aux interpellés, et cela a confirmé ce que m'avait confié la victime._

 _Le pope soupira derrière son masque._

 _\- Si votre grandeur veut me punir pour mon manque de rigueur, je suis disposé à subir la punition._

 _\- Non, cela ira Shura. De tous les chevaliers tu es le seul en qui j'ai une parfaite confiance en la justice. Si tu l'as fait, c'est que c'était nécessaire. Parfois être trop zélé a du bon. Et je t'en remercie. Cela dit, agir sur un coup de tête comme cela semblait l'être, et un élan de folie meurtrière, cela me fait un peu peur de la part d'un de mes chevaliers d'ors._

 _\- Pardonnez-moi encore._

 _\- Si tu devais le refaire dans les mêmes conditions, tu le ferais ?_

 _\- En toute franchise, je pense que oui. Mais je prendrais sûrement plus de précautions que ce qu'il s'est passé hier._

 _\- Bien Shura. Bien. Tu peux disposer, merci pour ton rapport concis et précis._

 _\- C'est normal, votre grandeur._

 _\- Passe une bonne journée Shura._

 _\- Bonne journée à vous._

Shura se releva, et partit. Ce fut difficile, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que le Pope l'interroge ou trouve ses actions étranges. Mais heureusement, il semblait être dans un bon jour, et il s'en sortait sans soucis. De plus, Aiolia était en sécurité, et ça, ça valait bien toutes les punitions du Pope du monde.

Mais le chevalier d'or du Capricorne n'était pas tranquille pour autant, et eu le même réflexe que beaucoup de gens dans ce sanctuaire, quand ils avaient un problème, ils allaient voir « LE » Shaka.

Il posa les pieds dans le temple de la vierge, après être rentré chez lui pour se changer et poser son armure. Puis il se posa près du lotus ou priaient, avec la vierge, nombres d'adeptes.

Il ne s'en doutait pas, mais sa simple présence et ses mauvaises ondes troublaient la méditation de toute la salle.

\- Shura, demanda Shaka, même si je te demande de t'en aller, tu ne partiras pas ? N'est-ce pas.

\- Nope.

\- Bien... À tous et à toute, la séance de méditation touche à sa fin, on reprendra à treize heures.

Les jeunes adeptes quittèrent la pièce, allant se balader non loin du temple. Shura prit place devant Shaka, et s'assit en tailleur.

\- Faut qu'on cause.

\- Es-tu au courant que si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, il y a des professionnels qualifié en ville ?

\- Shaka, j'ai merdé grave.

\- Je prends ça pour un non.

\- J'ai failli tout foutre en l'air... Aiolia a eu des gros soucis, j'ai pété un câble et je les aie tué. J'ai menti en disant que j'avais pas eu le choix, mais c'était faux. J'ai tellement ragé, c'était incontrôlable... Le pire, c'est que j'avais l'air calme... L'autre m'a supplié et j'ai pas résisté... Je l'ai fait quand même, comme si, quelques part... j'étais programmé pour tuer... C'était horrible... Et j'étais tellement à côté de mes pompes, qu'après je suis allé voir Aiolia chez lui, j'y suis rester, et ce matin, boom ! La lumière, j'aurais pu tout foutre en l'air parce que j'ai pas réfléchis... Tu te rends compte... Et pire... J'ai fait pile ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Et en plus on a été découvert par Deathmask, il m'a fait chanter, mais ça va.

\- Attends attends attends ! Tu parles trop vite ! Explique-moi calmement.

\- Ils l'ont violé.

Shaka fit immédiatement la grimace.

\- J'étais pas content, alors... J'ai été un peu violent avec les agresseurs...

\- Déjà tu as revu Aiolia alors que je t'avais conseiller de ne plus le faire... Bravo... _Dis ironiquement la vierge._

\- Oui... Je sais... Mais... J'étais paumé, j'avais peur pour lui. Et au final il s'en sortait dix fois mieux que moi.

\- D'accord... Donc, tu as tué ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. C'est plutôt chevaleresque.

\- Non, c'était minable de ma part. J'étais tellement flipper pour Aiolia, que j'ai choisi la facilité. Les tuer c'est simple, on en parle plus. Mettre en garde, avoir du tact, j'aurais pu. Celui qui m'a supplié de l'épargner par exemple... Je suis sûre que même sans le tuer, il n'aurait jamais plus recommencé.

\- Oui, certes. Mais c'est fait, c'est fait. Par rapport à la loi, il aurait dû mourir. Toi qui places les lois au-dessus de tout, pourquoi ça te tracasse tant ?

\- Je sais pas... Ça me rappelle que je peux être cruel moi aussi.

\- Tous les humains ont leurs parts de cruauté. Tu n'es pas un dieu Shura, tu es humain. C'est tout.

\- Non... Aiolia lui, il n'est pas comme ça.

\- Jamais il n'a souhaité faire du mal ? Ou en a fait part erreur ?

\- Non il a ...

Shura se souvint alors de ce qu'avait dit Aiolia à son propos. De ce qu'il avait souhaité à l'assassin de son frère. Et ça lui mina le moral encore plus.

\- Tu vois Shura. J'avais raison. Personne n'est parfait.

\- Pas même toi ?

\- Je vise la perfection, mais je suis humain aussi.

\- On vise tous la perfection, enfin, en grande majorité, je pense.

\- La suite de ton histoire ? Je n'ai pas la journée, désolé.

\- Oui oui... Après, j'ai été chez Aiolia, le soir, il n'y avait aucune lumière, alors, on pouvait. Mais ce matin, quand j'ai vu le soleil sur son visage, j'ai compris l'immensité de ma bêtise. Et quand je l'ai embrassé la première fois aussi.

\- Embrasser ? Vous avez sauté le pas ?

\- Non, enfin, oui... Il était si bouleversé après son agression, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le calmer et le rassurer. Même mon baiser m'a paru inutile sur le moment. Mais lui... Ça l'a bien plus qu'aider... Et après avoir fait ça, en quoi c'était grave s'il y en avait d'autres ?

Shura semblait pourtant ravi de ses baisers avec le Lion, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'empiler les mensonges et d'enfreindre ses propres règles.

\- Shaka ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne dis rien.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Je sais pas, aide-moi, conseille-moi, fais-moi voir la vérité si je la vois pas.

\- Je ne suis pas la porte de la vérité et on ne m'ouvre pas sur commande.

\- Je fais quoi moi ?

\- Si tu es venue chercher ma bénédiction pour le dépuceler, c'est raté Shura.

\- Pas du tout. Bon si un peu, mais pas que... lui il veut...

\- Et toi ?

\- Je veux aussi, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- C'est pas trop l'idée que je me faisais de ma relation avec lui... Et j'ai l'impression que si on franchit ce cap, je l'aurais trahi.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais le meurtrier du traître ?

\- Oui.

Que ces mots faisaient mal " meurtrier du traître" ça sonnait encore pire qu'assassin.

\- Avoue-le-lui, et faite votre coït après ?

\- Je ne peux pas. On s'est croisé l'autre jour, face à face, et il m'a raconté après à quel point il me détestait.

\- Shura. Tu es dans un dilemme, il faut que tu choisisses. Mais que crois-tu ? Qui de la haine ou de l'amour est le sentiment le plus fort chez lui ? Si tu confrontes le deux, lequel sortira vainqueur ? Je le connais peu, mais on connais son frère. Ça seras l'amour.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque...

\- Cela arrivera un jour. Tu ne penses pas que ce soit mieux qu'il l'apprenne de ta bouche plutôt qu'il tombe sur la vérité un jour, par hasard ? En trouvant un de tes cheveux sur ses vêtements ? En te voyant un matin dans son lit ? Quand tu feras la boulette de trop et qu'il comprendra ?

\- ...

\- Ça ne sert à rien de venir me voir si tu n'apprécies aucune de mes réponses.

\- Si. Si... Je prends conscience que je suis bien ridicule, et que la situation est de toute manière vouée à l'échec.

Shura se leva.

\- Merci quand même pour tes conseils Shaka.

\- Shura ! À mon avis. Aiolia est plutôt quelqu'un qui est tourné vers l'espoir et l'amour, et que la haine est la rancune, mais ça n'engage que moi. Quand tu as le choix, tu choisis toujours la vérité. Pourquoi là ce serait différent ?

\- Parce qu'il m'aime. Et que je l'aime.

\- Ça n'est pas justement pour ça que tu devrais être honnête ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

Shura parti rejoindre les arènes laissant Shaka seul avant le retour de ses adeptes.

\- Alors tout implosera Shura.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Personellement je me souviens avoir bien aimer écrire celui là ! Principalement car faire des interactions avec Shura autrement qu'avec Aiolia c'est amusant parfois. Puis j'aime bien les scènes mignonne comme au début :)  
Bonne Saint Valentin !**

 **Comme d'hab :**

 **Review** **pour m'encourager et/ou m'aider à m'améliorer.  
** **Follow** **pour la suite de l'histoire.  
** **Follow me** **pour d'autres histoires niaises et drama !**

 **A bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Lourde promesse

**Réponse à la review de CaelinaB** **:** **Comme d'habitude les review me font toujours plaisir ^^ Et tu peux bien arriver au dernier chapitre il n'est jamais trop tard, j'espère que la suite te plairas ^^**

* * *

Aiolia marchait tranquillement, il avait peur de retomber sur les types de la dernière fois, mais, son Inconnu avait dit leur avoir sérieusement passé l'envie de recommencer, bien qu'il lui faisait confiance, c'était difficile à imaginer. Il marcha lentement, pas très sûre de lui ce matin-là.

Ça allait faire plusieurs semaines depuis les évènements un peu sombres et la matinée de baisers. Depuis, il en demandait régulièrement, à chaque fois qu'il allait à l'horloge. Au début il sentait bien que ça embêtait son Inconnu, mais maintenant, c'était devenu la routine de s'embrasser, c'était devenu normal, voire même indispensable.

Les caresses étaient toujours aussi douces bien que parfois, orientées différemment.

Aiolia faisait un pas en avant, Shura en arrière, alors il revenait le chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, et fasse comme il voulait. Il avait toujours pensé que son Inconnu était fin psychologue, mais même en se comportant comme un enfant capricieux, il avait de l'emprise sur lui et le manipulait peut-être un tout petit peu trop facilement, preuve qu'il n'était pas si bon que ça… ou trop amoureux de lui. Aiolia avait culpabilisé de ça au début, de le manipuler, mais avait vite compris que c'était bon, pour eux deux, alors il en usait, encore et encore, et bien malgré sa volonté, Shura se retrouvait parfois avec la main dans le pantalon du Lion, sans vraiment comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

Le prochain palier était de taille. Être nu, dans un lit, à deux, c'était fait. La suite... Ca risquait d'être plus complexe, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses se passaient après ça. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait des règles à respecter, comme se protéger, ou la contraception, mais ça, il n'avait jamais eu aucune éducation sur le sujet, et ne se rendait même pas compte que le mot "contraception" ne s'appliquait pas entre deux hommes. Alors il allait voir quelqu'un, de compétent à ses yeux, qui pourrait l'aiguiller, et la seule qui pouvait le faire.

\- Bonjour Marine ! _Dit Aiolia guilleret devant la porte de la demoiselle la main devant les yeux au cas où elle n'aurait pas son masque._

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?! J'ai TOUJOURS mon masque, arrête de faire ça, c'est ridicule et ça me met mal à l'aise. Entre.

Aiolia écarta un doigt pour vérifier les dires de son amie, et une fois le masque bel et bien là pour le Lion, il retira sa main.

\- Désolé. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non. Seiya est à l'arène.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu veux de la tarte ? On a encore eu une livraison de myrtilles.

\- Bon d'accord, mais juste une part, je ne suis pas venue faire une collation.

Il entra chez la jeune femme et le petit garçon absent, il y avait au minimum trois tartes de prêtes, et aucune n'avait l'air réellement bonne. Pourtant, elles l'étaient sûrement toutes.

\- C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle rentre de mission, elle achète dix kilos de myrtilles et qui c'est qui doit les cuisiner ? C'est moi !

\- Heureusement que Seiya et moi on aime ça, sinon… Tu serais mal.

\- Oui. Moi j'en peux plus, j'en mange, je vomis dans mon masque.

Aiolia fit la grimace, de moins en moins envie de manger finalement.

\- Alors, de quoi vient me parler le valeureux chevalier du Lion aujourd'hui ?

Aiolia fit un sourire gêné et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Marine, tu fais l'amour ?

Sans un mot elle se tourna vers lui, essuyant une assiette qu'elle venait de laver, regardant Aiolia très sérieux assis sur la chaise de sa minuscule cuisine.

\- Avec toi ? Sûrement pas.

\- Non non. Mais moi je voudrais, pas avec toi rassure toi. Mais je ne sais pas faire.

\- Tu veux quoi que je t'entraîne ? C'est non.

\- Du tout. Je veux qu'on m'explique ! Qu'on m'apprenne ! Au moins la théorie.

\- Tu as déjà quelqu'un pour la pratique ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais j'aimerais le convaincre que je peux.

\- Le ?

\- Oui. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir, la contraception, les maladies, comment ça se passe, et même la qu'on m'as pas appris. Encore moins de manière… moins conventionnelle.

Marine gloussa dans son masque, heureusement qu'il ne la voyait pas, car elle était morte de rire.

\- Aiolia, tu es naïf tu sais ça ?

\- Heu, sûrement oui.

\- Ton pote m'a pourtant dit que tu cherchais une fille et que tu avais flashé sur moi.

\- Oui, c'était un malentendu, tu es sûrement très belle, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Puis je suis content quand même, comme ça je t'ai en amie. Et juste en amie.

\- Jamais ça ne m'a fait aussi plaisir d'entendre un " ça ne te dérange pas si on reste ami?".

Aiolia lui sourit.

\- Bon alors, déjà. Si tu le fais avec un homme, vous procréerez rien du tout, pas de contraception, ça ne sert à rien de prendre la pilule, un, c'est pour les filles, et deux, ya aucun bébé qui s'accrochera dans vos ventres.

\- Oh d'accord… _Dit Aiolia en baissant la tête, se sentant un peu bête._

\- Ensuite, oui. Il y a des maladies, même entre deux hommes, je suppose. Si vous voulez, vous en protégez, il vous faut des préservatifs, tu peux en trouver pour une misère dans une pharmacie à Rodorio. Même si, si vous êtes aussi incompétent l'un que l'autre, ya peut de chance que vous ayez déjà quelques choses, mais ma devise c'est "on est jamais trop prudents". Donc je te conseils de t'équiper.

\- D'accord.

\- Ensuite... Je t'avoue que ça sort de ce qu'on m'a appris, de toute évidence, je suis une fille, pas un homme, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe entre vous... Mais déjà si tu lui montres que tu veux être responsable, il devrait être rassuré.

\- Alors… Je te fais confiance, ça seras toujours un pas en avant je suppose. Merci Marine.

\- Ya pas de quoi. Au pire, demande à un pharmacien, il saura mieux que moi, tu sais, j'ai pas la science infuse dans tous les domaines… Surtout pas celui là.

\- Oui... Mais c'est gênant avec un inconnu.

Aiolia sourit de sa bêtise, il comptait bien faire l'amour avec l'Inconnu. Mais avec un I majuscule, celui là était spéciale.

\- Je comprends.

\- Encore une chose... Dont j'ai un peu peur même si je ne lui dirais pas... Est-ce que... ça fait mal ?

\- C'est pas le but normalement que ça fasse mal, il paraît que la première fois ça fait mal, mais après ça va, sinon le monde entier aurait arrêté de faire l'amour.

\- Hm...

Marine lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Hey, faut pas stresser hein ? Si ta peur, ça sert à rien.

\- Non non. J'ai plus peur qu'il me repousse qu'autre chose.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est un mec bien.

\- Merci, Marine.

\- Alors ! Tu veux une part de tarte ?!

\- Que si tu as de la chantilly.

\- Bien bien !

* * *

Quand Aiolia revint vers l'horloge le soir après son entraînement, il n'avait aucunement envie de discuter avec son ami. Il voulait du sexe, découvrir ça, il en avait marre d'attendre et de devoir quémander les moindres caresses. Toute la journée il y avait penser, et le rappel en latex dans sa poche n'avait fait qu'envenimer son attente. Il savait que son inconnu en avait envie, il lui avait dit, mais lui, refusait de le toucher, avait peur de le brusquer ou de le casser. Ça n'était pas naturel pour lui.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion savait bien qu'après avoir fait l'amour ensemble, ça serait différent, s'il avait supporté ça, Shura n'aurait plus jamais peur de le caresser ou de venir vers lui si lui aussi en avait envie. Et bien qu'ils se voyaient toujours dans le noir, il sentait bien son regard sur lui et ses envies de le toucher qu'il avortait avant de toucher réellement. Il le sentait à bout. Et c'est sûrement le cas, car Aiolia insistait trop et le chauffait à blanc chaque jour depuis des semaines...

Il avait volontairement pris son temps, afin d'être sûr d'arriver après Shura. Quand il entra dans la pièce, deux bras se refermèrent sur lui. Sans attendre, Aiolia glissa ses bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa passionnément. L'Inconnu gémit un peu en sentant sa bouche être visitée sans qu'il s'y attende.

Comment allait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Comment ? Se retenir encore indéfiniment, Aiolia le voulait, lui aussi, mais il devait le protégé et surtout... Ne pas le trahir. Ça serait pire pour lui s'il apprenait que celui qui avait pris son frère lui avait pris aussi sa virginité.

Shura en avait mal dès fois, tant il devait se retenir et que son bas ventre ne se calmait pas. Très douloureux même parfois. Et Aiolia ne faisait strictement rien pour l'aider, au contraire. Le Capricorne essaya de se défaire de son emprise.

\- Bon. B'jour... Tu as passé... une bonne journée ?

Esseya de dire Shura entre les baisers que picorait Aiolia sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui. J'ai vu Marine, et j'ai fait un tour en ville. Embrasse-moi.

Sans plus attendre Aiolia sauta presque sur Shura, les jambes serrées sur ses hanches, le forçant un peu à le porter s'il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Shura abdiqua, comme souvent et n'eut pas vraiment d'autres choix que de continuer de faire une armée de bisous à son ami. Il bougea légèrement essayant de ne pas tomber bêtement à deux jusqu'au matelas. Il s'assit laissant Aiolia faire ce qu'il voulait à sa bouche, comme d'habitude. Il le serra contre lui puis laissa ses bras retomber un peu fatigué, sans le faire exprès il heurta la poche droite d'Aiolia, ou semblait être agglutiner bon nombre de choses. Il recula la tête, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est rien.

Mentit Aiolia. Shura sortit de la poche, non pas un, non pas deux, mais une rangées de dix sachets de préservatifs attachés les uns aux autres. Il reconnut au toucher évidemment ce que c'était.

\- C'est "Rien" tu dis ? Aiolia... On en a déjà discuté. La réponse est non.

\- Alors non. Tu en as discuté, tout seul, et tu, as décidé que non. Pourquoi ?! Je comprends toujours pas ! Tu m'as dit que tu voulais aussi !

\- Oui, beaucoup, mais... Ce ne serait pas correct.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je suis majeure, sexuellement et même civilement maintenant. Je suis consentant. Et je suis même responsable ! Où est le problème ?!

\- Je suis pas sûre qu'on soit prêt.

\- Moi je le suis ! J'en ai marre d'attendre. Tu m'as dit au début quand on parlait des filles qu'il valait mieux nous dépêcher vu notre espérance de vie.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est différent, pas comme avec les filles, justement ?

\- Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Tu veux pas tester !

\- Aiolia arrête de me pousser à bout.

\- Je sais que t'as envie de moi, allez. Ou dis-moi simplement que tu ne veux pas. Je lâcherais l'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça tu le sais bien...

\- Alors ? Aiolia, s'impatientant et voulant faire craquer son Inconnu, passa sa main sous son t-shirt, et assez agilement, se faufila dans le pantalon de Shura.

\- Aiolia... Arrête s'il te plaît.

\- Donne-moi une vraie raison et j'arrêterais.

Shura essaya de retenir son bras de le caresser davantage.

\- Tu vois bien que j'ai envie. Mais on ne peut pas.

\- Pourquoi ?! Bon sang ! _s'énerva d'un coup le lion._

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas qui je suis !

\- Et alors ?! Je t'aime ! Même si t'es dangereux je m'en fiche, même si tu m'as tabasser par le passé je m'en fiche aussi ! Même si t'es pas beau j'en ai rien à faire ! C'est toi que je veux ! Personne d'autre ! Cesse de douter de moi ! C'est pas un nom qui va me faire changer d'avis !

\- Un nom peut être pas ! Mais si tu te sens trahi je..

\- Crois-moi ! Je me suis senti trahi, et pas qu'un peu dans ma vie, et même mon frère après tout ce que j'ai subi par sa faute, je l'aime toujours ! Alors bon sang ! Fais moi confiance !

C'est à cet instant que Shura réalisa, Shaka avait raison. L'émotion qui animait Aiolia au fond, c'était bien plus l'amour que la haine. Alors... Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait lui dire...

\- Aiolia... Si on le fait, fais-moi la promesse que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi en étant... qui je suis... ?

\- Je te le jure. Sur l'âme de mon frère, sur la vie d'Athéna et même sur ma propre vie s'il le faut.

\- Ne prends pas cette promesse à la légère ! _Dit Shura en le secouant un peu, agrippant chacun de ses bras avec force, plus sérieux que jamais._

Aiolia mit quelques secondes à répondre, et dis clairement, distinctement.

\- Je te jure de ne jamais t'en vouloir de m'avoir fait l'amour aujourd'hui. Et les autres fois si on remet ça. Peu importe qui tu es.

\- Bien.

Shura se détendit un petit peu et laissa Aiolia continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris, se laissant retomber en arrière sur les matelas.

\- Et toi... Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu étais sûre de vouloir coucher avec le frère du traître.

\- Même si je n'étais pas sûre, tu me donnes beaucoup trop envie depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour que je renonce maintenant.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je crois bien que moi aussi.

Aiolia sourit, sourit à un point, qu'il sentait qu'il allait pleurer tant il était heureux d'entendre ça. Et dans sa tête une voix toute guillerette répétait " je vais faire l'amour, je vais faire l'amour ! " Alors il continua ses caresses, jusqu'à ce que son Inconnu n'en puisse plus et le retourne sur le matelas, et bien que cela fut douloureux, c'était la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

Et de loin.

* * *

 **Voilà ! En bas : Review, ça m'encourage et ça peut me donner des idées, Follow pour ne pas raté la suite, ect... Y'a pas d'obligation ! Mais je suis à votre écoute !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Douche froide

**Réponse à Caelina : Ah ah ^^ Ça, tu le sauras bientôt ^^" J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas et que la suite te plairas ^^ Merci de lire et de me laisser ton ressentit, ça me fait très plaisir. **  
**  
**

* * *

Quand Aiolia s'éveilla la première chose qu'il pensa, c'est qu'il avait faim. Il avait été si préoccupé par sa soirée la veille, qu'il en avait oublié de prendre à manger. Et comme il fut bien occupé, il ne put pas rentrer chez lui pour manger. Mais sa faim s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit que son Inconnu était resté toute la nuit avec lui et même le matin, alors que d'habitude il se dépêchait de partir.

Ces derniers temps, moins, souvent car Aiolia le retenait avec mille baisers, sachant très bien que Shura n'en avait jamais assez.

\- Tu es resté ?

\- Hm ? _Dis le plus vieux à moitié endormi encore._

\- Tu dormais ? Pardon.

\- Un peu, je n'arrête pas de me re-réveiller en boucle depuis quelques heures...

Lentement, il s'assit à côté du Lion, qui lui, timidement, demanda.

\- Rassure-moi, c'était pas mon rêve, hier... On a bien...

\- Oui.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Les deux fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon sang...

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non... Mais je ne pensais pas ça si épuisant.

\- C'est vrai que ça valait bien une grâce matinée. Pas trop mal ?

\- Un peu. Et toi ?

\- Moi c'est des courbatures en majorité, ça passera. Le reste je n'y sens déjà plus. Toi ça mettra plus de temps, je pense.

\- Je pense aussi.

\- Tu as préféré laquelle des deux fois ? Avec le recul de la nuit.

\- Les deux… La première… Parce que c'était magique et tellement fort entre nous… Et la deuxième, parce que je suis quand même un peu égoïste et que c'était cool comme ça.

\- Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas. Content que ça t'ait plus.

Il embrassa sa joue timidement, puis le lion se blottit contre lui, avant de se rallonger à deux, Shura comme coussin géant.

\- On pourra recommencer ? Peu importe comment ? Juste toi et moi.

\- Je pense oui. Peut-être pas tous les jours, ça serait épuisant, mais quelques fois de temps en temps.

\- Super.

Aiolia sourit et profita entièrement et pleinement de sa matinée câline avec son Inconnu, au comble du bonheur.

Shura lui, était soucieux, mais moins depuis qu'il pensait qu'Aiolia arriverait peut être à surmonter le fait qu'il était l'Assassin. Et ça, pour lui, c'était énorme, un fardeau qu'il traînait depuis des mois qui semblaient enfin peser moins lourd.

Chacun rentra chez lui, véritablement libéré. Enfin, leurs corps avaient pu enfin accéder à un besoin naturel et se soulager du désir qui avait beaucoup trop grandi.

Aiolia, lui, retourna voir Marine, plus tard dans la journée, pour lui raconter sa soirée, ou plutôt lui dire que tout c'était très bien passer.

Elle n'était pas disponible et était aux arènes avec toutes les autres femmes chevalières, qui avaient presque une arène pour elles seules, malgré quelques rares exceptions. Aiolia, en armure, et semblant avoir tellement grandi que plus personne n'aurait suspecter un adolescent de 18 ans, mais bel et bien un adulte mature et à l'aise traverser sans peur le coin.

Une fois que la jeune femme eu terminer son entraînement, Aiolia lui tendis une bouteille d'eau, et se tourna poliment face au mur pour la laisser boire sans son masque, une fois cela fait, Marine lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas trop le temps et devait rejoindre des amies à elles. Comme Aiolia semblait vouloir lui parler, elle l'invita à venir, et c'est là qu'il fit une seconde rencontre. Son nouveau meilleur ami. Milo.

Il traînait avec les quelques femmes chevalières, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes quand on le connaissait un peu. Et le chevalier du Scorpion, s'avéra contre toute attente, sympathique, distinguer, très respectueux et avait réellement quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui forge les vrais chevaliers. Ceux qui ont la noblesse dans le cœur et les actes.

Aiolia ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. Et resta même discuter avec lui même lorsque toutes les filles étaient parties. Il aurait penser que le Scorpion allait se moquer de lui, ou l'ignorer, mais il s'intéressa beaucoup, à lui, à ses goûts, et sans aucune mauvaises pensées. Aiolia lui rendit la pareille, véritablement touché de trouver un zèle si pur chez un de ses homologues Chevalier d'ors, pas comme certains...

Une fois un début d'amitié nouée, Aiolia retourna près du camp d'entraînement des femmes, toujours en faisant très attention de respecter chacune d'entre elles bien qu'elles paraissent toutes plus féroces les unes que les autres.

À sa grande surprise, Aiolia se fit siffler sur le chemin, mais pas les sifflements désagréables qu'on reçoit en arène quand on se prend un coup ou qu'on en donne un au favori des spectateurs. Un sifflement, plus guilleret, plus chantant, qui évoquait de loin un "Joli cul !"

Aiolia rougit, une femme venait de le sifflé, tel un mec bourré dans une ruelle après une fille en mini-jupe.

Il avait en horreur ce genre de comportement, mais, ne sachant comment réagir et se sentant soudainement en plein territoire ennemi entouré de toutes ces femmes si fortes qu'elles pourraient certainement détrôner tout les chevaliers d'ors si elles s'y mettaient toutes, il fit poliment un sourire, pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris sa "remarque" et qui "appréciait" fortement gêner. Bien que flatteur, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un "compliment". Aussi brut et irrespectueux soit-il servi.

Après ce long périple qui déstabilisa fort le jeune homme, il retourna sur le chemin qu'il voulait emprunter.

Arriver chez Marine, on le fit asseoir avec le jeune Seiya qui semblait plus préoccuper par la tarte et ses copains qui l'attendaient pour jouer dehors que par leur invité.

Sur sa chaise avec sa tarte, il mangea, attendant calmement que Marine finisse son thé et que Seiya aille jouer pour parler des choses d'adulte. A peine eut-il claquer la porte, que Marine emboîta la conversation.

\- Et donc ?

\- C'est fait.

Elle sourit.

\- C'était à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

\- Au-dessus même.

\- Bien bien. Je suis contente pour toi. Et je suis rassurée aussi, comme ton ami m'avait dit que tu t'intéressais à moi, j'ai longtemps cru que tu faisais double jeu.

\- Non non, pas du tout. C'est que comme vous êtes roux et chevaliers d'argent tous les deux, il y a eu quiproquo, il n'avait pas pensé que ça pouvait être à lui que je ferais référence.

\- Ben oui, évidemment... Puisqu'il n'est pas roux. Ni chevalier d'argent, enfin, je peux me gourer, mais j'ai encore de bons yeux, même à travers ce masque.

\- Comment ça ? "Il n'est pas roux" ? Je t'assure que si, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Et moi je t'assure que le jour où je verrais Shura roux et chevalier d'argent, je vais voir le pope immédiatement pour lui dire que son chevalier est devenu fou ! Il t'a menti.

* * *

\- Et moi je t'assure que le jour où je verrais Shura roux et chevalier d'argent, je vais voir le pope immédiatement pour lui dire que son chevalier est devenu fou ! Il t'a menti.

Marine ne comprit pas grand-chose à cet instant. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Aiolia avait viré soudainement au blanc livide.

\- Tu es sûre que c'était... lui ?

\- Armure d'or, cheveux noir court, qui vient de la part d'Aiolia du Lion et qui m'a demandé de ne pas dire que je venais de sa part. Ah oui c'est vrai, il voulait que tu penses que j'étais venue de moi même. Mais je te l'ai jamais caché que ton ami était venu.

\- Shura n'est pas mon ami.

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas lui que tu fréquentes ? Je comprends plus rien là, Aiolia.

La bouche ouverte bêtement, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme, Aiolia crut faire un AVC, c'était terrible. Terrible ! Tout en lui venait de littéralement s'effondrer, son corps, ses organes, son cœur y compris, ses pensées, sa conscience même. Tout. Plus rien n'avait de sens, et il sentit le dangereux goût de la trahison dans sa bouche.

\- Je dois y aller Marine... Dit Aiolia en se levant.

\- Mais attends, Aiolia, où tu vas ?

\- Vérifier quelque chose.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Mais trop tard, Aiolia était déjà parti. 

* * *

**Bon...  
On y est...  
A partir de maintenant je vais avoir besoin de vous !  
En effet, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini d'écrire l'histoire ( donc je vais mettre du temps avant de publier les prochains comme il me faut du temps pour écrire, me relire et me corriger ) Je ne suis pas fixée sur la fin, aussi, j'aimerais que vous me proposeriez vous idées, sur la réaction d'Aiolia et la suite ( étant déchirée entre le drama avec sa fin tristounette et mon envie irrépressible d'un monde parfait où tout le monde s'aime. Je me suis dit que ça serait sympas de vous faire participer ^^ )  
Donc dites moi !  
Votre avis compte pour la suite !  
( review, mp, discord pour ceux qui ont mon discord, comme vous préférez )**

 **Merci d'avance.**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une nuit dans les archives

**Alors ! J'ai plus ou moins prit une décision sur la suite grâce a vos messages ! ( et si je puis me permettre, vous êtes des anges de douceurs contrairement au gens de discord qui réclame le full drama x'D ça tombe bien, je prévois des deux ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. ! )**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**  
 **Percy:** **J'ai beaucoup apprécier ta review, notamment sur le fait que l'histoire était équilibrée, je t'avoue que sur mes autres textes, j'avais un peu l'impression d'écrire soit trop peu, soit des caisses pour pas grand chose. notamment le chapitre 2 d'une fois par mois BIEN TROP LONG à mon sens. Alors je suis contente si j'ai réussit à trouver un équilibre dans ce texte là. Je vais essayer de rester sur le même ton. Que ce soit pour l'équilibre de la narration, la douceur ou le DRAMA.**

 **Mangaka2004 :** **Ya pas de mal à être naïve, je le suis moi aussi et j'ai horreur des histoires qui finissent mal ^^ mais du coup, je suis assez fleur bleu et j'ai tendance à toujours voter pour le happy-end, (habitude que je corrige...) sinon il n'y aurait plus de suspense !**

 **Caelina :** **Alors, vois tu, je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur l'idée, mais les choses ne se passerons pas vraiment comme ça, tu le verras d'ici très peu de temps ! Mais en sois, l'idée tu l'a ! :)**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fais toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on me lis toujours, ça m'aide à progresser et prendre du recul sur mes textes :) J'espère que la suite vous plairas.**

* * *

Il avait une théorie… Il avait appris des choses sur son inconnu. Qui ne pouvait être vrai… Il y avait une erreur…

Aiolia ria nerveusement sur son chemin, allant du baraquement de la jeune femme jusqu'au palais du Pope dans une marche effrénée. C'était impossible, pas croyable ! Il y avait forcément une erreur !

Marine avait sûrement des soucis de vue, avec son masque, ça se pourrait, voilà tout… Les cheveux noirs, c'étaient du contre-jour ! Ça ne pouvait être autrement. Peut-être aussi simplement qu'il était brun et avait des reflets roux, Marine a dû confondre !

Oui c'était forcément ça.

Ou alors, chose étrange, son inconnu aurait envoyé Shura à sa place ! Oui ! Ça, c'était une piste ! Shura ne pouvait pas être gentil ! Il le détestait en plus, et lui aussi. On ne se déteste pas mutuellement pour s'acoquiner ensuite !? Hein ?!

Aiolia versa quelques larmes pendant sa course, imaginant à quel point il était trahi, son sang battait trop vite, et il ne remarqua même pas Milo qui le salua sur le trajet. Il fonça, tête baissée.

Arrivé au temple du Pope, il n'écouta pas les moqueries des gardes.

Son chagrin non plus, il ne l'écouta pas. Non. Car c'était la colère qui avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Et le seul moyen d'apaiser cette colère était de trouver une explication logique. Et de s'apaiser ensuite car rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Il chercha les archives, les rapports en tout genre. N'importe quoi qui puisse le renseigner.

La liste des chevaliers d'argents ! Oui ! Ça, bonne idée ! Il récupéra les dossiers à la hâte, prêt à dévorer les feuilles s'il le fallait.

Il en parcourut chaque photo, chaque dossier, sur chaque chevalier, même ceux qui étaient morts il y a de cela une guerre sainte. Mais aucun ne correspondait à son "inconnu" Aiolia froissa des feuilles sans le vouloir, en tâcha d'autres avec ses larmes, assis par terre, lisant chaque page.

Rien, rien, il n'y avait rien.

Un autre dossier, humide, l'encre avait coulé, il avait pleuré dessus donc il l'avait déjà fait. Sans doute, mais il le relut quand même. Pour être sûre.

Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée, et après avoir fini la liste des chevaliers d'argents du sanctuaire il se rendit à l'évidence.

Son inconnu n'était pas chevalier d'argent.

Bronze peut-être ? Chevalier d… d'or ?

Il chercha leurs dossiers...

Non.

Il pourrait très bien être un simple soldat ! Mais c'était invérifiable, puis ça voulait tout de même dire que son inconnu lui avait menti.

Pour se grandir, ça paraissait logique.

Le soldat qui complexe d'être au milieu des chevaliers. C'était plausible. Et compréhensible à défaut de l'autre théorie…

Un chevalier froid et sans coeur comme Shura ne se serait jamais abaissé à dire qu'il n'était "qu'un simple chevalier d'argent" il était bien trop fier pour ça ! Voyons ! Ça ne collait pas.

Aiolia resta assis seul dans la salle.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre la liste des soldats et des aspirants, c'était bien trop vague et il n'aurait pas fini le mois prochain. En revanche… Il y avait quelque chose de vérifiable.

Les bronzes, aucun ne correspondait, et la liste semblaient incomplets. Soit… Il n'en était probablement pas un.

Alors Aiolia s'empara du registre des patrouilles de Rodorio, ils y en avaient tous les jours, tout le temps. Mais Aiolia savait très bien quand était parti son "ami". Il savait quand étaient toutes ses patrouilles de nuit ou de jours. Toutes. Et pour ça, il avait une excellente mémoire. Car la seule raison qu'il autorise à sa non-présence, c'était les missions et les patrouilles. Et Aiolia voulait toujours être avec lui tout le temps, il n'en aurait pas omis une seule.

Il serra dans sa main le dossier de Shura avec sa description et sa photo parcourant le registre de l'autre main. Cherchant les dates…

Et Aiolia ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre… que tout correspondait. À l'heure près. À la minute même, en prenant en compte le temps retour. Tout collait… presque trop bien qu'il crut à une farce les premières minutes. Mais…

Il n'y avait plus de doute.

Il s'était fait avoir.

En beauté.

La personne qu'il pensait aimer...

...N'existait pas.

C'était juste une imposture.

Du plus redoutable de ses cauchemars.

* * *

Aiolia partit regrouper les dossiers pour les ranger, mais le coup était violent. Et il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser, n'arrivant même plus à regrouper les feuilles entre elles.

Il s'assit contre une bibliothèque, et regarda bêtement le dossier qu'il tenait. Il n'était plus en colère. Et n'essayait plus non plus de justifier ça autrement.

C'était… Comme ça.

Il fallait l'accepter.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Depuis pas mal d'heures déjà. Aiolia était toujours seul dans la grande salle où trônaient toutes les bibliothèques. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Et réfléchissait depuis un très long moment. Essayant de raisonner la colère qu'il avait ravalée. Essayant d'accepter simplement que oui. Son inconnu, c'était Shura, et que rien ne changerait ça.

Il se souvient du nombre de fois, où Shura lui avait dit que lui aussi ne voulait pas lui donner son identité, car il avait peur qu'il le déteste.

Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait peur. C'est qu'en fait. Il le savait. Il avait raison une fois de plus. La seule et unique personne qu'Aiolia ne pouvait pas pardonner pour mauvais traitement, c'était lui.

Car il était la cause de tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis depuis des années. De sa tristesse, de sa colère, de tout. Tout était sa faute.

De la plus petite des insultes à la perte du dernier membre de sa famille.

Il avait tout perdu à cause de lui.

Néanmoins, Aiolia essayait de se raisonner. Oui. Il lui a causé tous ces torts, oui, il l'avait ignoré. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais. Et tout en sachant qu'il était Aiolia, il l'avait aidé à s'en sortir.

Lui avait remonté le moral.

L'avait encouragé.

L'avait félicité.

L'avait réconforté.

L'avait embrassé...

Et lui avait fait l'amour. Et à sa demande.

Oui, Shura avait fait bien des choses, et pas toujours les meilleurs. Mais Aiolia était en quête de maturité et se souvient bien que Shura lui avait fait promettre de ne pas lui en vouloir si jamais il lui faisait l'amour.

Il avait promis, et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même maintenant s'il était en colère. Il lui avait dit ne pas être le bon prince charmant, il lui avait dit qu'il le détesterait s'il le savait, et Aiolia avait tout de même accepté en connaissance de tout ça.

Alors, bien que Shura ait eu raison sur tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Enfin pour ça du avait conscience d'être responsable de leur nuit ensemble.

Au fond, la nuit en elle même pour le lion n'avait que peu d'importance. C'était certes, une activité merveilleuse quand c'est pratiquer avec bienveillance, mais… ce n'est pas vraiment pour l'acte en lui même qu'il était en colère. C'est parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour tomber amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, de coucher avec lui et qui s'était bien moqué de lui en fin de compte. Il lui avait menti.

Aiolia mit longtemps, presque toute la nuit à accepter l'idée que son inconnu était Shura. Et qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir. En soi. Il le savait, cette fois-ci, Shura avait agi en son intérêt, s'il avait menti c'était sûrement pour lui, mais aussi un peu pour le lion. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et à partir du moment où il avait appris qui il était, s'il avait dit la vérité, il se serait fait rejeter.

À l'époque Aiolia n'avait pas la maturité pour comprendre et accepter tout ça, mais maintenant… il y arrivait, ça serait sûrement difficile dans les premiers temps. De par la chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Avec le recul, le lion réfléchit beaucoup.

Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, mais n'avait jamais réellement essayé non plus.

C'était plus simple de le détester, d'avoir quelqu'un à montrer du doigt en se disant " c'est SA faute !"

Plus simple que ce soit de la faute du bourreau que du criminel. Car des deux, c'était son frère qu'il aimait le plus.

Mais voilà.

Le temps a passé, les situations ont changé.

Et maintenant la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment, c'était sûrement quelqu'un qui approchait de ce que Shura était et il aurait eu tort de ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance. Car peu importe à qui la faute revenait… son frère lui, ne reviendrait jamais le réconforter comme avant.

Shura était là, lui. Et s'occupait du lion quand même, à sa manière.

Alors, il fallait qu'il essaye d'être adulte, responsable et de pardonner. Une discussion avec Shura allait s'imposer.

Il espérait aussi que sa découverte rassure son ami sur leur relation.

Puis, Shura était un meurtrier, mais tout le monde a le droit à une erreur. Tant qu'il n'y en a une qu'une. Tout irait bien.

L'erreur est humaine, Shura aussi. Même si la faute était des plus grave, il a le droit à une seconde chance. Aiolia lui-même aussi l'avait détesté et avait dit des horreurs sur lui. Il ne fallait simplement pas recommencer une fois avoir compris que c'était une mauvaise chose; Shura doit bien le savoir que c'est une mauvaise chose de tuer des êtres humains. Et il devait le savoir avant de l'avoir fait. Donc…

Table rase du passé, ça prendra du temps. Mais ça vaut le coup. Ca vaut le coup pour sauver ce qu'il avait avec son inconnu, quitte à ce que ça se transforme en relation avec le meurtrier de son frère.

Aiolia se leva, poings serrés, bien décidés à faire ce qu'il avait convenu avec lui même. Rentrer, et parler avec l'inconnu, ou plutôt Shura demain soir.

Il rangea les papiers tranquillement, ne voulant pas laisser la pagaille qu'il avait mise dans la pièce. En plus, il risquait de se faire disputer.

* * *

Aiolia se décida à rentrer chez lui. Descendant bien plus tranquillement les marches. Il avait besoin de repos, bien qu'il ignorait s'il allait pouvoir dormir. Il se fit interpeller en traversant une des maisons.

\- Hey ! T'étais pressé hier !

\- Ah, bonjour Milo, désolé, hier j'avais une… urgence, j'étais pas très concentré, ni disponible.

\- Une urgence ?

\- Oui.

\- Au sanctuaire ?

\- Non, une urgence personnelle.

\- Personnelle…. Et au temple du pope…?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non merci.

Aiolia regarda le scorpion. Il semblait sincère et voulait l'aider, et il se souvient qu'ils avaient beaucoup sympathisé la veille, il aurait sûrement pu en parler mais n'en avait pas envie.

\- Aller, tu peux me faire confiance. Je raconterais ça à personne.

\- Non Milo, c'est gentil, mais toi les soucis romantiques tu ne connais pas trop. Tu emballes une fille par jour minimum. J'ai pas peur que tu le dises, mais ça me gêne d'en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait ne pas comprendre.

Il lui sourit, essayant de donner le change, l'illusion que tout va bien.

\- Détrompe-toi. C'est pas parce que j'aime m'amuser que j'ai jamais été amoureux non plus.

\- Je doute que tes soucis soient comme les miens.

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir si tu ne m'en parles pas ?

\- … Je…. Ne sais même pas où j'en suis.

\- Tu veux que je commence peut-être ? Ça te mettrait en confiance ?

Il regarda Milo, pas convaincu… mais, trop curieux, Aiolia hocha la tête pour lui dire de parler. Milo ferma les yeux, regarda autour d'eux, un peu gêné de dire ça mine de rien, et dans une mine plus triste expliqua.

\- Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime. Mais c'est trop compliqué pour qu'on soit ensemble, principalement car cette personne est un sac de soucis ambulant et que je comprend rien à rien à sa façon de fonctionner. On s'aime, mais on peut pas être ensemble.

\- Et toutes les autres filles, elle n'est pas jalouse ?

Milo se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Ah si seulement…. Mais non, même pas. Les filles, c'est juste pour… me sentir moins seul et moins nul.

\- Je comprends pas. Tu as pleins d'amis, tu es chevalier d'or, comment tu pourrais être seul ou nul ?

\- Toi qui a des soucis de coeur, tu ne te sens pas seul quand tu n'es pas avec la personne que tu aimes, peu importe si tes amis sont là ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça encore.

\- Explique-moi. Allez, je vais pas te manger, puis ça peut faire du bien de dire les choses qui nous tracasse.

\- … Je suis amoureux d'une personne, mais je ne veux pas être avec elle.

Milo se retient de lever les yeux au ciel semblant avoir déjà entendu ça plus que de raison. Encore un mec compliqué qui dit être amoureux mais qui veut pas de relation… pensa Milo. Il posa la question, ayant la sensation de l'avoir déjà posée mille fois.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Cette personne… A fait des choses atroces…

Milo eut un air surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi faisait référence le lion.

\- Comment ça ? Quelles choses ? Elle t'a menti ?

\- Si ce n'était que ça… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer quoi, mais dit toi, que peut importe ton hypothèse, tu es en dessous de la vérité, quand je dis terrible, c'est terrible.

\- Des choses terribles, je pense que tu en as enduré. Mais je comprends que tu n'en veuilles pas plus…

\- Je te dis, c'est en dessous de ce que tu imagines.

\- … Aiolia, je… Ben… J'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Je… suis désolé ?

\- C'est pas ta faute.

\- Même, je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé pour ta situation Milo.

Aiolia commença à reprendre sa descente, mais s'arrêta et regarda Milo avec ses yeux rouges.

\- Je sens que je peux te faire confiance en cas de soucis. Alors, toi aussi. Je suis pas de bons conseils, mais si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, je serais là pour toi. Je veux être un vrai ami. Je ne ferais pas les choses à moitié. Et merci de m'avoir parlé, ça m'a détendu.

Milo fit un léger sourire.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

Ils échangèrent un regard bienveillant, puis Aiolia continua sa route vers sa maison et son lit. Avant même de se coucher, il arracha le dessin sur son mur, le froissa et le jeta dans la pièce.

\- Toi tu n'es plus d'actualité.

Il tira la couverture et se jeta dessous, ferma les yeux instantanément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce "Shura" qui avait dû l'attendre toute la soirée à l'horloge et qui devait se faire des cheveux blancs. Il sourit, puis repensa à la matinée où il avait dormi chez lui, dans ses draps, il n'avait toujours pas lavé l'oreiller ou son inconnu avait dormi et le gardait comme doudou improvisé. Il se souvient ensuite des rideaux qui laissaient entr'apercevoir les formes de son corps… Et dire qu'il n'avait pas compris même à cet instant. Puis leur nuit ensemble, ça avait été… wouah. Dire qu'il pensait recommencer la nuit qu'il venait de passer à pleurer. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir, si Marine ne lui avait pas dit, que se serait-il passé ? Il serait sûrement retourner à l'horloge et aurait sûrement encore pousser Shura à la faute, il y pensa intensément, et imagina encore les mots doux qu'ils auraient pu échanger, la fatigue le rattrapa rapidement dès qu'il faisait marcher l'imagination, pas les souvenirs et s'endormit bien vite. Il devrait expliquer tout ça à Marine, elle va faire une drôle de tête en apprenant qu'Aiolia ne savait pas que Shura était son inconnu et qu'elle le savait depuis le début, elle...

* * *

 **Tout en bas, il y a ça ! :  
Review pour m'encourager et/ou m'aider à m'améliorer.  
Follow pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Follow me pour d'autres histoires niaises et drama !**

 **A bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Confrontation au sommet

**Voilà le second chapitre pour faire la jonction avec la fin que vous m'avez aider à choisir. Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain, donc je vais mettre à nouveau du temps pour publier le reste je pense. J'espère que ça vous plairas :)**  
 **Réponse à la review :** **Contente que ça colle avec ta vision aussi ^^ j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plairas, j'ai tenté un truc plutôt osé. Tu me diras :)**

* * *

Aiolia se réveilla en début d'après-midi, d'une humeur mitigée, mais meilleurs que celle de la veille. Ça n'allait pas être journée évidente, mais il allait pourtant devoir l'affronter. Il partit se doucher rapidement puis s'habilla en circonstance pour aller à l'entraînement. Après tout, il était toujours censé être obligé d'y aller. Bien que se battre, étrangement, on le sollicite beaucoup moins. D'un certain côté, il était presque heureux d'avoir eu cette règle qui le force à aller là-bas chaque jour, mine de rien, ça lui à imposer autre chose, la rigueur, et l'entraînement acharné. Aiolia aujourd'hui, se dit que ça avait été utile.

Il n'allait pas aller remercier le Pope tout de même, mais quand même, il reconnaissait au moins une vertu à son tabassage quotidien.

Plutôt guilleret il rejoignit l'arène. Il y trouva Milo, qui allait bientôt partir et regroupait ses affaires au milieu d'un groupe de filles, Marine, qui avait quitté son arène pour femmes avec quelques copines. Elle s'approcha d'Aiolia qui la salua "poliment".

\- Ne crois pas que je suis ici parce que je suis inquiète que tu sois parti précipitamment !

Il détailla la jeune femme, manifestement en colère et l'expression inexistante sur son masque.

\- Effectivement, là. Plus aucun doute là dessus ! _dit ironiquement le lion._

\- J'ai cru comprendre que… après coup, tu ne savais peut-être pas qui il était. Mais c'est pas si grave non ? Peut être juste qu'il portait un message et qu'il a fait genre c'était ton pote pour que ça passe mieux.

\- Te fatigue pas Marine. J'y ai réfléchi, et j'ai été vérifier. C'est bien lui que je voyais. Pas de doute possible. Désolé quand même d'être partit comme ça hier… la nouvelle m'a un peu… bousculée.

\- J'imagine.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, on va avoir une discussion la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Ça me semble s'imposer.

\- Ben si tu te tournes trois quarts à droite, vous allez pouvoir la faire.

Aiolia se figea et manqua de tourner la tête devant Marine qui lui faisait non de la tête. Shura était ici. Aux arènes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? o _sa demander le jeune homme._

\- J'en sais rien, ça fait deux trois fois que je le vois passer par là depuis ce matin.

Aiolia regarda le sol, s'empêchant de tourner la tête et de le regarder. Il n'était pas allé à l'horloge hier, il n'avait pas prévenu, Shura devait sûrement être inquiet et avoir quitté son arène habituelle pour voir si tout allait bien.

\- Je suppose qu'il m'a vu, il doit être rassuré maintenant.

\- Rassurer ?

\- On devait se voir hier, mais dans la panique, je lui ai posé un lapin.

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- Et toi ? Comment ça va ?

\- Inquiète pour toi également.

\- C'est pour ça que Shura et le seul à venir me voir dans mon arène, car il est le seul à s'inquiéter.

\- Tu veux t'en prendre une ?

Il se mit à rire alors que la chevalière lui tapa le bras gentiment pour manifester son mécontentement.

Shura lui faisant mine de passer de loin, vit la scène, pas très content. Imaginant déjà le petit lion marcher à voile et à vapeur, quitte à lui poser un lapin. En soi… Il voulait qu'Aiolia soit heureux, et s'il préférait cette fille… ben ça ferait mal, mais ce serait ainsi. Il aurait juste aimé être prévenu et ne pas avoir attendu toute la soirée en se rongeant les ongles et qu'Aiolia ne fasse pas ça dans son dos.

Bon soit. C'était ainsi… On verrait bien ce soir à l'horloge, il aurait le temps de ravaler sa colère au moins. Shura fit demi-tour et quitta l'arène numéro trois, laissant Marine et Aiolia en paix.

\- Il s'en va.

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Aiolia se tourna de chaque côté, comme s'il avait dû rester coincé dans une position trop longtemps.

\- Ça se présente mal si tu n'oses pas affronter son regard.

\- Je ne suis pas censé savoir que c'est lui, alors si je le dévisageais…

\- Dans votre situation, même sans ça, rien d'étonnant à ce que vous vous dévisagiez.

\- Pas faux.

Aiolia réfléchit un instant et demanda à la jeune femme.

\- Et du coup, les filles, ça se déplace en meute ? Pourquoi venir à six ici ? ...Tu avais peur toute seule..? _Taquina encore le lion._

\- Quand j'ai dit que j'allais sûrement passer voir mon pote le chevalier d'or, étrangement, plusieurs d'entres elles ont été intéressées de venir te voir, et comme tu sembles devenir copain avec Milo et qu'elles semblent toutes flasher sur lui comme s'il était dans un groupe de rock, il y a eu foule sur le trajet.

\- Va falloir prévenir le Pope, d'ici deux jours, l'arène ne sera plus assez grande pour toutes ces groupies.

\- Oh… oui.

Aiolia se mit à rire avec la jeune femme, puis décida que, comme elle était là, autant en profiter pour s'entraîner avec elle, ça lui changeait les idées au moins. Son style était plus acrobatique que le sien, plutôt puissant et stoïque, il avait dû beaucoup bouger, ce qui constitua un exercice intéressant, également pour la jeune femme qui ne pouvait égaler la vitesse et la force du chevalier d'or.

Une fois ceci terminé. Chacun d'eux partit de son côté. Marine vers les baraquements retrouvés son apprenti et Aiolia… hésita.

Il pouvait rentrer chez lui pour se préparer à affronter la vérité avec Shura. Ou bien… y, aller directement…

Le suspense, il n'aimait pas ça, aussi, il fit assez vite à la fin de son entraînement, vu l'heure son "inconnu" devait sûrement y être depuis une petite demi-heure, enfin, si tout allait bien.

Il trottina sur le trajet, enjoué à l'idée de faire quelque chose de si important dans sa vie, mais anxieux que ça se passe plus mal que prévu.

Il gravit comme à son habitude les marches de l'horloge, se hissa douloureusement jusqu'au sommet après son entraînement acharné toute l'après-midi.

À son entrée dans l'horloge il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà, quelque chose lui avait foncé dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- T'étais où hier ?! _Demanda une voix avec une pointe d'inquiétude._

\- Désolé, j'ai eu quelque chose d'assez urgent à faire.

\- Quelque chose d'urgent ?

\- Oui, il va falloir que je te raconte.

\- D'accord…

Shura ne le lâcha pas. Il avait peur, peur que le jeune homme lui avoue avoir passé la nuit chez la jeune femme rousse, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé leur précédente nuit, ce qui aurait été possible. Aiolia était gentil, il aurait très bien pu lui mentir, lui dire que ça lui avait plu, juste pour ne pas le vexer.

Il n'était pas forcément d'une politesse étouffante, mais il l'en sentait capable. D'autant plus après ce qu'il avait aperçu à l'arène.

\- Tu étais avec quelqu'un hier ? ne d _emanda pas si innocemment Shura._

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Non comme ça… Une urgence, ça peut être ses amis… parfois…

Aiolia releva la tête dans l'étreinte, il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi Shura le soupçonnait d'avoir été avec quelque u-…

Marine…

Oui, c'est vrai, ils les avaient vu plaisanter à l'arène en début d'après-midi.

\- Pourquoi… Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Non… Non… Pas du tout. Puis tu fais bien comme tu veux…

Aiolia s'amusa, alors que Shura, pas à l'aise, recula un peu pour se mettre sur les matelas.

\- J'aurais une demande si tu veux bien. L _ança le lion ayant failli dire le nom de son "inconnu"._

\- Heu. Laquelle ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on monte, regarder le ciel. Tu sais, comme la fois on tu m'avais fait monter quand tu m'as dit que tu savais qui j'étais. Ça m'avait rassuré.

\- Cette fois-là… Oui. Si tu veux, c'est possible, juste être prudent, avec la lumière, tout ça…

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Cette règle je la connais à force.

\- Oui. J'imagine. ...Je te laisse passer devant.

\- D'accord.

Aiolia essaya de mettre de l'entrain et de la confiance dans sa voix, pour cacher son stress et le reste de ces émotions.

Il grimpa les mezzanines et ouvrit la trappe sans se retourner. Une fois en haut du petit passage, il mit un instant à se faire à la lumière et au soleil en face de lui. Il se tourna, cherchant le passage qu'empreinte son ami pour rentrer à traver les rochers. Maintenant, il se doutait que c'était proche du temple du capricorne, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très loin de la corniche.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et très vite il sentit ses bras se fermer lentement sur lui.

\- Le soleil c'est de l'autre côté Aiolia.

\- Je sais.

Shura commença à tourner doucement, pour les orienter dans la bonne direction sans croiser leurs regards. Mais le lion lui, ne voyait pas les choses pareilles. Et se tourna brusquement pour prendre Shura dans ses bras à son tour, prendre cette initiative ne fut pas facile, et agir encore moins. D'autant que Shura, ayant eu peur, tourna lui aussi un peu. Aiolia se retrouva dos à la trappe, et Shura face à lui, la tête contre ses clavicules.

Un peu maladroitement, le capricorne mit ses mains au-dessus des yeux du lion, pour éviter les regards indiscrets.

\- Arrête de mettre tes mains. Ça sert à rien. Je regarderais pas. J'ai pas besoin.

Shura baissa les yeux, et retira ses mains pas sûres de lui.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Tout comme toi, je me fiche de te voir ou non, je sais qui tu es, et si tu es trop timide pour me regarder, ce n'est pas grave.

Le coeur de Shura rata un battement, comment ça, il savait ?! Il regarda le lion, paniqué, mais coincé dans ses bras, le petit, semblait… trop calme.

\- Ça m'étonnerait… Si tu savais, tu serais en train de m'insulter et tu vomirais sûrement de dégoût d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi.

\- Tu me penses si bête de t'assurer quelque chose si je n'étais pas sûre de moi ?

\- Non, non… Mais peut-être que les infos que tu as t'ont conduit sur une mauvaise piste.

\- Je sais. Tu m'as menti. Plusieurs fois. Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose, hier, si je ne suis pas venue, c'est parce que j'ai appris ton identité.

Shura se mit à trembler, vraiment pas sûr que tout aille vraiment bien.

\- Et… et..?

\- Eh oui, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet. Mais j'ai pas vomi parce que j'ai fait des bêtises avec l'assassin de mon frère. Rassure-toi.

Shura ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson, cherchant son air sans réaliser que son souffle n'était pas coupé par sa bouche, mais par son stress, une fois l'air revenu il réalisa.

Aiolia savait.

Il savait !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère ?! Pourquoi ne le frappait-il pas ?!

Pas d'insulte rien. Pourtant, Aiolia semblait être au courant.

\- Je… N'aime pas trop ce titre...

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu… n'es pas plus en colère que ça… pour… ton frère ?

Shura avait la gorge si serrée, que ça lui faisait mal de parler. Mais la présence d'Aiolia qui le tenait et l'empêchait de fuir était rassurante. Il semblait apaiser lui au moins.

\- Au début, quand j'ai réalisé qui tu étais et les conséquences que ça avait oui, j'ai paniqué, j'étais en colère… Mais… C'est loin maintenant, puis chaque être humain a droit à l'erreur. Je sais que selon toi, tu n'avais pas le choix, je sais que le fautif c'est Aiolos. Mais ça avait toujours été plus simple de t'en vouloir à toi. Donc… Je ne suis pas en colère. Mais je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Ça prendra sûrement du temps… excuse-moi.

Shura trembla de plus belle. Lui même ne pensait pas avoir le droit au pardon. Et n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le prenne "si bien".

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire… Je… Pardon. Pardon Aiolia. Pardon.

Il le sera d'autant plus fort, se retenant de se laisser aller comme il n'avait pu le faire avec Shaka. Aiolia lui, tapota doucement son dos.

\- Je peux voir ton visage maintenant ?

Shura hocha la tête et desserra son étreinte. Lentement, il fit un pas en arrière. Souriant difficilement.

C'était un moment si important. Enfin... Enfin… Tant de peurs, d'angoisses et de mensonges pour qu'au final… tout se passe bien.

Shura souriait, content, mais nerveux. Les yeux rouges, il avait bien failli y laisser quelques larmes.

Aiolia redressa la tête et l'aperçut, lui souriant à son tour.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher dans des couleurs magnifiques comme chaque soir, leur donnant une lumière plus douce, plus chaude... Le vent lui aussi s'éleva, laissant un air frais se glisser entre les boucles du lion et soulever légèrement le bas de leurs tuniques, s'engouffrer dans leurs manches pour les rafraîchir un peu plus de la forte chaleur de la Grèce.

\- Tu sais Shura. Je suis vraiment content que tu veuilles être pardonné.

Il fit un sourire plus grand, et, sans que Shura comprenne quoi que ce soit, Aiolia leva une jambe, et le repoussa avec force vers l'arrière.

Faisant que ce dernier, dans un petit gémissement de surprise, chuta de l'horloge, se rattrapant in extremis à une main sur l'un des ornements de la bâtisse. Le corps flottant dans le vide, bercer doucement par le vent, il vit Aiolia s'approcher du bord de l'horloge, et le regarder.

L'air mauvais, le regard noir, et les poings serrés. Sa bouche se déformant en un sourire, que jamais encore il n'avait vu sur le visage du lion.  
Aiolia venait d'essayer de le tuer.

* * *

 **...**  
 **Oui, je sais, c'est full drama.**  
 **Pardon :')**

 **En bas, les reviews et tout le touin touin habituel.**  
 **Comme dit en haut, je suis en train d'écrire la suite,** **ça mettra peut être un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Drôle de chute

**Réponse à la dernière review :** **CaelinaB :** **Mal interpréter ou pas. Il pendouille quand même au bord de l'horloge alors x'D**

 **Désolée pour le temps entre les chapitres, mais je les écris en ce moment même, les corriger tout ça en plus de la vie irl, c'est pas toujours évident. Je prévois aussi pour d'en quelque temps une petite surprise :)**

* * *

Shura ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, comme sonné par le geste du lion. Lui qui pensait que tout se passait bien, il avait vécu un véritable rêve et éveiller, et là… Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il resta accroché, bénissant ses réflexes d'avoir agi pour lui, il ramena une seconde main pour soutenir son corps, flottant au-dessus du vide.

Il ne réalisa la vérité que lorsqu'il vit Aiolia s'approcher du bord de l'horloge, le regardant.

Jamais encore Shura n'avait vu un tel regard. Pas le regard implorant qu'il avait vu chez ses victimes, pas la colère de celles qui avaient lutté, non. Ce regard-là… était supérieur, plein de haine, et malgré tout, Aiolia souriait.

Shura sentit sa mâchoire trembler, et n'osa se hisser sur l'horloge, de peur qu'Aiolia le pousse dans le vide, il n'aurait plus d'équilibre et tomberait pour de bon. Il resta là, pendouillant bêtement alors qu'Aiolia s'accroupissait au-dessus. Shura prit son courage pour demander, pensant que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il ne comprenait plus rien et n'avait plus aucun repère. Pensant qu'Aiolia attendait de lui qu'il parle.

\- Mais… Je croyais que tu voulais me pardonner pour Aiolos ? _Dit la voix du capricorne si serrée qu'elle eut du mal à porter sa voix jusqu'au bout._

\- J'ai dit que j'aurais pu te pardonner oui. Avec beaucoup de temps.

\- Et en attendant, t'essaies de me tuer?! Je comprends pas là.

\- Non. En fait, pour te dire la vérité, j'étais vraiment dans une optique de pardon… mais quand j'ai rangé des papiers aux archives hier, je suis tombé sur tes rapports. Tu sais ? Celui du soir où tu es venu chez moi.

\- Celui du soir où….

Shura mit quelques secondes à se souvenir, mais se doutait bien de ce qu'Aiolia lui reprochait.

\- Je suis prêt à pardonner une erreur. Pour mon frère, tu étais jeune… Je pensais que c'était la seule et unique fois. Mais eux…

\- Aiolia ! Je sais que tu es en colère, mais regarde un peu ce qu'ils t'avaient fait ?! J'avais beau essayer de t'endurcir ! Ils avaient dépassé les bornes !

\- … N'essaie pas de te justifier. Ça ne fait que m'énerver davantage.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?!

\- Je ne te répondrais pas. Si tu n'es pas capable de trouver la réponse toute seule. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

\- Mais Aiolia… ! Je t'en pris !

\- Tu me pries de quoi ? Tu veux que je t'aide à remonter en prime peut-être ?

\- Je…

Shura regarda le sol, très loin en bas, puis hissa un coude sur le plat du bâtiment.

\- J'ai fait ça pour te protéger. J'ai fait ça pour toi !

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé de tuer qui que ce soit, surtout pas pour moi ! Je veux pas être responsable de ça !

\- Aiolia, enfin, ouvre les yeux… au sein des chevaliers, je ne fais que ça, obéir aux ordres, et éliminer ceux qui doivent l'être ! Ça fait des années ! Ton frère n'a jamais été le premier ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ça t'étonne !? Tu n'es pas suffisamment bête pour ne pas t'en être douté !

\- Parce qu'avant aujourd'hui je savais pas que j'étais amoureux de toi ! Et qu'on a tendance à idéaliser les gens !

Shura regarda Aiolia, qui lui, dégagea le coude de Shura avec le pied, se relevant en se tenant la tête comme s'il avait la migraine.

\- C'est comme ça Shura. Je pensais que peut-être tu étais différent de ce que j'imaginais… Mais non. J'ai eu l'espoir. Mais même tes tords, tu ne veux pas les reconnaitres. Tu dis "éliminer ceux qui doivent l'être" personne ne doit mourir ! La vie est précieuse ! Comment as-tu pu oublier une chose aussi élémentaire ?!

\- Oublier..?

Oublier ? Oui… oui… oublier… ou plutôt mis de côté... Comment Aiolia voulait comprendre ça ? Il ne pourrait pas, il n'a jamais vraiment eu à tuer. Encore moins à un rythme aussi effréné que lui. Ça aurait été trop difficile de continuer en se remémorant ça en permanence, qu'ils étaient des personnes avec des sentiments, comme lui. Les voir comme des cibles, se convaincre qu'ils le méritent… C'était bien plus supportable ainsi.

Mais… peut-être qu'Aiolia avait raison… Peut-être qu'il n'eut plus vraiment la notion du bien ou du mal, ça lui semblait flou à cet instant… Il voulut demander de l'aide à Aiolia, l'aider à y voir plus clair même s'il n'était pas très objectif, mais...

soudain il reconnecta la réalité, Aiolia venait de sauter du côté du temple du capricorne, prenant le chemin sur la corniche en hauteur. Il s'en était allé. Et Shura savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

La seule chance qu'il avait eue était ainsi terminée.

Le chevalier d'or du Capricorne toujours suspendu au-dessus de deux cents mètres de chute libre regarda ses mains, se demandant comment sa vie pouvait être retenue par une chose aussi petite que ses doigts. Après tout, ils ne faisaient pas plus d'une dizaine de centimètres… La vie ne tenait qu'à peu de choses.

Il repensa ensuite à toutes celles qu'il avait ôtées, de vies… Elles étaient nombreuses, mais à chaque fois, depuis Aiolos… Il s'était demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne chose, et s'était auto persuader que oui. C'en était forcément une, sinon tuer le Sagittaire était… inutile.

Pour se protéger, Shura avait toujours fait passer les lois et les ordres avant tout le reste. Pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas tué son meilleur mentor et ami pour rien. Qu'il avait eu raison de rendre un petit garçon orphelin. Et de laisser ce bébé à la mort.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Shura réalisa soudain qu'il serait devenu fou. Depuis longtemps. Et que même avec ce mécanisme de défense… ça n'allait pas, le mécanisme n'était pas s'en faille, et Aiolia avait su se glisser dedans et tout casser en un temps record. Il l'avait démoli. Entièrement. À quoi cela servirait de se hisser ? Tuer plus de gens, qui, il le savait, n'étaient pas tous mauvais ? Affronter le regard de haine de celui qu'il aurait dû aimer bien plus tôt et qui maintenant, le détestait encore plus qu'avant ?

Même en essayant de bien faire, ça ne marchait pas. Être une machine à tuer, même au nom d'une déesse, n'était pas si épanouissant. Puis si ce n'était pas lui, ça serait quelqu'un d'autre. Le mécanisme bien huilé étant désormais brisé, il souffrait davantage, et se dit qu'il fallait que les choses changent.

Shura regarda fixement sa main, avec intensité, puis regarda le soleil.

La fois où Aiolia était venu pleurer dans l'horloge, il se souvient s'être demandé si la chute aurait été fatale.

Ça...

...Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

* * *

Aiolia qui avait commencé à rentrer chez lui ne put s'empêcher d'être mal. Très mal. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir avec un assassin. Il avait tué son frère, sûrement des centaines de personnes, et même ceux qui s'approchaient de lui de trop près comme ses agresseurs avaient fini par trépasser.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui… Au moindre ordre ou doute de la part du Pope, combien de secondes Shura hésiterait-il avant de lui trancher la gorge ?

Aiolia soupira, et se fit violemment bousculer par une masse dorée qui volait à pleine vitesse. Il tomba en arrière, reposant ses fesses sur le petit chemin et regarda la direction dans laquelle fonçait…. L'armure d'or ?!

La seule chose que discerna Aiolia, ce fut un Shura qui tombait dans le vide, poursuivi par une armure d'or affolée qui avait senti son propriétaire en danger. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser. Il n'avait pas poussé Shura par l'horloge ?! Quand il l'avait quitté, il était solidement accroché ?! Comment avait-il pu tomber ?! Comment avait-il pu lâcher ? Il avait perdu l'équilibre ou bien… C'était volontaire…?

Une hypothèse traversa l'esprit du lion. Une hypothèse… qui s'avéra être juste. Shura avait lâché prise. Et c'était suicider.

Si ça avait pour but de le faire revenir, c'était foutrement une affreuse manipulation, une idée odieuse, morbide, mais certes, efficace.

Dans la panique, Aiolia revint sur ses pas et sauta sur l'horloge, il repassa à l'intérieur laissant les deux trappes ouvertes derrières lui et se précipita dans les dangereux escaliers qui joignait le haut de l'horloge à la terre ferme, enjambant les marches deux par deux. Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, il arriva enfin sur l'immense dalle qui servait de socle au bâtiment. Il se dirigea en courant vers la masse dorée inerte sur le sol. Priant pour que l'armure l'ait recouvert avant l'impacte et pas après.

\- Hey Shura ! Ça va ?!

Pas de réponse.

\- Aller répond, cesse de me faire marcher. Je m'excuserais pas.

Toujours pas de réponse. Il s'approcha du corps, au vu de l'impact sur le sol, si la tête n'avait pas touché le sol en première, elle devait ne pas être loin sur le podium. Il se pencha sur lui, ne voyant pas son torse se soulever et ne l'entendant pas respirer, il vérifia s'il était vivant. Il y avait tant de vent, qu'il ne sut pas s'il respirait.

Aiolia resta debout à le regarder là, étendu. S'il s'était brisé quelque chose dans la chute, le simple fait de le déplacer pourrait être grave.

À là, soudainement, Aiolia, qui avait pris beaucoup d'assurance ses derniers temps. Se trouva impuissant.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, à part appeler à l'aide, il détala comme un lapin, cherchant du secours auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Ne voulant plus approcher Shura et surtout ayant peur de le toucher.

* * *

Ce fut Aldébaran du taureau, le premier qu'Aiolia arriva à trouver, le premier à être présent sur les douze maisons, il n'en bougeait pour ainsi dire jamais. Le grand bonhomme souleva le corps du capricorne avec précaution et l'apporta dans un lieu plus propice aux soins. Suivi par le chevalier du lion, qui semblait très inquiet tout en essayant de le cacher, ce qu'il fit très mal !

* * *

Ca allait faire cinq jours depuis l'incident à l'horloge, et Shaka, qui avait accepté de veiller sur Shura le temps qu'il se réveil, s'il se réveillait un jour, le gardait dans une des salles de son temple. La méditation poussée qu'il pratiquait régulièrement l'aiderait sûrement à savoir si Shura allait revenir dans le cycle du cosmos… ou pas.

La vérité étant, qu'Aiolia voulut garder le corps chez lui, mais que, aux yeux du Pope, un de ses meilleurs éléments mit à terre dans un accident bête, en présence de la seule personne qui aurait pu lui en vouloir, ça lui semblait louche. Alors il se fit interdire l'accès au corps.

La maison de la vierge, quant à elle, eut encore plus de visite que d'habitude. À compter par Aldébaran, qui mine de rien, s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Ami proche ou simple collègue. Aphrodite aussi, qui était revenue de mission avec cette mauvaise nouvelle, qui passait de temps en temps voir si Shura se réveillait et surveiller qu'il ne devienne pas un homme des cavernes barbu, quitte à s'occuper lui même de son rasage.

Deathmask, lui, ne vint pas, prenant des nouvelles par le biais d'Aphrodite. Étant un peu en froid avec le capricorne ces derniers temps.

Aiolia se braqua et décida de ne pas rendre visite à Shura. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était assez stupide pour "tomber" de l'horloge qu'il allait soudainement changer d'opinion. D'un autre côté, il aurait bien aimé savoir si l'assassin de son frère allait périr tout seul ou s'il allait continuer de se poser mille questions à son sujet ou sur le futur assassinat qu'il hésitait à pratiquer. Mais faire cela serait s'abaisser à son niveau.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout de cinq jours à hésiter, il se décida à aller voir un étage plus haut. Juste demander à Shaka, qui devait veiller sur lui, s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il se réveil un jour. Il n'irait pas voir Shura. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Pas question.

Juste savoir s'il allait clamser ou pas. Comme ça il en serait débarrassé et n'aurait pas à se demander si oui ou non, il pourrait revenir voir Shura. D'un autre côté, pas sûre que le capricorne veuille encore de lui après le coup de pied sur l'horloge. À vrais dire, ça n'avait pas été préméditer. Et avait prévu de le pardonner, mais ce qu'il a découvert le mettait tellement hors de lui. Il aurait pu lui dire quand même qu'ils les avaient dissuadés de cette manière ?!

Non… Non il n'aurait pas pu. Il se serait énervé, et Shura aurait sûrement grillé sa couverture. Surtout si un chevalier d'or n'a rien pu faire des silves n'aurait vraiment, rien pu faire.

Ça voulait aussi dire que pour le moment, Shura était plus puissant que lui...

Aiolia soupira à cette pensée. Mais il allait grandir encore, et devenir plus fort.

Quant à se remettre avec lui, Aiolia en pleurait presque quand il y pensait trop. C'était définitivement IMPOSSIBLE.

Il fit les cent pas dans le vestibule du temple de la vierge, hésitant à repartir en sens inverse. Réfléchissant, quand alors il entendit une voix l'appeler ?

"- Tu comptes marcher combien de kilomètres avant de te décider à entrer ?"

Aiolia ne savait pas d'où venait la voix, ayant l'impression qu'elle fait résonner dans sa tête. Mais il en reconnut le timbre si particulier.

\- Désolé si j'ai troublé ta méditation. Je vais m'en aller.

"- Si tu es monté jusqu'ici, ce n'est quand même pas pour repartir?"

Aiolia fit bêtement non de la tête, tout seul dans la pièce.

"- Shura se trouve dans la pièce de derrière sur la gauche du temple."

\- Je ne suis pas venu voir Shura.

"- Ah oui ?"

Le lion fit encore un tour, et se décida à entrer, quittant le vestibule, poussant les lourdes portes du temple de la vierge.

\- Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici Aiolia ?

La voix de Shaka avait quelque chose, d'étrange. Il ne semblait pas en colère contre lui, mais chacun des mots de la vierge avait quelque chose de piquant pour lui. Il s'assit, face à lui.

\- Je suis simplement venu prendre des nouvelles. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis… Que j'ai trouvé Shura.

\- Tu as donc "trouvé" Shura ?

\- Oui…

Aiolia mentait, mais avec conviction au moins. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dire qu'il avait poussé Shura de l'horloge, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait tombé pour autant.

\- Entendu.

Shaka n'insista pas, ayant bien sûr détecté le mensonge. Cela se voyait. Et se sentait, surtout pour lui.

\- Donc, Aiolia, tu voudrais que je te donne des nouvelles. De moi ? De Shura ? Ou des gens qui passent ici ?

Aiolia se gratta les cheveux.

\- De Shura. J'aimerais savoir si cet assassin à une chance de s'en sortir ou si je commande le champagne pour aller danser sur sa tombe.

Shaka ne répondit rien, mais eu fortement envie de soupirer. La patience, quelle vertu. L'énervement d'Aiolia ne lui faisait ni peine, ni quoi que ce soit, à part de l'agacement, on aurait dit un adolescent qui fait semblant d'en rajouter pour passer pour un dur.

\- Et bien je ne te répondrais pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si c'est pour tenir ce genre de discours, qui plus est, dans ma maison, qui plus est au sujet d'un frère d'armes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais la peine de te répondre.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, part très contente.

\- Bon. Je m'en vais, ça ne servait à rien que je vienne.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais j'insiste, la chambre où dort Shura est à gauche.

\- Dors... dors ? Ou comate ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me ferais avoir si facilement ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Soit.

Aiolia prit le chemin du retour et posa ses mains sur la porte… Au pire… Si Shura dormait, ou était dans le coma, qu'il le voit ou non ne changerait rien…

Il grogna tout seul, hésitant jusqu'à s'en mordre la lèvre fortement, et fit demi-tour jusqu'à la chambre. Il hésita encore avant de passer la porte, non pas du temple, mais bel et bien de la chambre.

Il se rongea l'ongle du pouce puis se dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit courageux, et qu'il affronte ça comme Shura lui avait dit de le faire auparavant. Ne jamais abandonner…

Il ouvrit subitement la porte, et trouva quelqu'un debout, à côté du lit. Il écarquilla les yeux, fit un pas en arrière et quand il discerna qui c'était, il claqua la mâchoire, et prit la fuite en toute hâte.

\- Toi ! J'ai deux mots à te dire ! Reviens immédiatement !

Lui cria une voix d'homme.

* * *

 **En bas :  
Les review, à votre dispositions pour faire des commentaires sur la fic, déposer votre sel sur Aiolia ou votre inquiétude sur le personnage """mystère""" '(mes ****_cliffhanger_** **sont si mauvais parfois.)**

 **Le follow : Pour savori quand je poste la suite  
Le follow me : Pour savoir quand je poste d'autres histoires  
Et tout ce qui est favorite : Pour relire cette fanfiction dans plusieurs années si ça vous tante. **

**A la prochaine fois, temps de publication indéfini, je dois écrire tant de chose :' ) Mais la suite arriveras.**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Face à face

**Désolée de l'attente ! Je bosse sur pas mal de choses ! Notamment un Otome Game (enfin, sur une base d'otome game, ça ressembleras d'avantage à une histoire interactive sur Saint Seiya) Je vous en reparle lorsque que j'aurais un peu plus avancer ^^**

 **Sinon, chapitre un peu court, que je ne trouve pas spécialement passionnant ( pas assez de mon perso favoris surement X'D ) mais tout de même nécessaire. La suite arriveras... quand elle arriveras x'D C'est à dire je ne sais quand, mais elle viendras !  
Désolée de la lenteur dont j'ai fait preuve, je vais essayer de me re-concentrer. **

Réponse globale aux reviews FF et discord : **Alors... J'ai reçu je ne sais combien de personne qui m'ont dit suite au dernier chapitre** _ **"Hm... Ca doit être DM !"**_ **Alors que ben, j'avais déjà répondu dans le chapitre sur la présence de DM dans la chambre X'D J'ai l'impression que tout le monde à sauté cette ligne, j'ai même penser l'avoir supprimer par erreur, mais pourtant, j'ai vérifier, elle y était ! Merci pour vos retours, très inattendus cette fois ! x'D Ça me fait plaisir de voir vos hypothèses.  
**  
 **Donc pour toute ces personnes, voici la réponse :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aiolia avait à peine tourné le dos pour pouvoir courir qu'il se fit retenir par le col de sa tunique.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais à te parler, petit imbécile !

\- Lâche-moi !

L'homme le plaqua au mur violemment, Aiolia ne touchait déjà plus le sol, retenue par un tissu qui, par chance, ne craqua pas. Il planta son regard et soutenue celui de son homologue, n'ayant probablement encore jamais vu cet homme aussi en colère, qu'il en avait oublié sa voix exagérément féminine qu'il portait d'habitude à ravir.

\- Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?!

\- Ah tu l'ignores ? Alors pourquoi toi tu as fui si tu n'as rien à te reprocher ?

\- Je sais pas ? Parce que t'es qu'un sale con avec moi depuis dix ans et que j'ai pas envie de te voir ?

\- Pardon, je pensais l'être depuis plus longtemps que ça. Tu dois être déçu.

Aphrodite ne lâcha pas le lion et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du blond. Aiolia se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas très content. Mais à ce point, il n'aurait pu le prévoir.

\- Je vais pas le redire cinquante fois, alors répond moi franchement. C'est toi qui as mis Shura dans cet état ?!

\- Quel état ? J'ai même pas pu voir !

\- La ferme, petit con. Je pars un an en mission, je reviens, et mon ami est alité. Et la personne qui l'a "aperçu" n'est autre que toi. Personne d'autre ne traîne vers l'horloge, et j'ignore ce que Shura y faisait. Mais qu'il se réveille ou pas, mon gars, je t'ai à l'oeil et je te lâcherais pas tant qu'on t'aura pas au minimum emprisonné ou exécuté.

La voix oscillante du poisson ne laissait aucun doute sur sa colère, mais Aiolia n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Un grand sage lui avait dit un jour de toujours se battre, et ne jamais se laisser faire. Aussi, il leva une jambe et s'aida de ses bras pour repousser Aphrodite de toutes ses forces en une seule fois. Le plus vieux alla se cogner le bas du dos contre le montant du lit au niveau des pieds, ce qui berça légèrement Shura dans le lit. Aiolia ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet.

\- Aphrodite. Je suis pas venue me battre.

\- Non… Finir le travail peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu si convaincu que j'ai fait tomber Shura de l'horloge ?

\- Premièrement, parce que ça m'étonne que ce soit toi qui l'aies trouver, et pas simplement achever en le trouvant. Secondement car tu n'as pas nié… et maintenant j'ai une preuve de plus. Il n'a jamais été dit que Shura était tombé de l'horloge et pas des falaises au-dessus.

Il fit un sourire victorieux, alors qu'Aiolia s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui, il para, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre des coups sur le visage que le jeune homme semblait vouloir viser avec habilité. La sortie d'une rose de couleur foncée entre les deux adversaires calma le jeu. Et Aiolia resta calme un court instant.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait tomber Shura ! Crois-moi !

\- Non.

Répondit Aphrodite dans un sourire angélique, mais pas franchement sincère.

\- Je te ferais couler. Pour venger mon ami. Mais bon, faire couler un frère de traître ce n'est pas très amusant, c'est facile. Trop facile.

Aiolia ragea et poussa d'un coup la rose d'Aphrodite qui ne comprit pas pourquoi le Lion apportait autant de résistance, d'habitude si docile. Ce n'était pas habituel, pas normal. Avant, jamais Aiolia n'aurait réagi de la sorte. Quelque chose avait changé durant son année d'absence.

\- Il est hors de question que tu viennes ici après ce que tu as fait. Comment oses-tu ? Tu crois que j'allais te laisser faire ?!

\- Mais je lui ferais rien à ton pote bon sang ! Et puis, toi, tu ferais bien de te la fermer, j'ai lu les archives sur tout le monde, notamment la tienne, alors si tu veux pas que je dise ton vrai nom à tout le monde Ral-... 1

Aphrodite s'apprêta à se défendre vivement avant que la fin de son nom de jeune homme ne fût prononcée, mais ils furent interrompus dans leur combat par un raclement de gorge forcé et une voix grave.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour se battre !

Cette voix n'était pas celle de Shaka, ni même celle de Shura. Non.

À l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Milo, les bras croisés, l'air pas franchement content.

\- C'est bon Phro. Je prends le relais. Relax.

Aiolia fut rassuré de voir Milo dans la pièce. Pensant avoir un allié dans la chambre. Ça commençait à en faire du monde dans un si petit espace. Aphrodite lâcha l'affaire, et remit quelques-unes de ses mèches en arrière.

\- Merci Milo. Mais je ne serais pas serein si je ne surveille pas.

\- D'accord. Aiolia. Veux-tu bien aller me chercher une autre chaise dans une pièce voisine. Histoire de te calmer déjà.

Il hocha la tête et jeta un regard noir à Aphrodite en partant. Il chercha une cuisine ou une salle à manger, histoire de trouver de quoi s'asseoir quelque part, il aperçut Shaka dans la grande pièce taper ses coussins, sûrement bien trop déranger avec leurs brouhaha et les tentatives de meurtre dans son temple. Puis Shaka s'en alla plus loin, il ne savait trop où.

Il trouva une chaise, pliable, et revint dans la pièce où Milo attendait, sagement assis sur la première chaise déjà présente. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir parlé entre eux et Aphrodite se contenta de rester contre un mur les bras croisés contre son torse.

Milo et Aiolia prirent place sur les sièges. Le lion eut du mal à poser ses yeux sur le lit où était allongé Shura, il culpabilisait et ne voulait pas le montrer. Ainsi, il eut un comportement encore plus suspect, qu'Aphrodite et Milo ne manquèrent pas d'observer.

Le temps fut long.

Très long.

Aiolia ne dit rien, rêvant en fait de s'en aller. Milo était de base, détendue, mais l'ambiance était… Pour ainsi dire… "pourri" oui c'était le mot.

Quant à Aphrodite, il sentit peu à peu que c'était lui la réelle source de malaise, et puis, Milo était là, il pourrait surveiller le lion, et de toute manière il s'apprêtait à partir quand Aiolia était venu.

Après de longues minutes, il décroisa les bras et prit sur lui.

\- Milo, je te laisse surveiller. Je vais y aller. De toute façon j'avais fini.

Milo hocha la tête et dit au revoir à Aphrodite poliment. Comme si Aiolia n'avait pas été dans la pièce, Aphrodite ne lui dit pas au revoir et ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière le passage du poisson. Milo commença directement, à voix basse mais prenant le ton de la dispute.

\- T'es complètement fou ! Tu crois que te prendre la tête avec Aphrodite va arranger ta situation ?! Il t'a dans le nez ! Tu vas avoir du mal à t'en débarrasser. Quand il a une idée en tête celui-là… T'es mal. Fais profil bas ! T'aurais fait quoi si j'étais pas venu ?

Aiolia prit sur lui et répondit à Milo avec le plus de calme dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- J'ai rien fait. C'est lui qui m'a agressé, je me suis juste défendu.

Le scorpion ne sembla pas y croire tout de suite, mais finit par se dire que ce n'était pas impossible.

\- … Ya autre chose qu'il faut qu'on éclaircisse…

Milo reporta son regard sur le lit où était allongé le Capricorne.

\- Tu vas me demander si je l'ai tué toi aussi ?

\- Non… Enfin si… mais… je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour… À propos de la personne que tu aimes. Et que tu pouvais pas vivre avec ou je sais plus trop.

Aiolia prit une fausse mine décontractée et se força à rire.

\- Attends tu crois tout de même pas que c'est avec Shura que je-

Milo le coupa net.

\- Avec cette attitude. J'en ai la certitude. Tu mens mal Aiolia. Et tu joues très mal aussi… Ça fait peine à voir.

Il fronça les sourcils, parfaitement sérieux. Tandis que le sourire du lion se tarit à mesure qu'il comprenait les paroles de son ami.

\- Il faut que tu me dises la vérité… Aiolia, est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait ça !?

Il montra le lit de la main, comme pour lui montrer le résultat désastreux d'une longue série d'erreurs. Pendant un long instant, le Scorpion ne lâcha pas des yeux l'autre chevalier. Aiolia hésita longuement, il ne faisait pas encore confiance à Milo mais… mis à part Marine, il n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un d'autre de confiance… Puis… il se décida à parler. Et ce fut bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- C'est… C'est bien lui que je fréquentais… Mais… Je enfin… je l'ai bien poussé du toit de l'horloge… _Milo fit les gros yeux et commença à prendre une inspiration pour disputer le Lion mais il le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse parler._ Il est pas tombé par ma faute ! Il était accroché au bord, on a discuté et je suis parti. Et peut-être deux minutes après, je l'ai vu tombé. Je voulais pas le tuer. J'ai eu une montée de colère d'un coup, je voulais lui faire peur… avoir le dessus, me défouler. Je voulais pas qu'il tombe vraiment. C'était stupide, mais pas dangereux.

Le Scorpion resta silencieux un long moment, réfléchissant à la scène dans sa tête, avant d'ouvrir la bouche calmement.

\- Mais… Peut être était-il blessé ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas remonté tout seul après ?

\- Non. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé ni rien. Il allait bien.

Milo se leva de sa chaise et regarda les bras de Shura, hormis de vieilles cicatrices et les blessures dues à la chute, il ne vit rien d'alarmant ou qui pourraient sous-entendre que Shura ait eu des difficultés à remonter.

Il se rassit, les bras le long du corps puis se mit à réfléchir, une main sur le front. Aiolia demanda, comme effrayé par la réponse, regardant fixement la main immobile sur le lit.

\- Tu… crois qu'il a voulu tomber ?

Milo ne répondit rien, il ne voulait pas culpabiliser Aiolia, mais si après une dispute quelqu'un de parfaitement capable et de très stable comme Shura se laisse mourir… C'était forcément qu'il en avait gros quelque part.

Le silence fut comme une réponse pour le Lion. Il plissa les lèvres et serra les poings. Esseyant de se convaincre qu'il y avait une autre explication. Et que ce n'était ni la faute de leurs disputes, ni de son geste.

Milo reprit avec calme.

\- Bon. Ne raconte cette histoire à personne. On te suspecte déjà bien assez comme ça.

\- Je suis pas assez bête pour le crier partout. D'autant que je veux pas que ça se sache que je sortais avec Shura.

\- Tu veux pas que ça se sache pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la honte pour toi ? Ou la honte pour lui ?

Aiolia réfléchit un long instant, regardant Shura dans le lit sans arriver à maintenir son regard sur le corps pleins d'hématomes.

\- Je pense… que… C'est pour lui… Je suis pas vraiment le plus populaire au sanctuaire. Je veux pas qu'on ait des soucis à cause de ce que je suis ou du fait qu'on soit des garçons.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, dans l'état où il est, il en a plus grand-chose à faire.

\- hm...

Milo regarda Shura dans son lit, se demandant quand même s'il allait s'en sortir un jour. Quant à Aiolia, il gardait la tête basse, n'osant regarder, essayant de ne pas penser dans un silence pesant.

\- Aiolia, je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Nan, c'est bon, je vais rentrer tout seul.

\- Tu es sur le point de pleurer. Et je suis ton ami. Alors je t'accompagne.

\- T'es pas obligé.

\- L'autre jour tu m'a dit que tu serais toujours disponible si j'avais besoin, alors tu discute pas et tu me laisses gérer. On va aller chez moi si tu veux. Ça te changera un peu et t'auras un peu plus de compagnies.

Milo avait compris que pour le moment Aiolia a toujours fait face grâce à la colère qu'il avait contre le dixième gardien, mais dans cette chambre, il ne pouvait plus faire mine qu'il le détestait et qu'il ne s'en voulait pas. Dans le silence et la peine du lion, ils rangèrent les chaises et les deux amis rentrèrent ensemble, Milo lui raconterait ses misères et Aiolia pourrait se confier sur les siennes, car le Scorpion n'avait pas encore compris comment Aiolia en était arrivé a jeté son petit ami du toit de l'horloge sur un coup de tête. Il y avait des éléments qui manquaient dans son enquête.

* * *

 **1 : Mini référence à moi-même sur un film que j'adore, ou un des héros gardait secret son nom, Ralph de quand il était enfant. Et s'énerve à chaque fois qu'il en est fait mention.  
Aller le regarder - Priscilla Folle du Désert.**

 **( Instant mini pub )**

 **En bas, reviews, follow et cie, vous connaissez je pense à force ^^**  
A bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 19 : La chambre maudite

**Voilà ! J'ai vachement tarder, du coup, dès que finit, je l'ai corriger et poster, j'ignore si j'ai eu le recul nécessaire, du coup, il est susceptible de subir des modifications après publication ^^ voilà, j'ai prévenu :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis l'incident avec Aphrodite dans la chambre. Milo semblait un petit peu inquiet et avait décidé de garder un oeil sur Aiolia, le laissant dormir sur son canapé.

Il lui avait bien proposé une chambre, mais Aiolia avait décliné, s'il avait sa propre chambre chez le scorpion, il risquait de s'y installer pour de bon et de ne jamais en sortir.

Chez Milo, ça n'était pas comme chez lui, ça n'était pas mieux rangé ou plus lumineux, juste… Il y régnait un climat différent. Des gardes oui, mais qui n'avaient pas pour but de les épiés et de surveiller leurs moindres gestes, juste de veiller aux allées et venues. Sans cesse chez lui, Aiolia était surveillé, sûrement pour éviter que la "tragédie" d'Aiolos ne recommence. Ou plutôt… Pour coincer le moindre mouvement suspect et pouvoir lui en faire voir de belles.

Aiolia, un peu plus mature dorénavant, se demandait maintenant "Pourquoi ? ".

Comment dire, Aiolos avait trahis, il était mort… Tuer par on sait qui…

Que le Sanctuaire entier se venge sur Aiolos. Évidemment.

Que le Sanctuaire se méfie du petit frère. Légitime. Quoi que...

Que le Sanctuaire entier en veuille au petit frère… Bon soit.

Mais cela… après plus de dix ans ? Ils avaient la rancoeur tenace ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ça lui paraissait tout de même bizarre, au lion. Il en avait fait part à Milo, qui avait haussé les épaules lui aussi, d'incompréhension.

Le scorpion était pourtant extérieur à tout ça, et faisait partie " des autres gens du sanctuaire" ,mais lui, était un cas à part… C'est un peu comme s'il n'en avait rien à foutre de tout.

Oui oui. Il appréciait certaines personnes, mais le reste, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait d'Aiolia avant d'ailleurs. Puis ils avaient sympathisé.

Et même malgré ce qu'Aiolia lui a raconté sur Aphrodite, Shura, ou même Shaka. Son jugement sur ces personnes n'avait pas changé, et ne changerait sûrement que lorsqu'il parlerait avec eux. Et qu'il se ferait son propre avis. Bien sûr, il connaissait le lion et lui faisait confiance, mais il se faisait lui même son propre jugement.

Aussi, même si Aiolia voulait se la jouer buté de première, et ne pas retourner voir Shura. Milo le poussa aux fesses pour qu'il y retourne.

Shura n'avait pas l'air d'être méchant, spécial peut-être un peu. Et il se doutait que l'énervement d'Aiolia ne soit pas dirigé sur les actes récents de Shura, ce qui aux dires du lion, était plutôt bienveillant, quoiqu'un peu maladroits d'après lui…

Alors, bien que les amants soient fâchés, Milo avait du mal à comprendre la rancune que pouvait avoir le blond. Et ce soir Milo comptait bien insister une fois de plus.

Aiolia avait été désigné pour une mission, certes, courte et peu difficile. Mais une mission quand même. Et Milo se doutait bien que le lion devrait faire un tour dans la chambre où dormait Shura avant son départ.

Aiolia était comme… absent par moment… il pensait, réfléchissait, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Et bien qu'il fut triste et en colère l'autre fois il l'avait senti plus apaiser.

Alors quand Aiolia rentra faire son sac, Milo ne lâcha rien.

\- Alors… Tu pars bientôt ?

\- Oui, demain à cinq heures.

\- Tu as prévu d'y aller avant de partir ?

Demanda le scorpion comme s'il était évident qu'il parlait bien de Shura. Ce que le lion comprit facilement, ayant l'habitude que son ami aborde le sujet.

\- Non. Ça sert à rien. Puis je te l'ai déjà dit, voir un comateux comater ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce vaut pas le détour.

\- Détour ? C'est sur ton chemin !

\- Je vais pas déranger Shaka pour si peu. Ça risquerait de me retarder en plus.

\- Tu pourrais y aller ce soir.

\- Pas envie. Puis voir un mec à moitié mort ça m'intéresse pas je t'ai dit.

Milo fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu abuses là.

Milo se leva et s'approcha du lion déjà plus sérieux.

\- Ce que je vais te dire tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais, ça m'énerve de te voir agir comme ça.

Le lion se tourna et fit face à Milo, alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pris grand soin de ne pas se tourner directement vers lui lorsqu'il lui parlait.

\- Tu dis "un mec à moitié mort",ce n'est pas juste un mec, c'est notre collègue, et aussi quelqu'un que tu m'as dit avoir aimé.

\- C'est aussi celui qui a tué mon frère.

\- Oui. Mais malgré ça tu en es tombé amoureux non ? Il n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal ? Si ?

\- Non jamais, mais….

\- Au lieu de dire qu'il est à moitié mort, réjouis-toi qu'il soit encore un peu vivant. Parce que même si son état n'est pas de ta faute directement, c'est quand même la dispute que tu as provoquée qui a fini par le mettre dans cet état.

-... Je veux pas y aller, tu comprends pas.

\- Si je comprends… Mais je sais aussi que si tu rentres de ta mission, et qu'il part rejoindre un monde sûrement meilleur tu t'en voudras longtemps. Alors, même si tu ne le penses pas, même si tu le détestes, va t'excuser. Fais-le pour toi, dans ton intérêt.

Aiolia regarda ses affaires pliées dans sa valise. Oui, il avait envie d'y aller, quelque part au fond de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Là bas régnait quelque chose de grave, d'écoeurant. Quelque chose de grave. D'aussi grave peut être que ce que Shura avait fait à Aiolos… ou peut être même plus grave encore… Car Aiolia n'avait pas attendu un ordre du Pope pour blesser le capricorne. Car sans aller jusqu'à la mort, il l'avait suffisamment touché pour qu'il se la donne tout seul.

Aiolia serra les dents.

Aller là-bas, ça lui rappelait qu'il était comme l'homme qu'il haïssait. Ça lui rappelait que lui aussi était pourri quelque part. Et que c'était parfois très simple de devenir quelque chose qui nous dégoûte.

Aller là-bas, aller voir cet homme, dans cet état. C'était simplement se faire du mal.

Peut être Milo avait-il raison, et que s'il n'y allait pas, il en souffrirait plus tard. En attendant, y aller aujourd'hui, c'était souffrir inévitablement.

Et Aiolia pensait avoir souffert bien plus que suffisamment dans sa vie.

Milo regarda son ami, sa veste dans les mains semblant s'être arrêtée le temps de réfléchir au-dessus de sa valise. Il s'approcha et Aiolia sembla se remettre en route et recommença à appuyer plus qu'il ne le fallait le vêtement dans la boîte.

\- Aiolia, tu l'aimes non ?

\- De qui tu parles ?

Demanda Aiolia sûrement trop perdu dans ses pensées pour avoir correctement compris la question, ou avoir simplement réfléchi à la réponse.

Milo lui lança un regard franchement désabusé, et faisant mine qu'il n'avait rien dit, le scorpion continua. Espérant provoquer une légère prise de conscience chez Aiolia.

\- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, n'y va pas, si tu l'aimes, tu dois impérativement y aller, que ce soit compliqué ou pas. Tu aurais aimé voir ton frère n'est-ce pas ? Avant la fin. Qu'il s'excuse ou au minimum t'expliques ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourquoi il a trahit ?

Aiolia regarda sur le côté.

\- Il l'avait fait ?

\- Non… Mais j'aurais aimé le savoir. Et comprendre.

\- Alors, va expliquer à Shura. Même s'il ne t'entend pas. Si tu es sincère et que tu dis la vérité, tu devrais déjà arrêter de te mentir, et tu sauras ou tu en es.

Aiolia regarda ses pieds. Où en était-il ? À part sur le départ. Il n'en savait rien.

Milo fit un sourire amusé, et tapota le dos de son ami.

\- Ne t'en fait pas va. Tu es perdu, mais ça va s'arranger, puis si c'est pas immédiat, je peux bien te laisser mon canapé après ton retour, il a pris la forme, il t'aime bien.

Aiolia esquissa un petit sourire à moitié nerveux.

\- Je te promets pas que j'irais, mais si tu me fiche la paix avec ça, j'irais chez Shaka, au moins pour me débarrasser de ton avis sur la question.

Milo fit un sourire et partit chercher des boissons dans son réfrigérateur, plutôt content d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Alors heureux ? demanda le lion, un peu plus taquin.

\- Tres heureux.

Il donna une bouteille au blond, puis ils trinquèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher et que le lion ne parte en mission.

* * *

Le jour n'était pas encore levé, que sans un bruit, Aiolia quitta le temple du scorpion avec sac et armure sur le dos.

Il savait qu'il devait partir, il savait aussi où il avait obligation de faire escale s'il voulait que Milo le laisse en paix… Mais aussi, s'il voulait la paix intérieure.

Sans un bruit toujours, il se glissa dans le temple de la vierge comme n'importe qui qui passait par là. Il ne savait si Shaka serait dérangé ou non par sa présence, et pensait sincèrement que Shaka dormait la nuit et ne méditait pas. Ou plutôt, faisait semblant de méditer tout au plus. Dans tous les cas, vu l'heure, il doutait que se présenter à Shaka fût une bonne idée. Il n'aurait sûrement rien contre le fait qu'il rende visite à un comateux.

Devant la porte, il eut une soudaine inquiétude. Premièrement… il ne voulait pas être là, et avait déjà la nausée. Secondement, que ferait-il s'il retrouvait Shura mort… ou pire, éveiller ?!

Dans un cas il repartirait sans rien dire, Shaka verrait bien s'il hébergeait un cadavre tôt ou tard. Et dans l'autre… il espérait courir plus vite qu'un homme convalescent pour ne pas affronter ses foudres.

Ensuite, posant sa main sur la poignée sans l'abaisser, il se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il y croisait Aphrodite.

De toute évidence le poisson ne l'aimait pas, et ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour lui nuire, ou le faire plonger pour meurtre… ce qu'il n'allait pas être bien compliqué vu son rôle dans cette histoire et sa popularité auprès du pope et des gardes.

Il hésita encore plus, mais, maintenant qu'il était là…. Et Shura si proche…

Il n'avait plus envie de faire demi-tour. Dans un élan, il ouvrit la porte et se posta droit comme un piquet devant le lit, affrontant enfin du regard la vérité.

Shura, lui semblait seulement endormi, et couvert de bleus.

Il se demanda un instant si une chute pareille provoquait réellement de telles marques… mais en déduit que oui avec une preuve vivante sous les yeux.

Il tira une chaise, poser dans un coin de la pièce, et regarda Shura avec le peu de luminosité de la lampe à huile posée sur la table de chevet. Sûrement Shaka l'avait-il posé là au cas où Shura se réveillerait. Il tapota sur ses genoux avec ses mains. Dans l'embarras.

\- Milo a dit que je devais être sincère… mais j'ai franchement rien à te dire.

Il soupira fortement. Regardant la porte en silence, réfléchissant et finissant par s'énerver tout seul. Tant de méchanceté et de reproches montant dans sa tête, il finit par exploser, augmentant le volume de sa voix.

\- Oh et puis si tiens ! J'en ai des choses à dire !

Il serra ses genoux dans ses mains et provoqua, tout seul, l'homme qui ne l'écoutait probablement pas.

\- T'es qu'un lâche ! Non ! Vous êtes tous des lâches ! Toi, le pope, mon frère, tout les gardes, vous êtes tous lâches. Un jour ça me dit qu'on m' aime, et qu'on m'apprécie ! Et le lendemain, vous m'abandonnez !

Il soupira de colère avant de reprendre.

\- Avant, j'avais des amis, de la famille. Mon frère, il est parti sans dire au revoir, Milo à raison, quand on aime les gens on leurs dits au revoir, ou au moins on leurs expliques. Il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Et toi… Tu m'as fait croire aussi que tu serais toujours là pour moi… Mais t'as jamais été vraiment toi même. Tu imagines un peu ce que j'ai ressenti ?! Moi j'ai été sincère avec toi, je t'ai toujours dit la vérité quand je te disais que je t'aimais. C'est comme si un beau jour, je te disais "je t'aime" et que tu me répondais en me crachant au visage.

Il commença à faire des gestes durant son monologue dans la chambre, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était tout à fait en train de faire ce qu'il fallait, se libérer, vider son sac.

\- J'me suis senti humilié ! Je me suis senti con ! J'ai eu l'impression de me faire avoir. Je sais pas si tu m'as vraiment aimé et que notre dispute et mon geste t'ont fait faire ce que tu as fait ou si t'es juste con et maladroit et que t'as glissé comme une andouille en remontant. Mais c'est pas moi qui t'ai jeté dans le vide ! Alors faut pas que ton Aphrodite débarque en me traitant de meurtrier. Parce que moi, au moins, j'en suis pas un !

Aiolia regarda Shura endormit, plissa les lèvres, mécontentes, la colère retombante, la pression et le stress aussi. Puis, il fut plus réaliste.

\- Je sais pas. Entre essayer de tuer quelqu'un et y arriver, il y a une différence non ?

Esseya de rassurer le lion, remarquant ensuite l'état final de Shura pour un simple coup de pied non létal.

\- Mouais, vu ton état… C'était pas si inoffensif comme geste… je sais bien… J'ai mes torts.

Il serra les poings. Il ne savait même plus s'il souhaitait que Shura se réveille un jour ou non. Il était toujours en colère, et ne supporterais pas de voir Shura se balader tranquillement au sanctuaire…. Mais la culpabilité de l'avoir tuer, de ne pas valoir mieux que lui, ou simplement de se dire qu'il avait perdu à jamais les instants dans l'horloge… C'était tout aussi dur à supporter. Voir même plus.

\- Je… je suis quand même.. Désolé… De t'avoir poussé, et… dit des choses méchantes. J'étais en colère, mais ça n'est pas une excuse pour pousser quelqu'un au suicide. Même si… c'était involontaire, mais que sur le moment, ça m'aurait fait plaisir…

Aiolia se mordit la lèvre. C'était la vérité. Il avait été fou de rage, tellement en colère et plein de haine, que voir une personne mourir lui aurait fait du bien. La vengeance avec Shura il l'avait toujours plus ou moins voulu. Mais il aurait voulu l'obtenir dans un combat, d'égale à égale, où il en serait sorti victorieux, sur tous les plans, avec la gloire d'avoir terrassé un chevalier d'or tel que Shura.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… j'aurais préféré que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre…

Aiolia baissa la tête. Dans ses pensées, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Bien qu'il ait dit toutes ses choses, il qu'il ait un poids en moins sur les épaules.. Il avait encore des choses lourdes à porter qu'une discussion seule dans la nuit ne pouvait alléger.

Aiolia resta là quelques secondes, puis il sentit que toute sa colère s'en allait, et que seule restait réellement la tristesse. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Shura, et la seule chose qui lui vinrent, ce furent des larmes qui commençaient à baigner ses yeux.

Il baissa la tête puis la remonta, essayant de ne pas les laisser tomber et les contenir sans cligner des yeux. Oh non, il ne pleurerait pas pour ça. Il n'en voyait pas la légitimité.

Mais il entendit des pas dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre, pensant un court instant que cela pouvait être Aphrodite, il cligna fortement les yeux et essuya avec son bras.

Il fixa la porte prête à se battre avec le poisson si nécessaire.

La poignée s'abaissa, et seul entra le chevalier de la vierge.

\- Aiolia, ne pense pas que je veuille te mettre dehors, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a de meilleur horaire pour rendre visite aux gens, malades ou pas ?

\- Oh… Oui, désolé, c'est que je dois partir en mission tôt ce matin, j'ai eu " envie" de passer avant le grand départ.

\- Je vois, alors fait attention de ne pas te mettre en retard, le soleil se lève bientôt.

\- Non, non… Je dois y aller de toute façon. J'ai fini ici.

Aiolia reprit en silence ses affaires et passa la porte préférant fuir et ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant quelqu'un.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir mis dehors.

\- Merci à toi d'être passé.

Shaka regarda le lit un instant.

\- Je suis sûre que ta visite lui a fait plaisir malgré tout.

Aiolia fit un léger sourire.

\- C'est gentil. J'y vais, bonne fin de nuit… ou matinée, je ne sais plus trop.

\- Bonne journée suffira.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, à défaut d'un regard amical, puis Shaka posa son dos dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant qu'Aiolia soit assez loin dans le calme.

\- Dis-moi Shura, tu étais pourtant bien réveillé hier soir, ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas de faire semblant de dormir ?

Shura ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Shaka lentement. Qui prit ensuite place sur la chaise, les jambes croisées, le coude sur le genou, et la tête dans la main, la vierge annonça.

\- Ton psy t'écoute. Je t'en prie…

* * *

 **En bas, Review, follow et compagnie...**  
 **Si ce chapitre vous a plus dites le moi, si quelques choses et a corriger également, faites le moi savoir :) je corrigerais avec plaisir et surement empressement !**


	20. Chapitre 20 : En son absence

**Réponse aux guest Review:**  
 **Non ! Je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas abandonnée non plus rassurez vous ! Pour preuve j'ai remit un coup de fouet, et voici un autre chapitre ! Et ce en moins d'un mois ! X'D Je suis un peu fière au final X'D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jeune homme remercia le garde et prit place dans l'immense salle, restant debout un instant, le garde prit ensuite la parole.

\- Sa Seigneurie le pope a été prévenu de votre présence, il arrivera bientôt.

\- Merci.

La grande porte se ferma derrière lui, le garde restant sagement de l'autre côté de la séparation de bois sculpté, hors de la salle du trône, à sa place.

Le chevalier d'or regarda autour de lui admirant es belles décorations, les tableaux, les dorures. À la fois d'un mauvais goût prenant et un style outrageusement luxueux. Il… n'appréciait pas vraiment. Bien qu'il aimait le rouge, il n'aimait pas ni la couleur des rideaux ni celle du tapis.

Entendant une porte se fermer un peu plus loin dans une autre pièce, le chevalier s'empressa de faire un mouvement en arrière avec son bras et une de ses jambes, rejetant sa longue cape blanche en arrière, puis s'agenouillant d'un mouvement fluide, il baissa la tête.

Le Pope apparut quelques secondes plus tard, vêtu de la tête au pied, orné d'un casque pas si joli que ça, jusqu'en bas de ses jambes cachées par sa toge. Il prit place négligemment dans son trône.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je serais bref. Mais je pense avoir l'information que vous m'avez demandée, au sujet d'Aiolia.

Soudainement, le Pope s'assit un peu mieux, soudainement intéressé, et prit d'un léger stress imperceptible derrière son attirail vestimentaire.

\- Alors ?

\- Hier, en tant qu'ami, avant qu'il ne parte en mission, je lui ai demandé, sans éveiller aucun soupçon, je pense, si son frère lui a fait part de la raison de sa trahison. Il m'a clairement dit que son frère ne lui avait pas parlé ni même dit au revoir. Il n'a donc aucune information sur la trahison d'Aiolos.

\- Penses-tu qu'il ait menti ?

\- Je ne pense pas, nous sommes amis dorénavant, il n'aurait pas eu de raison de me mentir. Même si le traître lui avait demandé de ne pas en parler. Je pense qu'il l'aurait fait.

\- Bien bien…

Le grand Pope regarda sur le côté et poussa un soupir soulagé.

\- Merci, Milo, d'avoir enquêté pour moi.

\- Puis-je vous servir en enquêtant sur autre chose ?

\- Non merci. Ça me suffit pour le moment. À moins que tu aies des renseignements sur l'état de santé actuel du chevalier du capricorne. Un autre chevalier enquête sur Aiolia également, sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé d'ailleurs. J'avoue emmètre quelque réserve sur la version des faits que l'ont m'a exposé.

\- Que souhaiteriez-vous savoir ?

\- Tout ce que tu sais.

Milo regarda sur le côté, il connaissait la version des faits du lion, et bien qu'il ait avoué avoir mis un coup de pied, il lui avait dit l'avoir laissé sur le toit, en partant. Alors que la version officielle, c'est qu'il ne faisait que passer par là et l'avait trouver. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre au Pope, pesant ce qui devait être dit ou pas.

\- Aiolia m'a expliqué… Il a parlé à Shura un peu avant. Une discussion plutôt… désagréable. Il est parti, et quand il est repassé il l'a trouvé gisant sur le sol. Ce qu'il m'a raconté ensuite coïncide avec la version qu'il a mise sur le dossier. La seule différence étant la dispute qu'il a omis d'inscrire sur le rapport, de peur que les soupçons ne tombent sur lui, je pense.

\- C'est tout ?

Milo prit une pause et répondit à son supérieur.

\- Absolument. Dois-je mettre ces informations sur un rapport officiel ? Celles par rapport au traître ?

\- Non. Pas la peine. Ça restera entre nous. Pareil pour celles que tu viens tout juste de me communiquer. Merci Milo.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Le plus âgé ne releva pas et repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu dans sa grande toge sombre. Milo se redressa, et fit demi-tour, soufflant un coup. Il avait plus ou moins menti, mais, il savait qu'il avait fait au mieux, Aiolia ne méritait pas d'être accusé de trahison et d'être exécuté pour avoir passé ses nerfs sur son ex petit ami. La justice, ça n'était pas ça à ses yeux. Ou en tout cas, la politique ne doit pas se mêler du privé. Bien qu'un incident privé puisse être condamnable aux mêmes titres, mais il ne faut pas mélanger le préjuger de l'un avec une hypothèse de l'autre.

Il descendit les marches, content de quitter l'affreuse salle rouge et très sombre. Et rentra lentement chez lui se changer pour aller aux arènes et rejoindre quelques jeunes filles en l'absence de ses deux amis principaux.

* * *

Un peu mal à l'aise, c'était comme ça que le capricorne avait répondu.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais. Je dormais vraiment, et il m'a réveillé en commençant à parler. Ou à crier, ça dépend du point de vue…

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas montré que tu étais sortie de ton sommeil ?

\- Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Que je m'éveille miraculeusement quand il vient me voir et qu'on se prenne dans les bras en pleurant l'un et l'autre et se disant à quel point on s'aime ?

Shaka ne répondit pas, pendant un court instant, réfléchissant.

\- Tu sembles avoir une idée bien définie de ce que tu aurais aimé qu'il se passe. Mais moi non plus cette version ne me paraît pas réaliste. Je pense surtout qu'une longue discussion s'impose entre vous. Longue discussion qui aurait pu se faire à l'instant.

\- Je… ne pense pas qu'il viendra me parler.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il a dit beaucoup de choses. Il semble, un peu regretter la dispute et son geste. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à pardonner les miens… de gestes.

\- Ce genre de choses prennent du temps…

\- Ça fait 11 ans.

\- Ça fait 11 ans que tu as tué Aiolos. Mais ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il a compris qu'il avait le choix de ne pas t'en vouloir et qu'il pouvait aussi prendre la route sinueuse du pardon.

\- Pourquoi il l'a prendrait ? Ça a toujours été plus simple de tout me mettre sur le dos. Pourquoi arrêter ?

\- S'il t'aime vraiment, il essaiera. Même s'il ne réussit pas. Il n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

\- Il pourrait aussi fuir, et ne plus jamais a avoir à faire à moi.

\- Je doute qu'il quitte le sanctuaire sans une raison valable. Et sans raison valable, cela risque d'être dangereux de toute façon. On sait bien comment, les lois sont strictes sur les déserteurs.

Shaka se leva devant l'air pensif et fatigué de Shura.

\- Tu veux te rendormir ? Où je vais te chercher de quoi manger ?

\- Je… Ne vais pas arriver à dormir, je pense.

\- Alors un déjeuner complet pour la chambre 2.

Il rangea la chaise et entendit que le capricorne tentait déjà de se redresser, entre des bruissements de draps et de petits soupirs de douleur.

\- Tu peux espéré te mettre assis bien que je ne te le conseille pas, mais te lever et marcher tu peux toujours rêver.

Shura regarda Shaka comme si c'était de sa faute qu'il ne peut être en forme, pas très content de se sentir diminué et de devoir rester dans le lit. La vierge lui, partit dans la cuisine rapporter quelque chose, se disant qu'il allait devoir faire appel à quelqu'un pour s'occuper du convalescent quand des heures moins indues arriveraient.

Bien qu'il ne quittait pas son temple, il ne faisait pas rien pour autant. Et sans compagnie, Shura risquait de se sentir seul et s'il arrivait à marcher, il pourrait bien se jeter à nouveau du haut d'une falaise.

* * *

Cinq jours avaient passé, et Shura ne s'était pas contenté de rester sagement dans le lit. Il avait bien récupéré, se levait, marchait, courrait, et n'avait pas laissé la chambre vide de la vierge longtemps sans haltère, poids à soulever et petit sac de sable.

D'après le brun, un corps était comme une plante, si on cessait de l'entraîner tous les jours, tout comme l'arrosage, c'était fichu, et la plante et le muscle se desséchaient. En tant que membre de l'armée d'Athéna, son corps était son arme et il était hors de question d'aller se battre avec une arme défectueuse.

Et bien qu'il ait encore des marques de la chute sur lui, il comptait bien reprendre la lutte contre les forces malveillantes qui ouvraient contre sa déesse le plus tôt possible. Et assurer en qualité de services tout aussi irréprochables qu'auparavant.

Alors, un midi après quelques jours seulement de repos, Shura fourrait ses affaires dans un sac de sport, bien décider à rentrer chez lui contre tout les avis extérieurs, y compris celui du médecin à sa charge.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'en vas.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas bien chez moi ? _plaisanta le propriétaire des lieux._

Shura rit un peu.

\- J'adore le tofu, hein ? Mais _mon chez-moi_ est mieux, j'ai mon confort, et là-bas je peux faire ma popote comme un grand sans que toi ou un de tes adeptes n'essaient de me faire manger de la purée ou de la compote comme si j'étais un légume et que je n'avais plus de dents.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais fait faire de tofu. _Dis Shaka ne niant rien du reste._

\- Encore heureux.

Shura leva les yeux aux ciels en riant, l'ambiance était détendue et se prêtait à la rigolade, ça allait lui manquer quand il allait rentrer, mais bon, il avait toujours vécu seul, et Aphrodite était de retour… tout devrait aller.

\- Bon, ben je vais y aller ! _Annonça Shura enthousiaste._

\- Entendu. Mais penses-tu vraiment que ce soit raisonnable ?

\- Ça va, je tiens debout quand même. Je peux courir, lacets mes chaussures et je peux même te réciter l'alphabet par coeur si tu as un doute sur mes capacités mentales.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Shura se tourna vers son hôte, dont il avait l'impression, était soudainement moins rieur, et il avait bien raison de penser cela.

\- Je pensais que tu étais du genre à respecter la loi.

\- Je la respecte, voyons. À quoi tu fais allusion ?

Un instant passa.

\- Devine.

\- Non, si c'est d'Aiolia que tu parles, je ne le couvre pas. Je suis tombé. C'est tout. Ça arrive.

\- Non. Je ne parle pas d'Aiolia.

\- Alors ?! De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du fait que tu sois tombé. Hors. Tu n'es pas tombé. Et tu sais comme moi que quelqu'un d'instable est inapte au service.

\- Instable ? Tu veux vraiment l'alphabet ? _Esseya de retourner à la plaisanterie le capricorne._

\- Non. Instable, qui tente, entre autres, le suicide.

Shura regarda Shaka, ayant l'impression d'être soudainement bien trop observé dans sa vie privée, surtout par quelqu'un qui ne voit rien.

\- Comment ? Aiolia ?

Demanda Shura en pensant que le lion avait craché le morceau. Shaka fit non de la tête.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais son angoisse et sa détresse sont réelles. _Parla la vierge d'un ton cérémonieux._

Shura le regarda d'un coup, désabusé. Venant de comprendre.

\- Ça suffit les belles phrases. Tu l'as entendu crier l'autre jour, c'est ça ?

\- Totalement oui.

Shura fit un rire satisfait et un poil ironique.

\- Arrête de te la jouer devint, et dis-le tout de suite. On gagnera du temps.

\- C'est plus amusant de te laisser penser que je lis en toi. Tu dis plus de choses après. Et j'en apprends plus.

\- Finalement t'aimes bien être un psy.

\- Je t'avoue que d'avoir l'histoire qui se déroule devant moi c'est intéressant. Et je fais ce que je peux pour éclairer tes pas, et faire en sorte que d'autres drames n'arrivent pas au sanctuaire. J'ai un peu de suspense, ça en serait presque amusant. Bien que les drames ne soient pas véritablement drôles en soi.

\- Je ne me tuerais pas. C'était irréfléchi et stupide. J'en ai conscience, alors c'est bon.

\- À vrais dire je pensais surtout au drame d'Aiolos plus qu'à ça.

\- Ah. Je dois le prendre mal si tu dis que mes choix conduisent à des drames ?

\- Je te laisserais méditer là-dessus tout seul. Mais sache tout de même qu'en parlant de drame, la première chose à laquelle tu aies pensé c'était à Aiolia et toi, et non pas au grand frère.

\- C'est positif pour toi ?

\- Oui. Tu commences à oublier. Tu passes à autre chose. C'est bien. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Pas vraiment. Moi j'y vois un drame de plus au compteur.

Il reprit son sac, préférant partir vite et écourter cette discussion qui lui plaisait de moins en moins.

\- Ce n'est pas positif comme façon de penser.

\- Oui. Mais c'est comme ça que je pense.

Shura prit presque la fuite, plutôt en colère. Ce n'était pas tant Shaka, mais les choses dites. Et le fait d'avoir été grillé si facilement parce qu'Aiolia et suffisamment stupide pour hurler des choses qui auraient du restées privées. Si Shaka le souhaitait, il pouvait faire un papier au Pope, déclarant ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'horloge. Et Shura ne pourrait plus reprendre son service, et serait peut-être mis à pied, sans son armure et coincé hors du sanctuaire pendant le temps que le Pope estimerait qu'il était nécessaire pour être plus saint d'esprit. Rentrant chez lui, il passa ses nerfs en frappant une colonne qui n'avait rien demandé. Sans abîmer, la colonne contrairement a son habitude, Shura serra son poing en gémissant avec douleur, serrant les dents. De toute évidence, mettre des coups était proscrit tant que les fractures ou simple bobo du à sa chute ne soit guérit. Chevalier d'or ou pas, guérir prenait un minimum de temps.

\- P'tin… le con… _Jura le capricorne après lui même._

De toute évidence, mettre des coups était proscrit tant que les fractures ou simples bobos dus à sa chute ne soient guéris. Chevalier d'or ou pas, guérir prenait un minimum de temps.

Il se tourna et regarda la grande horloge, il avait mal un peu partout, et toujours envie de frapper des choses. Mais il devait se contenir. Principalement, car son corps n'allait pas endurer ses excès de colère, et que se laisser aller de la sorte n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il rentra chez, lui, lança son sac sur son lit et n'arrêta pas sa marche avant de se poster devant son lavabo, se passant un coup d'eau comme si cela allait emporter sa colère dans le siphon.

Il baissa les yeux un instant plus tard, et, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit de l'horloge, il décida de les relever, et de se regarder pour penser à autre chose.

Son image lui déplut encore plus que d'habitude, il n'y avait pas de miroir chez son ami la vierge, et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait concrètement les dégâts de sa dispute avec le lion.

Plus que d'affreuses traces sur tout le corps, la première chose que Shura remarqua, c'était son visage, pourtant neutre, mais lui paraissant si triste.

Il pensait y voir de la colère, ou bien juste des marques de sa chute. Mais il se trouva fatigué, et, le regard infiniment triste.

Des cernes plus marqués qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux verts paraissant soudainement moins éclatants, plus ternes, ou plus sombres, il ne saurait dire. Mais, ils n'étaient pas comme avant.

Un long instant passa, ou Shura remit ses idées en place. Chez Shaka, il avait essayé de ne penser qu'à sa remise sur pied, il savait que la vierge sentirait s'il déprimant ou s'énervait tout seul. Avec assez peu de maniement du cosmos, Shura n'était pas assez subtil pour cacher des choses comme celles-là. Et n'en avait à vrai dire jamais eu besoin.

Il ferma les yeux. Respirant profondément.

Peut importe comment, il en revenait toujours à ruminer la dispute, et à entendre Aiolia lui répété les mêmes horreurs comme un disque rayé qu'il aurait en tête.

L'envie de pleurer avait rarement été aussi présente. Il chercha lui même dans quelle phase il était, acceptation, désespoir ou colère. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas fait ça dans l'ordre.

Cherchant bien en lui, Shura avait toujours un peu d'espoir : Aiolia était venu à son chevet, et bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air follement amoureux et à ses genoux pour être pardonné, Shura se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Le dernier espoir avant le désespoir, se dit ironiquement Shura tout seul.

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où ils avaient toujours pour échanger sans crainte, c'était dans l'obscurité de leurs cachettes.

Leur cocon, leur base secrète, leur quartier général leurs endroits à eux.

S'il y avait un espoir de se réconcilier, c'était là bas.

Shura prit son courage avec lui et dans un élan, se mit de l'eau sur le visage une fois encore, et s'élança hors de son temple, jusqu'à la corniche.

Il s'arrêta au bord de celle-ci, regardant en bas avec une réelle peur. Le gouffre séparant l'horloge de son bout de montagne lui apparut soudain infranchissable. Comme si son corps se figeait à la pensée de passer par ici, au-dessus du vide. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa vision se troubla, et Shura recula pour ne pas tomber en perdant l'équilibre.

Il s'assit et réfléchis.

Était-ce un signe qu'il ne devait pas y aller ? Devait-il abandonner ?

Ou bien sa chute dans le vide était une étape de sa vie relativement traumatisante et qu'il développait une sorte de vertige ?

Très rationnel. Shura ne lâcha rien. S' il ne pouvait pas passer par au-dessus, alors il passerait par en dessous. Comme tout le monde. Et comme son cher Aiolia.

Il fit demi-tour, et descendit avec des jambes douloureuses les nombreuses marches du sanctuaire. Shaka se demanderait sûrement pourquoi il revenait si vite. Mais tant pis Shura s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui au final. Seul son jugement sur ses actes et sur Aiolia importait.

Arriver tout en bas, Shura trottina presque jusqu'à l'horloge, la nouvelle de sa remise sur pied n'allait pas traîner, aussi, il s'assit sur le bord du socle de l'horloge, avec grand espoir que son amour arrive. Il attendit toute la soirée qu'Aiolia vienne jusqu'au bâtiment... Sans savoir que ce dernier était en mission depuis quelques jours. Et ne pourrait donc pas être présent.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Retour musclé

**Ca fait un moment, je ne vous ait pas oublier !  
Ce chapitre ci me parait ( comme souvent quand je fais un truc ) pas si intéressant, mais je penses sincèrement que c'est parce que je ne montre pas assez la romance ( on est un peu en guerre froide dans cette fic, pour le moment, j'avoue... )**  
 **Cependant, j'ai tout prévu pour le prochain, et perso, le suivant me botte grave ! J'espère que si vous avez ce même ressentit sur ce chapitre que moi, le prochain vous plairas également !**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ^^**

* * *

Aiolia avait pris son temps en mission, être loin du sanctuaire lui avait permis de réfléchir, de mettre toutes ses idées en place, et, ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

Tout à fait détendu, Aiolia avait prévenu le sanctuaire un peu en amont qu'il allait rentrer et était arrivé comme une fleur près des arènes en revenant, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qu'il se tramait aux sanctuaires durant sa longue absence.

Milo, en ami fidèle, savait qu'il allait rentrer et l'avait attendue depuis le début de l'après-midi, en profitant pour se battre de temps à autre, ou regarder des jolies vues qui pouvait se dissimuler à travers les nombreuses personnes qui s'entraînaient.

La chaleur de la Grèce avait beaucoup manqué au lion, aussi, à peine eut-il franchi la frontière le matin qu'il s'était à nouveau senti chez lui, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Mais l'apogée de ce sentiment fut quand Milo le prit dans une accolade fraternelle pour lui souhaiter un bon retour aux pays.

\- Comment ça va Milo ?

Demanda le lion avec un grand sourire, très content de revoir son ami.

\- Ca va bien, et toi ta mission ?  
\- Ça s'est bien passé, dans l'ensemble c'est un succès, j'espère faire plaisir au Pope.  
\- Tant mieux. Il va t'en falloir. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ici depuis que tu es parti.

Aiolia, avec le sourire, reprit sa marche doucement avec Milo pour discuter, espérant rentrer se vautrer dans son canapé ou dans celui de son ami. Cependant, en voyant l'immense horloge, Aiolia eut le sourire qui vacilla légèrement. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'elle était toujours là, elle n'allait pas disparaître en quelques jours à peine.

\- Ah oui ? Raconte-moi tout ?

Milo marqua une pause, et continua le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors… J'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise.  
\- Commence par la mauvaise.  
\- Aphrodite t'a vraiment dans le nez, il fait le tour de tout le sanctuaire depuis plus d'une semaine pour essayer de te faire plonger.  
\- Et la bonne ?  
\- Shura a survécu à sa chute et il est sur pied à présent.

Aiolia regarda Milo un instant, et tous deux s'arrêtèrent. Le scorpion repris gêné.

\- Oui… C'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle… Je savais pas comment tu allais le prendre. Mais bon, un collègue qui survit, c'est toujours bien non ? Je pensais faire passer ça pour quelque chose de positif.

Aiolia ne se prononça pas un instant, et reprit, avec un peu d'indifférence dans le ton.

\- Oui… Oui. Tu as raison, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suis content.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment.

Milo fit un sourire de réconfort, et Aiolia fit comme si tout allait parfaitement bien et que ça ne l'atteignait pas, bien qu'il joue assez mal la comédie.

\- Puis, tu sais Lia, si Shura est vivant, Aphrodite ne pourra plus te faire plonger pour meurtre.  
\- C'est vrai que tentative de meurtre c'est mieux ?

Dis ironiquement le lion en levant les yeux au ciel. Les problèmes du sanctuaire ne lui avaient définitivement pas manqué…

\- Est-ce que ce sont des aveux ?

Demanda de loin le chevalier des poissons qui les épiaient en guise de bonjour. Milo reprit, familier, essayant immédiatement de calmer le jeu.

\- Salut Aphro.  
\- Il manquait plus que lui… _Soupira le lion immédiatement…_

Le chevalier des poissons se rapprocha des deux amis et passa devant eux comme pour narguer Aiolia, comme s'il était intouchable. Aiolia, néanmoins, n'avait plus la langue dans sa poche depuis quelque temps, et osa une petite remarque.

\- Tu feras gaffe Aphrodite, il y a de la terre et une feuille morte dans tes cheveux, il faudrait peut être penser a les lavés... ou les couper.

Milo regarda Aiolia comme un parent mécontent, et lui sifflèrent à voix basse.

\- Arrête et cherche pas la merde… Ou tu vas finir dedans…

Aiolia continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, tout comme Aphrodite. Pas peu fière de sa pique beaucoup trop enfantine.

Mais hors de vues de leurs ennemis, Aiolia jura après le poisson, et ce dernier lui, vérifia quand même que ses cheveux seraient propres, certainement plus par précaution que par coquetterie, se dit-il.

La montée des marches s'engagea alors, Mu n'étant toujours pas là, et Aldébaran, toujours aussi content de voir des amis passer. Tout alla pour le mieux jusqu'à la maison du cancer, mais heureusement pour tout le monde, Milo étant présent, il n'y eut aucun problème.

\- Depuis que tu es parti… Les choses ce sont un peu dégradé, comme Aphrodite fait peser un doute sur toi en parlant à tout le monde, c'est un peu comme si… Je sais pas, comme si l'atmosphère elle-même était contre toi.

Aiolia se pinça la lèvre.

\- Je veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis Milo. Si tu ne veux plus traîner avec moi tu peux. J'ai pas envie qu'on t'embête pour ça.  
\- J'men fiche, tout le monde sait que je suis sociable avec tout le monde. Et je préfère davantage être ami avec toi, qui viens de me prouver que tu te soucies de moi. Plutôt que je ne sais quel autre connard. Puis, tu sais… tu as jamais eu très bonne réputation de toute façon.  
\- Hm…

Aiolia était flatté que Milo veuille bien rester ami avec lui bien que le sanctuaire entier risquait de lui en vouloir pour ça. Cependant, que Milo insulte "les autres" gratuitement comme ça, ça n'était pas habituel.

\- Et toi, Milo, de ton côté, il s'est passé des choses intéressantes ?  
\- Bof… Rien de particulier.  
\- Pas même des connards qui ne se soucient pas de toi ? Pour reprendre tes paroles.

Demanda Aiolia se doutant bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche en rentrant dans son temple.

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'en parle ?  
\- Si ça peut te soulager oui.

Aiolia récupéra des affaires propres et jeta les sales dans un panier pour qu'elles soient lavées.

\- Tu trouves ça normal toi, que tu as un soi-disant "meilleur ami" qui doit revenir te voir au moins une semaine par ans, et qu'il avertisse le Pope et même pas toi qu'il ne pourra pas venir cette année non plus?  
\- Ah ouais, dur. Pourquoi il ne veut pas rentrer cette fois ?  
\- Je sais pas, apparemment ya un souci avec ses apprentis, il faut qu'il reste en Sibérie.

Ils commencèrent à repartir, Aiolia retournant s'installer chez Milo comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Se calant à deux dans le petit canapé en face d'une radio éteinte.

\- Mais ce qui t'énerve le plus, c'est pas tant qu'il ne te prévienne pas toi directement, c'est surtout qu'il ne vienne pas une fois de plus.  
\- C'est sûr que ça m'énerve beaucoup, mais, même pas un mot pour moi je trouve ça dégueulasse.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est pas très correct…

Milo souffla, et Aiolia lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

\- Et sinon, Marine va bien ?  
\- Toujours aussi sévère avec le petit.  
\- Il n'a pas l'air si maltraiter à coup de tarte aux myrtilles ?  
\- Maintenant il doit se débrouiller pour se trouver et se faire à manger. Nouveau décret de Marine.  
\- Ah, ben il va bien falloir qu'il apprenne à être autonome le petit.  
\- Oui, mais je sens que les populations de lapins et autres bestioles mangeables aux alentours ne vont pas faire long feu si elles faisaient toutes ainsi avec leurs apprentis.  
\- Tu m'étonnes.

Milo et Aiolia riaient un peu, puis le lion posa une question sérieuse, sur un sujet qui fâche un peu.

\- Comment va Shura ?

Le scorpion tourna la tête vers son ami, à la fois inquiet et rassurer qu'il pose la question.

\- Il… Va bien, je crois. Il va aux arènes et s'entraîne comme avant. Il a mauvaise mine, mais je crois que personne n'a osé lui en parler tant il a l'air… Je sais pas, il a l'air cassé de partout. Et plutôt vénère.  
\- À ce point ?  
\- Demande aux pauvres fous qui ont voulu s'entraîner contre lui en pensant battre un chevalier d'or convalescent et s'attirer plein d'honneur.  
\- Ah ouais, je vois le genre…  
\- C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais.  
\- Il n'a rien dit au sujet de sa chute ?  
\- Il a dit avoir trébuché.

Aiolia baissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Shura n'a rien dit, mais à quel prix ? En voyant le poisson oeuvrer pour le faire plonger, il était clair que toute cette histoire n'était pas finie… Et si cette affaire chute n'était pas terminé, il allait sûrement devoir parler avec Shura. Et ça, il n'en avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie !

\- Tu devrais parler avec Shura.

Dis Milo sans se douter un instant qu'Aiolia avait pensé la même chose. Par esprit de contradiction, et ayant un peu l'impression de s'être fait prendre de cour, le lion répliqua directement.

\- Sûrement pas.  
\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai pas envie.  
\- T'a jamais envie de rien de toute façon.  
\- Si. Là j'ai soif. Je peux avoir un truc à boire ?

Milo soupira.

\- Je vais te chercher ça.

Le chevalier du scorpion partit chercher deux boissons fraîches, et lança depuis la cuisine.

\- Mais je pense vraiment que vous devriez parler tous les deux !  
\- La ferme !

* * *

\- À quoi tu penses ?  
\- À lui là.  
\- Eh ben ?  
\- Ben, je le reconnais plus.  
\- Tu sais, en un an, même le mec le plus stable du monde peu changer.  
\- C'est pas physiquement le souci. Shura a quoi, quelques centimètres et des cicatrices en plus. C'est plus… Sa façon d'être.  
\- J'avais bien compris Phro.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais pas là ? Avant on était amis lui et moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est un étranger.  
\- P-t'ètre parce que t'essayes de faire tuer son ex ? Ça doit jouer.  
\- Nan. C'est plus que ça. Avant on pouvait rigoler ensemble du malheur des autres. Et il avait pas autant honte de faire son taffe correctement.  
\- Tuer des gens, pour un mec bien, ça reste difficile à vivre. On n'est pas comme lui c'est tout.  
\- Deathmask, n'insulte pas Shura. On le connaît, c'est pas un mec bien. Il a peut-être des principes et tout le tralala. Mais il était bien content au début de tuer des gens.  
\- Parce que c'était des "méchants".  
\- Techniquement on en est aussi, quelque part. Mais ont le fait au nom d'une déesse. Donc ça passe.  
\- Ouaip. Puis soyons honnêtes, de nous deux, je suis le plus pourri. Même toi ça t'amuse pas autant que moi nos missions.  
\- Cesse de te jeter des fleurs. Notre but c'est pas d'être méchant. Juste de nous amuser en faisant notre "devoir". On aurait tort de pas y prendre du plaisir. Puis, c'est plus amusant entre copains.  
\- Amusant ? Attends, on parlait bien de Shura ? Moi je me suis JAMAIS amusé avec lui en mission.

Deathmask se redressa et se mit bien droit. Imitant une voix plus grave que la sienne.

\- "Chevalier du cancer, pas besoin de t'acharner sur ce corps, il est déjà mort." Ou bien encore " Tu n'es pas digne d'être chevalier si tu laisses souffrir ta victime sans l'achever." Sérieusement, où est le fun ?!

Aphrodite leva les yeux aux ciels et se tourna vers le cancer pour lui parler.

\- T'es con putain. Ça t'amuse de jouer le méchant sans-coeur ? On dirait un cliché dans un mauvais film. Je sais que t'es pas comme ça. On prend du plaisir à tuer des gens. Mais jamais à les faire souffrir inutilement. Bon, sauf s'ils nous énervent... Même toi, ça t'amuse pas tant que ça, Tu te donne juste un genre pour qu'on te craigne... et ça marche plutôt bien. Mais moi je te connais. Si on était que les deux seuls être humains sur terre et que ton seul but dans le vie c'était de tuer et de torturer, tu serais incapable de me faire du mal.

Deathmask leva les yeux, sont ami semblait confiant. Se donner un genre de gros méchant c'était bien, bien qu'il y ait toujours eu un fond de vrais plutôt macabre derrière. Du temps de Shura, ils s'amusaient bien, et avaient toujours eu un cadre à ne pas franchir, une sorte de morale omnisciente, qui était malgré tout rassurante. Car Deathmask était surement le pire, à toujours vouloir franchir les limites. Aphrodite savait rester parfaitement dans le cadre sans jamais faire la moindre bavure en dehors. Et Shura lui, c'était amusant pour eux de le voir sombrer un peu plus avec eux et rigoler parfois sur des choses pourtant lugubre, essayant de voir sir sa morale à toute épreuve était infaillible. C'était à la fois un jouet et un amis qui avait été perdu pour Aphrodite, et ce, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.  
Et bien que le poisson n'en avait pas forcément conscience, il était surement un peu jaloux. Deathmask lui l'avait compris et soupira, lançant à son ami pour ne pas rentrer dans son débat ni entrer dans un nouveau. Se débarrassant de la discussion en piquant un peu.

\- Si tu le dis. En attendant si tu veux courir après Shura, tu le feras sans moi. Après le coup qu'il m'a fait, je lui parle plus.

Aphrodite jeta un court regard à son ami.

\- Je cours pas après Shura. Je veux juste détruire le changement.

Deathmask baissa les yeux sur le centre de l'arène où venait d'entrer la personne qu'ils épiaient depuis le début.

\- Par le changement, tu veux dire Aiolia ? Ou le fait que Shura marave tous ceux qui sont un peu chaud ici depuis des jours ?  
\- Je pensais à Aiolia. Il nous a rendu un Shura à moitié mort, qui communique plus, en tout cas, avec nous. Puis même, on dirait qu'il veut être encore plus irréprochable qu'avant, il se tient tellement droit qu'il va se renverser en arrière.  
\- Mouais. J'men fou toujours un peu.

Aphrodite tendit la main, montrant le capricorne.

\- Regarde-le… Il a l'air mort !

Au même instant Shura mit un coup de genou bien placé entre le ventre et le bas ventre de son adversaire. Aphrodite et Deathmask reprirent ensemble en coeur.

\- Ouh…

Chacun une grimace de douleur bien à eux.

\- T'as raison, Shura va pas bien. D'habitude il frappe pas sournoisement.  
\- C'est pas sournois, l'autre idiot se protège pas. Je suis sûre qu'il recommencera plus jamais avec cette posture de défense, elle est nulle.  
\- Ouais. Ça lui apprendra.

Le jeune homme dans l'arène ne se releva pas sans aide. Et Shura retourna s'asseoir, attendant que quelqu'un d'autre soit assez fou pour oser le défier.

\- Je vais faire voir ce qu'il en coûte au lion de faire du mal à mes amis. De base je le sentais pas, et je l'ai jamais senti. Je sais pas ce qu'il a dit à Shura pour qu'il culpabilise autant. Mais là… Hors de question que je laisse passer ça.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais. C'était la dernière connerie de sa vie. Là il va voir que je laisse pas mes amis se faire détruire comme ça.  
\- Moi je trouve que Shura se renforce.  
\- Il était déjà suffisamment fort avant. S'il le voulait, il pourrait sûrement tous nous tuer.  
\- Pas mentalement. Son souci à lui ça a toujours été le mental. Trop strict et trop fragile. Là, il ne fera plus confiance à personne.  
\- Les deux doivent être un peu liés.

Aphrodite se leva.

\- Tu va où Phro ?  
\- Chercher encore. J'ai quelqu'un à faire couler.  
\- Tu vas y arriver... Tu y arrives toujours quand tu es motivé...

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je me suis pas mal renseigner sur l'écriture, et il s'est avéré qu'il valait mieux expliquer les motivations des personnages, notement ceux du méchant pour qu'on les comprennent, j'avoue que je trouve un peu mes antagoniste plats, alors j'ai essayer de donner un poil plus de profondeur à Phro. J'expérimente des trucs.**  
 **J'espère que c'était bien ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je cherche vraiment à m'améliorer. :)**

 **Comme d'hab, les** **reviews** **en bas, pour critiquer Phro si ça vous chante, ou même d'autre perso, ou mes style ( OU MES FAUTES ! DAMN, le dernier chapitres avait d'énormes coquilles ! Je l'ai up pour corriger ça hier ! )**  
 **Les** **follows** **aussi, pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas encore.**  
 **Puis les f** **avoris** **, j'aime bien, ça fait plaisir, mais vous** **n'êtes** **obliger de rien ^^**  
 **A la prochaine ! Le prochain chapitre va être palpitant !**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Communication en force

**Hello ! Ca fait longtemps !  
J'ai un autre chapitre déjà écrit, mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'étoffer un peu, donc je n'en poste qu'un pour le moment :) **

**Ca bouge enfin dans mon histoire, je suis contente ! J'espère que ça vous plairas !**

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le retour d'Aiolia au sanctuaire. Et pour le moment, le lion n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de s'adresser à son ancien ami Shura.

Ils s'étaient savamment éviter, pas la peine de créer un scandale dans un lieu public. Aphrodite en plus risquait d'en entendre parler.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Aiolia grimpait lentement les marches pour aller voir le pope, redoutant de croiser Shura dans son temple.

Fortuitement, le chevalier d'or du capricorne n'était pas chez lui à cet instant-là.

Et malheureusement pour une partie d'Aiolia, qui n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui pour le moment, il s'avéra que Shura était en train de descendre.

Entre la maison du Sagittaire et du Scorpion, Shura descendait après un palier, et s'arrêta un bref instant.

Juste un autre instant après, le lion releva la tête, son coeur s'accéléra si vite qu'il eut l'impression qu'il avait battu deux fois d'un coup. Ce fut un peu douloureux, et, pris d'un certain stress, il se figea lui aussi. Déviseageant son homologue.

Pendant un long instant, personne ne dit rien.

Aiolia savait qu'il aurait dû faire des excuses, mais il n'en avait aucune envie.  
Des excuses auraient laissé suggérer qu'Aiolia soit en quête de pardon, or, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir revoir Shura avec plaisir, ne serait-ce qu'en peinture.  
Puis même, dans le principe, les excuses, ça le dérangeait. Il estimait qu'il avait eu le droit, bien qu'il ait eu tort. Donc elles n'avaient pas lieu d'êtres.

D'un autre côté, si c'était pour ouvrir la bouche et lancer des tas d'insulte, ça n'allait absolument pas résorber le malaise entre eux.  
Alors… que faire ?

Aiolia n'avait pas vraiment le temps de savoir quoi dire, que Shura avait recommencé à descendre, continuant sa route en l'ignorant tout simplement. Sans le regarder en passant.

Le lion ouvrit la bouche et de surprise, et aussi pour dire quelque quoi ? La question était toujours en suspend.

Sur le moment, il eut envie de lui demander de venir à l'horloge le soir. Leurs soirées lui manquaient, mais uniquement les soirées.  
Pourtant, bien que cette envie soit présente, il n'arriva pas à sortir un seul son et serra les poings en regardant son ancien ami partir, étant incapable d'arriver à communiquer. Sa phrase voulant s'extirper de sa bouche même sans son accord, mais étant incapable de le faire réellement.

Il regarda Shura repartir bientôt cacher entre les reliefs du sanctuaire et des temples qui le couvraient.

Le chevalier du lion continua sa route peu après, pris d'un regain d'énergie dû à la colère et à la frustration en se rendant compte qu'encore une fois, il n'avait su communiquer comme il fallait.  
Même des insultes auraient été préférables au manque de considération total que Shura lui avait manifesté.

Il déposa ses rapports, et rentra chez Milo, toujours prêt à se plaindre dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Marre de tout garder pour sois depuis des années, il n'avait plus que le Scorpion pour parler de ses problèmes quotidiens. Il y avait aussi Marine bien entendue, mais, la jeune femme, avait un jugement différent de celui de Milo et habitait aussi plus loin.

Elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre au lion en lui apportant des solutions bien qu'il n'en veuille pas.  
Solution qui ne lui paraissait jamais pertinente, là ou Milo, donnait parfois des conseils, insistant certes lourdement avec parfois, mais il n'était pas aussi irritant et intransigeant que l'Aigle.

" Cette histoire avec Shura m'empêche de dormir, j'en ai marre de savoir qu'il est dans le coin et que tout le monde pense que j'ai voulu le tué."

Ce à quoi Marine répondait souvent sèchement. "Tu aurais dû le tuer. Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Après tout, tu peux encore, tu dis que c'était un duel, il a perdu, fin de l'histoire. Ça sera sûrement le cas s'il ne veut pas mourir." Ou bien simplement, " Oublie-le. On dirait un disque rayé qui parle toujours de la même chose."

Oui Marine pensait certainement au bien d'Aiolia, mais… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de choses qu'il voulait entendre.

Milo lui répondait plus souvent quelque chose comme " Tu devrais en parler avec Shura." Ou bien " Mets les choses au point avec Aphrodite."

Aiolia ne comptait pas plus faire ces choses-là. Mais ça lui semblait bien plus simple que d'appliquer les idées de Marine. Et bien moins risqué par d'ailleurs !

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis les escaliers, et d'autres rencontres provoquées par le destin étaient survenues depuis. Mais à chaque fois, Aiolia s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de parler, tendis que Shura avait manifestement pris le coup de main pour l'ignorer et faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Reléguant le jeune homme à l'état de cailloux décoratif qu'il prenait grand soin de ne pas regarder plus qu'il ne fallait pour l'identifier.

Aiolia soupira.  
Cette après-midi était chaude, le vent lui-même apportait brûlure sur les peaux nues, de ce fait, malgré la chaleur, la plupart des personnes avaient recouvert leurs bras pour s'en protéger.

Dans l'arène principale, quelques fous furieux s'entraînaient toujours, certainement pour améliorer leurs endurances. Quant à Aiolia et Milo, c'était les gradins qu'ils avaient investis. Bien à ne pas bouger et regarder les petits groupes se battre plus bas.

\- Tiens. On dirait que Shura n'a pas encore assez botté de culs.

Prononça naïvement Milo. Oubliant un instant leurs histoires avec Aiolia. Il se tourna vers lui, Aiolia avait simplement haussé les épaules.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas été lui parler ?  
\- Figure toi que j'ai ressayé.  
\- L'emploi du mot essayer me laisser penser que tu as échoué une fois de plus ?  
\- Tout à fait…  
\- C'est pas compliqué de faire des sons avec sa bouche pourtant. Tu en es capable !  
\- Te moque pas !  
\- Dis-lui juste que tu es désolé. Après tout, tu regrettes de l'avoir poussé dans le vide non ?  
\- Plus ou moins oui.  
\- Ben voilà. Juste " Je suis désolé." C'est pas si compliqué ?  
\- … Passe-moi à boire. _Demanda Aiolia pour changer de sujet._  
\- Oui.

Milo fouilla dans le sac d'Aiolia.

\- J'insiste, tu devrais ressayer, ya pas de raison que tu deviennes muet en sa présence.  
\- De toute façon il m'ignore quand on se croise, alors bon.  
\- Si tu lui parles, il t'ignorera pas.  
\- Peut-être. Ou peut être pas.  
\- Je trouve pas les bouteilles. T'es sûre tu les as prises ?  
\- Oui. Je les ai mises dans ton sac.  
\- Ah ! Mon sac je l'ai laissé au vestiaire en bas.  
\- Tu veux que je le récupère ?  
\- Non, bouge pas. J'y vais.  
\- Bon. Je t'attends alors.

Milo s'en alla, et tout comme à son habitude, Aiolia réfléchit aux paroles de Milo plus sérieusement. D'abord il contestait toujours ses conseils, et seulement après il se rendait compte que cela pouvait être pertinent.

Il regarda fixement Shura assis sur le bord de l'arène, attendant d'avoir un adversaire à écraser.

Une pensée traversa son esprit.

À cet instant, Aiolia pensait que c'était une bonne idée.  
Que ça allait être un bon exutoire, et un bon moyen de communication.

Alors il se leva. Rejoignit les escaliers les plus proches, et descendit jusqu'aux sables et graviers qui recouvraient le sol de l'arène. Il prit une grande inspiration, et n'eut aucun doute sur le moment. Il entra. Sa présence ne passa pas inaperçue, et le comportement à son approche fut toujours le même.

Chacun regarda le blond avec son air déterminé, et juste un instant plus tard, tous avaient suivi son regard sur le chevalier du Capricorne, assis dans son coin à fixer un combat.  
Alors qu'Aiolia approchait, il se trouvait de plus en plus de gens qui avaient arrêté leurs activités pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et c'est quand le combat que regardait Shura prit fin que ce dernier essaya de comprendre pourquoi on le fixait, et regarda bêtement comme tous les autres le chevalier d'or du lion.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ronds, ne comprenant d'abord pas trop ce qu'il venait faire là.  
Peut-être venait-il lui crier dessus en public ? Ou bien juste voulait-il faire son show et se faire remarquer ?  
Ce n'était pas le but premier, mais cela avait bien marché du moins. Il se planta à une dizaine de mètres du Capricorne et lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant de venir pour se battre et non pas de discuter comme Shura s'y serait attendu.

Tout le monde compris. Certains inquiets de voir deux chevaliers d'ors se battre, d'autres plutôt excités pour la même raison. Ça s'annonçait spectaculaire, et particulièrement violent par ailleurs.  
D'autant qu'il n'était pus un secret pour personne qu'ils se détestaient, et bon nombre avait eu vent de la potentielle tentative de meurtre entre eux.

Ça ne regardait personne, alors naturellement, tout le monde voulait tout voir et tout savoir.

Shura lui se leva. Il castagnait tout le monde depuis des jours, peu importe qui, il aurait été étrange qu'il refuse cette fois-ci. D'autant plus qu'avec leurs antécédents, bon nombre allaient penser qu'il était lâche s'il refusait le combat, ou qu'il ait peur. Et ça, pour Shura, ça n'était pas tolérable. S'il fallait écraser Aiolia comme tous les autres, alors il l'écraserait. Bien que ça soit plus simple à dire qu'a faire.

Lentement il approcha, les yeux dans les yeux.

Aiolia avait la détermination en lui, que tout le monde aurait pu prendre pour de l'agressivité. Mais Shura lui, essayait de comprendre "Pourquoi?" Le lion savait bien qu'il n'allait pas refuser le combat ? Quel était le but au final ? S'il regrettait de l'avoir poussé et d'avoir failli le tuer, pourquoi ressayer maintenant ?  
Le sens de sa démarche échappait à tout le monde.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas compliquée à comprendre. Shura ne le remarquait plus et ne communiquait que par les poings. Ainsi, Shura était obligé de le remarquer, et de communiquer avec lui. Et pas besoin de mot. De toute manière, pour Aiolia, la parole était coincée quelque part.

Shura se mit en garde à bonne distance du lion, montrant qu'il était prêt. Aiolia fit de même un instant après, alors qu'un soldat courageux arriva entre eux pour jouer les arbitres au lieu de s'entraîner. Les arènes s'étaient vidées, et beaucoup de monde s'était mis à regarder sur les gradins ou aux bords du sable.

\- Un contre un. Pas de cosmos. Gagnant par KO.

Mal à l'aise, l'apprenti arbitre baissa le bras et courut en sens inverse, ayant peur de se prendre un coup par erreur.

Ni une ni deux. Le combat s'engagea. Sans cosmos, cela aurait pu ressembler à une vulgaire bagarre, de très haut niveau. Ce fut le Capricorne qui commença les coups, dont très peu arrivèrent à toucher le lion. La plupart étant esquivés, les autres simplement parés.

Aiolia savait bien que si cela avait été un vrai combat avec du cosmos, le moindre de ces coups parés lui aurait coûté la vie. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Excalibur n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Il étudia un instant la manière de se battre de Shura. Agile et rapide, pas forcément fort. Il essaya de trouver un rythme à travers les assauts. Renvoyant quelques coups histoire de ne pas rester entièrement en posture défensive. Si Shura voulait un vrai combat, il l'avait trouvé. Étudier son adversaire en plein combat, c'était du sérieux pour le Lion.

Bien obligé de reculer par moment ou de sauter sur le côté pour esquiver. Shura avait repris un peu de terrain. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucune faille dans les mouvements du Capricorne, et la position de ses bras revenait sans cesse protéger son corps. Que faire ?

Il avait beau observer, Shura n'était pas chevalier d'or pour rien. Rien n'allait échapper, et maintenant qu'il avait pris un rythme de croisière par rapport à ses coups, difficile pour Aiolia d'en placer plus que ce qu'il avait déjà du mal à renvoyer.

Puis, Aiolia sourit, il avait une idée. Voyant un coup arrivé par la droite, plutôt que d'esquiver, ce qui aurait été facile, il partit un peu en retard, et se prit le coup sur l'épaule. Le public manifesta son enthousiasme avec quelques cris. Les coups de Shura, bien que difficiles à esquiver, n'étaient pas si fort, aussi, il ne fut pas aussi blesser que"il aurait du par le coup à l'épaule. Aiolia reprit de la vitesse, et se mit à attaquer son adversaire avec plus de hargne. Shura avait été surpris que son coup ne soit pas évité aussi son coup d'après avait frappé le vide, et Aiolia avait repris l'orchestration du combat.

Tout aussi rapide, bien plus puissant, mais moins précis, ce fut aux coups du Lion de jouer contre son homologue.

Bras gauches et droit, les jambes aussi par moment, Aiolia avait de bons appuis, ce qui lui permettait d'attaquer à plus d'endroits. Shura bien qu'agile, était suffisamment occupé à tout esquiver, ne parrant que très rarement. Face à des coups puissants, il valait mieux ne pas avoir à les essuyer.  
Ça, pour sûre, ça lui changeait des guignols qui avaient voulu l'affronter ces jours-ci.

Étrangement, malgré l'adrénaline et la colère dégager par un tel combat, Shura se retrouva à apprécier les échanges de coups avec le Lion. C'était intéressant, et depuis très longtemps il ne s'était pas battu contre un adversaire de ce calibre.

Quant à Aiolia, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment se battre, cela lui faisait quelque part plaisir de voir Shura de si près, d'échanger quelques choses avec lui, bien que ce soit des coups et de la colère. Sentir à nouveau cette odeur qu'il avait tant aimée autrefois bien qu'elle soit couverte de poussière. Pleins d'éléments agréables, qui quelque part, le rendaient triste. Triste, car c'était avant, que c'était terminé, et que plus que les câlins, maintenant, c'était des coups.  
La tristesse mélanger à l'adrénaline et le stresse, avait rapidement fait de se transformer en colère, accentuent un peu plus la force dans ses coups que Shura essayait d'esquiver et arrivait à rendre en bien moins fort quelques fois.

Milo revint avec deux bouteilles d'eau dans les mains près de là où ils s'étaient installés avec le Lion. Il avait déjà entamé sa bouteille, mais avait gardé l'autre intacte pour son ami, qui était introuvable sur les gradins. Il regarda aux alentours, voyant Aphrodite et Deathmask se marrer un peu plus bas.  
Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé et ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit, alors il chercha sur les gradins à l'opposé, jusqu'à enfin retrouver Aiolia. Non pas en face, mais bel et bien au centre de l'arène.

Milo ouvrit des grands yeux et eux soudain envie de lâcher une insulte. Il sauta au-dessus des marches/places assises pour arriver près des deux compères.

\- Salut Milo.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ils se battent?

Deathmask lui répondit avec un air pinçant.

\- T'as raté le début du combat ?

Puis le Poisson repris, plus doux et l'air étrangement satisfait dans la voix.

\- Il s'agit d'un "duel". Ton petit Aiolia a provoqué Shura.

Milo regarda l'arène dégoûter.

\- Sérieusement, trois semaines que je lui dis de lui parler. Je pars cinq minutes et il lui tape dessus…

Aphrodite rit doucement.

\- Laisse faire. La sélection naturelle suit son cours.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Si mon Shura tue ton Aiolia, je n'ai plus besoin de m'embêter avec la paperasse administrative pour le faire exécuter.

Milo regarda sur le côté un instant, ça sentait la blague au fond, mais, il y avait du vrai dans ce que disais le Poisson, alors Milo répliqua.

\- Je veux pas te vexer, mais c'est plutôt mon poulain qui semble mener la danse. Ton Shura à l'air en mauvaise posture.  
\- Il est toujours convalescent, mais c'est un des hommes les plus forts que je connaisse physiquement. S'il doit y avoir un gagnant. Ça sera lui. C'est le seul qu'on connaisse qui ait tué un chevalier d'or, en une soirée, sans guerre de mille jours, et qui est revenu sans une égratignure alors que notre bien aimé traître Aiolos a toujours été un des plus expérimentés.  
\- J'ignore si Shura est capable ou pas de tuer un autre congénère. Mais, de toute évidence, il n'a pas la force pour réellement blesser Aiolia.  
\- Il l'a, il se retient. Dès qu'il force, il se fait mal. S'il force trop, il se blessera et ne récupérera pas aussi rapidement. S'il se battait vraiment il pourrait gagner.  
\- Je pense tout de même que de base, entre Aiolia et Shura, Aiolia a toujours eu plus de punch et bien plus de force que lui. Et c'est pas dans un combat sans cosmos qu'on pourra dire qui est le plus fort.

Milo fanfaronnait peut-être un peu, mais au fond… Il venait de se souvenir que si Shura le touchait ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec Excalibur, donc, une simple fois avec un coup, même peu puissant, Aiolia était mort.  
Heureusement qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de cosmos… en même temps… Interdiction de risquer de s'entre-tuer dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire sauf si le combat à mort avait été approuvé par le pope. Du moins, entre chevalier et autres membres du Sanctuaire, avec les gens de l'extérieur, c'était bien différent.

Milo soupira. Et Aphrodite sourit de plus belle.

\- De toute façon, si Shura ne le tue pas. Il est fini.

Milo se tourna brusquement vers Aphrodite.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce que cet idiot m'a donné la preuve que le mobile que je lui imagine est fondé. Pour être plus exact, il vient de provoquer Shura, ça veut donc dire qu'il a des griefs contre lui. Et…. J'ai deux bonnes centaines de témoins qui pourront corroborer que c'est bien Aiolia qui est venu chercher des poux dans la tête à Shura. Alors qu'il est "convalescent" ne l'oublions pas.  
\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que peut-être Aiolia était innocent ? Ou juste très maladroit et très bête dans ses actions ?  
\- Ah si bien sûr. Il est stupide. J'en ai même l'intime conviction. Mais, vois-tu, le Shura que tu vois là n'est plus l'ami que j'ai eu autrefois sur les champs de batailles.

Le Scorpion regardait le combat et Aphrodite, changeant de temps à autre de l'un à l'autre, bien trop préoccuper par les deux à la fois. Il sentait qu'Aiolia s'agaçait et s'énervait beaucoup trop, et son cosmos, même s'il ne le sortait pas, était bien agressif. Le combat commençait à mal trouner.

\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Shura a toujours été un guerrier exceptionnel, c'est tout ce qu'on attend de nous tu me diras, mais disons que lui ils excellent. Et même Deathmask n'est pas aussi efficace que lui sur un champ de bataille. Et à force de traîner avec lui, il avait fini par s'y amuser. Là, ce Shura-là, c'est une loque. Il n'ose pas frapper Aiolia, car il a peur. Peur d'avoir mal et peur de lui faire mal. C'est pour ça qu'il perd peu à peu du terrain et qu'il va perdre jusqu'à en avoir marre et se faire mal.  
\- Tu sais. Avoir une conscience c'est bien aussi.  
\- Oui. Sûrement. Mais c'est gênant quand elle est trop présente. Moi même avec Deathmask on se vante d'être des méchants, des racailles, des vilains. Même si Deathmask c'est pas mal de style pour se faire craindre et faire peur, on a aussi nos limites. On est méchants, mais méchants modérés.  
\- Parle pour toi. _Lança le cancer de loin, pas vraiment d'accord avec son ami.  
_ \- Même toi Milo, tu es plutôt bon dans ce que tu fais. Mais tu es gentil. On s'entend bien, mais on sera jamais les meilleurs amis du monde à cause de ça.  
\- Alors je ne crois pas que Shura et vous êtes fait pour être amis.  
\- Tu l'imagines bien plus gentil qu'il n'est.  
\- On m'a donné les deux facettes d'un homme totalement opposé. Qui croire je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai peur que ta version pervertie du monde ne commence à te faire faire des erreurs.

Aphrodite tiqua, les dents serrer.

\- C'est toi qui crois que le monde il est tout beau tout mignon. Ton pote va avoir des soucis. Et tu en es encore à discuter avec moi. Tu devrais savoir, personne n'est tout blanc, personne n'est tout noir. Ni toi ni moi. Ni Shura ni ton copain le Lion.

Aphrodite fit un grand sourire.

\- Ni même ton autre copain qui te boude en Sibérie.

Milo fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Aphrodite. Comment avait-il su ? Comment ?

\- Alors je m'efforcerai d'être gris clair. Le plus possible.

Milo était énervé, et reporter son attention sur le Lion, ignorant Aphrodite pour le moment ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Aiolia s'acharnait littéralement sur Shura. Il s'était énervé de plus en plus, et le Capricorne esquivait avec de plus en plus d'avance. Peut-être Aiolia avait-il remarqué que Shura n'osait pas vraiment frapper plus fort. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait toujours mal. Ou peut-être juste que le simple fait de voir la tête de celui qui avait tué son frère l'énervait au plus haut point. Milo n'en savait rien, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas pour le Lion. Il observa, c'était surement la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Les coups tombèrent encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Shura ne prononce le premier mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Les coups n'avaient plus vraiment de logique, et Aiolia visait de plus en plus le visage. Même s'il était adversaire, Shura voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Déjà la provocation en duel était suspecte… mais alors là…

Aiolia eu envie de répondre, mais se retient, pensant qu'il n'arriverait encore une fois plus à parler. C'était si frustrant, plutôt que des coups, il aurait aimé échanger des mots, des idées, du pardon. En tout cas, plein de bonnes choses, mais pas sa haine. Et cela l'énervait encore et toujours plus.

Jusqu'à l'incident. À force de s'énerver, à se souvenir de ne pas invoquer le cosmos, il finit par venir tout seul dans un coup au ventre, que malheureusement Shura n'eut pas d'autre choix que de parer.

Il fut projeté en arrière d'une dizaine de mètres et roula dans le sable.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion regarda son poing et la lumière chaude qui s'en était dégagée, comprenant son erreur. Il regarda Shura, qui se relevait rapidement mais avec difficultés, les coudes dans le sable. Aiolia fit un pas en arrière, le voyant arriver à grande vitesse, sentant pour la première fois Shura réellement énervé après lui.

\- Je suis désolé !

Arriva finalement à lancer Aiolia. Il avait enfreint les règles et décida de lever les bras au niveau de son torse pour montrer qu'il ne voulait plus se battre. Et la dernière chose qu'il vu avant de perdre connaissance, c'était un coup de poing puissant, certainement plein de cosmos lui aussi, lui arriver sur le côté du visage. Il tomba lourdement en arrière. Voyant tout d'abord noir et rouge, puis ensuite, l'arène semblaient tourner autour de lui avec le soleil en zénith qui restait fixe, et enfin, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un petit sommeil, en entendant un homme jurer de douleur à côté de lui.

* * *

 **:)**

 **Voilà ! Ca prend une tournure bizarre, un peu drama... MAIS CE N'EST RIEN COMPARER A LA SUITE MOUHAHAHA !**  
 **Plus sérieusement, on arrive bientôt à la fin de l'histoire, et il va se passer des trucs au prochain chapitre. Encore plus que dans celui là.**

 **En bas review et cie, vous commencer à connaitre la chansson**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Fuite éperdue

**Bon, je voulais attendre le retour de vacances de deux de mes amies pour qu'elles puissent le lire/avoir la pression de devoir faire quelque chose au lieu de profiter.**  
 **Mais comme on viens de m'envoyer un MP pour me demander si j'étais morte, je crois que je vais poster le chapitre pour vous ici, et je ne leurs dirait que quand elles rentrerons x'D**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, j'aurais du vous prévenir ( d'autant que celui-ci à été une horreur à corriger X'D )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aiolia ouvrit les yeux sur le soleil, à moitié caché par le visage de Milo qui était penché sur lui.

\- Tu te réveilles ?

\- Je crois oui…

Milo rit un peu, plus gêner qu'autre chose.

\- Bon, tu bois un coup, tu reprends tes esprits, et tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il prit la bouteille d'eau et s'en versa sur le visage avant d'en boire.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Je parle pas du dernier coup. Mais de pourquoi tu as été mettre tous les autres. Pourquoi tu as décidé d'aller te battre contre Shura.

\- Je… Sais pas trop, sur le moment j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait te dire " Mais non ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, je t'aime !" Ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Au début c'était… Comment dire, amusant, non pas amusant, mais ? J'aimais bien. Me battre contre lui.

\- Certainement. Vous êtes tous les deux très fort, mais pas besoin de vous foutre dessus pour que vous soyez au courant.

Aiolia se redressa un peu mieux et donna son bras à Milo pour qu'il l'aide à se relever complètement. Puis le scorpion lui glissa à l'oreille doucement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du.

\- Oui. Ça fait mal.

\- Non… Pas par rapport à ça.

Aiolia tourna la tête, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tout le monde t'a vu agresser Shura. Et "tricher" pour gagner. Y compris Aphrodite dans le gradin.

Le lion se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je suis dans la merde à quel point ?

\- Beaucoup sur cent je dirais.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait.

Aiolia voulut s'en aller mais Milo le retient fermement par le bras.

\- Aiolia. Tu as dit à quelqu'un pour Camus ?

\- Bah, non pourquoi ?

\- Aphrodite est au courant.

Le blond eut l'air très étonné un instant.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai parlé de ça à personne.

\- Je te crois... Mais du coup… Je me demande comment il a su…

Milo voulut soutenir Aiolia à marcher pour quitter les arènes. Mais Aiolia refusa et se porta très bien tout seul.

\- Pas la moindre idée.

\- Enfin… Je ne suis pas celui qui est le plus dans le pétrin…

\- hm…

\- Tu devrais peut-être penser à t'enfuir du sanctuaire dans les jours qui viennent...

Milo avait parlé tout bas. Pour que vraiment personne ne l'entende. Le coeur du lion rata un battement. Fuir le sanctuaire… c'était être accusé de trahison… C'était dangereux… Et… Il n'avait pas envie de donner raison à toutes ses personnes qui pensaient qu'il était comme son frère. Faisant mine qu'il discutait tranquillement de tout et rien, Aiolia ne manifesta rien d'anormal et parla tout bas à son tour.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- hm. Si Aphrodite monte son dossier. Ça sera la peine de mort. Il vaut mieux que tu t'enfuis et que tu ai une chance, après c'est ce que moi je ferais, tu fais comme tu veux.

\- J'ai combien de temps d'après toi ?

\- Pas beaucoup si tu veux mon avis. Demain grand max… Il doit reprendre son dossier, je sais pas s'il s'en sort vite avec ça ou pas.

\- Alors il vaut mieux que je commence à faire ma valise. Tu crois que je pourrais revenir un jour ? Si cette affaire passe.

\- Va savoir. Le seul qui puisse plaider en ta faveur c'est Shura. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit très en colère à vrais dire.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi ?

\- Un ami qui conteste des vraies preuves avec du bla-bla ? J'aimerais sincèrement, mais je doute de servir à quelque chose. En tout cas. Si tu as besoin de mon soutien par rapport à cette affaire, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Même si ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

\- Merci Milo.

\- Tu peux compter sur tes amis.

\- Sur le meilleurs d'entre tous.

Aiolia hocha la tête, et avant de monter en direction des marches du sanctuaire, il vit au loin Marine, qui courrait à vive allure.

\- Milo ! Aiolia ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Demanda Milo un peu inquiet, jetant un bref regard au lion pour chercher à savoir s'il savait.

\- C'est Seiya. Il s'est enfui. J'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Je me suis dit qu'à plusieurs on s'en sortirait mieux en cherchant.

\- Si on cherchait tous ensemble on aurait plus de chance de le retrouver. C'est sûr. _Répondit le lion._

\- D'accord. Merci. Il faut faire vite avant que des gardes ne le voient.

Milo fit un sourire, et regarda en coin Aiolia.

\- Si je devais fuir le sanctuaire, j'irais vers l'aéroport d'Athènes. Et je passerais par les montagnes, c'est moins surveiller.

Aiolia prit note du conseil et répondit.

\- Alors on va aller fouiller par là. _Aquieça Aiolia, pensant également faire du repérage pour sa fuite à venir._

\- Moi je vais rester ici au cas ou le petit revienne ou se soit fait attraper. Je négocierais avec les gardes si besoin.

Marine et Aiolia hochèrent la tête et partirent immédiatement chercher le petit fuyard avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer pour fuite. Donnant ainsi à Aiolia un petit avant-goût de ce qui risquait de l'attendre.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, le petit fut retrouvé à la tombée du soleil. Une bonne claque dans le visage de la part de la femme masqué.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ?! tu veux te faire tuer c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'il m'arrive des ennuis en plus ?!

Gronda Marine au petit enfant qui se mit à pleurer et à expliquer les raisons de son départ. C'est alors que le lion prit la parole, essayant d'être rassurant avec lui. Lui expliquant qu'avec de la volonté n'importe qui pouvait être chevalier. Peu importe ce que pensent les autres.

Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Lui qui avait été pris pour un traître depuis des années. Il avait quand même réussi à être chevalier d'or.

Marine reprit Seiya sous son aile, et l'aida à rentrer à la maison. Lui promettant mille sévices pendant son futur entraînement comme punition.

Mais bon. Le petit était rapatrié, et semblait motiver.

\- Merci Aiolia. Sans ton aide je sais pas si j'aurais pu le convaincre.

\- Il est vrai que tu n'es pas un exemple de tendresse, mais c'est ce qui fait de toi un bon instructeur.

\- Merci.

Aiolia ne le sut jamais. Mais, c'était certainement le plus beau compliment que Marine n'ait jamais reçu.

* * *

Seul chez lui, Aiolia avait récupéré les quelques affaires qui traînaient chez Milo. Assis sur son lit, il était en train de réfléchir.

Les choses se gâtaient pour lui ici. Comme jamais.

Là ce n'était pas des menaces ou des gens qui voulaient le tabasser.

Là… C'était le chef suprême du Sanctuaire qui risquait d'ordonner son exécution. Et il ne savait comment gérer.

Milo lui avait bien suggéré quelques choses… Mais… C'était légèrement excessif d'après lui. Mais si vraiment il n'avait pas le choix, il serait bien obligé de fuir.

Dans tous les cas de figure, il savait que la mort l'y attendait. Son frère avait tenté de fuir lui aussi… Mais ça ne lui avait pas réussi… Et il savait très bien pourquoi…

Repensant à Shura, Aiolia serra les dents.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute après tout ! Aiolia n'avait rien demandé et à cause de Shura il était encore plus dans le pétrin qu'avant !

Plus personne ne lui tapait dessus… Mais là, un simple geste irréfléchi du capricorne allait lui coûter la vie.

Et même s'il expliquait la vérité. Il avourait l'avoir poussé et personne ne l'aurait cru sur le fait que Shura ait décidé de se suicider… Puis il aurait sûrement fallut expliquer la raison de leurs disputes, leurs présences sur l'horloge et leurs relations tout simplement.

Tout était la faute à leurs relations…

Ainsi qu'un enchevêtrement de mauvaises décisions également, et de mauvaises interprétation du poisson.

Ou peut-être qu'Aphrofdite avait très bien compris la situation et était jaloux.

Ou pire ! Peut-être que c'était Shura qui tirait toutes les ficelles et qui avait demandé à Phro de le faire tomber !

Mais oui ! C'était si logique !

Aiolia en fut convaincu quelques secondes, puis se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa pensée.

Quelqu'un qui l'avait serré avec tant de tendresse ne pouvait manigancer tout ça. Bien que Shura soit froid et distant avec lui. L'ignorant même complètement. Il se doutait que quelque part, ça ne pouvait être totalement vrai. Totalement sincère.

Aiolia resta silencieux toute la soirée. Ajoutant parfois à une liste d'affaire à emmener quelque chose d'important. Jetant par moment des regards à la photo de lui et son frère accroché au mur. Se demandant comment cela allait finir.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à emmener. Alors, la liste ne tient que sur une ligne.

Une fois hors du Sanctuaire, s'il y arrivait en un seul morceau… Où devrait-il aller ? Loin sûrement. Très loin.

Il repensa aux autres fuyards. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir et réussir. Le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Mu. Un jeune garçon qui était parti quelque temps après qu'Aiolos soit mort. Personne ne sait où il est ou même s'il est vivant. Et les souvenirs d'Aiolia se faisaient minces sur cette époque. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là, il aurait pu lui expliquer comment faire et où aller. Puis, si le petit Mu avait réussit si jeune, tout n'était pas perdu pour le lion.

Mais si le Pope avait lancé une fois encore une chasse à l'homme pour le retrouver et qu'aucun corps n'avait été ramené triomphant cette fois là, c'est qu'il avait réussi. C'était donc possible.

Même si la fuite d'Aiolia était prévisible… et risquait de se gâter, il y avait un espoir.

* * *

Au petit matin, les rumeurs s'étaient répandues bien vite. Aiolia était toujours chez lui aux dernières nouvelles. Bien qu'Aphrodite ait annoncé à bien des personnes qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et qu'en fin d'après-midi, il allait faire examiner son dossier officiellement par le pope.

Les gens ne parlaient presque plus que de cette affaire et du combat de la veille. Chacun se remémorant la tricherie du Lion et la douleur du Capricorne lorsqu'il donna le dernier coup. Prouvant à tous qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis de sa chute.

* * *

Quand Aiolia du lion arriva devant la porte de sa maison, il sentit une légère nausée l'envahir.

Sentant que cette journée n'allait pas bien se passer, comme coincée dans ses tripes, l'angoisse le cloua sur place.

Néanmoins, il trouva le courage de sortir de chez lui peu après, trouvant un mot sous sa porte en l'approchant.

" Aphrodite a rendez-vous à 17 heures avec le Pope. Tu sais ce que tu peux faire et à quelle heure. Bonne chance."

Bien que rien n'était signé en bas de page, Aiolia fit un sourire. Reconnaissant bien l'écriture penchée et disgracieuse du scorpion.

* * *

Les regards tournés sur lui à chaque pas. Des murmures qui s'élevaient dès qu'il tournait la tête, et des sourires qui n'inspiraient pas confiance.

Il crut se retrouver onze ans auparavant.

La chaleur et les rires étaient assourdissants. La peur était là à chaque pas, ayant peur que tout le monde se jette sur lui.

Il eut 7 ans à nouveau.

Et c'était terrible.

* * *

\- Tu as entendu ? Il va bientôt se faire… _il entendu des bruits de murmures._

\- Tu es sure ?!

\- Oui ! Sa tête va faire "quick!" !

\- Enfin il a ce qu'il mérite.

\- Comme quoi toute la fratrie et une traîtresse et une meurtrière sans honneur.

\- Ouais. Il était temps.

* * *

\- Il l'a frappé, jte jure, en plein combat amical, il lui a lancer du cosmos. Le pauvre est toujours blessé, il a volé sur plusieurs mètres en arrière, ça n'a pas dû lui faire du bien.

\- Il n'avait qu'à être plus fort et ne pas se blesser avant, voir esquiver l'attaque. Les coups en traître avec l'autre là, fallait s'y attendre.

\- Ouais mais justement, paraît que c'est Aiolia qui l'a poussé de la falaise ! C'est pour ça qu'il est dans un tel état depuis des semaines.

\- Genre !? Je n'étais pas au courant !

\- Oui.

\- Deux tentatives de meurtre consécutives. Mais que fait le Pope ?! Il faut arrêter ce malade.

\- Cette andouille n'a même pas réussi à le tuer en deux essais, tu parles d'un chevalier d'or. Il a eu son armure dans un cornet surprise. _Puis des gloussements suivirent._

Aiolia expira, il ne servirait à rien de répondre ou de s'en mêler.

* * *

Ainsi. La journée d'Aiolia continua. Sentant bien que l'heure arrivait à grands pas de quitter cette zone.

* * *

Seize heures trente. Le rendez-vous chez le Pope approchait à grands pas pour Aphrodite.

Le départ approchait donc également pour le chevalier d'or du lion.

Lentement, un chevalier d'or gravissait les marches, en armure. Ce n'était pas le chevalier du poisson. Aussi cela l'étonna beaucoup de se faire arrêter pendant sa route chez le Pope, surtout par cette personne-là.

\- Shura !

Cria un de ses confrères. Ne reconnaissant que vaguement la voix qui l'appelait. Il se stoppa, et laissant ses jambes douloureuses prêtes à gravir les marches, il ne tourna que le haut du corps.

\- Quoi ?

Milo arriva un peu plus haut, finissant de trottiner dans les escaliers.

\- Tu as quelques minutes pour qu'on parle ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis attendu.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Dépêche-toi alors.

Milo plongea ses yeux dans ceux du capricorne.

\- Tu sais ce qu'Aphrodite prépare n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver ?

\- Il arrivera ce qui doit arriver.

\- Oui. Mais on sait tous les deux qu'Aiolia est innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

Shura ne répondit simplement pas. Il n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées ou ailleurs, juste. Il ne jugeait pas utile de répondre, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour le faire ni la bonne personne avec laquelle en discuter.

\- Shura… Aiolia m'a expliqué… pour vous deux. Je sais que t'as l'air sacrément coincé. Mais, si tu tiens à Aiolia, tout comme moi… Eh ben…

Milo cherchait à encourager Shura à prendre parti avec lui, et donc avec le lion.

\- Si ça tourne mal après la réunion extraordinaire du chevalier des poissons. Personellement, j'ai prévu d'avoir la gastro ce soir. Et de ne pas pouvoir me battre contre qui que ce soit.

Shura fit une drôle de grimace, comprenant ce qu'essayait de faire le scorpion.

\- Milo.

\- Oui ?

Le vent se leva d'un coup et passa dans la cape du capricorne et entre les maisons, alors Shura marqua une pause avant de répondre, pour être bien entendu.

\- Tu veux dire que tu désobéis aux ordres. De façon intentionnelle et préméditée ? Es-tu seulement au courant que je pourrais te joindre aux dossiers d'Aphrodite pour avoir simplement prononcé ces paroles ?

Milo ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson. Attendez, c'était de "ça" qu'était tombé amoureux le lion ? Un homme qui enfoncerait son ex-petit ami en sachant qu'il n'a rien fait et ferait également plonger ses amis qui essaient de l'aider ? Assez déstabilisé par la menace du capricorne, Milo répondit néanmoins en gardant constance.

\- Navré, j'ai fait une erreur. L'ont m'avait dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bon dans le fond. Mais de toute évidence, je vais arrêter d'écouter ce qu'on me dit sur les gens et continuer de me faire mon propre avis.

\- "Ont" dit beaucoup de choses stupides. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour personne sauf toi.

\- Tu ne comptes vraiment rien faire pour arrêter ce drame ?

\- Si tu penses m'avoir fait changer d'avis sur quoi que ce soit à part ta loyauté, tu te trompes.

Shura reprit sa route, repartant en direction du temple du Pope dans son armure, se tenant trop droit pour que ce soit naturel.

\- Connard.

Jura Milo, heureusement, la voix étouffée par le vent. Puis il redescendit après avoir échoué et s'être peut-être mis dans le pétrin. Mais à ce niveau de l'histoire , il s'en fichait.

* * *

Aphrodite était dans la salle, au centre de l'attention, écouté par tous, y compris le chef suprême. Expliquant ses arguments, les uns après les autres avec pertinence et éloquence. Et bien que le Pope ait son idée à la manière de régler tout ça, il attendit patiemment que le chevalier finisse.

\- Et c'est pourquoi, je pense, et nous pensons tous ici, que cela suffit ! Il apporte la haine dans un endroit qui n'a que trop souffert de trahison et sur lequel le sang a été suffisamment versé. Et bien que cela ne soit pas directement ramené à lui, n'oublions pas les actes d'un autre temps qui ont coûté cher à notre Sanctuaire. Son frère avait lui aussi trahi en son temps, et maintenant, c'est face à son apprenti que nous devons, une fois encore, agir. Il est clair ici que nous avons une décision lourde à prendre.

Le Pope hocha la tête, incitant Aphrodite à se rasseoir sur le côté de la salle.

\- Toutes tes affirmations sont fondées sur un seul fait, celui qu'Aiolia veuille réellement attenter à la vie de ses confrères et choisit de se détourner d'Athéna et de moi. Or, sur le rapport que j'ai ici du tout premier événement que tu as cité. Il apparaît clairement que Shura a été victime d'un accident, et non d'une tentative de meurtre. … Aussi. J'ai demandé à Shura de venir nous faire un rapport oral à ce propos.

Soudain, les gardes se levèrent et poussèrent les portes pour faire entrer le chevalier en question. Aphrodite serra les dents.

"Pourvu que Shura grandisse et reconnaisse les tords d'Aiolia." Pensa très fort le poisson.

\- Shura. Veux-tu s'il te plaît, t'expliquer sur les événements qui ont précédé ton accident.

\- Bien sûr.

Dans la salle, il prit place un grand silence, que Shura laissa peser un instant pour trouver ses mots et être clair. Mentir n'était pas chose facile.

\- Souvent, lorsque je dois me rendre en patrouille ou simplement descendre rapidement. Je passe par la falaise et saute sur l'horloge, pour ensuite descendre par là et ne pas déranger les collègues. Ce jour-là, c'est bien ce que j'ai fait. Sauf qu'ayant un peu mal à la tête et étant un peu énervé, j'ai mal calculé mon saut. Et assez bêtement, j'ai glissé, et suis tombé au sol. C'était un accident.

Dans l'ensemble, les gens de la salle semblaient le croire, mais quelques détails n'étaient pas clairs.

\- Comment expliques-tu que ce soit Aiolia qui t'ait retrouvé ?

Shura ferma les yeux et répondit calmement.

\- Si j'étais en colère ce jour-là, c'est parce que je venais de me disputer avec Aiolia du Lion. Comme il était proche, il a dû me voir tomber et est venu me secourir.

\- Sur quoi portait votre dispute !?

Ne put s'empêcher de demander une des personnes présentes.

\- Shura, je t'en pris. Réponds-lui.

\- Sur l'assassinat de son frère. Et… beaucoup d'autre chose. Bien qu'il comprenne pourquoi je l'ai fait et l'accepte. Il est normal qui me garde personnellement rancune de cela.

À cet instant, plus personne ne parla. Et les regards sur Shura, posté en victime devant tous ses gens, le rendirent assez mal à l'aise.

\- Donc Aiolia n'a jamais essayé d'attenter à ta vie ce jour-là ?

\- Non.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre combat en arène ?

\- Notre combat était assez long et plutôt lourd. J'ai naturellement essayé de prendre le dessus tout comme lui. Il semblerait que ce soit un coup de cosmos réflexe qui soit partit. Car il s'est excusé juste après.

\- Ce coup était-il assez puissant pour te tuer ?

\- Non. Même dans mon état. C'était une projection, ni plus ni moins. Il a fait une erreur, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été intentionnelle. J'ai tout de même gagné le combat.

Dis Shura pour bien expliquer qu'après ce coup, Aiolia n'avait pas vraiment réagi, et que lui n'était pas une grosse victime qui se fait battre en arène. Gardant pour lui, un peu de fierté.

Le Pope fit signe à Shura d'aller se mettre sur le côté lui aussi, puis demanda à Aphrodite de se lever.

\- Malgré toutes les preuves que tu as apportées, il semblerait que ce ne soit qu'un concours de circonstances. Aussi, je déclare donc Aiolia Inn-.

\- Grand Pope !

Fit un garde en arrivant essoufflé aux portes du palais.

\- Aiolia du Lion a été vu en train de traverser la frontière nord ! Il s'est enfui !

L'instance entière se tourna vers le Pope, Aphrodite, le sourire triomphant enfin revenu, quand à Shura il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, chuchotant.

\- Quel idiot…

Ne voulant prendre part pour personne dans cette affaire, Shura resta muet, et laissa le Pope faire son devoir.

\- Je déclare, suite à ces nouveaux éléments, Aiolia du Lion coupable de fuite, et donc, de trahison. Prévenez les gardes et envoyez des troupes pour l'arrêter.

Aphrodite leva la tête et demanda, alors que le Pope semblait retourner ailleurs dans son palais.

\- Juste l'arrêter ?

\- Tu connais très bien la sentence pour trahison. Applique-la si nécessaire.

\- Bien.

Shura se leva, et commença à quitter la salle, retenue par Aphrodite à quelques pas de la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Appliquer la loi. Maintenant, arrête d'essayer de diriger la vie des autres, et concentre-toi sur la tienne. Si tu trouves Aiolia, il ne te fera aucun cadeau. Ce n'est plus l'enfant au combat que tu as connu il y a un an.

\- Je note.

* * *

L'air était lourd et pourtant très sec, il lui brûlait la gorge à chaque bouffée d'air. Le vent qui parfois rafraîchissait la Grèce apportait avec lui de l'air chaud. S'écrasant contre la peau mate d'Aiolia, réchauffant son armure froide rapidement.

La box dans son dos, bien que légère pour une fois, ne lui avait jamais paru si lourde à porter.

À l'intérieur, le strict minimum. Un change et des chaussures, pour pouvoir se vêtir comme un civil une fois hors du sanctuaire, le casque de son armure qui l'étouffait dans sa course, du savon, car il ne savait s'il trouverait un endroit pour rester propre dans sa fuite, un peu d'argent pour des raisons évidentes, et une photo, de son frère, importante à ses yeux et à cette étape de sa vie.. Pas besoin d'emmener avec lui autre chose, rien ne lui servirait.

Enfin, s'il réussissait à partir.

Les quelques gardes qu'il avait rencontrés, il ne les avait pas laissés suffisamment conscients pour qu'ils puissent sonner l'alerte. Normalement tout irait bien, et on ne le chercherait pas avant un moment.

Arrivé à la frontière il laisserait l'armure, et partirais sans pour ne pas que le sanctuaire le traque en plus pour récupérer un bien aussi précieux. Il ne la garderait que pour se protéger le temps d'être hors de danger.

Dans son ventre une boule.

Lourde. Il venait de quitter le sanctuaire après des années à passer ses journées à offrir ses services à son chef. Tout ça pour une histoire débile et un acte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait.

Peut-être était-ce sa punition pour avoir essayé de pousser Shura au début ?

Il n'en savait rien, et courait de plus en plus vite dans la nuit qui était peu à peu en train de tomber sur la Grèce.

Prit d'une sorte de malaise soudainement, c'était comme avec son frère. Une fuite éperdue dans la nuit chaude de l'été grec.

Son frère n'avait pas réussi à fuir. Et pourtant c'était les mêmes circonstances, son frère aussi avait dû neutraliser les gardes, et fuir aussi en direction de la frontière ou de l'aéroport. Pourtant ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Le malaise grandit encore, puis soudain, Aiolia comprit pourquoi.

Il y avait une présence non loin d'ici. Plutôt hostile.

Aiolia savait, au fond de lui, que ça allait se passer comme ça… Pas la peine de chercher à la fuir, elle allait le suivre et le rattraper. Autant attendre sur place, et reprendre son souffle avant qu'elle n'arrive.

* * *

Les pieds se posèrent sur l'immense rocher, qui surplombait le plateau sur lequel Aiolia reposait.

La cape balayait ses chevilles au rythme du vent. Et leurs regards se croisaient à leurs tours.

Au fond de lui aussi, Shura savait que ça allait se terminer ainsi. C'était si évident. Le même genre de soir, le même endroit à quelques centaines de mètres prêt, presque la même cible.

Tout était semblable au soir avec Aiolos.

\- Mets ton armure. _Gronda la voix du capricorne._

\- Elle est déjà sur moi.

\- Ton casque.

Aiolia ferma les poings et prit une grande inspiration, déposant la box au sol et mettant son casque lentement. Pas qu'il voulait faire durer les choses. Mais qu'il avait peur.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait ses chances après tout. Peut-être allaient-ils entrer en guerre de mille jours et en sortir vainqueurs ? D'autant que Shura était toujours blessé. Il avait toutes ses chances. Mais partir perdant était un désavantage encore plus grand.

Le chevalier du capricorne pourtant, lui laissait vraiment toutes ses chances aussi. Insistant pour qu'il soit correctement protégé avant de commencer. Pour un vrai duel. Loyale. Comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui dise encore une fois qu'il avait triché.

De ses mains tremblantes, Aiolia mit son casque sur sa tête. Le fixant correctement en l'enfonçant bien. Ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille et que Shura lui réclame encore quelque chose.

Ça allait commencer.

Shura s'élança, prêt à se battre comme s'il avait Aiolos en face de lui, redoutable. Et Aiolia essaya d'esquiver chaque coup, comme s'il avait devant lui la mort personnifiée, et qu'au moindre coup, il perdrait tout.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est full drama, mais j'assume !  
** **( î Absolument faux )**

 **Review : Pour me dire si je mets trop de temps à poster ( je vous ne voudrais pas, je suis un escargot)**  
 **Favorite : Parce que ça fait plaisir, si c'est pas déjà fait :)**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Combat complexe

**Bonsoir ! Ca fait un moment que je ne m'étais pas manifestée ! Désolée ! A vrais dire j'avais beaucoup de doutes sur ce chapitre et le suivant ( et j'en ait toujours ) mais comme sinon je n'allais jamais poster quoi que ce soit, j'ai décider de me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses et le voilà ! J'avoue aussi que j'ai tellement apprécier faire la chapitre précédent que ceux-ci me semblent moins bon :/ Mais bon, tout les moments d'une fic ne peuvent pas être mes favoris je présume ^^'**

 **sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis bien une vingtaine de minutes, le combat faisait rage à travers le cimetière de rocher et de crevasse qui entourait le Sanctuaire.

Bien moins proches que le combat dans l'arène; bien plus violent également. Il n'y avait plus d'amusement possible. Aiolia devait soit tuer Shura, sois s'enfuir. Quant à son opposant. Lui, il n'avait qu'un seul but.

Il aurait tant aimé qu'Aiolia lui fasse confiance et reste au Sanctuaire pendant que lui s'occupait d'Aphrodite. En soi, Aiolia n'avait rien fait de mal et il le savait. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait plus ou moins menti au Pope pour sa chute. Mais il savait aussi que s'il avait dit l'entière vérité, les gens n'allaient pas comprendre. C'était aussi mieux que personne ne sache que Shura était assez stupide pour se laisser tomber dans une chute mortelle.

Ses bras étaient douloureux, chaque fois que le cosmos s'intensifiait pour lancer une attaque, son bras le brûlait. Pourtant, ce n'était que d'énormes bleus étendus un peu partout. Le médecin et Shaka lui avaient dit que c'était plus qu'une simple blessure physique, mais Shura n'en avait rien eu à faire et avait été soulevé de la fonte comme un idiot en pensant que ça aiderait son corps à se remettre plus vite.

Peut-être bien que ce n'était pas juste physique, et que c'était son cosmos qui avait du mal avec sa tentative de suicide. Heureusement dans ce combat, le cosmos n'était pas tout. Sinon Aiolia aurait gagné depuis un moment. Non. Aiolia était parti perdant et était tellement terrifié, qu'il lançait chaque attaque comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

Se cachant dès qu'il le pouvait derrière un rocher avant de partir, car Excalibur arrivait déjà pour détruire sa cachette.

Pas de moment de répit, Aiolia avait déjà frôlé la mort en mission, souvent aussi il avait dû tuer des créatures ou bien quelqu'un qui menaçait sa vie. Mais là… C'était Shura.

Il le connaissait, et s'il le tuait il serait comme lui. Il deviendrait ce qu'il lui reprochait. Un homme qui tue ses "amis" ou du moins, ses coéquipiers.

Et Aiolia lui, savait très bien que Shura n'avait rien fait de mal, dans le sens ou, il ne faisait qu'appliquer la loi. Ça aurait été plus simple si c'était Aphrodite ou Deathmask qui l'avait trouvé. La réputation de Shura en temps que tueur de chevaliers d'or n'était plus à faire. Qui d'autre pouvait se vanter d'avoir tué un autre chevalier d'or, sans guerre de milles jours, de plusieurs années son aîné, et être rentrer sans une égratignure ou presque ?

Certainement personne.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi toutes ses années, Aiolia était persuadé que Shura avait triché. Aujourd'hui, en le voyant insister sur le port du casque, Aiolia avait des doutes, et se disait que si Shura n'était pas blessé, il se serait sûrement déjà fait tuer depuis longtemps.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'Aiolia fit une erreur, il attaqua avec un Lightnig plasma, et, au travers de son attaque, une de celles de Shura avait été lancée, meurtrière. Aiolia se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. Mais hélas pour lui, Shura lui n'était pas loin et il le vit simplement sauté au-dessus de lui, il essaya de rouler, mais il n'y arriva pas et se retrouva coincé sur le sol. Shura au-dessus, se préparant à abattre un dernier coup sur lui. Et la seule chose à laquelle il pensa à cet instant, c'était " Est-ce que c'est comme ça que mon frère est mort lui aussi ?" Pas de pensée sur sa vie, pas de regret par rapport à Shura à ce bref instant, après tout, il était avec lui, là maintenant, alors, pourquoi y penser ? La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était bel et bien son frère.

Aiolia attendit un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Shura n'arrivait pas à abaisser le bras. Il s'était coincé quelque chose ? Était-il paralysé, genre Milo cacher derrière avec son immobilisation ? Non. Juste, Shura hésitait, et pas qu'un peu, le bras plus douloureux que jamais.

Shura essaya pourtant de s'en défaire, d'essayer de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le lion, des ouvrirs pour ne pas revoir cette nuit-là avec Aiolos. Rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas. Son bras le brûlait beaucoup, et sa volonté ne semblait pas vouloir que cette attaque soit portée. Shura chuta, toujours sur le lion qui hésita fortement à se débattre et le pousser pendant son hésitation. Mais il semblerait qu'il était trop curieux de ce qu'il se passait pour reprendre leur combat acharné.

\- J'y arrive pas…

Assura Shura sur un ton frustré voir écoeurer. Aiolia ne comprit pas, lui il était bien content de ne pas mourir tout de suite, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si mal sur le moment.

Aiolia remarqua les poings serrés et, tendrement et un peu curieusement, il fit redresser sa tête à Shura après avoir dégagé un de ses bras.

\- Tu y arrives pas ? Comment ça se fait ? T'avais réussi pour Aiolos.

Shura le regarda dans les yeux, bien que cela lui fut difficile au début. Il prit une lente inspiration et expliqua ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Évidemment que j'y arrive pas ! Je peux pas recommencer deux fois la même erreur. C'est la loi, je sais bien, et tu as fuis, donc tu dois être puni mais… mais… Je sais bien que si tu as fui, c'était pas ta faute… Cette fois je connais la raison, et je peux pas. Et tu m'as suffisamment reproché ce genre d'acte pour que je ne veuille plus en faire… Alors je peux pas.

Il laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps, pour dire "voilà" il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, il ne pouvait pas et voilà. Et ensuite, Aiolia tiqua.

\- C'est pas pour le combat et l'horloge que tu essaies de me tuer ?

\- Non. Je suis tombé tout seul. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Le Pope n'a pas entamé de poursuite ou quoi. Puis un garde est arrivé en disant que tu avais fui. Donc, tous ceux qui prennent en chasse d'habitude sont partis à ta poursuite. Sauf Milo, qui a la gastro.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant parler de Milo. Et ne dis plus rien.

Alors comme ça, il avait fui pour rien ?

S'il avait eu confiance en Shura, rien ne serait arrivé. Ils se boudaient juste. Mais comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui nous ment et qui tue en secret..?

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Shura haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop, puis il se retira du corps du lion, se posant assis à côté.

Un long silence commença. Et Aiolia ressentit à nouveau le vent chaud frappé sur sa peau.

Puis, c'est Shura qui éleva la voix en premier.

\- Enlève ton casque.

\- Hein ? Je dois le mettre, je dois l'enlever, décide toi.

\- Tu me donnes ton casque, et tu t'en vas.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je dis au Pope que je t'ai tué. Je rapporte ton casque en preuve, et toi, tu fais le mort là où tu comptais aller.

\- Tu lui mentirais vraiment ?

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude à cause de toi…

Bien que la situation soit grave, Aiolia fit un sourire, plutôt touché de voir que Shura avait changé, selon lui, en mieux.

\- Je ne suis plus le plus loyal défenseur d'Athéna, à mentir comme ça. Tant pis...

\- Athéna défend la justice. Et toi aussi. Crois-moi, tu l'es toujours.

Shura fit un sourire, presque nerveux. Puis Aiolia retira son casque pour le donner à Shura qui l'attrapa par le centre.

\- Merci.

Aiolia se pencha, attrapa une corne et retira son heaume au capricorne pour l'embrasser. Sans prévenir, ni même pouvoir s'y attendre. Shura eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et de bouger les lèvres qu'Aiolia était déjà debout et allait récupéré sa box. Shura le regarda faire assis. Un pincement au coeur. Finalement, Aiolia ne lui en voulait plus tant que ça, mais, maintenant il allait partir. Et il était probable qu'ils ne se revoient jamais.

\- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

Aiolia se tourna et fit un sourire, qui se tarit en un instant après avoir entendu un bruit d'air fendu, il courut vers Shura.

\- Attention !

De justesse, Shura évita un projectile, qui se planta sur un rocher juste derrière lui.

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait failli entrer en collision avec la tête de Shura. Une fleur. Une rose.

C'est là qu'Aiolia remarqua que dans sa course, il en avait évité trois autre qui lui était destiné et qu'il avait esquivé sans le vouloir. Leurs regards allèrent ensuite à l'opposé, regardant la source des projectiles. Trouvant Aphrodite sur le même rocher que Shura une petite demie heure avant.

\- Non. Tu ne manqueras même à personne, je pense.

Les deux chevaliers en contrebas comprirent que tout n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'ils l'avaient imaginés, et bien que supérieur en nombre, ils devraient vite se mettre à couvert derrière les rochers, le temps au moins de réfléchir. Aphrodite avait vu et porté sur toute la vallée, hors de question de rester à sa merci.

Shura sauta d'emblée en arrière derrière un rocher que son excalibur n'avait pas encore détruit. Aiolia suivit une seconde plus tard, se réfugiant au même endroit.

\- OK, ton super plan il a prévu quoi en cas d'attaque-surprise de chevalier d'or ?!

Demanda Aiolia sur un ton plus paniquer que moqueur. S'en remettant immédiatement à Shura comme autrefois à l'horloge.

\- Je réfléchis !

Shura était bien embêté, il avait prévu de laisser partir Aiolia, de rentrer et d'être à nouveau un héros. Cependant avec Aphrodite dans les pattes, ça n'allait certainement pas pouvoir arriver.

Simuler une dispute ? Non. Faire tomber Aiolia dans un ravin pour le faire disparaître aux yeux d'aphrodite ? Nan plus.

Quant à essayer de le faire changer d'avis… il y comptait de moins en moins.

Restait toujours la "facilité" et se débarrasser d'Aphrodite.

Mais il était hors de question pour lui de tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui, que ce soit Aphrodite ou Aiolia, ils étaient tous innocents selon lui.

Son nouveau mot d'ordre, suivre les ordres, mais réfléchir avant d'agir.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand tous nos choix ont toujours été dirigés par quelqu'un d'autre et par un livre de loi.

Shura jeta un bref regard à Aiolia, se rendant compte que là, à cet instant, il était le livre de loi et la personne référente du lion. Comme avant. Comme quand il avait confiance en lui.

En un éclair, Shura venait de mûrir et de grandir encore plus. Il avait une nouvelle responsabilité, et cette fois-ci, il en avait conscience.

Mais pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit au lion, ils avaient tous deux entendu un nouveau projectile fendre l'air. Ni une ni deux, une roulade pour Aiolia, un saut pour Shura et les revoilà derrière un nouveau rocher.

Aiolia leva les yeux vers Shura, s'apprêtant à parler, quand celui-ci prit la parole.

\- On le combat. Mais on ne le tue pas. On essaie de le convaincre, quitte à le blesser, mais on le tue pas.

\- On n'a pas un plan autre que ça ?

\- Moi oui, toi, tu restes à couvert.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est déloyal de combattre à deux un adversaire seul. Aphrodite nous a attaqués par surprise certes, mais pas de dos, on lui doit un vrai combat.

\- Elles sont stupides ces règles. Il n'a pas été loyal en voulant m'enfoncer, alors qu'il m'aime juste pas. Et il est hors de question que tu l'affronte tout seul.

\- Hein ?

\- De un tu es blesser, et de deux, c'est moi qui me suis enfui, c'est mon combat.

Shura n'était pas d'accord, principalement car il avait peur pour le lion, et il aurait pu trouver des dizaines d'arguments pour contrer Aiolia dans sa démarche. " Je connais mieux Aphrodite dans ses attaques. Je l'occupe, tu t'enfuis. Je suis plus expérimenté. Mes techniques sont plus adaptés à ce genre de Combat..."

Mais Shura sentait que le lion avait raison, et que c'était son combat.

\- Entendu, mais si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles.

\- Oui. Mais… Une dernière chose avant que je sorte de là… Est-ce que tu as vraiment tué mon frère ? Vu que tu as voulu me laisser partir, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander.

\- Aiolia, c'est classé secret cette mission.

\- S'il te plaît...

Shura réfléchit un moment, pour tourner sa phrase sans mentir, il ne voyait pas trop comment lui dire.

\- Je l'ai… Mmmh… _il prit une inspiration_ Quand je suis parti, il était encore en vie…

Il n'avait pas osé, dire sèchement la vérité, et quelque part, malgré l'espoir plein dans le regard du lion, Aiolia savait que Shura avait essayé d'arrondir les angles, et que ça lui avait coûté de le faire.

Il savait aussi que même par amour, Shura ne lui aurait pas menti là-dessus. Et donc que c'était la vérité.

\- Merci.

Un instant plus tard, Shura avait perdu de vue le lion, et tout seul derrière son rocher, il commençait à regretter de l'avoir laissé partir.

Entendant le bruit des combats depuis quelques minutes, il sortit lentement de son rocher et alla se mettre un peu plus loin, accroupi sur le sol avec une vision sur toute la zone, notamment sur Aphrodite en cas de nouvelles attaques, mais il en doutait. Rapidement, Shura avait compris que le combat ne menait à rien, un échange de coups, à distance, pas de discussions.

Aiolia s'en sortait bien. Bien mieux que contre lui tout à l'heure. Mais Aphrodite le tenait en respect. Ça n'avancerait pas et la guerre de mille jours, là vraie, semblait avoir commencé.

Ça n'allait pas être un combat qui ferait changer d'avis Aphrodite ça… Juste un combat… Qui pourrait aller jusqu'à la mort. Il savait que parfois c'était la seule solution, mais il ne voulait voir personne mourir ce soir… Que faire ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait tout en observant le combat. Shura comprit. Il comprit qu'Aphrodite avait encore une longueur d'avance sur eux. Et que s'il n'agissait pas, Aiolia allait avoir des ennuis.

Pris entre l'honneur et la nécessité, Shura n'avait jamais autant hésité de sa vie entre sauver un innocent mais déroger aux lois fondamentales dans lesquelles il croyait toujours. Ou bien laissé faire tout en gardant son honneur de chevalier si précieux à ses yeux.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je vous avoue que j'ai mit les perso dans une galère incroyable et que je ne sais toujours pas comment ils vont s'en sortir ( si même l'auteure ne sait pas comment les sortir de là c'est pas gagner ! ) j'ai bien une idée, mais elle ne me convainc pas vraiment ! Vous verrez sans doute le résultat dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Donnez moi votre avis ^^  
**  
 **En bas : Review, favoris ect ... Je mords pas et ça me motive, alors faut pas hésitez !**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Jalousie

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ! Corriger, tout frais, avec le dénouement de pas mal de choses !  
Je vous avoue avoir eux des difficultés palpables sur celui ci, mais je vous en parle dans l'encadrer en bas!**

* * *

Cela faisait un long moment que Shura observait le combat, et ce qu'il voyait le laissait perplexe. Aphrodite, subtilement, amenait doucement Aiolia à esquiver du même côté, et lentement mais sûrement, il allait vers la falaise, peut importe ce que le poisson avait caché en bas, ça n'était pas bon. Aiolia ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la machination, trop occupé à se battre. Shura voulait intervenir, mais le code d'honneur des chevaliers le lui interdisait.  
Enfin, tout de même, il n'allait pas laisser Aiolia tomber dans ce piège, et rester là à ne rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui crier de loin, ça risquait de le déconcentrer, et en plus ça révélerait sa position à Aphrodite, et annulerait tout potentiel effet de surprise.

Shura commença à bouger doucement, furtivement presque. Aphrodite était bien assez concentré sur son combat. Aiolia était lui aussi rapide et possédait des attaques à distances. Puis, s'il voulait que les roses traversent le plasma, il avait intérêt à faire attention à sa trajectoire. Shura longea le côté d'une cluse en dessous de là ou était Aphrodite. Discrètement, légèrement derrière lui, Aiolia lui-même ne pouvait pas le voir, à moins d'y faire très attention.

Le capricorne réfléchit un long moment tout en observant le combat. Réfléchissant à quelle sorte de piège attendait Aiolia en bas. Connaissant Aphrodite, il devait y avoir un joli parterre de roses démoniaques d'un rouge sublime. Même si Aiolia tombait dedans, Shura n'avait qu'à neutraliser Aphrodite, bon certes, attaquer dans le dos ne lui plaisait pas. Mais au moins, il pourrait rapidement secourir Aiolia et trouver un plan B pour son évasion ou pour Aphrodite.

Il attendit son heure, et quand Aiolia fut à la limite de la chute, Aphrodite sauta, et le poussa avec un puissant coup de pied. Aiolia l'amortit avec ses bras, mais chuta un instant plus tard. Le poisson se prit un joli coup au passage pour s'être rapproché. Il n'était pas fait pour le corps à corps.

Shura bondit à l'instant ou Aiolia perdit l'équilibre, sautant derrière Aphrodite, descendue sur le même plateau que lui pour frapper le lion juste avant. Le bras levé, initialement pour frapper Aphrodite à la nuque et simplement lui faire perdre connaissance, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arrivant juste derrière lui, Shura sentit quelque chose heurter son torse in extremis.

Il y avait une rose blanche, pointe sortie, devant sa poitrine, dans la main retournée du poisson, alors même qu'il avait la main à deux centimètres du cou.

Se tenant en joue mutuellement, aucun ne pouvait bouger. Un mouvement d'Aphrodite et Shura lui tranchait la gorge. Un mouvement de Shura et il s'enfonçait la rose dans le torse.

\- On dirait bien qu'on est dans une impasse Shura.  
\- Il semblerait en effet.

Shura serra les dents. Il devait faire vite s'il voulait aller chercher Aiolia plus bas. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il valait mieux qu'il fasse attention à ne pas y aller blesser.

\- Alors Shura. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Demanda la voix du poisson, manifestement amuser.

\- Je te tue, tu me tues. Et inversement. Ça ferait beaucoup de chevaliers d'ors morts pour rien. Tu crois pas ?  
\- Je suis d'accord. Mais si je gagne du temps, le lion va mourir.

Shura grogna.

* * *

Aiolia tomba et se rattrapa comme il put à la falaise. Il avait vu la manipulation d'Aphrodite arriver. Et avait penser que le laisser s'approcher pour lui en foutre une serait peut être une manière de mettre un terme au combat, ou juste de se défouler un bon coup en lui frappant le visage.

Toujours est-il qu'il était suspendu à une main à trente mètres au-dessus d'un champ de roses empoisonnées. Soudainement il comprit un peu mieux l'impression que tout s'écroule lorsqu'on est pendu au-dessus du vide, et se mit une petite seconde à la place de Shura. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir trop, le parfum des roses ne se sentait pas encore, mais il ne devait pas être loin. À une main, il tenta de lancer une technique, le lightning bolt, espérant que les quelques flammes de celles-ci feraient prendre feu le champ de rose avant qu'il ne descende.  
Que c'était difficile à une seule main… Mais heureusement, faisable. Et bien que ce ne fut clairement pas sa plus belle bolt, elle fit son effet.

* * *

Sentant une très légère odeur de brûler, Shura se dit que si Aiolia était au beau milieu des roses, il n'allait pas y rester longtemps. Il doutait qu'autre chose que des roses pût brûler par ici, à travers les rochers, de toute façon.

\- Aphrodite. J'aimerais qu'on parle toi et moi.  
\- Vraiment ? Et de quoi tu veux parler ? _lui dit-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler._  
\- Je sais que tu veux faire du mal à Aiolia. Peut-être même à moi aussi. Mais je vois pas en quoi ça t'apporte quelque chose, à toi ou au Pope.  
\- Ce que ça m'apporte ?  
\- Oui. Ton but ça a toujours été d'obéir au Pope en t'amusant, et lancer des piques aux gens un peu trop beaux à tes yeux. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à nous comme ça. Ce ne te ressemble pas non plus d'essayer de manipuler notre grand Pope pour réaliser une attaque personnelle. Alors, explique-moi.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que ton petit lion crève là bas en bas ?  
\- Cette histoire ne cessera qu'après qu'on en aura discuté longuement, je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que ce problème se règle.  
\- Ben ça va se régler très vite s'il meurt en bas.  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
\- Parce que. Il est là, grand, et toi tu redeviens la chiffe molle que tu étais du temps d'Aiolos. Ca m'énerve c'est comme ça.  
\- Mais j'aime ce garçon, puis, si ça se trouve, je suis une chiffe molle dans l'âme comme tu dis. J'aime pas tuer des gens pour le plaisir comme vous, même si c'est des criminels. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça je..  
\- Tu t'en es voulu, et tu as fait ça n'importe comment. C'est bien le problème. Il est où mon super assassin rigoureux ? Hein ?  
\- Ton super assassin rigoureux ? Je ne suis pas à toi, et j'en aie marre d'être un gars qui tue d'autres gars. On peut faire son travail autrement.  
\- Oui, mais c'était cet assassin-là qui était mon ami. Pas toi. Je veux juste le faire revenir.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends à Aiolia ? Il a rien fait !  
\- Si, c'est de sa faute si tu t'adoucis. Et en plus, les nanas et même certains mecs comme toi commencent à craquer sur lui…  
\- Donc tu es jaloux de lui ?  
\- Non c'est pas ça… c'est…

Aphrodite n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Tu es jaloux. Et Aiolia n'a rien fait de mal, tout ce que tu as dit n'était qu'un prétexte.

Shura prit une inspiration. Essayant de savoir ce qui pourrait résonner son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est réellement important pour toi ?  
\- Les ordres du Pope. Je vois à travers lui. Et Aiolia a essayé de te tuer.  
\- Il a voulu me faire peur. Pour me faire comprendre que j'étais dans l'erreur, et il avait raison. Mais tu n'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce qui est réellement important pour toi, Aphrodite, le petit garçon qui ne savait pas nager et qui léchait sa main pour mettre les cheveux de Deathmask en arrière, pas ce chevalier que tu es devenu ?

Il serra les dents. Ce que ne savait pas Shura, c'était quelque chose qu'il cachait bien.  
Il savait que Shura craquait sur Aiolia.  
Il savait aussi que Deathmask avait envoyé des petits cons pour s'en prendre à Aiolia.  
Et ainsi, Aphrodite en avait déduit qu'il voulait soit Aiolia, soit Shura, pour essayer de les briser ainsi.  
En discutant avec Deathmask, il avait compris autre chose. Quelques parts, DM souffrait de ne plus avoir Shura dans son cercle d'amis. Aphrodite aussi, mais tellement peu qu'il ne l'avait pas montrer. Hors, pour que DM le lui dise, c'était qu'il devait en souffrir, à un point qui n'était pas acceptable pour Aphrodite. Et si son ami Cancer était si aigri, c'est qu'il devait vraiment apprécier Shura. Trop l'apprécier. Plus l'apprécier que lui.  
Alors, Aphrodite décida de se venger. Si DM ne pensais qu'à Shura, et que Shura ne pensait qu'à Aiolia. Alors il allait le lui prendre, et lui faire payer par la même occasion.  
Il était parti un an, avait un ami et un malpoli qu'il aimait. Et en revenant, l'ami n'était plus là, et le malpoli avait préféré son ami à lui. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Deathmask avait eu l'air de s'intéresser de près à Aiolia. Qui maintenant était encore plus beau que son défunt frère. Il avait la même fibre qui fait que tout le monde l'apprécie et craque pour lui. Et bien qu'il soit frère d'un traître, il semblerait que les gens l'oublient.

\- Ce que je voulais moi, c'est revenir au sanctuaire, retrouver Deathmask qui ronchonne, retrouver mon ami Shura et partir faire de joyeuses tueries tous les trois. Entrer ensuite au sanctuaire. Et voir que Deathmask préférer venir passer la nuit chez moi plutôt que chez toi ou de rentrer chez lui.  
\- Le Pope nous enverra à nouveau en mission tous les trois. Le reste, ce n'est pas moi qui décide.  
\- Non. Effectivement, mais c'est de ta faute si Deathmask ne vient plus que de temps en temps vers moi, et juste pour se plaindre de toi et regarder Aiolia en le maudissant.  
\- En quoi c'est ma faute ?  
\- Il ne me regarde plus, il regarde Aiolia. Il ne parle plus de moi, il a ton nom à la bouche sans cesse. Tu as raison Shura, je suis jaloux. Et c'est bien plus simple de m'en prendre à toi en destituant Aiolia qu'en m'en prenant directement à toi. Comme ça je faisais une pierre deux coups. Il ne regarderait plus Aiolia et toi tu aurais eu ce que tu méritais, et on aurait pu repartir sur des bonnes bases avec DM.  
\- Tu es parti un an. Tous tes problèmes ne sont pas de ma faute. Tu sais pourquoi il y a eu cette embrouille avec Deathy ? Il a voulu me faire chanter, menaçant de s'en prendre à Aiolia. Résultat je ne suis pas entrer dans son jeu et il s'est pris une chasse par le Pope. Je l'ai envoyé paître car il n'était pas question que je cède à son chantage. Et plus jamais on ne s'est reparlé.  
\- Il ne m'avait pas dit pour cette histoire de chantage…  
\- Évidemment. C'est déjà un connard, tu voulais en plus qu'il te dise à quel point il pouvait être méchant avec ses amis dès ton retour ? Peut-être qu'il avait peur que tu le fuies.  
\- De toutes les choses horribles qu'il a faites j'ai toujours été à ses côtés, pourquoi ça aurait changé ?  
\- Tu es parti un an. Moi même je ne savais pas si on allait encore être amis. Preuve que non du coup…

Il s'écoula un long moment de silence, avant que Shura ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir fais quelque chose de mal, envers toi ou Deathmask. Si vous voulez redevenir amis avec moi, c'est simple, Deathmask devra s'excuser, et toi, réparer tout ce que tu viens de faire et sortir Aiolia de la situation ou tu l'as mis.  
\- La vraie question, est-ce que j'ai envie de redevenir amis avec vous ?  
\- C'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais que tout soit comme avant non ?

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Aphrodite arriva au temple du Pope, et s'agenouilla. La salle était toujours aussi sombre, les rideaux, toujours aussi laids, et le Pope, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il se racla un peu la gorge pour qu'on l'entende, et décida de faire vite pour que le chef suprême du sanctuaire puisse aller profiter de sa soirée.  
Il avoua avoir demandé à un garde de clamer qu'Aiolia avait quitté la frontière pour que tout le monde parte à sa poursuite et qu'il fuit réellement.  
Pour son orgueil, il avoua également que s'il avait fait ça, c'est parce qu'il avait eu une vraie preuve de l'implication d'Aiolia dans le meurtre de Shura, qui s'avéra finalement être fausse.  
Plus tard encore dans la soirée, l'état d'urgence était levé, et Aphrodite, bien que de service de patrouille pour tout le mois à venir, se permit d'aller chez le chevalier du cancer, lui demander de venir avec lui, car c'était un peu sa faute, cette punition.  
Naturellement il refusa, puis finit par abdiquer, quand Aphrodite lui annonça qu'il ne dirait rien s'il fumait et buvait pendant le service, insistant sur le fait que ce serait une sorte de balade digestive quotidienne entre amis.

* * *

Au même moment, Aiolia toqua à la porte de la maison du scorpion, pastis à la main. Le propriétaire des lieux vint ouvrir, se tenant le ventre, pensant qu'un garde venait lui parler de la fin de l'état d'urgence. Il devait faire de son excuse quelque chose de crédible. Sur le pas de sa porte, Aiolia, quoiqu'un peu amoché, une bouteille à la main annonça joyeusement.

\- Comment va ta gastro ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- On a trouvé une solution avec Aphrodite. Officiellement, j'ai jamais bougé du sanctuaire ce soir.

Sans plus de discours, Milo se laissa tomber sur Aiolia et le serra contre lui.

\- J'pensais que si l'état d'urgence était terminé, c'était qu'ils t'avaient eu ou que t'étais parti et que je te reverrais plus jamais. J'm'attendais à voir Deathmask se balader avec ton cadavre jusque chez le Pope et à te voir accroché à côté de son porte-manteau.  
\- Ravi de voir quelle confiance tu as en mes compétences aux combats…

Puis Aiolia se mit à rire et tapota le dos de son ami.

\- Allez, tu me fais entrer ?  
\- Avec une bouteille, toujours.

Avec un sourire Milo lâcha son ami le lion et pénétrèrent ensemble dans ses appartements. Ils se posèrent ensemble sur le canapé, et pendant qu'Aiolia débouchait la bouteille, Milo alla chercher des verres et un peu de mal bouffe en guise de repas.

\- Et donc, j'ai la gastro, et toi, tu m'apportes de l'alcool ?  
\- Tu serais étonné, mais j'ai entendu que l'anis calmait la nausée.  
\- T'as certainement pas entendu ça dans un livre de médecine.  
\- Oui ! C'est sûr. Mais bon. De toute façon, t'n'as pas l'air franchement malade.  
\- Non c'est vrais. J'avais le flemme de bouger ce soir.  
\- Aller pose toi sur le canap. Il est tard, je suis mort de fatigue, ça te dérange si je dors chez toi ce soir ?  
\- Du tout. Je préfère te savoir ici que tout seul ailleurs.

Assis à deux dans le canapé, Aiolia lui expliqua un peu plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Shura qui l'avait retrouvé. Qui finalement avait voulu le laisser s'en aller. Puis Aphrodite qui était arrivée, et qui avait voulu les tuer.  
Il lui raconta comment il s'était battu contre le poisson, et avait fini par tomber en contrebas. De toute façon il n'aurait peut être pas pu le vaincre et n'aurais jamais réussi à discuter avec lui. Quand il est remonté, il s'est jeté sur le poisson, mais s'était vite rendu compte qu'Aphrodite n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre. Et silencieusement, chacun partit rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Aiolia en retrait, le temps que son ancien ennemi ne passe voir le grand Pope. Il ne savait pas où était allé Shura, et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller le voir après tout ça. Alors il était venu chez Milo directement après un rapide passage chez lui.

\- Et donc… Tout est fini ?  
\- Je pense oui. À moins qu'Aphrodite n'ait un autre plan tordu. Mais, je suis peut-être naïf, je veux croire que c'est vraiment terminé.  
\- Et avec Shura ?  
\- Heuu… _Soupira Aiolia_. C'est compliqué. Je vois bien qu'il a une petite volonté de changer, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Le Pope nous donnera toujours le même genre de mission à chacun, je doute que Shura échappe aux assassinats. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir le soir couverte de sang en imaginant qu'il est rentré pareil le jour où il a tué mon frère. Ou plein d'autres.  
\- Et donc, plus de Shura, fini. Tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- On trinque ?  
\- On trinque.  
\- À ta santé Milo.  
\- A la tienne Étienne !

Puis un sourire plus tard, le liquide descendu dans leurs verres, et la température dans la pièce remonta un peu. Donnant une ambiance plus chaleureuse et amicale à la soirée.

* * *

 **Bon ! Alors tout d'abord, c'est le chapitre 25 version 3.0 officiellement X'D  
**  
 **Je l'ai recommencer pas mal de fois, surtout le passage de la discutions, pour tout vous avouez, sur mon plan de document, créer au début de la fic, j'ai pas mal d'évènements noté que j'écris au fur et à mesure ( et parfois je pars en freestyle, mais c'est une autre histoire... )**  
 **là en l'occurrence j'avais marquer " et là Shura arrive, ils discutent, et il arrive à le convaincre."**  
 **Okais. L'idée est belle. Mais en pratique j'étais perdue X'D Je savais pas comment, j'y avais pas du tout réfléchis avec des faits X'D**  
 **La première version, il lui disait juste que c'était pas bien d'être méchant et Aphrodite faisait " merde alors si j'avais su" (pour grossir un peu )**  
 **Dans la seconde, j'avais demander des conseils à une amie très fan d'Aphrodite, qui m'a conseiller de le résonner par rapport à ses actes envers le Pope. Ce qui était un bon conseil ! Mais un peu éloigné de mon phro. J'ai essayer deux fois puis j'ai effacé...**  
 **Et après grace à cette amie, j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser l'amorce que j'avais laisser avec Phro et DM X'D Dieu merci ! Parce que je me suis vraiment trouver bête à ce moment là. J'ai refait deux fois le dialogue, et je suis enfin satisfaite. Même si je pense que c'est peut être bancale, mais je vois pas comment améliorer.**

 **Voilà, c'était l'histoire de "pourquoi j'ai mit 3 mois à faire ce chapitre et que ça m'a ralentit ma production de ouf"**

 **En bas y'a des reviews, pour me dire si j'ai laisser des fautes, si je me suis mal relue, si j'ai des phrases approximatives ou bien si vous auriez eus d'autres idées pour le frodite.**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Matinée agitée

**Hello ! Petit chapitre du soir ! on arrive pas loin de la fin mes amis. j'en ait un autre après celui là déjà écrit, et il reste l'équivalent d'un chapitre pour encore après.** **J'ignore si je vais couplé les deux prochain chapitre ou les séparer ( ou si étrangement il se divisent en trois parce que je ne sais pas gérer mes idées et la quantité de mots qu'elles représentent.) Enfin voilà ! Plutôt contente des retour sur le chapitre précédent, j'avais un peu peur qu'il soit mauvais. Je suis plus à l'aise avec celui là, mais jprends pas trop la confiance, vous inquiétez pas.**

* * *

Il était tôt lorsque Shura s'installa à sa table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Rien d'inhabituel à part qu'il fut très vite rejoint par le chevalier des poissons, qui s'installa à sa table nonchalamment, piquant les céréales infectes que mangeait le capricorne directement à même le paquet.

\- Beurk, c'est infect. Comment tu peux manger ça ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te pique des céréales… Et on ne m'y reprendra pas…

\- Non. Là, ici, à ma table à… il regarda sa montre, six heures quinze du matin.

\- Bah, tu as dit que si j'arrangeais tout ça on redeviendrait amis.

Shura le regarda et hocha la tête en réfléchissant.

\- Oui… Oui c'est vrai j'ai dit ça… Mais, t'as jamais entendu parler d'un truc qui s'appelle " temps d'adaptation" ?

\- Si si… Mais comment tu veux t'adapter si on passe pas de temps ensemble ? Et comme je sais très bien que tu n'allais pas venir par toi même. Me voilà !

\- Tu seras surpris d'apprendre que je comptais venir te voir en fin de matinée.

\- Tiens donc ! Et pour quelles raisons ? Parce qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison pour faire déplacer le noble chevalier au muesli que voici.

Shura laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol, prêt à discuter puisque le poisson ne lui laissait guère le choix.

\- Pour parler d'hier.

\- Quelle partie d'hier ? Le combat, le moment ou tu me dis que je suis qu'un connard qui m'en prend à Aiolia ou bien-

\- La partie que je ne connais pas, celle où tu vas voir le Pope… Et je suis quasiment sûre de ne pas avoir dit "connard".

\- T'as dû le penser trop fort. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux !?

\- Allez, raconte-moi.

\- Ben… Je suis allé chez le Pope, je lui ai dit que c'était moi qui avais manigancé pour lancer l'alerte. Ca, je crois qu'il la gober. Ensuite j'ai essayé de rendre ça un peu plus logique. Mais comme c'était un peu un bobard et que je sais mentir, mais sans faits concrets c'est plus compliqué… Il a fait mine de me croire mais je me tape un mois de patrouille quotidienne tous les soirs.

Shura fit un léger sourire et reprit son bol pour finir de manger.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Rien. Ça veut dire que comme tu es de patrouille, on va en avoir moins nous autres… Et… quelques parts que tu sois puni. Je trouve ça juste.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait après tout ! Se défendu Aphrodite, donnant l'air d'y croire.

\- Ouuuuuiii, bien sûr… On va dire ça à Aiolia hein ? Qui a fui le sanctuaire, a faillit se faire tuer par moi, puis ensuite toi, puis par tes roses. Et aussi aux gardes qu'Aiolia avait assommées que j'ai du soudoyé pour qu'ils ne parlent pas.

\- Il avait qu'à pas les assommés !

\- Tout comme il n'aurait pas eu à fuir si tu n'avais pas fait ta diva jalouse et capricieuse.

\- Cesse de me donner des adjectifs féminins comme ça… Prends-en de plus flatteurs !

Shura pouffa presque silencieusement et Aphrodite ria aux éclats en voyant ça.

\- Alala… Qu'est-ce qu'Aiolia dirait s'il me voyait rire avec le type qui vient d'essayer de le faire tuer…

\- En parlant d'Aiolia, alors hier ?

\- Hier ? … Rien. J'ai attendu toute la soirée à notre point de rendez-vous habituel… Il n'est pas venu.

\- Tu étais pourtant sûre qu'il allait venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je sais pas… Il a eu l'air d'avoir… Pardonné, c'est un grand mot, mais disons… Un peu plus compris… Je pensais aussi qu'il aurait aimé un débrief un peu plus long que la vague explication qu'on lui a donnée hier.

\- Il a peut-être été dormir tout simplement.

\- Ouais. Peut être… mais je sais pas, je le sens bof finalement.

\- Attends-le ce soir aussi.

\- Et si jamais il ne vient pas ? Ça voudra dire qu'il ne veut plus me voir, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas que ça m'étonne mais… Ca m'attriste un peu.

Aphrodite tapota des doigts sur la table. N'ayant plus vraiment quoi que ce soit à ajouter.

\- Bon, arrête de chouiner. Et donne-moi un repas décent ! Dis le poisson en montrant le paquet de céréales sans sucre avec dédain.

Shura se leva et lui apporta un yaourt et une pomme.

\- J'ai que ça. Sers-toi.

Le poisson prit une pomme.

\- J'ai dit à Death de s'excuser.

\- Et alors ?

\- Affaire en cours. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il le fasse.

\- La balle est dans son camp.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as de la chance de ne t'en sortir qu'avec un mois de patrouille.

\- Crois-moi ou pas, mais je suis loin de me plaindre, par contre, le Pope ne va pas me refaire la même confiance aveugle qu'avant, avant un bon bout de temps…

\- Tu as un peu mérité ça aussi.

\- Certainement oui.

Shura finit son bol silencieusement, il n'avait pas grand-chose à ajouter et ainsi, la matinée commença.

* * *

Endormie profondément sur le canapé de son appartement, Milo s'éveilla lentement. Une gène sur la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il papillonna des yeux et releva son visage, trouvant Aiolia étendu sur lui, toujours dans un sommeil profond.

Lentement il se remit assit sur le canapé, dans ce qui devait être sa position initiale, laissant lentement Aiolia glisser sur le coté puis sur le canapé. Hier, ils avaient parlé longuement. Puis il ne se souvient pas bien, mais ils avaient dû s'endormir pendant leurs discussions, tombant de fatigue.

Milo resta un instant immobile à réfléchir pour se réveiller, puis ensuite, il se faxa hors du canapé pour aller dans sa cuisine et faire bouillir de l'eau. Pendant que la gazinière chauffait la casserole, Milo partit à la salle de bain faire un brin de toilette. L'eau bouillant, il la versa dans une cafetière à piston avec un peu de café. Il laissa en l'état, ajusta sa tenue et partit vers le temple du Pope. Il n'avait rien de vraiment urgent, mais plusieurs petites choses à faire, puis, quoi de mieux pour se réveillé qu'une petite balade matinale.

Arrivé au temple du Pope, il alla trouver un garde rapidement, préférant se diriger vers le service de communication.

\- Bonjour ! La maladie semble m'être passée, vous pouvez dire au Pope que je suis à nouveau apte au service.

\- Bien monsieur. Est-ce que je dois transmettre un autre message ?

\- Non ça iras. Mais… savez-vous s'il y a des nouvelles de Sibérie ?

\- De Sibérie ?

\- Oui. Camus est en Sibérie, il devait m'envoyer un message… la semaine dernière. Il n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

\- Je vais voir ça immédiatement. Un instant je vous pris.

\- Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

Il n'avait pas à remercier le garde ou à donner une appréciation sur son travail, cependant, il aimait leurs êtres sympathiques. Après tout, chacun faisait son travail, mais dans la politesse c'était toujours mieux.

\- Non-monsieur, désolé. Il n'y a rien.

\- Ah je vois…

\- Si votre collègue devait vous envoyer un message la semaine dernière, vous devriez peut-être lui écrire une relance ?

\- Non... Non Merci. C'est la réponse à la seconde relance que j'attendais.

Devant l'air triste que Milo avait du mal à contenir, le garde en put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- Allons, il est sûrement occupé. Il a dit qu'un de ses élèves était turbulent le mois dernier.

\- Oui. Il y a plus d'un mois. Et il n'était question que de ses élèves. Encore.

Milo poussa un profond soupir et fit un sourire de courtoisie au garde.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai compris la leçon.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ?

\- Oui… Oui. Allez donc me chercher des croissants sur le plateau du Pope. Il a fini normalement, il en reste toujours.

\- Oui monsieur.

Le garde partit et Milo regarda ses pieds bêtement. Presque deux mois de silence, deux relances, et toujours rien. Sans compter la visite annuelle annulée. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Camus n'avait pas envie de se montrer ni de le voir.

Une fois ses croissants emportés, Milo redescendu jusqu'à chez lui. Il mit sa peine de côté et alla appuyer sur sa cafetière. Toujours chaud, mais pas brûlant. Parfait. Au moins quelques choses qui fonctionnaient dans cette matinée. Il apporta le tout sur une grande assiette avec deux tasses, et débarrassa la petite table, l'encombrant juste après. Ensuite il apporta les croissants, ce truc français que Camus adorait et que le Pope ne se gênait pas pour se faire cuisiner chaque matin.

Doucement il se pencha sur le canapé et secoua lentement Aiolia.

\- Debouuut là-dedans. Il faut… se réveileeer.

\- hm… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Aphrodite veut encore me tuer ? Nan parce que je dormirais bien encore cinq minutes…

\- Dans cinq minutes, le café sera froid.

Aiolia, toujours endormit renifla, et sentit l'arome des graines de café moulu, qui eu pour effet de le réveiller instantanément, et un instant plus tard, Aiolia était assis, les cheveux en bataille sur sa tête.

\- Il me semblait pourtant qu'il fallait ingérer la caféine pour qu'elle fasse effet ?

\- Chut. Tu as fait du café. Je dois te coucher sur mon testament maintenant.

\- Laisse-moi ton temple, il est plus chouette que le mien.

Milo fit un sourire et donna une tasse à Aiolia,qu'il vint remplir ensuite. Le lion la prit à deux mains et l'apporta près de son visage.

\- Je suis passé chez le Pope ce matin.

\- Alors, j'espère que plus personne ne veut ma mort ce matin ?

\- Non. Ça n'a pas l'air. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air contrarié ?

Demanda Aiolia, qui, bien que réveillé depuis peu, avait bel et bien remarqué l'état de son ami.

\- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

Milo avait répondu honnêtement, ça n'aurait servi à rien de cacher cela à Aiolia. Quand à lui, il était en train de boire et releva un sourcil, interloqué, il aurait d'autant plus aimé savoir de quoi voulait parler son ami. Mais sa réponse avait été claire, il ne voulait pas en parler. Alors Aiolia se tut, prit un croissant sans trop savoir ce que c'était, et mangea silencieusement.

L'après-midi avait commencé, Milo et Aiolia avaient rejoint leur arène.

Les regards étaient là. Les ragots aussi. Mais heureusement, ils ne parlaient plus de la tentative de meurtre d'Aiolia. Mais plutôt de sa prétendue fuite, auquel certains croyaient, d'autre pas, préférant la première version d'Aphrodite.

Milo resta à côté de lui. Tout chevalier d'or qu'il était, si quelqu'un décidait de s'en prendre à Aiolia, il ne résisterait pas seul face à un mouvement de foule d'après son ami le scorpion. Alors il resta à côté, pensant dissuader les gens de trop s'approcher ou de venir chercher la merde. Parlant parfois avec Aiolia du spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Regardant les bagarreurs se succéder un peu partout.

Alors que Milo était en train de se demander s'il allait aller s'entraîner, avec Aiolia pourquoi pas, il aperçut quelqu'un à l'autre bout de l'arène.

\- Aiolia. Il y a-

\- Oui. J'ai vu.

\- Il vient te voir tu penses ?

\- Non. Il doit venir vérifier si je vais bien. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, ici, ce n'est pas son arène. Il va repartir.

Cette fois-ci Aiolia redoutait un peu plus la venue de Shura à l'arène pour le surveiller. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'était par inquiétude et par jalousie. Là, il ne savait pas trop.

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, où le capricorne lançait des regards furtifs à son intention, là, il discutait avec les gardes, mais ne se gênait absolument pas pour le fixer. Ce qui, en plus de mettre Aiolia mal à l'aise, déplut aussi à Milo.

\- Il fout un peu les jetons là...

\- Ouais.

Puis Shura leva le bras et lui fit un signe de loin. Un geste lent, mais clair. C'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Par contre. Le lion fit non de la tête. De toute évidence, Shura lui avait demandé de venir, certainement pour parler, mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux, regardant Milo, pour se rassurer et connaître l'avis de son ami. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que Milo fixait toujours l'autre bout de l'arène.

\- Lia.

Il fit un mouvement de tête, et il vit Shura s'approcher, traversant totalement la partie avec les graviers pour venir jusqu'à lui.

Soudainement Aiolia perdit toute contenance, et paniqua intérieurement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait putain ?!

Milo, Milo ! Au secours ! lança le regard d'Aiolia ne sachant comment réagir là, dans l'immédiat.

Milo le regarda en retour, et une fois Shura presque arrivé, il se leva d'un bond, s'interposant immédiatement.

\- Où tu crois aller ? Il ne veut pas venir.

Shura, passablement agacé prit la peine de faire un sourire, certes, totalement faux et très ostensible.

\- Mon bon Milo. Je viens parler, et lui proposer un combat. À moins que tu ne veuilles te battre contre moi, laisse-moi aller le lui proposer.

Le Scorpion eut la paupière nerveuse à son appellation " Mon bon Milo." Mais… Ou se croyait-il ?! Ils n'avaient élevé aucune bête ensemble. Il se tourna vers Aiolia qui hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit à Shura. Milo lui se rassit. Si Aiolia lui avait demandé de se battre, il y aurait été.

\- J'espère que ça ne finira pas comme la dernière fois.

Il soupira et suivit le mouvement de ,Shura, qui migrait vers le terrain prévu à l'entraînement.

\- J'espère aussi.

Sans plus de discours ils allèrent à nouveau au centre de l'arène, et Milo bougonna. Il n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, et mettrait un peu de temps à se remettre du "mon bon Milo" . Cela dit, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Aiolia avait accepté. Il ne voulait plus lui parler pourtant ? Alors, pourquoi avoir été se battre ? Milo réfléchit, et il comprit.

Ni une ni deux, suite au récent événement, l'arène se dégagea en quelques secondes. Aiolia faisait sûrement ça pour que le sanctuaire lui fiche la paix avec toutes ses histoires de meurtres de Shura et de tentative d'évasion. C'était au final, une bonne chose, que ce soit Shura qui soit venu le défier, et pas l'inverse.

\- Pas de cosmos. Hein ?

\- Oui oui. J'avais pas fait exprès l'autre fois. C'est bon.

Shura fit un petit sourire, mais se concentra juste après. Mine de rien, les combats et les entraînements contre Aiolia, ça commençait à en faire beaucoup, il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais Aiolia pouvait aussi se montrer plus résistant face à lui.

Le combat s'engagea, et le chevalier du lion comprit très vite une chose. Shura restait sur la défensive, et n'essayait pas vraiment de le frapper. Juste ce qui était nécessaire pour le repousser. Et deux fois, oui, deux fois, il l'avait vu essayer de l'attraper.

Shura essayait de le chopper.

Pour l'immobiliser en lui faisant une clef de bras, peut-être, ou bien pour simplement lui faire une prise. Shura attendait son heure patiemment.

Que l'occasion se présente d'attraper le lion comme il le voulait.

Au point qu'Aiolia finit par en avoir marre d'attendre. Au pire, Shura l'immobilisait, fin du combat, et il retournerait dans les gradins. Tout le monde aurait vu qu'ils se battaient amicalement et voilà.

Alors, volontairement, il laissa son bras être un peu plus lent avant de le remettre en garde, et Shura n'hésita pas une seconde à le lui prendre et le tordre dans son dos.

Aiolia fit un petit sourire, bien que c'était quelque peu douloureux. Content qu'il ait vu juste sur la clef de bras, mais Shura serrait quand même suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il soit aisé de défaire sa prise, alors le sourire se tarie bien vite. Il entendit derrière son oreille, assez bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

\- Pourquoi tu veux plus me parler ? Hier tu m'as bien embrassé ou j'ai rêvé ?

C'était donc ça, le but du combat. Lui parler de la veille. Le lion se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû aller le voir hier en fin de compte, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Aiolia ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il l'avait fait c'est tout. Et sa relation avec Shura dépendrait certainement de l'explication qu'il allait lui donner.

* * *

 **(Edit : ma mise en page a été cauchemardesque, j'espère que là ça va)**

 **En bas : Les reviews !**

 **C'est important ! Déjà pour me dire si j'ai pas loupé des énormes fautes ou corriger un truc de travers.**  
 **Me dire si vous avez aimez aussi. Ça motive.**  
 **Ou pas aimer, ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer si on me dit ce qui ne vas pas !**  
 **Ou simplement si vous avez envie de causer aussi, sait-on jamais !**

 **Bonne journée !**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Baisers

**Petit chapitre ! J'annonce la couleur : C'est l'avant dernier de l'histoire !  
Après il y en auras un, et puis c'est tout !  
Préparez vous mentalement !**

 **Je vous laisse avec celui ci et ensuite je vais pleurer mes trippes parce qu'un scène du dernier chapitre ne veux pas s'écrire comme je veux ( comprenez: Je galère, ça me plait pas, je recommence plein de fois.)**

* * *

Alors qu'Aiolia était prisonnier de la clef de bras de son adversaire, il prit une inspiration pour lui répondre. Puis, profita de l'instant ou Shura pensait recevoir sa réponse pour mettre un coup de pied dans son tibia, puis il se pencha vers l'avant, faisant retomber le capricorne devant lui, tenant son cou, comme pour l'étrangler et continuer de lui parler.

\- J'ai fait ça pour te remercier, parce que j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer. Et que tu l'as pas fait.

Essayant de se dégager par réflexe, la gorge un peu obstruer, Shura répondit du tac au tac.

\- Évidemment que je l'ai pas fait. Je t'aime.

Aiolia rougit aussitôt, serrant plus fort. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Shura le lui dirait ainsi, surtout dans une arène, pendant un combat, avec tous ces gens autour. Même s'ils parlaient suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendus, c'était quand même risqué. Et plutôt gênant qu'il soit aussi sûr de lui.

\- Puis… J'allais pas tuer plus de gens, alors que tu me reprochais mes meurtres.

Aiolia serra un peu plus encore, et Shura tapa sur son bras.

\- Desserre… steuplait…  
\- T'a qu'à arriver à te dégager.

Ni une ni deux, Shura plissa les yeux et arrêta de tirer sur le bras du lion, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le blond grogna de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Et essaya de bouger le corps de Shura pour éviter le second coup de coude.  
Shura changea tout de suite de technique après que le second coup de coude arriva dans le vide. Il poussa sur ses jambes pour faire tomber Aiolia en arrière puis lâcha tout pour le faire tanguer vers l'avant et qu'il soit plus concentré à ajuster son équilibre qu'à le retenir, puis, une fois sur le côté, il se libéra de son bras, et faucha ses jambes pour qu'il tombe, récupérant son bras gauche au passage, puis ensuite le droit, pour les croiser dans son dos. Aiolia face contre terre, et Shura dessus, serrant pour ne pas qu'il bouge, un genou a terre, assis sur Aiolia qui gigotait pour s'échapper.

\- Donc, c'était un baiser de remerciement, y'avait rien derrière ?  
\- J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai eu envie. Je l'ai fait. C'est tout. J'ai pas pensé aux conséquences dernières.

Il essaya de voir le visage de l'homme qu'il plaquait au sol, devinant s'il était sincère ou pas.

\- Je vois.

Si Aiolia voulait continuer avec lui, il le lui aurait dit, plutôt que de jouer les imbéciles qui font des choses sans réfléchir. Shura soupira et ferma les yeux, puis il se leva, libérant Aiolia qui essayait de s'échapper mais qui n'osait plus le temps de la discussion.

\- C'est bon. J'arrête là.

Il tourna les talons justes après l'avoir lâché et partit de l'arène après ça, et Aiolia se releva, dépoussiérant ses vêtements, pensifs, le tout sous le regard des gens autour qui se dispersaient. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir.  
Aiolia fut vite rejoint par Milo qui trottina jusqu'à lui, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Ça a été vite fini.  
\- Rien. C'est pas important.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs leva un sourcil et son ami reprit.

\- Mais maintenant tout le monde a vu que je ne voulais pas le tuer plus que de raison.  
\- Oui. C'est déjà ça.

Le scorpion le regarda du coin de l'oeil, "rien" ? Il en doutait franchement.  
Aiolia ne voulait pas lui en parler, son ami semblait déjà bien assez préoccuper comme ça aujourd'hui.

Puis, cette phrase que Shura lui avait dite, l'obsédait "C'est bon, j'arrête là" il parlait du combat… ou bien…? De tout le reste ?  
Quelque part Aiolia avait peur qu'il l'abandonne, même s'il n'en voulait plus. Il avait peur également que Shura ne refasse quelque chose de stupide en voyant qu'il le repoussait encore.  
Il secoua la tête, il était pas responsable du bonheur de Shura, une fois la pensée morbide partit, il suivit Milo pour voir Marine et ses amies, comme prévu dans leur journée, sans parler de ses problèmes qui le tracassaient, de peur d'embêter Milo avec ça, et de ne plus avoir les idées très claires.  
Faisant toujours un malheur en passant près des arènes pour femmes, les deux chevaliers d'ors avaient le droit à tous les regards, et étaient parfois bien contents d'être deux. Aller savoir ce que ces folles furieuses étaient capable si on se retrouvait seul dans la nuit dans une ruelle avec elles…

Une fois Marine retrouvée et rassurée sur la survie d'Aiolia et sa bonne santé, ils commencèrent leurs sorties et la fin d'après-midi s'écoulait lentement. Milo, souvent très avenant avec ses demoiselles, était plutôt distant et pensif. Laissant Aiolia leur faire la conversation un peu tout seul et leur dire qu'ils ne resteraient pas pour la soirée. Il s'en sortait bien avec son charme très naturel de garçon un peu timide, mais il était surtout inquiet pour son ami qui ne semblait pas du tout s'amuser pour une fois. Une fois un peu en retrait durant la conversation, il s'adressa à lui.

\- Hey Milo, tu es sûre tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Ça te ferait peut-être du bien.

Le scorpion regarda son ami, et fit non de la tête.

\- Pas ici.

Aiolia ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, hocha la tête, et se leva, récupérant sa veste.

\- Alors on y va. On rentre chez toi. D'accord ?

Milo hocha la tête à son tour et finalement, soirée un peu avortée, Aiolia dit au revoir à tout le monde, fit la bise au masque à Marine et partit avec son ami jusqu'à chez lui. La main sur son épaule, il avait rarement été aussi inquiet pour Milo. Jusqu'à présent, il lui avait toujours raconté ses problèmes de lui-même. Mais pas cette fois.

Une fois arrivé au temple du scorpion, c'est Aiolia qui prit ses aises et alla chercher à boire pour son ami, une bière seulement pour Milo et ensuite des sodas pour eux deux. Juste de quoi le détendre pour en parler. Aiolia s'enfonça confortablement dans le canapé, et fit s'entrechoquer doucement leurs canettes.

\- Alors ? Raconte-moi tes misères.

Milo tapota sur sa canette, toujours fermer. Ne sachant vraiment comment dire ça, pas très à l'aise non plus de l'interrogatoire que lui faisait passer Aiolia. L'ambiance était franchement bizarre. Tendue, et froide. Le lion réfléchit. Comment Milo l'avait-il amené à parler autrefois ? Ah oui. En lui racontant ses propres problèmes. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas en parler, mais il le fit quand même, pour Milo, pensant que ça l'aiderait plus que ça ne l'embêterait au final vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à entamer la conversation.

\- Shura est venu se battre contre moi pour me parler en fait…

Il tapota sa canette à son tour et but un peu.

\- Il m'a demandé… Pourquoi je l'avais embrassé hier.  
\- Et pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

Répondit le scorpion comme pour sauter sur le changement de sujet. Aiolia haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas trop… J'en ai eu envie d'un coup. Pour moi ça avait pas réellement de sens, je pensais que j'allais m'enfuir et ne jamais revenir, c'était un peu un baiser d'adieu.

Il regarda sa canette et fit un sourire un peu forcé à Milo, à mesure que le soleil se couchait dehors. Une discussion simple, mais lente s'imposait, prenant tous leurs temps.

\- Mais ! Du coup, comme je suis pas parti finalement… Il a pas été interprété pareil, ce baiser. Et il a cru que… enfin, tu vois...  
\- Je vois. _Dis Milo en hochant la tête à son tour._ Mais…. Tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui ? Du tout ?  
\- Je… Je sais pas, c'est compliqué.

Aiolia baissa la tête. Dieu qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et d'y penser.

\- J'en sais rien. Je sais pas si je le déteste ou si je l'aime. J'aimais cette personne dans l'horloge, mais maintenant que je connais le reste, c'est assez contradictoire. Et je pense pas arriver à surmonter ça un jour. Alors, autant essayer de regarder ailleurs plutôt que de m'obstiner sur quelque chose qui me fait souffrir.

Milo fit un petit son d'approbation et tapota le dos d'Aiolia.

\- Tu sais Milo, c'est sensé être à toi de parler et à moi te de rassurer.  
\- Oui… Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Aller. Dis-moi maintenant. Peut-être que ça te fera du bien de me le dire.

Milo reposa sa canette sur la table et s'avança, joignant les mains

\- Il y a deux choses que je dois te dire, l'une me pèse depuis un moment, et l'autre m'a rendu triste aujourd'hui.  
\- Je t'écoute, dis moi ces deux choses.

Milo lui adressa un petit regard du coin de l'oeil, commençant par le plus embêtant pour lui, mais le moins difficile à entendre. Les mains jointent, d'abord détendues, puis il mit de la force à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Ce matin j'ai été voir au palais du Pope. Savoir si Camus avait répondu à ma dernière relance... Et non. ll ne l'a pas fait, encore. J'en ai conclu qu'il ne me répondrait surement plus jamais…

Aiolia lui fit le même geste de réconfort que Milo avait eu pour lui quelques instants avant.  
Il hésita longuement à essayer de lui remonter le moral en lui disant que Camus allait bien finir par donner signe de vie. Mais… ça faisait des mois que Milo essayait et la seule communication de Camus fut avec le Pope, pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas, car il avait un problème avec ses élèves.  
Sans même répondre au message de Milo. Ne répondant qu'au Pope comme s'il voulait l'ignorer. Camus était compliqué, certes, mais là, c'était vraiment décevant de sa part. Il comprenait la détresse de son ami. Toujours si entourer et pourtant si seul au fond.  
Il ne pouvait pas décemment aller dans ce sens-là et le rassurer comme il l'aurait voulu en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Pauvre Milo, il n'avait rien de rassurant à lui dire.

\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Oui. Oui… C'est juste, que ça faisait un moment que je m'accrochais, mais pour rien. Et là j'en ai pris conscience.  
\- J'imagine que ça doit être dur. Mais… Si tu arrives à surmonter ça… ça devrait aller mieux non ?  
\- Je supportais déjà difficilement son absence avec ses promesses en l'air et draguer des nanas de temps en temps. Là, je sais pas avec quoi je vais pouvoir compenser.

Aiolia réfléchit un instant et alla chercher une bière pour lui aussi, et deux autres pour la route, tant qu'à faire.

\- Et pourquoi pas avec de l'amitié et de l'alcool ? Hein ?

Milo força un petit sourire et trinqua avec Aiolia qui se donnait du mal pour essayer de le faire aller mieux. Le but n'était pas de se mettre minable, mais de se remonter le moral. L'alcool ça réchauffe et ça réconforte un peu aussi, surtout bu à plusieurs.

\- Du coup, les prochaines filles, tu comptes les ramener chez toi cette fois ?  
\- Ouais je pense. Je sais pas. Ça dépendra de mon humeur surtout.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Et toi avec ton Shura ? Finis aussi, plus d'espoir ?  
\- Non, je crois pas. Va falloir que tu m'apprenne à ramener des filles, j'imagine.

Aiolia dit ça sur le ton de l'humour et reposa sa bière sur la table, vide. Il se laissa aller, le dos dans le dossier du canapé, tournant la tête vers Milo.

\- On a quand même pas beaucoup de chance nous deux.

Milo fit de même qu'Aiolia, reposant tout et se laissant aspirer par le divan.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- À tomber sur des mecs bizarres avec qui c'est toujours trop compliqué.  
\- Ah ça… Oui. C'est sur.

Il lui fit un sourire, et Aiolia le lui rendit. Pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajouta quelque chose. Ils se regardaient seulement. Réfléchissant, jaugeant. Les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Aiolia demanda.

\- Et c'était quoi l'autre chose qui n'allait pas ?  
\- Ah ça… Je sais pas trop comment te le dire. J'ai peur que tu te fâches.  
\- Dit toujours.

Milo détourna les yeux un instant, puis il refit face juste après.

\- Au tout début. Si on a sympathisé, c'est parce que le Pope m'avait demandé de te surveiller.

Aiolia baissa les yeux. Ah… C'était donc de "ça" dont il était question… Quelque part cela le rendu un peu triste. Mais Aiolia regarda à nouveau Milo, qui était toujours là.  
Oui, il était toujours là. Malgré que ça n'ait pas commencé naturellement, ils étaient bel et bien amis après tout. Milo ne lui avait pas vraiment menti, et c'est bien parce qu'ils étaient amis qu'il avait du remords, et qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Et ainsi, Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de faire un lien avec Shura, qui lui avait réellement menti, alors que le début avait été très naturel entre eux. Lequel était le mieux à ce niveau ? Sans aucun doute Milo, et pourtant…

\- Tu es mon ami maintenant. Tu n'es plus en mission. Pas vrais ?  
\- Non. Je suis avec toi parce que j'aime ta compagnie.  
\- Alors te bille pas. Ça baigne pour moi. On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
\- J'aurais été prêt à me battre contre Shura pour toi, tu sais ?  
\- Et tu as dit que tu avais la gastro hier. Je sais que tu es mon ami. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne change rien que le Pope t'ait demandé quelque chose au début. Tu as toujours été de mon côté, je l'ai toujours su.

Affirma Aiolia avec un petit sourire. Et à nouveau, aucun d'eux ne dit quelque chose. Se regardant à nouveau, sur ce canapé confortable, à passer une soirée tranquille a parlé de leurs problèmes… Leurs problèmes… Pauvre Milo, pensait Aiolia, des années qu'il s'accrochait, pour quelques lettres et une semaine par ans… Il le regarda tristement, profondément touché par sa solitude.

\- Tu es sure de ta décision pour Camus ?  
\- Oui. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée. J'en suis sure.  
\- Et toi pour Shura ?

Aiolia hocha tout doucement la tête, et voyant Milo rapprocher son visage, il fit de même. Timidement ils s'approchèrent, et lentement, ils échangèrent un baiser. Doux, agréable sans nul doute. Puis tout aussi doucement, ils se séparèrent.

Aiolia garda les yeux fermés, se suçant légèrement la lèvre après celui-ci. Milo lui avait donné un très beau baiser, certainement plus agréable que ceux de Shura d'un point de vue objectif. Le Scorpion était du genre à savoir bien embrasser, et il ne doutait pas qu'il serait tout aussi formidable pour tout le reste.

\- Alors ?

Mais il y avait un problème… Bien que ce fut physiquement agréable, cela n'évoqua rien à Aiolia à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas cette intensité qu'il avait vécu avec son inconnu, ou cette tristesse au moment d'embrasser Shura pour la toute dernière fois. Rien de plus qu'un baiser, doux certes, mais sans réelles émotions derrière. Ni colère, ni amour, ni tristesse.

Aiolia fit non de la tête en silence, puis Milo lui fit un sourire.

Ça n'était pas triste, pas excitant, pas incroyable, pas gênant, pas exaltant non plus. Ça n'avait été qu'un baiser, sans importance, où l'ont c'était rendu compte qu'il n'était rien de plus que ça.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais aller retrouver ton Shura.

Le lion releva le visage vers son ami.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas bien, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul.  
\- Au contraire, j'aime ta présence, mais je pense que ça m'ferait du bien d'être un peu tout seul ce soir. Besoin de réfléchir encore un peu à Camus. Et toi à Shura.  
\- Alors, promets-moi que demain on passera la soirée ensemble pour que tu ailles mieux ? Ça me peine de te laisser ainsi.  
\- Entendu, je te le promets.

Aiolia hocha la tête pour dire que c'était entendu. Puis il se leva lentement du canapé, et reprit sa veste pour rentrer.

* * *

Une fois en dehors du temple. Aiolia réfléchit. Où devait-il aller ? Rejoindre Shura ou rentrer chez lui ?  
Déjà il fallait se décider. Mais, Milo lui avait conseillé d'aller le retrouver. Surement car le baiser a été assez révélateur sur le fait que ça ne fonctionnera pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
D'un autre côté, il avait aussi l'option de ne sortir avec personne, et d'abandonner Shura. Mais cette simple idée lui donnait mal au ventre. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Aiolia grimpa lentement. Se demandant s'il l'attendrait à l'horloge ou pas. Au pire, son temple était juste à côté.

Mais une fois arriver là-bas, il ne sentit personne, ni dans l'horloge ni dans le temple, Shura n'était pas là. Alors Aiolia en profita pour demander à des gardes s'ils l'avaient vu sur le chemin. Et ils lui répondirent, assez méfiants, qu'il était parti s'entraîner aux arènes. Il les remercia et descendit tranquillement.  
Shura avait dû y retourner, certainement car il n'avait pas bouclé son entraînement cette après-midi avec ce combat avorté qu'ils avaient eu.  
Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il approcha des arènes. Il arriva près de là où s'entraînait le Capricorne, et se posa dans les gradins une minute, pour réfléchir, et repérer Shura. Peu de gens s'entraînaient à cette heure, et il était certainement le seul assis là-haut, quant à Shura, il était en train de plier doucement bagage en rangeant rapidement son sac, et repartant dans les vestiaires de l'arène. Aiolia descendit silencieusement, et traversa le terrain, ne dérangeant pas les autres entraînements tardifs des autres chevaliers ou des autres gardes. Puis il pénétra à l'intérieur lui aussi, quelques pas de retard après son amant. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau, comme une douche.  
Ah oui ! C'est vrai que le Pope avait installé des douches dans les deux premières arènes. Dans la sienne, il n'avait que de petites fontaines à l'extérieur.

Shura était à côté d'un banc, à côté d'une douche également, et se servait de l'eau à la main pour nettoyer une plaie, pas profonde, mais il avait dû se faire mal. Aiolia se cacha derrière les étagères qui servaient plus ou moins de casiers pour reposer les sacs et les armures. Observant silencieusement Shura faire. Il portait toujours les traces de sa chute sur son ventre, près de la plaie, le haut de Shura presque enlevé le lui indiquait. Sur les bras, il avait pris soin de bander la plupart des marques. Aiolia se sentait toujours un peu coupable pour ça, après tout, c'était un peu sa faute.  
Au final maintenant, les gardes qu'avait tués Shura, il s'en fichait un peu, ils l'avaient mérité après tout. La vraie raison de sa colère, c'était bel et bien son frère. Ça avait toujours été son frère plus que tout le reste.  
Aiolia aurait surtout préféré que ce ne soit pas Shura qui le tue, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà tout.

Il prit une inspiration et sortit de sa cachette, se retrouvant assez proche du Capricorne, qui, une fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, le regarda étonner, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Bonsoir Shura.  
\- Bonsoir…

Shura laissa bêtement l'eau couler sur sa main, se demandant bien ce qu'Aiolia venait faire ici.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi. J'étais avec Milo ce soir, il a des déboires amoureux avec Camus qui ne revient pas. Et pour tout te dire. On s'est embrasser lui et moi.

Shura fronça les sourcils d'un coup. Et secoua sa main pleine d'eau, avant de lancer fortement sa tunique sale dans son sac, à présent torse nu, et surtout en colère.

\- Donc tu viens me voir juste pour me mettre ça sous le nez ?!

Aiolia fit non de la tête calmement. Shura était de toute évidence plus qu"agacer par la nouvelle.

\- Non. Je suis venue te dire que j'ai bien réfléchi.  
\- Et alors ? Réfléchis à quoi ?! À ton baiser avec lui ?

Le Capricorne repassa sous l'eau avec son bras, frottant la plaie plus qu'avant, se faisant certainement mal sous le coup de la colère. Il venait lui parler du baiser avec Milo , lui dire au combien ça avait plus de sens que celui auquel il avait eu le droit ? Et réfléchis à quoi, hein ? Shura avait peur, car il se doutait bien que ça allait encore le blesser.

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ?!

Grogna Shura, pas content du tout.  
Il laissait tomber, essayait de passer au-dessus et de ne plus courir après Aiolia bêtement alors qu'il ne voulait plus de lui et pas plus tard que quelques heures après, son Aiolia était déjà pendu aux lèvres du premier coureur de jupons qui passait par là. Et dire qu'il avait été les voir cette après-midi, voulant mettre des choses au clair avec Aiolia, pensant qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Il s'était ridiculisé…

\- Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ferme les yeux, c'est tout.  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Aiolia s'agaça devant le refus de Shura, et tapota du pied sur le sol.

\- Bon, tu le fais ou je m'en vais ?

Shura resta un instant planté là à jauger son ancien amant. Se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Puis finalement, il desserra le poing. Et ferma les yeux. Avec énergie. L'hypothèse la plus probable étant qu'Aiolia le frappe de toutes ses forces pour évacuer sa colère ou passer à autre chose. Et pourtant, il obéit. Certainement parce qu'il était perdu et qu'il ferait tout pour lui.

Aiolia s'avança lentement, et quand il fut assez proche, il remarqua les muscles de la joue de Shura se contracter, près à recevoir un coup. Il est vrai que l'idée l'avait effleuré de faire ça. Et de pouvoir directement lui mettre un crochet du gauche. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça non.  
Il voulait savoir s'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose face à Shura, en sachant pertinemment que c'était lui. S'il ne ressentait rien, alors ce serait terminer.. Mais si… contrairement à Milo, il y avait quelque chose… là…

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, qui eut un léger spasme de recul en sentant le contacte. Puis le visage du Capricorne s'adoucit un peu, se demandant finalement ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver avec un contacte calme, voir doux.  
Aiolia leva légèrement la tête, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Shura. Qui eut, encore une fois, un léger mouvement de recul.

Aiolia le savait, il avait compris avant même qu'ils ne se touchent, que c'était lui, qu'il n'y aurait que lui.  
Alors il profita du baiser, comme si c'était le dernier, et rapidement après, Shura se mit à y répondre avec tendresse. Le Lion noua ses mains dans celle de Shura et fit un pas pour faire reculer son ancien ami et essayer de donner plus de profondeur à leur échange, puis encore un pas, pour le coincé au mur froid et l'empêcher de reculer, se prenant ainsi tous les deux le jet d'eau sur le côté.  
Mais ça n'avait au final que peu d'importance à ce moment. Car Aiolia l'avait trouvée. Même si un seul baiser échangé avec Milo, il n'avait pas fait le tour du monde. Avec son inconnu, avec Shura, il y avait cette chose d'unique, celle qui faisait battre son coeur, celle qui lui donnait envie de le frapper et de pleurer contre lui à la fois. Une passion surement, du désir aussi, c'était certain… Mais surtout de l'amour.

Il passa ses mains sur les hanches du Capricorne, à vif d'un côté qui grimaça légèrement en le laissant faire. Blessure ou pas, il voulait profiter de ce moment, et Shura ne l'aurait interrompu pour rien au monde, pas même si son amant avait essayé de le tuer. Il garda les yeux fermés tout du long, suivant les instructions qu'il avait reçues avec justesse. Hésitant à poser ses mains sur lui, touchant sans trop oser ses épaules, suivant Aiolia qui l'embrassait de plus en plus fougueusement. Mais il entendit, bien trop tôt à son goût, des gens entrer en riant dans le vestiaire. Aussitôt, Aiolia le lâcha, échappant à ses doigts tremblants, puis une série de pas couinants retentit, indiquant que des chaussures mouillées s'étaient éloignées rapidement.

Quand Shura rouvrit les yeux, il était seul contre le mur de la douche, torse nu, respirant fort, et son Lion n'était plus là. Pourtant, il sourit, et passa une main sur ses lèvres. Ignorant royalement qu'il était trempé, et que des petits jeunes et leurs éclats de voix avait envahit la pièce. Se remettant de l'instant passer avec difficulté. Les émotions qui s'étaient entrechoquées, qui ne s'étaient pas comprises, et qui enfin, commençaient à se mettre d'accord, avec l'agréable souvenir des lèvres du Lion comme harmonie.


	28. Chapitre 28 : La fin est proche

**Le tout dernier chapitre. J'essais de répondre à toute les reviews récente bientôt ( sauf gens de discord/fb, généralement jvous répond là bas !)**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plairas jusqu'à la fin ! Merci de m'avoir lu, je fais un point sur les prochains projets dans ma bio dans la foulée !**

 **Je travail sur l'UA barber shop et sur du Shurros également, j'ignore lequel j'avancerais le plus, donc ça seras un peu la surprise hihi ^^'**  
 **Roméo et Valentine aussi avance doucement, enfin, je fais le point dans la BIO !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous auras plus, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour les suggestions, les fautes oubliées à la correction ou vos impressions de manière générale, ça m'aide pour mes prochains textes :)**

 **/Happy birthday Aiolos !** ( oui tu n'es pas dans la fic. Déso ) **/  
**

* * *

Shura avait changé de pantalon, remettant l'ancien, certes, un peu moins propre, mais nettement plus sec. Au-dessus du bac de douche, il essorait celui qui avait été mouillé, et quand il eut réussit à faire partir un maximum d'eau, il le roula dans sa serviette et referma son sac.  
Avec un regain d'énergie, mais l'esprit pensif, il remonta à son rythme les marches du sanctuaire, appréhendant un peu de passer par le temple du lion. Assez naïvement il espérait, s'imaginait une scène dans sa tête, où le garçon qu'il aimait l'arrêtait pour le retenir toute la nuit avec son amour, et qui ne le laisserait repartir qu'au petit matin, avec mille baisers comme celui qu'il avait reçu ce soir. Mais au fond de lui, il en doutait franchement, et ainsi passa le temple du lion, sans que rien du genre ne se produisent.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue en ne sentant aucun cosmos à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais de se concentrer sur autre chose, peut-être Aiolia l'attendait-il à l'horloge… après tout… C'était plus plausible. Seulement voilà, il fut retenu dans sa montée des marches par un ami. Ou plutôt, son psy, comme certains diraient.

\- Shura ! Arrête-toi s'il te plait, j'ai un service à te demander, toi qui montes.

L'intéressé se retourna, sans pour autant voir quelqu'un autour de lui, pannqiuant légèrement l'espace d'un court instant, puis il comprit.

\- Shaka, j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça. J'ai l'impression que tu es dans ma tête, c'est désagréable. _Il soupira._ Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Shaka ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, avec un peu d'humour lui, il ne comptait pas bouger pour le moment, et avait besoin de se concentrer. Le chevalier d'or du Capricorne arriva dans la salle de méditation du chevalier et resta debout face à son collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'ai un message à transmettre au Pope. C'est assez important.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même. Je rentre chez moi, je ne vais pas voir le Pope.  
\- Je me suis suffisamment soucié de tes soucis de coeur pour que tu prennes soin de me rendre un petit service de temps en temps.

Shura n'appréciait pas de se sentir redevable, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il avait un peu forcé la main à la Vierge quelquefois, alors il accepta tout de même. Un petit service, ça n'allait pas le tuer, et il savait au combien son camarade chevalier détestait être interrompu durant sa méditation, bien que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'air très haut perché, mais au contraire détendu. Il devait surement avoir une bonne raison de l'envoyer faire le coursier.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois transmettre.

* * *

Shura rentra chez lui après avoir été au temple du Pope, il était mine de rien, un peu tard, et personne n'était à l'horloge non plus. Il se demandait bien où était passée la petite tête blonde bouclée qui lui posait tant d'inquiétude. Pas chez lui, ni Milo, ni l'horloge… Il devait y avoir une explication, mais laquelle…  
Shura se changea, rapidement, et se jeta sur son lit. La journée avait été fatigante, mais quelque part, tout était revenu à la normale. Et bien qu'Aiolia ait disparu, il n'était certainement plus en danger. Ou du moins, pas autant qu'avant...

Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Pourquoi se prendre la tête..? Vu le baiser d'Aiolia, il n'y avait pas trop à s'inquiéter… Quoique. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir comme ça, à son entraînement du soir… Et encore moins à ce qu'il vienne le narguer avec Milo, pour ensuite l'embrasser, encore… Le souvenir tournait en rond dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé.

Reste à espérer que le Lion ne lui dise pas encore que ça n'avait aucun sens. Car Shura n'était pas sûre de pouvoir garder son calme une fois encore. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il allait péter un plomb en frappant le lion, ou en le serrant fort pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie et l'embrasser.

Il repassa les doigts sur sa bouche, souriant sans pouvoir se retenir. C'était si inattendu, et si court pourtant, mais ça comptait tellement pour lui.

Un simple baiser qui lui avait rappelé combien il lui serait insupportable de voir le Lion gambader fièrement et librement, sans que plus jamais il ne puisse le toucher. Un simple baiser qui lui rappelait combien il était heureux qu'il soit vivant.

Le sourire de Shura se tarit. Aiolia l'embrassait, embrassait Milo, sans pour autant qu'il ne semble y avoir de raisons à tout cela… Si Aiolia s'amusait, ça n'était pas marrant pour tout le monde. Shura lui, éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour le jeune homme… Et imaginer qu'il s'amusait à jouer avec lui comme ça, c'était douloureux. De un, il était jaloux. Et de deux, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à le repousser, et qu'il devrait subir ses envies en oubliant les siennes.

Shura regarda son plafond un peu triste. Il se réjouissait du baiser, mais ça l'inquiétait aussi… Et sur ses doutes, il s'endormit.

* * *

Shura se leva tôt, avala ses céréales infectes, et enfila son armure. Il était certes, tôt, mais il avait nombre de choses à faire ce jour. À commencer par aller voir Milo. Il avait des choses à lui dire, qui ne pouvaient attendre.

C'est alors que le chevalier du Scorpion fut réveillé par un tambourinement vigoureux sur sa porte. Lui qui avait dormi sur son canapé, encore une fois, habillé qui plus est. Il se redressa, et entendit à nouveau sa porte se faire frapper. Il tituba, mal réveiller, jusqu'à sa porte, et ouvrit ne s'attendant certainement pas à cela de bon matin.

-..?

Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, et fut légèrement ébloui, la lumière à l'arrière de son temple se reflétait sur une armure d'or… Dans laquelle, plusieurs secondes plus tard, il reconnut Shura.

Milo se redressa, ne pensant pas vraiment que c'était une visite de courtoisie, et bien qu'il n'était ni réveillé, ni à l'aise, il essaya de rester fier le chevalier d'or qu'il était, même la tête profondément enfoncée vers ses propres profondeurs. .

\- Bonjour Milo.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shura ?

Lui répondit le Scorpion sur un ton plutôt sec. Alors Shura prit le même ton pour lui répondre.

\- Hier Aiolia est venue me voir. Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Milo se sentit soudain un peu décomposer, ah oui… Ce qu'il s'était passé… Il parlait certainement du fait qu'Aiolia et lui s'étaient embrassés… Pourquoi diable son ami lui avait dit pour le baiser ? Enfin, ça ne signifiait rien, c'était pas nul, mais c'était pas génial non plus, pourquoi il avait été en parler à Shura… Il voulait sa mort ou quoi ?

\- Il n'est pas avec toi, il fait encore ce qu'il veut à ce que je sache.

Shura fronça les sourcils. Vraiment pas content il croisa les bras, pensant avoir l'air imposant, mais quelque part, un peu touché par cette réflexion. La colère monta légèrement d'un cran.

\- Non. Je ne parle pas de ça. Hier j'ai porté un message au Pope.  
\- Et ?

Le Capricorne se demanda s'il ne fallait pas mieux le faire asseoir, ou appeler Aiolia pour qu'il prenne soin de lui, juste au cas où. Puis, finalement il s'en ficha, il avait embrassé son Lion après tout, et lui avait renvoyé à la figure dès la moindre occasion, alors tant pis pour lui, il serait aussi peu soigneux que lui l'avait été à son égard.

\- Camus revient, pour vivre au sanctuaire pendant une durée indéterminée. Dans la journée. Un de ses apprentis est décédé récemment, et l'autre est devenu chevalier. Il a voulu adresser un message au Pope et la fait passer par télépathie à Shaka, comme ce n'est pas la spécialité du chevalier du verseau, je suppose que le cosmos de Shaka était le plus accessible depuis là-bas.

Shura regarda sur le côté et ajouta à Milo, qui avait encore moins bonne mine qu'avant.

\- Voilà. Aiolia m'a dit hier que ça n'allait pas, je me suis dit que comme tu étais son ami, il aurait aimé que tu sois prévenu à l'avance… Bon…

Shura remit ses yeux sur Milo, et le regarda l'air sévère. Il valait sans doute mieux que Milo soit préparé plutôt que de tomber sur Camus comme ça, un beau matin. Ça ne le regardait pas qui plus est. Alors il n'irait pas au-delà de la simple information.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Il le toisa du regard, toujours énervé de sa petite remarque, fort désagréable, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, par vengeance peut être, ou par fierté. Repensant certainement trop au Lion et à ses baisers, qu'il lui soit destiné… ou pas.

\- ..Ah si. Autre chose.

Il posa sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte, se voulant intimidant. Ne comprenant pas que ça cible s'en fichait pas mal et que son manque de tact certain l'avait déjà déstabilisé.

\- Avise-toi encore une fois de l'embrasser, et que j'aie des droits ou pas sur sa vie amoureuse, je pense que je t'en collerais une juste pour la forme. Ne serait-ce que pour me sentir mieux.

Shura tourna les talons, se croyant certainement malin d'avoir dit ça, il ne pouvait guère le menacer plus… Laissant par ailleurs le pauvre Milo tout seul à sa porte, toujours pas très réveillé, qui n'avait même pas entendu ce que lui avait dit le Capricorne après avoir parlé de Camus.

Alors comme ça… Il allait revenir ..? Ce n'était pas une blague, et c'était pour de bon.  
Son apprenti était mort, et l'autre en fin de cursus… lequel avait survécu ? Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le blond… même Milo ne le connaissait pas très bien, au point de ne plus se souvenir de son prénom.

Il referma sa porte peu après et se posa contre elle. Il avait envie de pleurer quelque part, mais c'était sans doute la fatigue, car il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis très longtemps.  
Camus allait revenir. Peu importe s'ils continuaient leur relation, ça n'avait pas d'importance vu les circonstances, il était simplement content à l'idée de le revoir, et il l'aiderait aussi. Connaissant Camus, il n'avait rien montré, mais il était en miettes au fond.

Milo regarda en l'air, décidément, il avait envie de pleurer, nerveusement, mais il souriait aussi, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

* * *

Aiolia rentrait des quartiers réservés aux femmes, il avait passé la nuit avec Marine, à veiller sur son jeune apprenti. À l'origine, il voulait parler à la jeune femme, mais finalement, il avait servi de coach éloigné.  
Le petit Seiya s'apprêtait à passer le tournoi pour obtenir son armure bientôt, et Marine avait demandé au chevalier d'or de l'aider. Seiya n'était pas encore parfait, mais Aiolia avait ses mots à lui pour expliquer, différemment de Marine, qui peinait parfois à se faire comprendre clairement.

La séance terminée, il avait dormi chez elle, ne se montrant pas trop devant le petit. Marine était son maître, son modèle, il devait rester discret. Et ne jamais saper son autorité non plus. Alors il était resté derrière, se demandant même si le petit garçon avait fait attention à sa présence.

En rentrant pour se changer, il approcha des arènes et ne put s'empêcher de passer à celle ou s'entraînait Shura, peut-être juste histoire de se rincer l'oeil discrètement. Pas d'esclandre de prévu cette fois-ci. Il monta en haut des gradins par l'extérieur, et regarda l'arène. Shura semblait en forme, et n'hésitait pas à bouger pour envoyer quelque assaillant au sol. Cette arène semblait moins accueillante que la sienne, tout aussi dure, mais elle avait quelque chose d'impersonnel, ou toutes les personnes présentes semblaient plus que sérieuses, et les gens dans les gradins étaient simplement en train de récupérer, loin de la fausse, appréhendant déjà leurs retours à l'intérieur. Il reconnut aussi un autre voisin, Aldébaran, dans cette arène, où nombre d'aspirants essayaient tant bien que mal d'approcher le colosse. Bien loin du style de combat de Shura, qui lui n'hésitait pas à être très mobile, quitte à beaucoup dépenser d'énergie. Mais ainsi, nul doute pour le Lion que le Capricorne était bien plus endurant que son homologue.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil envieux au lieu. Elle ne lui était pas familière, mais il l'aimait bien. Il doutait également qu'ici les moqueries fussent légions, pas comme dans la sienne ou beaucoup ne venait que pour se moquer, et non pas s'entraîner.  
Il descendit lentement, Shura ne l'avait pas remarqué, un peu trop occuper à se battre certainement. Mais à le voir comme ça, Aiolia n'avait plus l'impression qu'il était convalescent, et son cosmos semblait être à nouveau en harmonie avec son corps pourtant toujours meurtri. Mais néanmoins, il fit un sourire. Comme si tout rentrait dans un état normal.

Il rentra à son temple, prit une douche, et décida de faire un petit somme. La nuit avec Marine et Seiya avait été courte, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à éprouver le cosmos du petit. Voir cet entraînement de près lui avait rappelé son frère, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Peut-être le fait d'être entraîné de la sorte, ou bien seulement la ressemblance légère entre les deux jeunes hommes… Peu importe, il avait passé une bonne soirée. Aussi, Aiolia sombra dans le sommeil assez rapidement. Repensant brièvement à son baiser avec Shura et la petite discussion avec Marine à ce propos. Elle n'était pas comme Milo, à lui dire de choisir comme son coeur le lui disait et de prendre son temps. Elle était plus sèche, plus virulente.  
" Tu l'aime t'y va, tu l'aimes pas t'y va pas. C'est pas si compliqué."  
C'était si clair et si simple avec elle. Et surtout ça l'avait aidé à prendre conscience de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Du temps où il doutait vraiment et ne voulait pas prendre la triste décision, il avait été voir Milio. Là, il avait envie qu'on lui pousse aux fesses et qu'on lui dise de foncer, d'être rassuré d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Et c'est parfaitement ce qu'avait fait Marine. Reste à savoir ce que le concerner en pense, et ça… Malgré tout, il avait un peu peur.

Enfin. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait parler à Shura. Non. Parce que ce soir, il tiendrait compagnie à Milo. Il en avait bien besoin. Il verrait plus tard pour ces histoires de coeur à lui, et mettre un peu de distance l'aiderait peut-être à prendre la bonne décision, car dès qu'il s'approchait du chevalier d'or, il perdait doucement la raison.

Quand Aiolia s'éveilla, il sauta dans ses vêtements propres et regarda s'il avait quelque chose au frigo, histoire d'apporter quelque chose à Milo. Sinon, il tenterait de lui faire la cuisine. Le mot "tenter" étant véritablement la clef du problème.

Il n'avait pas été s'entraîner aujourd'hui mais avec ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, il avait eu son compte de dépense énergétique. Aussi, il partit chez Milo dans la légèreté, bien loin de se douter que son ami n'était plus vraiment en état de le recevoir. Il foula du pied le parvis du huitième temple, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette au loin. Celle de son ami certainement. Mais cette silhouette s'avéra bientôt être plus épaisse que prévu. Et quand il fut assez près pour reconnaitre la partie qu'il ne connaissait pas à Milo, il tiqua.  
Camus était là, silencieusement dans les bras de Milo qui semblait lui chuchoter des choses en caressant ses cheveux, comme si quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.

À l'instant ou le verseau aperçut le Lion, il recula et baissa la tête, s'éloignant, près à repartir chez lui mais retenue par la main de Milo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Camus ?

Sans besoin de mots, le visage caché de Camus indiqua la source du problème à son amant. Et ainsi, Milo remarqua que le blond était avec eux.

\- À mince… Aiolia… Tu euh…

Il regarda tour à tour Camus et Aiolia. Il avait promis de passer la soirée avec son ami le Lion et fut soudain très embêté, notamment à retenir Camus qui semblait tirer sur sa manche. Une promesse était une promesse, et il était quelqu'un qui tenait parole… Seulement voilà… Là, il y avait Camus de retour, et ce n'était clairement pas lui-même qui avait besoin de réconfort.

\- Lia, je sais que j'avais promis pour ce soir, mais-  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. _Le coupa Aiolia rapidement, ayant tout à fait compris que Milo voudrait rester avec le verseau, aussi, il mentit pour lui._ Je suis venue te dire que j'avais un empêchement pour ce soir. Donc je ne pourrais pas passer la soirée avec toi.

À ces mots, Camus cessa de tirer autant qu'avant, et revenu un peu, légèrement plus docile.

\- Ah je vois. Ce n'est pas grave, on fera ça une prochaine fois.  
\- Oui.

Ajouta le Lion avant de tourner les talons rapidement, ne voulant pas plus les déranger pendant leurs retrouvailles. Mais Milo l'interpella, serrant à nouveau Camus contre lui.

\- Tu devrais aller voir qui tu sais. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu, ce matin... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça pour moi.

Aiolia se tourna pour voir son ami le regarder tout en câlinant le Verseau. Il ne souriait pas, mais Milo était heureux, il le sentait. Bien vite, le regard du Scorpion se baissa à nouveau, et embrassa les cheveux bleus qu'il avait contre lui. Essayant d'être réconfortant autant qu'il le pouvait. De là où il était, Aiolia n'entendit que de petits reniflements, et quelques paroles murmurer, de toute évidence, un drame s'était produit en Sibérie, et le plus gros bloc de glace du sanctuaire avait besoin de fondre lui aussi après ça. Il eut de la peine, mais surtout, il éprouva une forme de jalousie. Lui aussi voulait être à la place de Camus, avoir toute cette attention… ou mieux, il avait envie d'être comme Milo, et d'accéder enfin à ce qu'il voulait tant, et de pouvoir le tenir tout contre lui.

Aiolia se trouva très niais subitement. Rien n'était aussi simple avec Shura. Mais pourtant, qu'il en avait envie. Que tout paraisse si simple…

Il descendit quelques marches, laissant le plus d'intimité possible à son ami, et il réfléchit. Puisqu'il avait le début de soirée de libre, et n'avait aucunement envie de s'entraîner ou de retourner dormir… il allait devoir choisir… Déjà, il allait rentrer chez lui, ça lui semblait être un bon plan, peut être mettre son armure et aller s'entraîner en fin de compte, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire tout seul chez lui, Marine dormait, Milo était indisponible, et Shura… Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

Mais quelque part pour Aiolia, il n'eut pas à faire ce choix, car en descendant, il aperçut quelqu'un remonter, quelqu'un, à qui il devait parler.

Il hésita à faire demi-tour et retourner se cacher chez Milo, mais, vu la situation, ça ne serait pas correct de sa part. Alors Aiolia fit comme on lui avait dit, il releva la tête et fit face, continuant de descendre comme il avait prévu de le faire.

Quand Shura et lui se retrouvèrent sur la même portion d'escalier, il put voir que le Capricorne, la mine basse, venait de le remarquer. Son attitude changea légèrement, il le vit un peu moins détendu, plus hésitant, pourtant il continuait de marcher et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Aiolia s'arrêta, et laissa un petit instant s'écouler pour que le Capricorne arrive à son niveau. Voyant que le Lion semblait l'attendre, il leva la tête et s'arrêta à son tour.  
Aiolia prit une inspiration, et se lança.

\- Je peux te voir une minute ?

Shura se contenta de hocher la tête silencieusement, et suivit son amant qui commençait à remonter. Il avait bien dit " je peux te voir" et non pas " je peux te parler", ce qui ne conforta pas le Capricorne face à ses craintes.  
Le Lion l'emmena jusqu'à une petite estrade entre deux sections d'escaliers, et prit quelque mètre sur le rebord de la montagne, loin du chemin, à travers quelques colonnes et les restes d'un bâtiment qui fut complet jadis. Shura le suivit, et remonta son sac sur son épaule, transportant de quoi se désaltérer à l'entraînement et un change certainement. Un instant s'écoula, et rien ne vint.

\- Aiolia ?

Demanda Shura, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne se passait rien. La vérité, c'est que le Lion n'avait absolument pas prévu de discours ou quoi que ce soit, et dans sa tête, il en était toujours à l'étape du brouillon. Ne sachant même pas s'il voulait remettre ça, ou non… Il chercha la réponse, à la hâte, essaya d'étouffer une réponse cohérente, mais rien à faire, il changeait d'avis à chaque pensée, trop stresser pour savoir quoi faire, pourtant hier, pendant le baiser, tout avait paru bien plus simple.. Il releva la tête, et demanda, comme si c'était juste une étape nécessaire pour arriver à exprimer des sons réellement pertinents avec sa bouche, pensant que ça l'aiderait a trouvé les mots.

\- Je peux t'embrasser, dis ?

Shura fit une drôle de tête, quant à la personne qui avait prononcé ses mots, elle pensait qu'après ça, ça serait plus facile de parler. Qu'en ayant tous les sentiments dans le ventre ça serait plus simple, et non pas juste la sensation désagréable de son estomac noué, provoquer sans nul doute par le stresse et l'angoisse de parler à Shura.  
Méfiant, le Capricorne tourna légèrement la tête, et repensa à la veille, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi la communication entre eux était tout juste rudimentaire.

\- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ?

Répondit le brun par une autre question, mais Aiolia l'as comprise comme une réponse, réponse positive d'ailleurs, car il s'approcha pour aller chercher les lèvres de son homologue, qui malgré un mouvement de recul, se fit tout de même embrasser.  
Pendant un instant, Shura n'osa bouger, ne voulant pas alimenter ce que faisait le Lion si ses craintes étaient avérées, et pendant sa réflexion sur si "oui ou non" il devait y répondre, son corps répondit tout seul prit par un essor de passion, et il se retrouva, bien malgré lui, prit dans un baiser aussi agréable que tourmenté.

Bien qu'Aiolia ne cherchait qu'un simple tremplin pour parler, il se laissa à nouveau avoir par cette douce sensation, oubliant de parler, prenant franchement goût au baiser. Un peu comme la veille, il n'avait prévu en somme que de vérifier si ses sentiments étaient ceux qu'il pensait et avait eus confirmation en sentant son coeur battre même un peu avant, et avait encore une fois succombé. Il était bien faible face à ça, et ne savait vraiment comment extérioriser son désir, ou comment le refouler, chose que Shura, bien qu'il ait du mal, savait faire. L'échange dura un moment, et lorsqu'Aiolia décida d'approfondir un peu l'échange, il se prit un signe assez clair.

Shura avait retenu ses bras, et tourné la tête, murmurant doucement "Non..." Montrant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils continuent sur cette lancée.

Le Lion se recula légèrement, sans comprendre. Et osa demander, un peu timidement, ne comprenant pas. La seule fois où Shura l'avait repoussé ainsi il s'était énervé, et c'était parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire embrasser. Là… C'était différent: Shura avait l'air d'être d'accord. Et avait arrêter en plein milieu.

\- Je ne comprends pas… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal..?

Le Capricorne regarda à nouveau le jeune homme. Ho non, il n'avait rien fait de mal, bien au contraire, mais c'était difficile à exprimer.

\- Non… Enfin oui…  
\- Shura ?

Répondit aussitôt le Lion. Il observa le regard de son amant, il avait l'air triste, jamais encore il n'avait eu cet air-là, pas même au moment où il allait abaisser Excalibur sur lui. Il avait aussi envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, ça lui manquait déjà, ayant les lèvres tremblantes de devoir se retenir et de ne savoir exactement où ils en étaient.

\- Aiolia… Je peux pas faire ça. Si tu comptes m'embrasser et t'en aller à chaque fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter.

Les regards s'intensifiaient, l'un et l'autre n'avaient qu'une envie, et c'était de continuer le baiser. Mais il ne fallait pas, il fallait discuter.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime. Je peux pas juste te laisser faire, puis te regarder partir en imaginant que tu va voir Milo ou je ne sais qui après.

Il eut un pincement au coeur. C'était tout à fait ce dont il était convaincu à cet instant qu'Aiolia se serve de lui. Au fond il se disait même que si ça se trouve il le faisait exprès, pour le faire souffrir… Et qu'il le méritait bien.

Le Lion resta un instant bouche bée devant les paroles de Shura, et ne sachant quoi répondre, il fit comme un peu plus tôt et préféra agir. Aussi, il agrippa fermement les vêtements de Shura et se plaqua contre ses lèvres. Il voulait le repousser ? Très bien. On allait mettre à l'épreuve sa volonté. Et bien qu'il ait gémi plus fort en signe de protestation, Shura ne fit strictement rien pour l'arrêter, bien au contraire. Il y répondit avec ardeur, et ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains autour du Lion.  
Il pouvait bien le forcer à l'embrasser et s'en aller juste après, il s'en fichait en fait, il avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir eu ça. Mieux que rien. Mieux que s'il le détestait.

Alors, pourquoi ne pas réclamer plus ? Si c'était un des rares moments de sa vie ou il pourrait prétendre à… il avait envie de plus, besoin de plus, il fallait plus. Ce n'était pas assez, pas assez long, pas assez intense. Il devait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, oubliant tout le reste.

Une fois le Lion plus en confiance, voyant que Shura posait ses mains sur lui, semblant le désirer avec force, il lâcha les vêtements qui tenait toujours serré contre lui au niveau du col, puis il passa les mains sur les épaules de son amant, essayant encore plus de se coller. Ni une ni deux, ils tournoyèrent brièvement ensemble, et Aiolia se retrouva bien vite coller contre une colonne, le Capricorne dévorant son cou.

Il n'avait pas connu beaucoup de fois le sexe, mais ça, il ne risquait pas de se tromper sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Nombre de fois il avait tenté de pousser la résistance de Shura à bout de cette manière, et cela avait fini par fonctionner, tout comme cela fonctionnait aujourd'hui.  
Tout était comme avant, il fondait sous ses caresses et chacun de ses baisers dans le cou lui donnait envie de serrer le corps de Shura avec violence. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous sa tunique, tirant vers le haut pour qu'il la retire. Shura se redressa un peu, pour le laisser faire, il pensait, dans un premier temps, mais il retrouva la bouche de son tendre petit Lion et ne put résister à l'envie d'y revenir, langoureusement cette fois, telle que le voulait Aiolia quelque minutes plus tôt. Le baiser fut long, doux, entre couper de petits gémissements et terriblement exaltant, mais soudainement, entendant du bruit sur le passage derrière eux, ils ouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent avant de séparer leurs lèvres, collant leurs fronts en reprenant, comme ils le pouvaient leurs respirations, essayant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait plus loin, tout en étant frustrés d'êtr encore une fois interrompu dans leurs baisers.

\- J'y crois pas, encore à la traine ! Dépêche-toi !  
\- Ça va là ! T'es chiant ! J'ai mal aux jambes !  
\- T'as qu'à faire de l'exercice.  
\- T'as qu'à habiter moins haut !

Sans trop de mal, ils reconnurent le cancer et le poisson, certainement en route pour le temple d'Aphrodite, gravissant les marches à leurs rythmes.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, non sans l'envie de continuer, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le lieu pour ça. Heureusement que la colonne était assez épaisse pour les cacher, mais il valait mieux ne pas faire un seul bruit s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendus. Shura, qui se fichait pas mal qu'on les voie ensemble, surtout que ces deux-là étaient plus ou moins déjà au courant, ne fit rien. Aiolia avait été la cible de beaucoup trop de rumeurs et il se doutait que cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant si on les surprenait toujours ensemble.

Les pas s'en allèrent, et Aiolia eu subitement une envie folle de rigoler, il était bien et la tension d'être découvert se dissipait, mais la main de Shura sur sa joue calma toute envie de rire aux éclats. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la caresse.

\- Va falloir trouver un coin plus tranquille…  
\- Aiolia. Va surtout falloir que tu m'expliques. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Pourquoi c'est à moi de prendre cette décision ?  
\- Heuuuu ! Je sais pas, parce que c'est toi qui as décidé de ne plus me parler !

Lui rétorqua Shura avec agacement.

\- Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ?  
\- Moi…

Shura réfléchit un instant, il était tellement persuadé que de toute façon, jamais Aiolia n'irait dans ce sens, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Alors il regarda dans le vide un instant, cherchant ses mots. Il voulait aller à l'horloge, tous les soirs, dormir avec Aiolia le voir, lui parler, lui faire des câlins, le disputer parce qu'il est trop collant tout en adorant ça, lui donner des conseils, l'aider, l'entendre rire aux éclats, soigner ses blessures…. Pleins de choses niaises mais qui lui donnaient tant envie… Puis Shura comprit ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce qui lui manquait tant dans leurs relations.

\- Je… Ne veux plus être moi. Je veux à nouveau être cet homme, qui n'a jamais tué personne, et surtout pas Aiolos. Tout comme tu n'aimes pas qu'on te voie comme le frère du traître. Je ne veux plus que toi, tu me vois comme un assassin, que tu me vois comme je suis le reste du temps, comme j'étais avec toi…

Aiolia resta interdit un moment, regardant Shura qui recommençait seulement à croiser son regard.

\- Shura… Tu sais bien que je le sais maintenant, c'est impossible de faire semblant.  
\- Je savais qui tu étais, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme était "le petit frère de.." Mais, je sais bien que de mon côté, c'est plus compliqué. Parce que tu peux pas vraiment oublier ça… mais...

Shura regarda à nouveau sur le côté.

\- Mais quand tu viens comme ça, et que tu m'embrasses… Je trouve ça tellement dommage qu'on puisse pas passer au-dessus de ça…

Il serra légèrement les poings, et un long instant s'écoula. Shura avait dit le fond de sa pensée, rare était les fois où il disait intégralement ce qu'il ressentait. Alors Aiolia prit le relais ensuite.

\- Moi je suis jaloux. Jaloux parce que tout le monde à l'air heureux et pas moi. Pour tout le monde, c'est simple, c'est noir ou blanc. Ils aiment ou détestent. Jamais les deux. Milo était furax contre Camus, et pourtant, dès qu'il est arrivé, il a oublié sa colère. Pourquoi, moi, j'arrive pas à faire ça ? Et que je suis jaloux quand je les vois ensemble ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était surtout un trop-plein qu'il fallait vider, et le Capricorne écouta silencieusement.

\- Sérieux… C'est pas juste.  
\- C'est jamais juste.

Shura essaya de relever le regard du lion. La justice était quelque chose à laquelle il inspirait, chaque jour, chacun de ses actes. Parfois ça fonctionnait, parfois non. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il voulait aider Aiolia depuis le début. Il était injuste qu'il paie parce qu'il avait tué Aiolos. Et il était logique aussi que Shura paie son meurtre avec la colère d'Aiolia. Qui n'était pas si terrible en elle même, mais qui imposait tout de même un immense sacrifice.  
Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel, il sentait les larmes montées. C'était terrible de devoir arrêter leurs rendez-vous pour ça… Pour quelque chose qu'il regrettait autant l'un que l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas oublier ça. Il pouvait détester son frère et aimer Shura autant qu'il le voulait, il les détestait et les aimaient tous les deux.

\- Aiolia ? Ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

Le lion leva le museau vers le brun. Il fit un petit oui de la tête, et, tout comme la veille il avait demandé de le faire à Shura, il ferma les yeux à son tour. Ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il allait faire.  
Gentiment, il sentit une main sur sa joue, puis un baiser se poser lentement sur son front. Et ensuite, quelqu'un murmura à proximité de lui.

\- Je me demande… Si on pourrait pas faire comme ça… Fermer les yeux de temps en temps. Se voir quand même. Et faire comme si on était plus personne le temps de quelques heures.

Aiolia bougea les lèvres, il avait cru que Shura allait l'embrasser, et ça le démangeait affreusement depuis le baiser de tout à l'heure… Il sentait son souffle sur son visage, il l'entendait parler tout bas. Il voulait l'embrasser. Et soudain il se rendit compte, à quel point Shura avait raison.

À cet instant il s'en fichait pas mal qu'il soit un assassin ou pas. Il ne le voyait pas, il le ressentait, tout simplement.

\- Tu pourras me détester autant que tu voudras en dehors de ses moments. Et me détester en public. Je m'en fiche, du moment que je sais que tu m'aimes un peu de temps en temps.

Il posa son front contre le sien et Aiolia se retenue de l'embrasser, pourtant, ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Faire comme avant tu veux dire…? Aller au cocon le soir ? Te maudire quand je te vois au sanctuaire ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça ne te fera rien ?  
\- Ça ne sera pas pire que si on s'ignorait.

Aiolia fit un sourire, et tendit les lèvres pour recevoir un baiser. Son amant lui sourit, et l'embrassa.

* * *

Shura remontait les marches, rentrant d'une courte mission dans les alentours, se dirigeant avec calme jusque chez le Pope pour remettre son petit rapport au service concerné. Sur le chemin il croisa Milo, à qui il fit un signe de tête avec respect, qui lui fut rendu avec un sourire. Puis chacun continua sa route sans s'arrêter.

Il passa proche d'un terrain, à côté des marches ou Aiolos l'avaient entraîné avec bienveillance.

Il passa près d'un rocher où il s'était autrefois assis avec ses amis pour bavarder, riant aux éclats.

Près d'une colonne où il avait autrefois embrassé Aiolia en secret, caché de tous.

Puis près d'un chemin avant son temple, où il avait battu l'herbe pendant deux ans jusqu'à ce que la terre soit à vif.

Puis il leva les yeux au loin, apercevant le coucher de soleil qu'il aimait tant admiré autrefois, et qui le maintenait en vie.

Et l'ombre d'une autre silhouette se dessina dans les escaliers, cachant une partie de ce soleil si brillant.

Silhouette plus lumineuse et belle que tout les couchers de soleil du monde.

Shura resta calme, ne baissa pas pour autant la tête, et c'est avec un visage inexpressif qu'il laissa le jeune homme le dépasser, et descendre après lui.

Il se stoppa ensuite, quelques marches de plus gravit, faisant claquer ses talonnettes en ors sur la pierre. La cape battant ses chevilles.

Le métal de l'autre chevalier cessa lui aussi de se mouvoir dans le silence.

Puis, sans se retourner, Shura demanda.

\- Tu as eu ta mission ? Celle pour l'élève de Marine.

\- Oui, je pars demain au japon.

\- Tu es disponible ce soir avant le départ ?

\- Oui. On se dit 22 heures ?

\- J'y serais.

Une fois le rendez-vous mis en place, le bruit de métal reprit, l'armure emportant avec fierté un sourire non contenu, laissant Shura seul face au vent, au soleil, et aux marches. Il poussa un léger soupir seul, et esquissa un sourire avant de regarder le bâtiment au centre. Il ne savait pourquoi. Mais l'instant de sa montée lui avait paru agréable, pris d'une profonde nostalgie. Cette situation était arrivée bien des fois, mais certainement que quelque part, il savait que cette fois ci aussi, il ne regarderait pas le bas de l'horloge en se demandant s'il fallait tomber, ni même le soleil couchant en espérant s'y élever.

Préférant s'enfoncer dans des ténèbres aussi sombres que rassurantes. Bien à sa place entre ciel et terre.

Plus rien n'avait été comme avant, mais ça n'avait pas été moins bien pour autant.  
"Fermer les yeux de temps en temps. Se voir quand même. Et faire comme si on n'était plus personne le temps de quelques heures."  
Et ce soir-là fut certainement le dernier où ils iraient à leur cocon. Car au retour de la mission d'Aiolia, à nouveau ils ne seraient plus en mesure de s'adresser la parole.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
